Méchant ou pas?
by Imary
Summary: Sakura a vécu une tragédie quand elle était enfant et 12 ans plus tard cela la marque encore. Elle rencontrera un homme qui changera sa vie, mais ne saura quoi penser de lui : méchant ou gentil?
1. Prologue

Prologue

La nuit était commencée depuis une heure pour la petite fille qui entendait vaguement ses parents discuter dans la cuisine à l'étage du dessous. Elle ne voulait pas dormir avant que sa mère ne vienne lui donner un baiser sur le front, mais Morphée gagnait du terrain et la fillette savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas, tout comme les nuits précédentes. Elle eut le bonheur d'entendre les pas de ses parents dans les escaliers indiquant qu'ils allaient se coucher après avoir vérifier que son frère avait éteint sa console de jeu. La fillette eut tout juste le temps de fermer les yeux que sa porte s'entrebâilla faisant un léger bruit en frottant contre le tapis.

La mère savait que sa fille ne dormait pas, mais décida tout de même de faire la même routine qu'à tous les soirs. Elle s'approcha du lit sur la pointe des pieds évitant de mettre son poids aux endroits fragiles qui pourraient produire quelque craquement. Sa fille à porter de mains, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle sentit aussitôt sa fille entourer ses bras autour de son coup.

-Tu ne dors pas? Demanda-t-elle faussement surprise.

-Non! J'ai réussi! J'ai réussi à rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me voir. Lança la petite tout heureuse.

-Maintenant, tu dois dormir. Il se fait tard et tu ne pourras pas rendre visite à Tomoyo si tu es trop fatigué.

La fillette réagit immédiatement en se rallongeant dans son lit et en faisant un bisou volant à sa mère. Celle-ci lui dit bonne nuit et sortit de la pièce. Elle referma la porte en prenant bien soin d'éteindre la veilleuse. Son mari l'attendait dans le cadre de leur porte de chambre. Il lui fit un sourire et entra dans la pièce où il se changea.

-C'est pour cela que tu voulais que l'on monte plus vite? Demanda-t-il en enlevant son chandail.

-Je voulais lui faire plaisir. Mais si je peux avoir accès à une vision aussi parfaite à chaque fois, je vais le faire à tous les soirs.

-Tu là déjà à tous les soirs. Lança-t-il moqueur en la prenant dans ses bras. Allons dormir, demain on doit se rendre chez ta chère cousine et notre chère fille va trouver le moyen de nous épuiser.

-Tu as raison. Finit-elle.

La fillette allait se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée après près d'une demi-heure d'attente quand l'envie d'un verre de lait la surpris. Elle savait que sa mère ne serait pas contente de savoir qu'elle s'était relever après l'heure, mais elle en avait tellement envie qu'elle ne pouvait résister. Elle sortit donc de ses couvertures et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle marchait en faisant attention de ne pas s'appuyer sur les lattes du plancher qui grinçaient et avança jusqu'au réfrigérateur. Son bras à quelques centimètres de la poigné, elle s'arrêta. Une soudaine impression de danger la surpris. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui la poussait à faire demi-tour, mais devais suivre son instinct. Elle avait monté trois des marches de l'escalier quand elle les vits.

À la porte, dans l'entré, se tenaient deux hommes armés de couteaux. Ils discutaient à voix basse. Terroriser du fait qu'il lait peut-être aperçu elle grimpa en vitesse le reste des marches et se rendit dans la chambre de ses parents ou elle monta sur le lit, les réveillant du même coût.

-Sakura que se passe-t-il? Demanda Fujitaka.

-Il y a des hommes dans l'entré. Marmonna-t-elle en tremblant.

D'un regard les deux parents décidèrent d'aller vérifier.

-Sakura, promet moi de rester ici. Demanda Nadeshiko.

La petite fit un maigre signe de la tête indiquant ainsi au adultes qu'elle acceptait. Elle les vit sortir et ne put empêcher ses larmes de peurs de couler. Quelques sanglots secouèrent sa gorge, mais elle réussit à les contenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle entendit rapidement des bruits venant de l'étage inférieur qui lui indiquait que ses parents se battait avec les deux hommes. Elle avait peur de rester seule aussi sortit-elle de la pièce et entra dans la chambre de son frère qui dormait toujours dans son lit. Elle le secoua tranquillement puis plus durement en voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas. Désespéré de le voir toujours endormi, elle s'étendit à ses cotés. Espérant trouver un peu de sûreté dans ses bras.

Toya ayant sentit la présence de sa petite sœur dans son lit entrouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se demandait pourquoi sa sœur n'était pas dans sa chambre et allait lui demander quand il sentit qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Il se redressa sur un coude la surplombant.

-Un cauchemar petite sœur? Demanda-t-il.

La petite trembla encore plus. Elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses pleurs qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Son frère ne comprenant pas la réaction de sa sœur lui frotta le dos en espérant la réconforter.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et un homme entra. Il sembla chercher quelque chose des yeux avant de ressortir de la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte.

-Je les ai. Cria-t-il.

Toya comprenant que cet homme était la raison de la peur de sa sœur se mit entre elle et lui espérant la protégé. Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre l'homme qui se trouvait dans le couloir aussi en profita-t-il pour chuchoter à sa sœur.

-Sakura, sort d'ici. Tu sais comment je fais pour aller rencontrer mes amis le soir, passe par là. Dépêche-toi!

Sakura sembla avoir un sursaut de vie et ouvrit les yeux. Ses iris verts, plein de larmes, ne voyaient pas grands choses. Elle attrapa l'ourse en peluche que lui avait offert son frère à son dernier anniversaire et entrouvrit la fenêtre en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit.

-Quoi? Je ne crois pas. Continua l'homme dans le corridor.

Toya se permit un dernier regard vers sa sœur qui le regardait. Il lui murmura d'être forte et de partir vite. Elle lui sourit d'un sourire sans vie et monta sur le rebord de la maison. Elle n'eut pas long à faire que les branches d'un cerisier qui frôlait la maison lui fournirent un chemin particulièrement rapide pour descendre d'un niveau. L'herbe amortie quelque peu sa chute aussi se releva-t-elle et se mit-elle à courir en direction du fond de la cour. Elle avait presque atteint la clôture quand une main l'attrapa et la souleva dans les airs.

-Je te tiens! Dit l'homme.

-Lâchez-moi! Cria la petite en donnant des coups au hasard.

Elle réussit à frapper l'homme qui la relâcha en poussant un râle de douleur. Sakura en profita pour franchir la barrière et pour continuer sa course dans le terrain adjacent. Malheureusement l'homme la rattrapa. Il la prit sur l'épaule et la ramena avec lui dans la maison. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il passa la porte qui menait au jardin qu'elle se mit à bouger dans tous les sens le forçant à la déposer sur le sol. Mécontent de devoir la traîner sur le sol jusqu'au salon il lui prit les bras et la souleva dans les airs par les poignets et la maintins à bonne distance espérant éviter d'autre coup douloureux.

Nadeshiko avait vu l'homme revenir de l'étage en portant son fils inconscient. Fujitaka assommé reposait sur le divan à ses cotés. L'homme ne prit pas la peine de regarder et lança l'enfant en direction du divan. Nadeshiko eu à peine le temps de se lever pour le rattraper qu'il arrivait sur elle.

-Assit! Lui avait-il lancé.

Elle avait obéi. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Sakura n'était pas là et elle espérait qu'il ne la trouverait pas. Un soupçon d'Espoir la gagna. S'il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé, il serait possible qu'il ne la trouve pas ou pense qu'elle n'était pas à la maison. Mais la peur la submergea quand elle vit le dernier des trois hommes qui s'était infiltré chez eux revenir en portant sa fille par les poignets. Elle se débattait et frappait tout ce qui était à sa portée. Elle réussit a touché l'homme qui la tenait. Nadeshiko eut presque envie de plaindre le pauvre homme, mais elle se rappela que ces hommes les avaient attaqués. Sakura n'avait pas eu conscience de la force qu'elle avait mit dans son coup et n'avait pas pris la peine de visé. Elle avait pourtant visé juste et avait profité du fait qu'il l'ai relâché pour ce précipité vers la cuisine ou elle s'empara du couteau le plus tranchant qu'ils possédaient.

-Elle sait se défendre la petite. J'ai de moins en moins envie de la tuer. Dit un premier souriant.

-Elle est mignonne, elle sera sûrement une charmante adolescente. Argumenta le deuxième.

-Je vois ou vous voulez en venir. Pourquoi pas ? Embarquer là et tuer les autres. Décida le troisième.

Sakura assista sans rien pouvoir faire aux meurtres de ses parents et de son frère. Elle vit deux des hommes cagoulés enfoncer leurs couteaux dans le corps de ses parents. Sous le coup elle lâcha le couteau qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et couru dans les bras de sa mère qui tombait lentement sur le sol. Alors que Fujitaka déjà mort se vidait de son sang sur le plancher.

-Soit forte Sakura. Nous t'aimons ne l'oubli pas. Murmura-elle en utilisant ses dernières forces.

-Maman? Ma… ma… maman! Hurla-t-elle en pleurant.

L'homme qui était rester dans la cuisine s'approcha de Toya et le poignarda. Sakura qui s'était retourner vers lui pour y avoir du réconfort le vit lui sourire avant que ses yeux ne se ferme alors qu'il tombait sur le sol. L'homme prit ensuite la petite qui ne se débattit pas. Le trio sortit ensuite de l'habitation et monta dans une camionnette qui démarra et partit. Sakura en état de choc, ne bougeait pas. Elle était étendue sur un des sièges, ne disant et ne faisant rien. Le véhicule se stationna devant un centre commercial ou ils montèrent dans une autre voiture. Sakura toujours immobile ne réalisa même pas le changement de décors. Sa léthargie ne se termina que lorsqu'il l'attachèrent sur une chaise et lui enlevèrent son pyjama lui laissant seulement son sous-vêtement. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du trajet. Terrorisé, elle les regarda jouer dans le foyer.

-Il faut bien marquer ce qui nous appartient n'est-ce pas? Dit un des trois hommes aux autres.

Sakura bougea légèrement sur sa chaise. Ses liens étaient trop solides. Elle ne pouvait pas les défaire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit le fer chauffer à blanc qu'elle compris ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Elle se débattit comme une déchaîner sur son siège espérant rompre ses liens. Cela n'empêcha pas l'homme qui fit signe aux autres de la maintenir de parvenir à ses fins. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement de douleur lorsqu'elle avait ressentit l'outil chauffé à blanc appuyé sur sa hanche.

-Tu peux la détacher, après cela elle ne sera pas assez en forme pour s'enfuir. Et rhabille là je t'en pris, je ne suis pas pédophile à se point.

Sakura devina qu'il ne la veillerait pas et qu'il s'endormirait rapidement. Aussi attendit-elle qu'il ferme les yeux pour se lever et se diriger silencieusement vers la porte d'entrer. Son frère lui avait toujours dit qu'il la trouvait futé pour une petite naïve et elle avait hâte de lui dire qu'elle s'était enfuie toute seule de chez ses kidnappeurs. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle ne reverrait pas ses parents. Elle marcha dans les rues cherchant des reperds qui pourraient lui indiquer le chemin pour retourner chez elle.

OoO

Sonomi se posait des questions. Nadeshiko et sa famille devraient déjà être arrivé. Poussé par son instinct elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et monta dans sa voiture. Elle fit rapidement le trajet et se stationna devant la maison apparemment normale. Elle ordonna à Tomoyo de l'attendre dans la voiture et se rendit à la porte ou elle cogna. Personne ne vint. Elle décida donc d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Elle la trouva déverrouillée. Nerveuse elle entra et découvrit le spectacle macabre. Trois des Kinomoto étendus et se vidant de leur sang sur la moquette de leur salon. Elle prit son téléphone portable et appela la police. Elle réalisa soudainement l'absence de la fillette elle monta donc à l'étage après avoir vérifier toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Aucune trace d'elle.

Elle ressortait de la chambre de la concerné quand les sirènes arrivèrent devant l'habitation aussi ressortit-elle pour rassurer sa fille qui était toujours dans l'automobile.

Les ambulanciers entrèrent dans l'habitation munit de civières et auscultèrent les patients pour vérifier s'il était tous morts.

-Celui-ci est vivant! Cria l'un d'eux en mettant Toya sur sa civière.

Les policiers étaient présents depuis une dizaine de minutes et interrogeaient Sonomi sur la découverte des corps quand Tomoyo tira sur ses pantalons.

-Tomoyo, je parle avec le monsieur de la disparition de Sakura. Attend que j'ai fini. Dit Sonomi au bord de la crise de nerf.

Tomoyo n'avait pas été tellement apeuré lorsque sa mère lui avait annoncé la mort des parents de sa meilleure amie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait parlée de la disparition de la petite fille, qu'elle avait réellement compris.

-Mais elle n'a pas disparue. Elle est là bas! Expliqua la jeune japonaise en pointant une direction.

-Sakura. Cria Sonomi en courant vers elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vécu cette nuit, mais savait, au plus profond d'elle, qu'elle s'occuperait de ces deux enfants comme s'ils étaient les siens.

_N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews si vous avez aimé ou pas. C'est ma première de Sakura et j'espère qu'elle sera bonne. Si jamais quelques chose ne marche pas dites car je n'ai pas toujours le temps de tout vérifier, surtout pour les noms._

_Je sais que l'on trouve beaucoup de fautes dans mes chapitres, mais je ne suis que légèrement passable en français alors soyez indulgent car je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger. _

_Imary_


	2. Chapter 1: Entrainement et départ

\/p>

Chapitre 1

Sakura se retourna dans son lit. Le sommeil ne venait pas. Elle avait beau fermer les yeux et attendre Morphée, il ne daignait pas venir la prendre. Frustrée, elle se retourna et regarda son cadran. Trois heures vingt du matin. Elle soupira. Il lui était impossible de rester sans rien faire alors qu'elle se sentait totalement réveillée. Sakura se leva et enfila un peignoir. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus dormir après les deux heures complètes qu'elle avait eues.

Pour elle, dormir deux heures était un exploit. Elle pouvait compter les nuits où elle avait dormit autant sur les doigts de sa main. Traversant le couloir, elle se rendit à la cuisine sans faire de bruit où elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Voyant qu'il ne contenait presque rien, elle le referma et s'assit sur le divan qui reposait contre le comptoir. Elle regarda par les fenêtres, contemplant les gratte-ciel qui peuplaient le centre ville de Tokyo. Installée depuis un an dans l'appartement, elle s'était lentement habituée aux bruits des passants dans les rues. Un an qu'elle cohabitait avec Toya et Tomoyo dans l'énorme appartement qui se trouvait au dixième étage d'un building. 

Sakura s'attarda quelques instants avant de retourner dans sa chambre où elle s'habilla. Vêtue d'un chandail et d'un pantalon large elle se dirigea vers l'entrée où elle chaussa ses souliers de sport après avoir écrit une note pour son frère et sa meilleure amie. Sakura prit ses clés, son lecteur MP3 et sortit aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait. 

OoO

Toya fit voler la crêpe avant de la rattraper avec la poêle. Il avait une faim de loup et savait que Tomoyo aurait tout aussi faim lorsqu'elle sortirait de sa chambre, d'ici quelques minutes.

-Ça ne va pas? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Elle n'a pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Elle est partit à trois heures et demie. 

-Deux heures ce n'est pas si mal. Argumenta-t-elle.

-Tu trouves?

-Elle a toujours été comme cela, ça ne sert à rien de la pousser ou de l'attacher dans un lit elle n'est simplement pas fatiguée.

-Non. Dit-il en déposant son assiette sur la table.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Elle n'a pas toujours été comme cela.

-Bien sûr que si. Nous vivons ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir.

-Elle était une vraie marmotte avant le meurtre de nos parents.

-Elle n'y était pas.

-Si, elle a assisté à toute la scène. Depuis, elle n'arrive plus à fermer l'œil la nuit.

-Tu délires, elle n'a pas pu être là, car elle est arrivée le matin. Un charmant couple de personnes retraitées est venu la reconduire. Ils ont dit qu'il l'avait trouvé quelques kilomètres plus loin.

-Les tueurs l'avaient pris avec eux. Tu sais, elle fait toujours le même cauchemar. Elle voit maman et papa mourir, elle me voit lui sourire puis tomber par terre en me vidant de mon sang. Le fait que je cohabite avec elle, lui fait penser que ce n'est qu'un songe, mais c'est la réalité. 

-Ça ne se peut pas. Personne ne sourirait avant de se faire poignarder! Tu dois t'imaginer que tout cela est vrai.

-Je ne pensais pas que j'allais m'en sortir. Je voulais qu'elle garde une image de moi souriant, même si elle s'était rendue compte plus tard que ce n'était pas un vrai sourire. Elle ne s'en souvient pas, alors autant ne pas lui en parler.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'elle sera furieuse au moment où elle apprendra toute la vérité?

-Sûrement, mais nous verrons à ce moment. Maintenant, manges! Il est presque sept heures trente et tu vas finir par être en retard.

-Mais je suis ma propre patronne, qui pourrait me le reprocher.

-Les personnes qui achètent tes vêtements et d'ailleurs Sakura doit déjà t'attendre. Elle a dit sur la note qu'elle te rejoindrait à l'agence à huit heures.

-Donc, elle m'attend depuis au moins quinze minutes.

OoO

La respiration difficile due à la course qu'elle faisait depuis près de quatre heures, elle appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt du tapis roulant qu'elle utilisait. À toutes nuits, elle venait devant ce centre d'entraînement et cognait à la porte. Yukito, le propriétaire, venait ensuite lui ouvrir en lui souriant. À force de venir passer ses nuits dans le studio, elle avait appris à le connaître et ne s'étonnait plus du fait qu'il aille s'endormir dans une pièce exiguë au fond. Une fois, elle s'était aventurée à regarder et avait été surprise du confort qu'elle y avait trouvé. 

Elle descendit lentement de la machine et fit quelques pas incertains sur le plancher. Bien que ses jambes lui criaient leur douleur, elle avait l'impression de marcher sur des nuages. La sensation d'être plus légère qu'une plume et de voler, elle l'adorait et ne s'en lassait pas.

-Tu devrais te ménager. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour venir ici toutes les nuits, travailler le jour et ne pas paraître fatiguée.

-J'ai toujours été comme cela. Expliqua-t-elle. Zut! Je vais être en retard, même si je fais un sprint. 

-Je te dépose. Allez en voiture! Lança-t-il souriant.

-Mais tu dois ouvrir dans cinq minutes. Argumenta-t-elle. 

-Pas grave, ils attendront. Dix minutes de plus ou de moins ça ne changera rien dans leur vie. 

-Pas question. Si je restais avec toi aujourd'hui?

-Mais…

-Ma patronne est aussi ma colocataire et le fait que je ne dorme presque pas lui tombe sur les nerfs alors elle ne va tout de même pas m'interdire un petit congé. Je prends ton téléphone. Lança-t-elle sans laisser le temps a Yukito de parler. 

Sakura composa le numéro de l'agence ou elle travaillait et demanda à parler à Tomoyo. Celle-ci venait tout juste d'arrivé et fut surprise de voir que son mannequin n'était pas encore là. Elle le fut cependant beaucoup plus quand elle entendit Sakura lui demander si elle pouvait prendre sa journée. Tomoyo accepta sachant que son amie n'en profiterait pas pour se reposer et raccrocha.

Sakura regarda Yukito et lui sourit. Elle lui annonça qu'elle avait sa journée et qu'elle pourrait l'aider un peu. Yukito lui répondit qu'il avait une course à faire et qu'il reviendrait rapidement en lui donnant les clés nécessaires à tenir le studio ouvert. Donc celles des portes, de la caisse, des machines et des vestiaires. Il lui expliqua le fonctionnement et sortit en tenant la porte à un homme qui entra, lui présenta sa carte et parti se changer. Il rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Sakura, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom ou un moment sur son visage. Elle sentait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu, mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du reste. 

L'homme dans la quarantaine sortit des vestiaires et se dirigea vers les exercices d'échauffement où il commença son entraînement. Sakura décida qu'elle ne resterait pas à rien faire, les clients ne commenceraient à arriver qu'une heure plus tard. Elle décida donc de s'entraîner en attendant, décidant d'oublier la douleur de ses cuisses. Sakura s'installa sur la machine la plus proche du comptoir, un vélo stationnaire et commença doucement à pédaler. Moins de dix minutes plus tard un groupe de jeune étudiant entra voulant s'inscrire. Sakura les yeux fermés ne les vit pas. Ce n'est que lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule qu'elle ouvrit les paupières. 

-Est-ce que c'est vous qui vous occupez de la caisse?

-Oui, j'arrive. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle fit les inscriptions et retourna sur le vélo. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Yukito ne revienne. Il regarda la salle et sourit. Il adorait voir les gens s'escrimer sur ses machines pour être plus maigre, plus en forme ou pour d'autres raisons. Regardant le comptoir il remarqua que Sakura ne si trouvait pas. Tournant sur lui-même pour la trouver, ses yeux parcoururent la salle. 

-Sakura. Cria-t-il. Arrête tout de suite!

-Mais…

-Tu as fait assez d'exercice pour aujourd'hui. Quatre heures de tapis roulant, s'étaient amplement suffisants!

-Mais…

-Tu voulais rester aujourd'hui, c'est d'accord, mais interdiction de s'entraîner.

-Mais…

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-T'occuper de la réception pendant que moi je vais profiter de mes machines.

-Quoi?

-J'ai quelques kilos à perde.

Sakura n'en revenait pas Yukito n'était en rien un homme qui avait besoin de maigrir. Il était en forme et cela se voyait. Il ne devait pas avoir un gramme de trop et Sakura ne voyait pas l'utilité pour lui de perde du poids.

Le reste de la journée se déroula paisiblement pour Sakura et Yukito. Le studio ne fut pas débordé, ce qui leur avait permis de discuter. À plusieurs moment, Sakura s'arrêtait de parler pour regarder les gens qui étaient au studio. Yukito allait la taquiner sur cela quand le téléphone portable de la jeune femme sonna, la sortant de sa contemplation. Elle discuta quelques secondes avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher et de soupirer. 

-C'est Tomoyo. Elle trouve que je me suis assez entraîné pour aujourd'hui et qu'il ait temps que j'aille travailler. Tu étais aller les prévenir que je restais ici?

-Pas le choix! Aller, va poser.

-Ouais! Salut. Dit-elle en passant la porte et en se mettant à courir.

-Elle ne changera jamais. Soupira-t-il. 

OoO

Tomoyo parcourait le contrat qui reliait sa compagnie à une firme de magasin quand Sakura arriva en courant dans son bureau. Tomoyo sursauta et lui indiqua un sac qui l'attendait ainsi que la porte du fond. Sakura prit le sac, comprenant qu'il contenait des vêtements propres pour elle et sortit par la porte du fond. Celle-ci menait à la salle d'essayage privée que Sakura et Tomoyo utilisaient. Sakura mit rapidement les vêtements de rechanges que lui avait apportés sa colocataire. Étonnée de la simplicité de l'ensemble, elle ressortit de la petite pièce et regarda sa patronne.

-Pourquoi m'avoir demander si c'est pour me donner des vêtements que j'ai déjà? 

-En fait! J'ai à te parlé. On va dîner? 

-Euh! C'est que…

-Tu dois passer le midi avec Yukito?

-Non! Répondit-elle trop vite. C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

-Ah! Dommage, moi qui voulais aller manger chez ton frère. Je vais devoir annuler. Dire qu'il voulait nous préparer quelque chose de nouveau. Dit-elle tout bas.

Sakura qui commençait à culpabiliser parce qu'elle avait l'impression de fausser compagnie à sa famille regarda sa patronne et lui annonça qu'elle la suivait. Bien que Tomoyo ait essayé de cacher son sourire de victoire, Sakura l'aperçue et marmonna qu'elle ne se ferait pas avoir la prochaine fois. Une fois encore, Sakura venait de subir les conséquences du jeu théâtral merveilleux de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci souriait pleinement du fait qu'elle avait encore une fois réussie à convaincre son amie à la suivre. Une fois rendue devant l'édifice, les deux jeunes femmes montèrent dans la somptueuse limousine qui venait tout juste de s'arrêter. Le chauffeur prit note de l'endroit où il devrait les déposer et démarra. Le trajet jusqu'au Kinomoto's fut court. Les feux de circulations semblaient s'être passé le mot et avaient tous virés au vert lors de leur passage. 

Sakura et son amie sortirent rapidement de leur moyen de locomotion voyant et entrèrent dans le restaurant. Une file de personne attendait dans l'entrée marbrée, indiquant l'énorme succès qu'avait eu le restaurant. Sakura décida d'attendre à l'arrière des personnes attendant une table, mais le réceptionniste qui travaillait à l'accueil l'aperçue et se dirigea rapidement vers elle et Tomoyo. 

-Mlle Kinomoto, mlle Daidouji, vous ne devriez pas attendre dans le hall, votre table vous attend.

-Je préfère attendre ici, mais je te remercie.

-Bien. Dit-il avant de repartir.

-Il est partit chercher Toya. Annonça Sakura après quelques secondes.

-Il n'y a aucun doute sur cela. Répondit Tomoyo.

Il ne fallut pas énormément de temps pour que Toya aille à la rencontre des deux femmes. Regardant avec résignation la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts, il regarda ensuite Tomoyo qui triturait tranquillement le bas de ses cheveux noir corbeau. Il eut la vague impression qu'elle tentait de lui faire comprendre un message quand ses yeux mauves rencontrèrent les siens. 

-Venez! Surtout, ne dit rien. Clama-t-il à sa sœur. Il n'est pas né le jour où ma sœur devra attendre pour manger dans mon propre restaurant. 

Les deux jeunes femmes le suivirent et s'installèrent à leur table. Toya l'avait réservée pour sa famille et personne d'autre n'avait le droit de s'y asseoir exception faite de ceux qu'il invitait quelque fois. Le repas resta silencieux. Personne n'osant parler de la raison pour laquelle Toya avait mit la gestion de son restaurant de côté, Tomoyo celle de son entreprise et Sakura son entraînement. Ce n'est que lorsque le restaurant fut presque vide que Tomoyo se décida à parler.

-Sakura?

-C'est bien moi! Se moqua celle-ci.

-Je ne plaisante pas. Tu étais au courant que je voulais m'ouvrir un département en Chine. Je t'en avais déjà parlé. Les ententes se sont concrétisées hier soir.

-Félicitation, ton rêve se réalise. Ta marque devient internationale! Lança Sakura.

-Le petit hic c'est que je vais devoir y déménager pendant près de deux ans. Peut-être plus.

-Quoi?

-Attend la fin. Je dois y déménager, mais je dois aussi emmener avec moi mon mannequin vedette. 

-Mannequin vedette, tu parles de moi?

-Oui.

-Tu ne peux pas emmener quelqu'un d'autre?

-Non, il me faut mon meilleur mannequin pour poser là-bas.

-Mais Oyo…

-Écoute Sakura. Profite-s'en! Tu en as besoin et ne viens pas dire le contraire. Regarde ta façon de vivre. Expliqua Toya.

-Mais on ne peut pas te laisser. Qui va payer l'appartement ? Tout seul, tu n'y arriveras pas.

-Quoi? Moi ne pas t'accompagner? Non, mais tu es folle? Et si jamais un imbécile venait te tourner autour, qui est-ce qui l'empêcherait de t'embêter?

-Si vous y aller tous les deux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais. Accepta-t-elle.

OoO

Yukito la regardait. Étrangement, elle ne s'était pas mit tout de suite à courir comme à tous les soirs. Non, elle s'était plutôt assise sur le tapis et regardait ses pieds. Yukito comprenant qu'elle souhaitait discuter s'assit à ses côtés et attendit. 

-Je vais déménager.Laissa-t-elle soudain tomber.

-Où? Demanda-t-il.

-En Chine. Et je ne pourrai plus me tenir en forme. Tu m'imagines faire le tour des studios pour en trouver un qui voudrait bien m'ouvrir la nuit?

-C'est donc ça qui te préoccupe? Moi qui croyais que tu faisais ce visage parce que tu ne me verrais plus.

-Bien sûr que tu vas me manquer. Tu es une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi.

-Dans ce cas je crois que je peux t'aider. J'ai un ami qui se trouve à Hong Kong et qui a un studio. Si je lui demande, il acceptera sans broncher de t'ouvrir aux heures que tu voudras. Tiens! C'est son adresse, tu n'auras qu'à demander le propriétaire et lui donner cela. Dit-il après avoir passé quelques minutes à écrire une lettre qu'il lui tendit.

_Et voilà! Bonjour la chine! Alors Sakura, Tomoyo et Toya partent vivrent en chine. Désoler pour le temps d'attente j'avais oublié de précisé que les chapitres paraîtraient aux 2 semaines. Alors mettez des reviews et au 1 avril._

_Imary_


	3. Chapter 2: Privé?

Chapitre 2 :

**Chapitre 2 :**

L'aéroport était bondé. Pas un seul siège n'était libre pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Leur avion avait été mainte fois retardé par de puissants vents qui empêchaient tout décollage. Plusieurs milliers de personnes restaient prises dans l'énorme bâtisse. Une bonne partit de la populace présente avait fait tous les magasins présents et était ensuite retournée dans la salle d'attente. Certains eurent la chance de trouver quelques sièges qui avaient été abandonnés par quelqu'un. Il n'y avait que peu de personne qui pouvait retourner chez eux car les vents empêchaient toute circulation autant automobile que volatile. Sakura essayait temps bien que mal de s'endormir sur les couchettes qui avaient été mises à leur disposition par le personnel de l'aéroport. Tomoyo quant à elle était assise sur son lit de fortune et lisait un des livres qu'elle avait emmenés pour le voyage. Toya dormait d'un profond sommeil aux côtés de sa sœur. Un puissant bip sonore retentit dans les hauts-parleur qui se trouvait sur les murs.

-Nous sommes désolés du temps d'attente, mais nous vous avertissons que les vols peuvent maintenant reprendre leur cours. Chantonna une voix féminine.

Tomoyo et Sakura se regardèrent avant de se sourire et de se diriger vers Toya qui, comme à son habitude, n'avait strictement rien entendu. Les deux jeunes filles se placèrent de part et d'autre de celui-ci et se regardèrent. D'un même signe de tête, elles sautèrent sur le matelas de fortune en criant, réveillant du même coup le dormeur qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était réveillé.

Les personnes qui étaient dans la même pièce qu'eux rirent en voyant la scène. Certains agents de bord qui s'étaient retournés en entendant les cris sourirent à la vue de cette blague et renvoyèrent les agents de sécurité qui venaient pour sermonner les blagueuses. Tomoyo se rassit sur son matelas et commença à ranger ses choses. Sakura en fit de même ainsi que Toya. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme habillé en pilote se présenta devant eux et annonça qu'il s'excusait du temps d'attente. Il avait eu de la difficulté à se poser. Tomoyo regarda le pilot avant de lui dire que cela n'était pas grave.

Le trio se leva donc et suivit l'homme jusqu'à une salle d'embarquement ou les agentes de bords leur firent signe de se presser et de passer par la porte. Sakura les regarda étrangement, mais poursuivit tout de même sa marche derrière sa meilleure amie. Elle ignorait pourquoi ils étaient les seuls et ne pu s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation en voyant l'intérieur de l'engin qu'ils allaient utiliser. Quelques sièges étaient disséminés dans l'énorme pièce, tous d'un blanc éclatant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune femme pour deviner qu'il allait utiliser un jet privé pour voyager.

-Tomoyo, pourquoi voyage-t-on en jet?

-Je viens d'en faire l'acquisition. Il va nous permettre de faire des voyages Tokyo/Hong Kong plus souvent.

OoO

Son corps se réveilla lentement grâce aux rayons du soleil qui lui éclairait le visage à travers la fente qu'il y avait entre les deux panneaux de rideaux. Il avait encore rêvé de la jeune inconnue qui peuplait ses rêves. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle pouvait être, mais savait que s'il venait à le savoir, il en profiterait. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre ne se souciant pas de sa nudité frappante. Sans regarder autour de lui, il marcha tel un zombi vers la cuisine où il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et prit la bouteille de jus d'orange. Il étira ensuite le bras vers les armoires du haut et se prit un verre les yeux fermés pour les protégés de la clarté. Un faible toussotement sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête et entrouvrir les yeux.

-Alors, Ta soirée s'est mal passé? Demanda une voix moqueuse.

-Non, pourquoi? Répondit-il.

-Ah! Je croyais que c'était le cas vu que tu te promènes complètement nu dans l'appartement devant toutes mes amies. Continua la voix en riant. Pas que la vision me déplaise, mais… eum… Je ne tiens pas à avoir mes amies ici à tous les jours en espérant te revoir dans ton plus simple apparat.

Shaolan réalisant soudainement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire se regarda et constata qu'en effet il ne portait rien du tout. Il se retourna rapidement dos à la personne qui lui avait parlé et lui demanda de lui apporter une serviette. Elle accepta en riant et partit en chercher une. Il la remercia et mit le pan de tissu autour de sa taille. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers elle, les cheveux blonds, le nez en trompette, ses yeux gris-bleu, tous exprimaient de l'amusement devant la situation. Il soupira longuement avant de la contourner et de repartir dans sa chambre ne manquant pas au passage de saluer les quatre jeunes filles assissent dans le salon.

-Ah! Shaolan, j'oubliais. Alex vient souper ce soir.

-Alex? Qui est Alex ? Demanda le jeune homme qui avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de sa porte, soupçonneux.

-Mon copain!

-Comment cela ton copain? Je n'ai pas donné ma permission à ce…

-Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire à son propos car sinon je te jure que j'arrête de payer ta partit du loyer. Ta mère t'a bien avertit que j'avais tout les droits par rapport à l'appartement.

-C'est aussi la tienne je te signale!

-C'est ma mère adoptive, ce n'est pas pareil! Alors tu es mieux de te trouver un travail ou se seras un logement que tu vas devoir dénicher!

-Ça va, je le ferai aujourd'hui.

-Quoi? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

-Je vais me chercher un travail aujourd'hui! Là, t'as bien entendu ou il faut que je répète?

-Je crois qu'oui, mais il y a des mots que je ne suis pas sûr.

-Là, t'abuses!

-Je ne trouve pas! Finit la jeune femme en souriant.

Il referma sa porte espérant ainsi taire les commérages qui avaient lieu dans le salon. Il prit quelques vêtements et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privé où il se doucha.

Pendant ce temps, les jeunes filles dans le salon parlaient sans gêne du corps plus que parfait de l'homme qu'elles venaient toutes d'apercevoir. La seule blonde du groupe quant à elle se leva sans se faire remarquer et partit vers la cuisine où elle commença à préparer le déjeuné de son frère adoptif. Elle n'avait aucun don pour la cuisine, exceptée les déjeunés. Elle les réussissait avec une facilité déconcertante pour toute personne ayant déjà goûté un de ses plats. Elle fit tournoyer les oeufs dans les airs avant de les rattraper avec la poêle. Ses amies toujours dans le salon se levèrent et lui annoncèrent qu'elles devaient quitter si elles ne voulaient pas être en retard pour leurs rendez-vous. Elle ne se fit pas prier et leur dit d'y aller qu'elle resterait s'occuper de son frère. Une fois les commères parties elle se laissa glisser contre les armoires et hurla :

-Ça va. Elles sont partit.

Shaolan passa avec précaution sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte et vérifia les propos de sa sœur. Il remarqua avec bonheur leur absence et sorti en souriant. Il chercha des yeux sa sœur qui étant toujours dos aux armoires ne pouvait être vu. Ne la trouvant pas il suivit son estomac, ce qui le conduisit jusqu'au cuisine. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna avec son assiette en main qui vit le visage de sa sœur. Blanche comme de la craie, elle avait de la difficulté a gardé les yeux ouverts. Ses jambes repliées sous elle ne bougeaient plus et ses bras pendaient mollement le long de son corps. Il échappa son plat et se précipita vers elle. Il ne remarqua pas le verre qui se trouvait sur le sol et qui laissait s'écoulé un liquide. Il ne remarqua pas non plus les bouts de verre qui provenait de celui-ci et qui lui lacérait les genoux. Il ne voyait que sa petite sœur. Shaolan ne savait quoi faire. Il voulait appeler les services d'urgence, mais rechignait à la laisser seule dans cet état. Il cogitait à toute vitesse sur ses deux choix au moment où il aperçut le téléphone sans fil qui traînait sur le comptoir. Il se releva avec rapidité et composa rapidement le numéro à trois chiffres. Il désespérait de rejoindre quelqu'un. Les sonneries s'éternisaient et il voyait sa sœur aller de plus en plus mal. Une réceptionniste décrocha enfin la ligne.

-Servie d'urgence de la chine que…

-Pas le temps. Ma sœur ne va pas bien.

-Quels sont les symptômes?

-Pourquoi? JE veux une ambulance le plus rapidement possible.

-Monsieur, veuillez-vous calmer. Il me faut les symptômes pour la classifier dans les plus importantes.

-Elle est blanche comme de la craie, ses jambes sont totalement molles, ses bras n'ont plus aucun tonus.

-Ses yeux ressemblent à quoi? Demanda soudainement la réceptionniste alerte.

-Ses yeux? Ils sont… Mon dieu! Elle n'a plus aucune pupille!

-JEFF, on a un cas d'empoisonnement au SIS980.

-L'adresse?

-Attend, je recherche! 13 450 Stree, appartement 45.

Shaolan qui était toujours en ligne avait tout entendu et commença à paniquer. Si la réceptionniste qui était indifférente au début était devenue si nerveuse c'était que le cas de sa sœur était grave. Il échappa le téléphone quand il vit sa sœur perdre la bataille contre le sommeil. Il lui hurla de rester avec lui de ne pas s'endormir.

La réceptionniste entendit clairement le jeune homme au bout de la ligne hurler à sa sœur de ne pas s'endormir. Aussi se retourna-t-elle vers Jeff et le fixa.

-ELLE VIENT DE S'ENDORMIR! GROUILLE!

Jeff parti en courant laissant tomber l'idée de finir de s'habillé et descendit les marche, sautant par-dessus plusieurs tout en utilisant son cellulaire.

-SIS980 13 450 Stree, appartement 45, stade 2. Débita-t-il rapidement.

Il vit arriver le rez-de-chaussée et se précipita vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Il eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied à l'étage qu'une ambulance se stationnait devant les portes et dont la porte s'ouvrait. Il se pressa d'avantage et s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur.

Shaolan regarda les ambulanciers emmener dans le véhicule et s'apprêtait à les suivre quand un des ambulanciers s'approcha de lui. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il ne portait aucun chandail, mais que cela ne semblait pas le déranger.

-Pardon pour la tenue. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer à m'habiller.

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Mais pourquoi rester vous? Demanda Shaolan en voyant l'ambulance partir.

-Il faut que je vous explique plusieurs fait sur les conditions de santé de votre…

-Sœur.

-Sœur?

-Ma mère la recueillis après la mort de ses parents et a finit par l'adopter.

-Je vois car elle est occidentale et vous oriental.

-Nous ne sommes pas des sauces!

-Vous avez raison. Pardon. Votre sœur à été empoisonné avec un poison très rare, le SIS980. Ce poison a un avantage et un gros inconvénient.

-Un avantage?

-Oui, il se trouve que l'inconvénient et l'avantage est le même. Il agit avec une rapidité effarante.

-Quel est l'avantage dans le fait qu'il agit très rapidement?

-La liste de personne est moins longue.

-Dois-je en comprendre que vous me soupçonnez?

-Non, et pour une raison bien simple. La liste de personne ayant accès à ce produit ne compte que cinq personne au travers le monde. Et aucune de vos connaissances n'en fait partit. Je vais devoir, par contre, vous poser quelques questions

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec sa, mais avant de vous donner une quelconque réponse, je veux savoir si elle va s'en sortir.

-Pour être franc, je ne suis pas sûr. Il est vrai que vous nous avez appelés tôt, mais est-ce assez?

-J'y pense, pourquoi est-ce qu'un ambulancier veut me poser ses questions parce que c'est bien ce que vous êtes.

-Je ne suis pas ambulancier! Sourit ce dernier. Mon travail, est d'enquêter sur les cas de SIS980.

-Il me semblait que la liste de ceux ayant accès était très courte.

-C'est vrai, mais quelqu'un trouve le moyen de s'en procuré et il faut que je trouve comment.

-Venez, allons au salon. Nous serons plus confortables.

OoO

Sakura tremblait de tous ses membres sous le regard amusé des deux autres personnes présente. Toya et Tomoyo jouaient une partit d'échec qui était mené par la jeune fille. Toya espérant mener son adversaire en bateau avança sa tour découvrant quelque peu son roi. Il voulait que Tomoyo la lui mange avec son fou, mais le mouvement de la jeune fille le surpris au plus haut point.

-Échec et math.

-Pas possible! Je dois être encore capable de bouger!

-Tu ne peux pas! J'ai une pièce prête à te manger peu importe la case que tu choisiras.

-Zut! Comment fais-tu?

-Je suis extralucide!

-Ouais s'est ça!

Toya tourna son regard vers sa sœur qui s'évertuait à ne pas regarder par le hublot. Il trouvait étrange qu'elle ait une si grande peur du vide alors qu'elle s'amusait enfant à sauter du haut des comptoirs. Il se leva prit sa sœur dans ses bras et s'assit à l'endroit où elle était quelques instants plutôt la mettant sur ses genoux et l'entourant de ses bras. Il sentit rapidement les tremblements diminuer alors qu'elle se sentait en sécurité et finalement s'endormir. Dès qu'il sentit les muscles de sa sœur se relâcher, il se releva et la déposa doucement sur son siège prenant bien soin de ne pas la réveiller.

-Elle dort?

-Oui.

-Étrange. Elle n'a jamais réussi à s'endormir aussi rapidement.

-Je ne sais pas la raison de ce soudain relâchement, mais j'espère qu'il va rester. Elle a besoin de tourner la page.

-Je suis d'accord. Je coir qu'elle s'est assez punie. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à te croire lorsque tu m'as annoncé qu'elle y était, encore plus lorsque tu m'as parlé de sa cicatrice. J'y ai réfléchit longuement et j'ai fini par réaliser qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu porter des pantalons trop bas ou tout vêtement qui permettait que l'on voie ses hanches. Je ne sais, par contre, pas à quoi cette cicatrice ressemble, ni l'endroit exact. Tu m'as simplement dit qu'elle se trouvait sur une de ses hanches.

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. Changement de sujet. A-t-on déjà un appartement?

-Oui. Tout est déjà arrangé. Il ne manque que nous. Une bonne partit de nos choses sont déjà arrivée.

_Alors! Qui a empoisonné la sœur de Shao? Pourquoi ce soudain relâchement de Sakura? Qui se trouve sur la liste de ceux qui ont accès au SIS980? Le prochain chapitre sera le 15 avril._

_J'espère que la lecture vous a plus._

Merci à setsuna05 et Sakura-chan pour leur reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.

_Imary_


	4. Chapter 3: Rencontre écrasante

Chapitre 3 :

Chapitre 3 :

Sakura venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux que son frère lui lançait un de ses bagages à la figure. Il la regarda avec amusement essayer de se déprendre de la couverture dans laquelle il l'avait bordé quelque temps après qu'elle ne se soit endormie.

-Alors Godzilla se réveil?

-Je ne suis pas un Godzilla! Toi oui! Rajouta-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Toya sourit face au comportement de sa sœur. Elle avait toujours gardé une part d'innocence enfantine que les garçons avaient vite fait de repérer. C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait fourni une protection si rapprochée, mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait continuer encore longtemps. Il lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés et que Tomoyo les attendait à l'extérieur.

Le duo sortit rapidement et rejoignis leur comparse qui les attendait devant une limousine noire sur la piste. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains soupira en voyant le moyen de transport voyant. Elle s'arrêta devant sa meilleure amie et la fixa.

-Pourquoi toujours des limousines? Soupira Sakura

-On nous attend à quelque part. Répondit Tomoyo un sourire en coin

-Déjà? On cherche un appartement quand?

-J'en ai déjà trouvé un. Maintenant nous devons partir ou nous serons en retard.

-Ça va! Lança Sakura résignée.

Sur ce, les deux jeunes femmes montèrent dans le véhicule suivit du seul homme et partirent.

OoO

Shaolan se promenait dans le centre ville. Jeff lui avait annoncé de mauvaises nouvelles. Le SIS980 n'avait aucun antidote. Sa sœur allait mourir et il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il s'était décidé à appeler sa mère et ses autres sœurs pour les en avertir, mais ne trouvait pas les mots pour annoncer la nouvelle. Il ne pouvait pas simplement appeler et dire : « Bonjour maman, je t'appelle pour t'annoncer que Sophie va mourir. Elle a été empoisonnée par un poison dont seulement cinq personnes y ont accès mais les autorités ne sont pas capables de trouver qui » Il passerait pour un sans-cœur et cela ferait trop de mal à sa famille. La solution qui lui était venue était de se rendre lui-même chez chacun des membres de sa famille pour les en avertir. Réfléchissant aux problèmes qu'il avait et à la situation de sa sœur, il avait erré dans Hong Kong sans regarder où ses pas le menaient. Ce n'est qu'en levant les yeux lorsqu'il avait entendu des klaxons répétitifs qu'il releva complètement la tête d'étonnement. Il ne réfléchissait plus, la jeune fille de son rêve était là devant lui, les cheveux au vent. Il fronça pourtant les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit s'engager sur l'avenue très achalandée sans regarder. Réalisant qu'elle allait se faire frapper, il commença à courir dans sa direction. Au moment où une voiture freinait d'urgence pour tenter de l'éviter, il l'attrapa dans ses bras et se jeta sur le trottoir prenant soin de la placé au-dessus de lui lors de la chute. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un râle de douleur sortir de sa bouche lorsque son dos heurta le ciment et que le coude de la jeune femme lui enfonçait une cote.

Sa douleur passa néanmoins très rapidement lorsqu'il réalisa que la fille de ses rêves, dans les deux sens du terme, se trouvait sur lui. Il sentait sa taille fine entre ses bras, son odeur de pêche et un peu de cerise, ses cheveux long lui frôler le visage. Il sentit qu'elle tentait de se relever mais ne réussissait pas, aussi, se leva-t-il, l'entraînant avec lui. Dès qu'ils furent sur pieds il la lâcha, mais fut forcé de la rattraper car elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Il la vit fermer les yeux signe qu'elle était assez éprouvée mentalement pour que son cerveau se déconnecte et qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience et la prit dans ses bras sous les applaudissements des personnes qui avaient vu ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'en tint pas compte et retraversa la rue avant de se diriger vers un parc où il étendit la jeune femme maintenant inconsciente sur un banc. Il chercha du regard si elle possédait un sac à main qui aurait pu lui fournir une adresse où il aurait pu la reconduire, mais n'en vit aucun.

Il la regarda. Elle n'était pas habillée pour passé une nuit dehors et il doutait de la voir dans le même état le lendemain matin s'il la laissait se débrouillé seul. Ses vêtements ne cachant pas grand chose, elle attirerait tous les hommes normalement constitués. Avec son pantalon court et son débardeur beige qui cachait à peine ses épaules. Il décida donc de l'emmener chez lui et de l'aider le lendemain à rentré chez elle. Il la reprit dans ses bras et prit la direction de son appartement ne tenant pas compte des regards intéressés de certains hommes ou intrigués du reste des personnes qu'il croisait. Arrivé à son immeuble, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait déverrouiller la porte puisque ses deux mains étaient prises. Sachant qu'une seule personne accepterait de lui ouvrir la porte il sonna à l'appartement au-dessous du sien. Une vieille femme lui répondit à l'interphone. Lui demandant ce qu'il souhaitait.

-Pourriez-vous venir m'ouvrir les portes s'il vous plait. J'ai les bras chargés.

-Les portes? En échange de quoi? Demanda la voix moqueuse.

-Je vous fais la cuisine pendant une semaine!

-Deux!

-Une et demie!

-Accepter! J'arrive dans trente secondes! Conclu-t-elle.

Shaolan attendit patiemment le temps qu'elle se rende jusqu'à l'ascenseur et redescende au rez-de-chaussée. Entendant des pas dans l'entré, il releva la tête et sourit à la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Je vois pourquoi vous avez dit chargé. Qui est-elle?

-Aucune idée! Mes clés sons dans ma poche arrière.

-Je vais enfin pouvoir toucher? Demanda la vieille dame le sourire aux lèvres démontrant qu'elle se moquait.

-À vous de voir, mais dépêchez-vous parce que je commence à fatigué.

-Vous la portez depuis combien de temps? Demanda-t-elle en montrant les clés et en commençant à marcher.

-Une à deux heures. Répondit-il en la suivant.

Il se rendit sans encombre à son appartement et remercia la locataire du dessous pour son coup de main. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur où il l'étendit sur le lit. Il lui avait enlevé son débardeur sans arrière pensée et commençait à lui enlever ses pantalons pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop chaud sous les couvertures quand il l'aperçue. Sur sa hanche gauche, une cicatrice qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il espérait se tromper mais connaissait l'écusson qui était gravé sur sa chair. Il le connaissait par expérience, par douleur. Systématiquement, il se toucha le haut du dos où il put sentir une anomalie de cinq centimètres de diamètre. Il ignorait qui était cette jeune femme, mais savait qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger de ces monstres.

OoO

Tomoyo tournait en rond dans leur nouvel appartement. Sakura n'était pas encore rentrée et elle s'inquiétait. Sakura avait voulu aller prendre l'air entre deux poses et n'était pas revenu. Cela faisait près de cinq heures qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Toya quant à lui avait fait le tour des postes de police et leur avait demandé s'il avait vu une jeune femme qui correspondait à sa description et s'était retrouvé avec énormément de refus. Tomoyo désespérée de ne rien faire alluma la télévision et la mis à un poste de nouvelle. Toya vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et l'écouta tranquillement. Bien qu'ils essaient tous les deux de se concentrer sur le bulletin, ils finirent par discuter de la pluie et du beau temps ne prêtant qu'une oreille distraite au reportage. Ce n'est que lorsque le présentateur reçus une nouvelle qu'il remirent leur attention sur l'émission.

-Ah! Je viens recevoir une nouvelle. Un sauvetage miracle aurait eu lieu à un croisement mystère vers trois heures. Regardez les images que quelqu'un à pu filmer de la scène.

Tomoyo retint son souffle en voyant Sakura commencer à traverser la rue sans avoir regardé si elle pouvait. Une voiture allait lui rentrer dedans quand un homme de forte stature l'attrapa et fit un vol plané. Elle vit la voiture passer à quelques millimètre des pieds de l'homme et finir sa route dans un poteau alors que l'homme avait atterrit sur le dos sur le trottoir Sakura au-dessus de lui. Elle vit sa meilleure amie tenter de se lever et en être incapable avant que celui-ci ne se lève et ne la relâche la rattrapant de justesse quand ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Tomoyo voyait sa meilleure amie tenter de se tenir sur ses jambes. Elle vit le jeune homme prendre Sakura dans ses bras et partir tranquillement vers un parc. À ce moment le reportage prit fin et la lentille de la caméra se fixa de nouveau sur la commentatrice dont on voyait son reflet dans la vingtaine d'écran qui se trouvait derrière elle et où l'on voyait le logo du poste où était diffusé le téléjournal. Les mince bande de bois qui se trouvait entre les écrans rejetaient un peu de chaleur dans la pièce disgracieuse au-delà de la rangé des caméras. La commentatrice poursuivit son bulletin alors que Tomoyo et Toya se regardaient après avoir fermé la télévision. L'idée que Sakura ait eu des problèmes et qu'ils n'avaient pas été là pour elle leur hantait l'esprit.

OoO

Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux se remémorant les derniers événements. Elle se rappelait s'être changer pour une séance de photo de promotion qui était censée inaugurer le nouveau pavillon de l'entreprise et être entrée en collision contre un homme. Habillé comme un employé de la firme, il portait un appareil autour du coup faisant comprendre qu'il était photographe. Il la regarda un moment avant de lui sourire.

Sakura se rappela ses yeux si pâle, mais pourtant si noirs. Elle avait revu dans ses yeux bleu-gris presque blancs un démon qu'elle avait cru effacé dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Des flashs venant du passé l'avait pourtant contredite. Ceux-ci lui montrèrent ses mêmes yeux pâles accompagnés du même sourire la regarder avant de la déshabillée. Elle revoyait l'homme avec sa cagoule qui disait qu'elle serait incapable de se sauver après ce qu'elle avait vécu et après ce qu'elle allait vivre. Elle le revoyait brandir le fer chauffé à blanc avant de l'apposer sur sa hanche gauche et revoyait Toya sur sa civière qui sortait de sa maison alors que les infirmiers expliquait qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Elle avait compris à ce moment que les cauchemars qu'elle avait toujours faits et qu'elle croyait faux étaient en fait de mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Réalisant qu'un de ses bourreaux la regardait, elle partit en courant vers le bureau de sa patronne où elle avait prit un visage calme avant d'entrer. Elle avait expliqué à Tomoyo qu'elle avait besoin d'air avant de sortir à l'extérieur où elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage alors qu'elle se mettait à courir sans se soucier de sa direction ni de ses vêtements ne voulant que retrouver le semblant de paix intérieur qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle bougeait. Son cerveau s'envolait lorsqu'elle courait lui permettant d'oublier ses soucis et de ne pensé qu'au moment présent.

Elle avait finalement atterrit dans une rue plus achalandée où elle avait ralentit et avait essuyé son visage. Elle avait commencé à traverser la rue sans regarder. N'étant pas aveugle, le jeune homme qui courait dans sa direction ne passa pas inaperçu, mais elle ne souhaitait voir personnes. Elle voulait réfléchir sur elle-même ou ne rien faire. Elle ne put par contre oblitéré les deux bras puissants qui la saisir et la tirèrent brusquement vers l'arrière. Sakura se rappelait avoir tenté de se relever, mais les derniers événements l'en empêchait. Elle était en état de choc et ne pouvait plus réagir. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras et avait commencé à marcher vers un parc alors qu'elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Sakura se leva et constata avec effroi qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements. Le fait qu'elle ignore qui l'avait déshabillé la déstabilisait moins que celui que cette personne ait pu voir sa cicatrice. Elle avait toujours caché la marque aux autres évitant les pantalons trop bas ou les chandails trop court pour être sûr que personne ne la remarque et voilà qu'elle apprenait qu'il y avait forcément quelqu'un sur la planète qui l'avait aperçus de très près. Debout au centre de la pièce, elle entama un tour sur elle-même afin de trouver ses vêtements ou un cadran qui lui indiquerait combien de temps elle avait été dans les pommes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut dos à la porte qu'elle vit les chiffre rouge. Sept heures du matin. Elle resta d'abord surprise de ce qu'elle venait de constater et réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait sortir sans mettre quelque chose. Elle chercha ses vêtements, mais ne les trouva pas. Sakura réfléchit donc sur le bien fondé de fouiller dans les tiroirs, ne serais-ce que pour trouver une chemise qu'elle pourrait enfiler et trouva qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix vu que l'option de se promener en sous-vêtement dans un appartement totalement inconnu lui paraissait saugrenue.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux de surprise en découvrant des vêtements féminins dans le premier tiroir. La chambre immense dans laquelle elle se trouvait appartenait donc à une jeune fille. Les murs d'un bleu marin et la cacophonie que l'on y trouvait faisaient plutôt penser à un garçons.

Shaolan regardait discrètement la télévision lorsqu'il entendit le parquet du corridor grincer indiquant que la jeune inconnue s'était réveillée. Il se retourna et constata qu'elle avait pris un des chandails ainsi que l'un des pantalons de sa sœur.

-Ils vous vont à merveille! Lança-t-il.

-M… merci. Répondit Sakura en sursautant. Euh… pardon de poser la question, mais qui m'a enlevé mes vêtements?

Les joue de Shaolan rougir sous l'effet de la question, il ne voulait pas mentir à la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui, mais ne souhaitait pas non plus lui faire penser qu'il était un gros pervers.

-Eh bien! C'est moi! Désoler, mais vous auriez eu trop chaud. Argumenta-t-il en se tordant les mains.

-Vous avez donc va ma…

-Cicatrice, marque?

La jeune femme incapable de prononcer un mots le regarda et acquiesça doucement de la tête.

-J'ai quelques chose à vous montrer. Je crois que la coïncidence est trop…coïncidente pour que ce soit du hasard. Expliqua Shaolan avant d'enlever son chandail.

Sakura qui ne comprenait rien le regarda faire ses joues prenant une teinte rosée pour finir totalement rouges. Le jeune homme ne se rendait pas compte de la gêne qui avait conquis son visiteur et se retourna pour montrer son dos à la jeune femme qui perdit toutes ses couleurs à la vue de cet écusson profondément gravé dans la chair par la chaleur. C'était le même que le sien. Elle en était sûre! Sans sans rendre compte, elle avança jusqu'au jeune homme qui était toujours de dos et frôla la cicatrice de ses doigts créant des frissons sur la colonne vertébrale de Shaolan. Il se retourna et la plongea son regard ambré dans les yeux vert de sa visiteuse.

-Comment? Demanda celle-ci regardant toujours Shaolan dans les yeux.

-Venez, l'histoire va être longue, mais avant puis-je avoir votre nom, charmante demoiselle? Répondit-il charmeur.

-Euh… bien sûr! Je m'appelle Sakura Kino… Toya! Zut j'ai complètement oublié! Il va me tuer. Lança la jeune fille affoler en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

-Toya? Demanda Shaolan septique.

-Mon frère! Il est va me tuer si je ne l'appelle pas tout de suite. Dit Sakura en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Le téléphone est sur la table de la cuisine. Indiqua Shaolan en pointant la première porte à droite.

Il vit la jeune fille partir en courant vers la porte et la laisser ouverte. Il voyait qu'elle s'était assis à la table et qu'elle tentait de se remémorer quelque chose. Probablement le numéro, songea le jeune homme au salon. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le combiné dans la main. Shaolan leva un sourcil quand il vit qu'elle le lui tendait avec un air désolé.

-J'ESPÈRE QUE TU N'AS RIEN FAIT À MA SŒUR OU JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE RETROUVER ET T'ÉCARTELER EN PRENANT SOIN DE PRENDRE DES CHEVEAUX EXTRÊMENT LENTS POUR FAIRE DURER TON AGONIE!

-Votre sœur va parfaitement bien. Répondit le concerné en replaçant l'appareil sur son oreille tout en jetant un regard à Sakura.

-Où est-elle? Demanda une voix féminine.

-TOMOYO ATTEND TON TOUR! JE VAIS LE TUER LE MORVEUX!

-Morveux? Qui est-ce que vous traitez de morveux? Demanda Shaolan avec colère qui tomba dès qu'il vit le visage de Sakura exprimer de l'étonnement.

-Toi espèce d'imbécile, même pas capable de comprendre ça! Répondit Toya

-Je vous prie d'attendre notre prochain appel car nous sommes occuper pour l'instant… Mais comment est-ce qu'on dégrafe un soutien-gorge? Demanda Shaolan avant de fermer la ligne.

-Vous voulez qu'il me tue lorsque je vais rentrer? Demanda Sakura avec étonnement.

-Désoler, mais je n'apprécie pas trop que l'on m'insulte sans me connaître. Répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

-Morveux? Il ne faut pas le prendre dans le sens direct, pour mon frère ça veut dire qu'il vous apprécie. Rit-elle.

-Et comment t'appelle-t-il? Demanda le jeune homme suspicieux.

-Godzillla! Mais j'ai suffisamment d'un frère compris?

-Je crois. Rit-il.

_Désolé si je prends du retard pour les chapitres(ce qui va probablement être le cas) car je commence les périodes de révision! ; Sakura connaît donc maintenant Shaolan. Que va-t-il lui révéler sur les personnes qui les ont marqués à vie? À voir dans le prochain chapitre qui paraîtra dans les alentour de la fin avril avril si ce n'est pas plus tard. Navré de ne pas pouvoir être plus précise.  
_

_Imary_


	5. Chapter 4: Perdu

Chapitre 4 :

**Chapitre 4 :**

Sakura tournait en rond attendant que Shaolan sorte de la salle de bain où il s'était enfermé dans la douche depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Il lui avait promit des réponses et elle comptait bien les obtenir. Le seul problème qui lui restait était qu'elle ne connaissait aucunement la ville dans laquelle elle venait d'emménager. Perdu dans les grandes rues, elle ne pourrait refaire le trajet inverse puisqu'elle l'avait fait dans un tel état de panique qu'elle n'avait rien mémorisé. Elle ignorait la distance qu'elle avait parcourue et le temps écoulé, elle ne pouvait donc aucunement se situer dans la ville. Fatiguée d'être debout, Sakura s'étala de tout son long sur le divan passant ainsi inaperçus lors de la sortit de Shaolan de la salle de bain. Il la chercha du regard et l'appela inquiet de ne pas la trouver. Il fut soulagé de voir sa tête décoiffée et intriguée émergée du divan.

Sakura rougit violemment en voyant que son hôte ne portait qu'une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Mal à l'aise de revoir ce torse musclé parfait à ses yeux, elle ne put détourner le regard de ses abdominaux. L'eau qui s'égouttait des cheveux mouillés de Shaolan tombait doucement sur ses épaules et de là, coulait sur son thorax provocant des reflets qui le rendait encore plus désirable.

-Sakura! Dit-il alors qu'elle sursautait et sortait de sa contemplation. Ça va? Tu es dans la lune depuis que je suis sortit de la salle de bain.

-Oh! Oui, oui! Répondit-elle totalement rouge.

-Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais de te laver, alors si ça ne te dérange pas, nous allons retarder la séance d'interrogatoire.

-Ce serait gentil. Lança Sakura d'une petite voix.

-Tiens, une serviette propre, si tu veux te changer, ma sœur a plein de vêtements qu'elle ne met jamais.

-Merci! Cria Sakura en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

Sakura ressortit de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard vêtue d'une petite serviette, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à apporter des vêtements, alors que la porte d'entré s'ouvrait sur une jeune femme rousse. Sakura s'était arrêtée au milieu du corridor et regardait la jeune femme qui avait ouvert la bouche d'étonnement.

La jeune femme rousse s'avança rapidement jusqu'à Sakura et la poussa. Sakura aurait pu rester debout facilement si ce n'étaient que ses pieds étaient rendus glissant à cause de l'eau. Elle se sentit tomber vers le sol, mais eu la surprise de sentir deux bras la rattraper alors qu'elle tentait de maintenir le seul bout de tissus qu'elle portait sur elle. La jeune femme rousse devint encore plus enragée quand elle remarqua que Shaolan était encore humide, ce qui pour elle signifiait qu'ils avaient pris une douche ensemble. Folle de rage, elle se dirigea d'un pas pesant vers Sakura qui se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Shaolan et leva la main pour la gifler quand la voix du seul homme présent l'empêcha.

-Je t'avertis! Si tu fais cela, tu ne pourras plus jamais remettre les pieds ici, Jennifer! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Où est Sophie? Demanda la jeune-femme.

-À l'hôpital, tu devrais le savoir, non? Répondit Shaolan.

-Quoi! Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle faussement intéressée.

-Sors d'ici par toi-même ou c'est moi qui te sors! Expliqua-t-il calmement.

-Pas si elle reste! Clama-t-elle fortement.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas m'empêcher d'être avec ma fiancée! Maintenant sort! Décréta-t-il en voyant son air effaré suite à l'annonce qu'il venait de faire.

La jeune fille sortit dans un état de choc pareil à celui que vivait Sakura au même moment. Sakura se retourna vers son hôte et le regarda fixement pendant plusieurs minutes ne réalisant pas qu'il rougissait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ne fut plus capable de rester sur place qu'elle réalisa qu'il était plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est que tu ne porte presque rien sur toi et que tu me regardes fixement depuis plus de cinq minutes. Répondit-il mal à l'aise.

-Mais tu m'as vu en sous-vêtement, alors pourquoi être gêner de me voir en serviette? Demanda-t-elle naïvement.

-C'est que tu n'as rien en dessous de la serviette et j'avais la tête ailleurs quand je t'ai enlevé ton chandail et ton pantalon.

-La tête ailleurs?

-Habille-toi et je vais tout t'expliquer.

-Euh! C'est que je ne sais pas quels vêtements j'ai le droit de mettre.

-N'importe lesquels. Répondit-il tout bas.

-Euh! D'accord. Répondit-elle en repartant dans la chambre de Sophie.

Shaolan s'assit sur le divan du salon et attendit patiemment son invité. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait lancé qu'elle était sa fiancée, mais savait que cela lui serait profitable puisque Jennifer ne viendrait plus l'embêter en faisant semblant d'être l'amie de sa sœur.

**OoO**

Toya tournait en rond comme un lion en cage depuis près d'une heure devant le regard amusé de Tomoyo qui souriait. Il enrageait de ne pouvoir savoir où était sa sœur et si elle serait capable de se retrouver dans cette grande ville. Tomoyo, quant à elle, souriait de contentement. Elle sentait que les prochains événement allaient pimenter sa vie considérablement.

**OoO**

Sakura alla rapidement rejoindre son hôte qui l'attendait patiemment dans le salon. Elle devina rapidement qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés puisqu'elle put le rejoindre sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. L'horloge grand-père, qui se trouvait dans le coin, sonna huit heures, indiquant à Sakura qu'elle devrait bientôt aller travailler. Sakura passa sa main devant les yeux du jeune homme absent ne provocant aucune réaction. Elle soupira longuement avant de se lever et de chercher la cuisine qu'elle trouva facilement puisqu'elle était connectée avec le salon. De là, elle fouilla dans les armoires espérant ne pas tomber sur des objets qu'elle ne devait pas voir. À la troisième porte, elle trouva les verres. Elle ne prit un, le remplit d'eau, et le mit dans le congélateur du réfrigérateur pour une minute qu'elle compta mentalement. Il ne fallait pas dépasser ce temps sinon l'eau deviendrait trop froide et serait imbuvable. Au moment où elle tendait le bras vers la poignée elle se rappela qu'elle ne comptait pas la boire et la laissa trois minutes de plus. Le sortant du compartiment elle se dirigea vers le salon où elle s'approcha silencieusement du jeune homme et lui versa le contenu du verre sur la tête le faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

Shaolan réfléchissait. Il avait longtemps perdu la trace de ceux qui l'avaient marqué peu de temps après son quatrième anniversaire et comprenait maintenant pourquoi. Il ne lui restait qu'à comprendre pourquoi il s'en était prit à la famille de Sakura. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucune sens au fait que le trio qui l'avait kidnappé ait déménagé au japon deux ans plus tard lorsqu'il reçu le contenue du verre d'eau glacé sur la tête. Il se retourna et regarda avec surprise la main de Sakura qui souriait légèrement.

-Vous étiez dans la lune et je n'arrivais pas à vous réveiller.

-Je vois! Grincha-t-il. Mais la prochaine fois trouver un autre moyen.

-Vous étiez déjà trempé!

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Passons maintenant aux explications. Lors de ma naissance ma mère Yelan Lee…

-Du clan Lee?

-Oui… Je suis bien Shaolan Lee. Répondit-il à la question muette qu'il vit dans ses yeux.

Il vit le regard de Sakura se durcir à l'annonce. Il remarqua aussi que son ton de voix était plus dur.

-Ah!

-Ma mère a eu un différent avec le Clan Long, elle n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qui s'était passé et quelle en était la raison. Pour lui faire entendre raison le clan long envoya trois de ses hommes, Steve Wond, Simon Hurle et Maxime Boisbriyant.

-Ce sont trois noms américains!

-Je sais, mais les trois hommes ne le sont pas, j'imagine que ce sont les noms que le clan leur a donnés, mais passons. Ces trois hommes son entré ont tué mon père et sont partie avec moi. Je venais d'avoir six mois. J'ignore ce qu'il m'on fait quand je me trouvais entre leurs mains, mais je sais qu'il mon marqué au fer chauffé à blanc. Quelques jours plus tard ma mère est allé me chercher et m'a ramené à la maison où j'ai été soigné. Ce sont les seules explications que je peux te donner pour l'instant.

-Je vois, je crois que c'est à mon tour de passer aux aveux. Quand j'avais six ans, trois hommes sont entrés chez moi et ont assassiné mes parents. Ils ont tenté de tuer mon frère, mais n'ont pas réussi car il s'en ait sorti de justesse. Une fois ma famille étendue sur le plancher, ils m'ont emmené dans une bâtisse où ils m'ont marqué. J'imagine que j'ai réussi à m'échapper puisque je sais qu'un couple de personnes âgées est allé me reconduire chez mois où la cousine de ma mère ma recueillis ainsi que mon frère que les ambulanciers emmenaient à l'hôpital. Expliqua Sakura en laissant couler quelques larmes.

-Je devine que tu viens tout juste de te rappeler les évènements. Ça expliquerait l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais hier et le fait que tu n'ais pas surmonter la mort de tes parents. L'amnésie post-traumatise pourrait l'expliquer.

-Vous êtes en médecine? Demanda Sakura en s'essuyant.

-Tutoie-moi s'il te plait. Non, je connais simplement beaucoup de personnes qui sont tombé malade. Ma sœur Sophie se trouve présentement à l'hôpital.

-Navré.

-Y a-t-il un endroit où je puisse vous déposer belle demoiselle? Demanda Shaolan charmeur en se levant.

-En effet monsieur, ses adresses se trouvent dans les vêtements que vous m'avez enlevés. Répondit-elle tout aussi charmeuse.

Shaolan, mal à l'aise de voir que Sakura lui répondait en entrant dans son jeu ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'était pas habituer de rencontrer des jeunes femmes qui réagissaient comme cela. Il devait avouer qu'il les évitait comme la peste. Bien que les médias lui aient donné une réputation de coureur de jupon, il n'avait eu que peu de femme dans son lit et il choisissait celle-ci avec soin. Shaolan partit rapidement à la buanderie et retira le papier de la poche arrière du pantalon. Il retourna prestement dans le salon en écrivant sur une feuille les directives que Sakura devrait suivre pour se rendre aux deux endroits. Une fois cela fait, il lui tendit le papier et un téléphone cellulaire en lui souriant.

-Pourquoi me donner un téléphone?

-Pour être sûr que vous vous rendiez. C'est le mien… ne dites rien je prendrai celui à ma sœur, elle n'aura pas à s'en servir pour le moment alors prenez-le. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler s'il y a quelque chose.

-Merci, je reviendrai vous donnez les vêtements bientôt. Dit-elle en se levant et en reprenant ses vêtements que Shaolan avait sortis de la buanderie.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sorti sans plus un seul regard vers Shaolan qui était rester assis. Elle tournait le coin du couloir lorsqu'elle fonça dans quelqu'un. Les deux fesses par terre, elle regarda l'homme qui la regardait toujours debout. Plus grand qu'elle d'une dizaine de centimètre, les cheveux noir qui lui tombait jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux légèrement bridé, d'un bleu si calme et doux, les épaules larges et le physique légèrement musclé. Des lunettes se trouvaient sur son nez lui donnant un air intellectuel. Il se pencha rapidement pour l'aider à se relever et se mura dans un mur d'excuse qui fit rougir Sakura.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Expliqua Sakura. Je ne veux pas vous paraître impolie mais je dois être à l'autre bout de la ville dans moins d'une heure.

-Dans ce cas, au revoir mademoiselle. Dit le jeune homme en lui faisant un baise-main faisant rougir la jeune femme.

**OoO**

Toya s'assit calmement sur le divan de cuir qui trônait au centre de la pièce avec trois de ses semblables de la même couleur. Pour l'instant, il était seul dans la pièce, mais il savait que ce ne serait plus le cas d'ici peu. Les sièges vides se rempliraient bientôt, du moins, deux d'entre eux. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Moins de cinq minutes après son entré dans la pièce, deux personnes pénétraient dans la salle avant de s'asseoir sur les deux fauteuils qui se trouvait face à Toya. Le dernier se trouvant à sa gauche.

-Nous sommes heureux de te voir. Annonça l'une des deux personnes.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu seul? Nous aurions aimé faire sa connaissance. Expliqua l'autre.

-Je préfère que vous restiez dans l'ombre. Sakura n'est pas assez forte psychologiquement pour que vous vous montriez.

-Que veux-tu dire? Demanda la première.

**OoO**

Sakura marchait en regardant fréquemment le bout de papier que lui avait écrit Shaolan pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver. Elle vérifiait sans cesse les noms de rues pour être sûre de ne sa se perdre. Arrivé à une intersection elle revérifia le nom de la rue sur laquelle continuer et tourna à droite. Bien qu'elle avait remarqué que l'apparence environnante avait considérablement changé, elle avait continué à marcher, cherchant une rue qui se trouvait sur son papier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans une impasse qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était perdue. Elle plongea sa main droite dans sa poche arrière pour prendre le téléphone portable qui lui avait été donné, tout en vérifiant qu'aucune des personnes présente ne l'approche. Habillées de haillons, les dents jaunis pas le tabac, les yeux rougis par les drogues avec un regard absent, tous l'effrayaient.

**OoO**

Ériol était assis dans le salon de son meilleur ami, parlant tranquillement de la découverte de Shaolan la veille, alors qu'il cherchait ce qu'il pouvait mettre à la disposition de son invité. En fouillant dans le garde robe de sa sœur il avait trouvé une tenue faite dans un tissu totalement noir qui absorbait la lumière. La tenue se trouvait dans un petit compartiment qui était caché par une pile de sacs qu'il avait fait accidentellement tomber alors qu'il sortait des vêtements. Curieux, il avait ouvert le petit panneau et avait découvert les vêtements. Poussé par sa curiosité il avait fouillé plus en profondeur et avait découvert un chapeau fait du même tissu. Il découvrit avec étonnement que le chapeau qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre a une tuque qui pouvait par contre déplier sa bordure et couvrir le visage d'une mince couche de l'étoffe qui cachait pourtant bien sans empêcher l'air de passer. La respiration n'était donc pas un problème. Dans une pochette se trouvait une paire de gants qui moulait avec précision la main permettant une précision digne de doigt d'enfant. Les chaussures ressemblant à des souliers de course possédaient toutefois une semelle antidérapante qui permettait d'avoir un bon appui sur toutes les sortes de surfaces. Au fond du casier se cachait un sac à dos fait dans la même étoffe que le reste et qui était assez grand pour y cacher de gros objet. Les bretelles solidifier par du Kevlars contenaient de petites pochettes dans lesquelles il était possible de ranger de petits objets autant technologiques que pratique. Le tout semblait léger, mince et opaque. Shaolan n'avait d'abord pas voulu croire que les vêtements qu'il voyait devant lui se trouvait à être l'uniforme de la voleuse qui sévissait depuis trois ans dans la ville et qu'ils appartenaient à sa sœur. Incertain, il avait appelé son meilleur ami et lui avait demandé de venir en discuter.

Shaolan allait expliquer que les comportements de sa sœur étaient étranges ces derniers temps à son meilleur ami lorsqu'une sonnerie se mit à sonner. Ériol Hiiragisawa était légèrement plus petit et ne possédait pas une musculature aussi impressionnante que celle de son cousin éloigné. Ses yeux bleu caché derrière des lunettes et ses cheveux foncés coupés aux oreilles lui donnaient un air intellectuel qu'il préconisait et augmentait par son habillement, une chemise blanche, une cravate noir, des pantalons noirs, des souliers de la même couleur.

Un sourire accroché aux lèvres depuis qu'il avait remarqué les sous-vêtements féminins beiges qui se trouvait sous le divan ne l'empêcha pas de sourcillé lorsqu'il reconnu la sonnerie plus que féminine qui résonnait dans l'appartement. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il vit Shaolan plongé sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir l'objet qui laissait libre cour à la chanson du roi lion que la propriétaire du téléphone avait choisi.

-Tu va faire un malheur avec ton téléphone rose! Qu'as-tu fait de celui à ton nom?

-Prêté. Dit Shaolan pour toute explication. Oui… où es-tu… à quoi ressembles les bâtiments qui t'entourent… J'arrive!

Ériol regarda, septique, Shaolan se levé aux pas de course et se diriger vers l'entré où il chaussa ses souliers avant de sortir après avoir prix ses clés. Ériol croyait qu'il l'avait oublié lorsqu'il vit la tête du concerné ce glissé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Alors, tu viens?

Le jeune homme aux lunettes se leva et le suivit jusqu'au garage où il monta dans la voiture de son meilleur ami. Il voyait Shaolan pesté contre les bouchons où toutes les personnes qui ne conduisaient pas comme lui au moment même. Les autres conducteurs étaient soit trop lent ou trop rapide qu'il en devenait dangereux selon-lui.

**OoO**

Sakura regardait avec crainte les hommes qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Encore moins habillés que les autres personnes présentes dans l'impasse ils avançaient vers elle confiants de trouver en cette jeune femme leur nouvelle proie pour leur ébat. Torse nu et ne portant que des pantalons larges les deux hommes paraissaient beaucoup plus puissants qu'elle.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posèrent la main sur une de ses épaules qu'elle réagit. Balançant son poing vers le nez du plu proche, elle tourna sur elle-même pour y mettre plus de force faisant par le même coup perdre prise aux deux hommes. Une fois cela fait, elle sauta dans les airs en prenant un grand élan vers l'arrière en laissant une de ses deux jambes dépliées. Dans ce mouvement des plus difficile à faire, elle perdit l'équilibre et atterrit durement sur le sol. Les deux hommes sonnés par le coup ne purent pas l'empêcher de se relevé rapidement. Concentrée sur les deux hommes qui se trouvait face à elle, elle ne vit pas un troisième qui s'était approché silencieusement par l'arrière. Elle ne sentit que deux bras puissant l'attraper et la lancé vers le mur de brique le plus proche. Incapable d'arrêter son vol plané, elle s'écrasa dans un craquement sinistre et inquiétant d'os avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et de sombrer sur le sol.

**OoO**

Shaolan tambourinait d'impatience sur le volant devant le regard intrigué d'Ériol qui ne lavait jamais vue dans un tel état d'énervement ou que très rarement. Shaolan désespérait de ne pas voir la lumière passer au vert ce qui l'empêchait d'arriver. Il avait eu de la chance que Sakura se soit perdu dans un endroit qu'il connaissait.

**Flash Back**

-Tu vas faire un malheur avec ton téléphone rose ! Qu'as-tu fais de celui à ton nom?

-Prêté! Avait dit Shaolan. Oui…

-Shaolan? Demanda Sakura apeurée.

-Où es-tu? Avait répondu Shaolan rendu attentif par le ton e voix qu'elle avait utilisée.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai tourné un coin de rue et je me suis retrouvée dans une impasse.

-À quoi ressemblent les bâtiments qui t'entourent?

-Il semble tous en voix de s'écrouler, je vois une boutique à ma droite, La Santé-Grilla. Expliqua-t-elle au bord des larmes à cause du stresse.

-J'arrive! Avait finit Shaolan comprenant qu'elle était terrorisée.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ce n'est quand relevant les yeux vers la route qu'il vit les deux employer travailler sur le panneau. Il comprit alors comment elle s'était rendue à La Santé-Grilla. Sans attendre le feu, il tourna sur la rue perpendiculaire à sa droite et roula jusqu'à l'impasse.

Shaolan sortit rapidement du véhicule et regarda autour de lui. Elle n'y était pas. Le magasin La Santé-Grilla se trouvait pourtant à sa droite comme elle le lui avait dit. Ne la trouvant toujours pas, il s'éloigna et s'approcha des bâtisses où il découvrit le bracelet qu'elle portait le matin même avec le fermoir brisé. Il le prit et retourna vers Ériol qui l'attendait assis sur le capot.

-Enlève tes fesses. Avertit Shaolan alors que trois hommes et une femme approchaient.

-Mais c'est le petit loup! Hurla la femme avant de se jeter dans les bras du concerné.

-Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu dans le coin. Dit un des plus grands hommes.

-J'étais et suis occupé.

-Alors que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Demanda le chef du groupe.

-En fait, je… Commença Shaolan.

-Je peux lui montrer? Dis oui, s'il te plait! Supplia la Jenne, la femme, au chef.

-Mais… Bon, c'est d'accord! Mais je t'avertis le nouveau. Tu es mieux de te taire sinon c'est sous terre que tu vas te retrouver. Annonça le chef en se retournant vers Ériol.

-Mike, je te présente Ériol Lee. Lâcha Shaolan alors qu'Ériol sourcillait et que Mile blanchissait.

-Bon, alors, suivez-moi. Chantonna Jenne en gambadant vers un édifice en brique.

La troupe descendit les marche et pénétra dans le sous-sol, une énorme pièce totalement plongé dans la noirceur. Ils ne pouvaient voir que les personnes à un mètre d'eux.

-Nous avons conçu une nouvelle drogue qui permet d'avoir les mêmes effets, mais avec de plus petite dose et qui ne peut pas être détecté par un quelconque test. Nous allons vous montrer ce qui se produit lors de la première dose. Annonça le plus gringalet en allumant les lumières.

Shaolan retint son souffle ainsi qu'Ériol, devant eux se trouvait Sakura étendu sur un matelas, les vêtements déchirés. Même de loin ils pouvaient voir que des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues et que d'autres suivaient le même chemin. Ils voyaient les nombreux bleus qu'elle avait et qui semblait la faire souffrir. Shaolan vit le gringalet prendre une seringue et se diriger vers Sakura. C'est à ce moment que Shaolan réagit. L'homme allait enfoncer l'aiguille dans le corps de Sakura quand une main lui saisie le poignet et le fit plier vers l'arrière entraînant la seringue qui commença sa chute vers le sol et qui la termina dans le pied du gringalet. Celui-ci gesticula pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un visage calme et absent apparaisse.

-Explique-toi! Hurla le chef.

-Je jure que si vous la retouché, je vais m'arranger pour que tous les tueurs à gage du pays et du monde soit après vous. Siffla Shaolan en prenant Sakura dans ses bras. Viens Ériol.

Le trio quitta rapidement les lieux et se dirigea vers la voiture ou ils montèrent. Sakura fut posé délicatement sur le siège arrière alors que les garçons montaient à l'avant.

_Alors mon cher cousin est amoureux, étonnant venant de lui._

-Voyons voir qui va gagner! Lança Ériol.

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda Shaolan.

-Qui va réussir à avoir son cœur? Expliqua Ériol. Toi ou moi?

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi protecteur, même pas avec tes sœurs.

-Ça ne veut rien dire.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?

-Pourquoi?

-Pour évaluer mes chances.

-Depuis deux jours.

-Quoi? _Je me suis peut-être trompé, pourtant son comportement était on ne peux plus claire._

-Parles moins fort tu vas la réveiller!

-C'est injuste. Tu as une longueur d'avance sur moi. Dit Ériol. Ne dit pas le contraire, elle s'est endormie dès que tu l'as prix dans tes bras.

Shaolan leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur et contempla la jeune fille endormie. Il était vrai qu'il était surprotection envers elle, mais ce n'était pas pour les raisons les plus évidentes. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'attirait, mais cela s'arrêtait là!

_Alors voilà un autre chapitre de terminer. Je suis navré de devoir annoncer que je vais devoir sauter la prochaine date de parution pour des raisons personnelles que je préfère garder pour moi. Merci à tous ceux qui mon laissé des reviews car sa m'encourage à continuer. Un merci particulier à ma correctrice qui se voit pressé car je finis toujours mes chapitres deux jour avant la date de parution et qui doit les corrigé à la quatrième vitesse. T'es extra, tout comme tous ceux qui me lise car grâce à vous je crois avoir le courage de finir mon livre et de l'envoyer aux éditeurs ce que je ne croyais pas faire il y a un mois._

_Imary_


	6. Chapter 5: Test

Chapitre 5 :

Chapitre 5 :

Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit qu'elle était de retour dans l'appartement de Shaolan. Ne souhaitant pas retarder son retour à la compagnie, elle se leva et sortie de la pièce se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Sakura entendit vaguement une conversation, mais décida de ne pas y prêté attention. Elle ressortit de la salle quelques minutes plus tard et marcha jusqu'au salon ou elle vit l'homme du couloir parlé tranquillement avec son hôte. Sakura allait contourner le divan pour s'asseoir aux côtés d'un des deux hommes lorsque ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Se retenant à l'aide de ses bras sur le dossier du divan, elle espérait passer inaperçus, mais le téléphone sonna au même moment forçant Shaolan a regardé dans sa direction car il cherchait le combiné.

**Shaolan pov :**

Ériol semble absent depuis quelques jours. Il ne m'écoute même pas quand je lui parle. La preuve, je viens juste de lui dire que j'aimerais bien le voir se trémousser sur une barre en sous-vêtement et il n'a pas réagis. Il va falloir… Tiens, la belle au bois dormant sort de la chambre. Elle ne nous n'a même pas remarqué et s'est dirigé vers la salle de bain. Elle est étrange, elle ne réagit comme aucune femme normale.

-Ériol, je ne comprends pas Sophie! Tu la connais mieux que moi non? Alors explique-moi pourquoi elle a camouflé toutes ses choses dans son placard.

-Mieux que toi? Je ne crois pas, s'était ta sœur, tu l'as toujours connu. Marmonna Ériol.

-Mais je suis son frère et toi son sauveur.

-Je n'en sais rien et je ne désire pas le savoir. Tu devrais mettre en sécurité certains de tes objets les plus anciens pendant qu'elle est ici, ce n'est pas une bonne idée qu'elle tombe sur des armes magiques qui pourraient la tuer accidentellement.

-Je sais, pourrais-tu me rendre un service?

-Cours toujours!

-Parfait, j'aurais besoin que tu rejoignes toute ma famille et que tu leur demande de venir ici demain. Lui lançais-je.

-Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien.

Tiens Sakura ressort de la salle de bain, étrange son teint. Blafard comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Où est-ce téléphone… mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

**Normal Pov :**

Sakura pestait mentalement contre ses jambes qui lui causaient de plus en plus de problèmes. Elle n'avait plus aucune sensation exceptée du froid intense qu'elle ressentait. Elle connaissait ses symptômes et les attribuait à une chute de pression qui allait bientôt la faire sombrer dans l'inconscience durant quelques secondes. Sentant le malaise venir, elle se cramponna de toutes ses forces sur le dossier en espérant que cela soit suffisant pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas, mais sa vision qui se rétractait lentement vers l'intérieur lui empêchait de voir si les deux hommes regardaient dans sa direction. Elle aurait voulu demander de l'aide mais son orgueil le lui empêchait causant sa chute sur le plancher. Elle ne sentit, n'entendit et ne vue ce qui se passa suite à la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle tombait ni que Shaolan la rattrapait de justesse d'une main alors que l'autre décrochait le téléphone.

-Oui? Demanda-t-il.

_-Est-ce que je parle bien à Shaolan Lee? Demanda une voix masculine._

-Toujours!

_-J'ai un message pour vous de la part de Jeff. Je vais vous le lire comme il m'a été écrit : « Shao, ramène tes fesses illico! »_

Shaolan allait répondre qu'il avait besoin de parler de vive voix avec Jeff lorsqu'il vit Ériol lui faire signe de main en sortant de l'appartement. Étant dans l'incapacité de lui répondre, il ne lui fit qu'un bref signe de tête. Entendant l'homme au bout du fils lui demander s'il était toujours là, il lui répondit qu'il devait parler à Jeff.

_-Mais je ne…_

-Je me fou de ce que vous pouvez ou ne pouvez pas faire! Trouvez-le et plus vite que ça! Lança-t-il.

_-Bien ! Je vous mets en attente._

Shaolan concentré sur un article qui paraissait sur la première page d'un journal peu connu ne vit pas la main de Sakura avant qu'elle ne heurte bruyamment sa joue. Il la regarda et découvrit son regard plain de fureur et de haine qu'elle jetait à son encontre. Il allait lui demander la raison lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait mis la main sur ses fesses pour la garder en équilibre dans ses bras et qu'elle s'y trouvait toujours. Il l'enleva rapidement espérant éviter que Sakura ne recommence, mais Sakura sembla lire dans ses pensés et lui en asséna une deuxième plus forte que la première.

-Tu préférerais tomber par terre? Demanda Shaolan calmement.

-Tout plutôt que de me retrouver dans tes bras de nouveau! Hurla-t-elle.

_-Tu souhaitais me parler?_

-De nouveau dans mes bras hein! À ce que je sache ce n'est pas moi qui à toujours des problèmes et qui demande de l'aide. Cria-t-il en retour.

-Je n'aurais pas eu de problèmes si tu ne m'avais pas écrasé sur le trottoir! Cria-t-elle

-Tu serais morte! Répondit-il sur le même ton.

_-Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui souhaiterait me parler? Si c'est non je raccroche! Lança Jeff alors qu'il décollait son combiné de son oreille à cause des cris qui auraient pu perforer son tympan._

-Oui j'arrive avec un paquet et j'aimerais bien que tu fasses certain test, est-ce que sa te dérange?

-De quoi me parles-tu? Cria Sakura rouge de colère.

-Je parle au téléphone!Cria-t-il avant de continuer sur un ton plus calme suite aux suppliques de Jeff dont les oreilles devenaient incapables de supporter un autre cri. Toi assis tout de suite ou je t'attache à cette chaise!

Il fut estomaqué de voir qu'elle ne le prenait pas le moins du monde au sérieux et qu'elle se préparait à sortir. Il dit rapidement à Jeff qu'il revenait et d'attendre avant de rattraper la jeune femme, de la mettre sur son épaule et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout du fils, Jeff sourcillait alors que les infirmiers présents dans le poste du deuxième étage de l'hôpital lui demandait ce qui se passait. Il leur répondit aussi simplement qu'il ne le put en empêchant un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

-Il l'attache!

Les visages surpris qu'il vu furent suffisant pour qu'il éclate d'un fou rire incontrôlé alors que son interlocuteur revenait tranquillement vers le salon au son qu'il pouvait percevoir de la jeune femme qui criait pour qu'il la lâche.

De son côté Shaolan avait balancé son paquet sur le divan avant de le reprendre et de le poser sur une chaise ou il se dépêcha de l'attacher alors qu'elle poussait des cris d'indignation. Une fois sur qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, il repris le combiné et s'assit sur le divan ou il discuta rapidement avec son interlocuteur. Il jetait un regard sur la jeune femme qu'il avait été obligé de bâillonné pour pouvoir entendre Jeff alors que celui-ci lui confirmait que cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout de faire des tests sur son paquet. Shaolan lui annonça qu'il chargeait la marchandise et qu'il arrivait alors qu'il voyait Sakura sourciller. Il raccrocha et prit le temps de déposer le combiné sur sa base avant de partir vers sa chambre d'où il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec quelques objets. Il se plaça derrière Sakura et la menotta, il passa ensuite un bandeau sur les yeux avant de couper les cordes qui la maintenait sur la chaise.

Sakura se leva et n'eut le temps que de faire deux pas hésitant vers la sortit que la voix de son hôte la stoppa.

-Tu as les mains attaché dans le dos, les yeux bandé et tu ne connais pas assez bien l'endroit pour te diriger les yeux fermé alors reste là ou tu vas … tomber! Finit-il alors qu'elle s'écrasait sur le sol.

Un son qui aurait pu être un cri d'indignation sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se relevait difficilement à cause de son manque de vision. Le propriétaire de l'appartement se rapprocha silencieusement et la prit de nouveau sur son épaule. C'est ainsi qu'il descendit les étages jusqu'au stationnement ou il la positionna confortablement sur le siège arrière, l'attacha et démarra après s'être positionné devant le volant laissant la jeune fille essayer de l'insulté.

Sakura rageait, elle ne savait pas où elle se rendait et cela la rendait nerveuse. Elle eut la joie de sentir la voiture ralentir pour enfin s'arrêter. Il ne fallu pas énormément de temps avant qu'elle n'entende la portière avant se refermé, mais Shaolan ne vint pas immédiatement lui ouvrir. Il ne lui ouvrit la porte que pour la déposé dans un fauteuil. Se questionnant réellement sur l'endroit ou elle se trouvait Sakura n'essaya pas de se débattre. Elle sut immédiatement ou elle se trouvait lorsqu'il rentrèrent dans l'immeuble. Cette odeur était inoubliable pour toutes les personnes de la planète car elle était pareil partout. L'odeur d'un hôpital. Son parcours dans les corridors créait beaucoup de question car les employés étaient loin d'être habitué à ce spectacle. Dix minutes durant, ils marchèrent dans les corridors empruntant l'ascenseur. Leur promenade s'arrêta quand Sakura entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

-Un paquet assez bien emballé! Allez, fait entré ton colis que je l'examine. Annonça une voix d'homme.

-Elle a été agressée, quelques-unes unes de mes anciennes fréquentations ont décidé de lui faire essayer quelque chose. Son état était normal jusqu'au moment ou elle m'est tombée dans les pommes.

Sakura s'était raidi quand il avait mentionné son agression pensant qu'il parlait de celle qu'elle avait vécue des années plutôt. Bougeant la tête dans tous les sens afin d'enlever le bandeau qui lui cachait la vue elle finit par perdre l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol alors qu'elle entendait le fauteuil heurté un mur. Elle entendit vaguement Shaolan soupirer avant de la lever du sol pour la déposé sans aucune douceur sur la table d'examen.

-Doucement tu vas l'amocher encore plus!

-Se serais une idée, bon je te la laisse, j'ai des courses à faire. Je reviens dans six heures.

-D'accord… SIX HEURE! Que veux-tu que je lui fasse pendant six heure?

-Vérifie au complet, il me faut six heures de libre et elle a le don de se mettre dans le pétrin et je vais être légèrement occuper. Je ne pourrai donc pas voler à son secoure si elle a des problèmes.

-Sa va, je m'en occupe, mais tu es mieux d'être là dans six heures car je vais avoir à te parler.

C'est sur les mots du médecin que Shaolan sortit de la pièce alors que l'autre homme s'approchait de la jeune femme ligotée sur sa table d'examen. Il lui enleva rapidement son bandeau et découvrit les cernes qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Il la contourna pour lui enlever les menottes lorsqu'il remarqua les marque étrange sur ses bras. Il pressa légèrement en fixant la réaction de la jeune femme, une indifférence total. Il détacha ses mains avec prudence afin qu'elle ne se rende pas compte tout de suite qu'elle était libre et se rendit devant elle. Il la regarda doucement en lui expliquant que ce qui allait lui arriver allais lui faire mal. Elle ne fit qu'ajuster son regard à celui de l'homme sans prononcer un seul son, sans même essayer. Jeff posa la main sur la joue de Sakura et tira d'un coup sec et rapide sur le doc tape qui lui masquait la bouche. Lui-même grimaça en imaginant la douleur alors qu'elle ne fit même pas bouger un cil. Elle était restée indifférente à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que Shaolan était sortit de la pièce. Il s'assit sur un tabouret devant-elle et attendit. Trente minutes durant, ils se regardèrent et se jaugèrent.

-Il me semblait que vous deviez me faire des tests de tout genre afin de vérifier que tout aille bien pour moi.

-Exact !

-Alors…

-Si vous y tenez. Tirer la langue… Avez-vous bu récemment? J'imagine que non, je vais donc vous mettre sous soluté. Il faudrait que vous enleviez vos vêtements pour que je puisse faire l'étendu des dégâts que vous avez subis. Continua-t-il. Mon nom est Jeff alors veuillez l'utiliser.

-Si vous y tenez!

-Trouvez vos propres phrases! Celle là est à moi. Dit-il en riant.

-Suis-je vraiment obligé d'enlevé tous mes vêtements?

-Il faudrait au moins enlever le haut..

Sakura obtempéra en espérant qu'il ne remarque rien d'inhabituel sur elle. Elle avait eu de la chance, les pantalons qu'elle portait couvraient entièrement sa cicatrice la cachant aux yeux des autres. Dès qu'il vit son dos, Jeff pesta contre les personnes qui l'avait maltraité. Sakura l'entendit dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu une œuvre de charcuterie plus réussi sur quelqu'un de vivant. Elle le vit marcher rapidement vers une armoire alors qu'elle sentait un liquide chaud lui coulé dans le dos. Sakura devina que certaines plaies devaient s'être ouvertes de nouveau. Elle tenta de rester immobile lorsqu'il désinfecta les blessures, mais les réflexes qu'elle n'avait jamais eus se manifestèrent. Elle qui n'avait que très rarement ressentit la douleur la ressentait maintenant avec force. Elle ne pue empêcher les mouvements de reculs ni les larmes de couler. Le médecin arrêta immédiatement de désinfecter et vint devant elle. Il prit un mouchoir et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. Il lui demanda la raison de cela et ne put retenir un sursaut lorsqu'elle lui mentionna son insensibilité à la douleur qui avait subitement disparue.

L'attitude du médecin changea immédiatement. Il finit rapidement de désinfecter les plaies et partit à la recherche de plusieurs objets qu'il ramena. Six heurs durant, il lui fit passer plusieurs tests afin de savoir la raison de se subi changement dans son organisme.

Shaolan venait à peine de sortir de la salle d'examen qu'il entendit une jeune femme parler avec une autre personne qui lui était caché par le pilier.

-Regarder, c'est lui! C'est lui qui a brutalisé sa femme avant de l'amener totalement ligoté et bâillonné. Il lui avait même mit un bandeau sur les yeux. Arrêter-le!

Shaolan vit immédiatement le policier qui était jusqu'à présent caché derrière le pilier se décalé afin de mieux le distinguer. Shaolan décida de laisser passer le moment et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qu'il prit jusqu'au deuxième étage ou les soins intensif de longue durée se trouvait. Il marcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à la chambre 256 ou il s'assit à côté du lit. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et prit le livre. Il l'ouvrit à la page ou il y avait le signet et continua ou il était rendu. Il avait à peine eu le temps de lire 2 page et demi que le policier entra dans la pièce. S'attendant à devoir donner des réponses, il ferma le livre et attendit.

-Vous nous aviez entendus n'est-ce pas? Demanda l'homme en uniforme.

-vous ne m'arrêter pas?

-Pourquoi? Je vais d'abord vous poser quelques questions. Qui est-elle?

-Une jeune fille qui ne fait que se mettre dans le pétrin.

-Pourquoi était-elle bâillonné et portait-elle un bandeau sur les yeux?

-Simple, elle a tendance à refuser l'aide des autres même quand elle pourrait en mourir. Je l'ai bâillonné parce qu'elle a faillit me morde. Le bandeau, c'est parce qu'elle n'essaie pas de parler quand elle ne voit rien.

-J'imagine donc que les menottes étaient pour éviter de lui courir à près.

-Exactement, mais elle ne m'écoute pas.

-C'est parfait j'ai toutes mes réponses, alors passé une bonne journée.

-C'est tout?

-Bien sur, vous aviez de bonne raison, pourquoi ferais-je en sorte que vous soyez puni? Mais à l'Avenir évité de venir dans un endroit public avec une femme couverte de bleu, bâillonné, attaché et qui porte un bandeau sur les yeux. Sa crée trop de problèmes.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux. Annonça Shaolan alors que le policier sortait.

Shaolan reprit son livre et passa le reste du temps à lire à haute voix le roman à Sophie qui reposait maintenant dans un état léthargique profond.

_Désoler s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude car je ne l'ai pas fait corriger, je m'excuse aussi pour le temps de retard que j'ai pris. Je suis en panne sèche d'inspiration pour mes fanfics et je ne sais pas quand le prochain paraîtra. J'essaierai de le faire le plus rapidement possible, mais je ne peux promettre qu'il paraîtra dans deux semaine. N'hésiter surtout pas à me faire part de vos commentaires sur ce chapitre car cela m'aidera à écrire le prochain. Sachez que tout à une raison dans mes histoires alors si vous n'avez pas eu de réponse à vos question soyez patient._

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'envoient des reviews c'est important pour moi._

_Imary_


	7. Chapter 6: retour au travail

Chapitre 6 : Chapitre 6 : Retour au travail

Ils se regardaient sans prononcer un seul mot. Tous les deux savaient ce qui allait se passer s'ils ouvraient la bouche. Ils se crieraient encore des insultes. Déjà qu'ils avaient ressenti une forte antipathie l'un envers l'autre ses derniers temps, ils ne souhaitaient pas augmenter le malaise que ressentait le médecin.

-Eh, bien! Vos analyses sont totalement normales, aucune bactérie, virus, infection ou autres maladies. Vous êtes en parfaite santé quoi que vous éprouvez certains symptômes liés a un épuisement professionnel je vais donc vous signer un congé maladie pour le prochain mois. Annonça Jeff.

-Quoi! Il n'en est pas question! Je refuse de ne pas travailler pendant un mois parce qu'un médecin que je ne connais pas me diagnostique quelque chose que je n'ai pas. Argumenta Sakura.

-Que tu n'as pas? Non, mais regarde-toi! Tu es épuisée et tu ne tiens même pas debout. La preuve, j'ai dû te rattraper trois fois en trois jours parce que tu n'y arrivais pas seule. Dit Shaolan calmement.

-Pas seule! Je n'aurais jamais eu ce problème si tu ne m'ava…

-Tu te répètes l'épuisée!

-Je ne suis pas épuisée. Cria Sakura à Shaolan énervé par son calme.

-Si tu l'es!

-Je ne le serais pas si tu n'avais pas chassé ces cinglés de la chine il y a des années.

-Quoi? Demanda Shaolan tout bas.

-CA SUFFIT le vieux couple! Vous arrêtez ou je vous interne tous les deux en psychiatrie. Termina le médecin alors que les deux combattants se regardaient avant de rire de leur comportement.

Sakura regarda Shaolan et vit son air surpris. Elle ne put empêcher son rire de traverser ses lèvres alors que Shaolan faisait de même. Il venait de comprendre que leurs disputes n'avaient aucun sens logique et qu'ils les entretenaient pour aucune raison. Sakura vit Shaolan s'approcher de Jeff et lui murmurer quelque chose, mais elle n'était pas intéressée à savoir de quoi il en retournait. Elle se contenta de regarder les murs d'une blancheur extrême sur lesquels se reflétait le vert horrible de la table d'examen lui donnant une teinte déplaisante. Pendant près de cinq minutes elle inspecta l'intérieur de la pièce remarquant les moindres détails. Elle finit sa contemplation quand elle entendit Shaolan annoncer qu'il reviendrait plus tard et qu'il irait la reconduire.

Il se leva et posa tranquillement une main dans le dos de la jeune femme, l'incitant à se lever. Elle ne se fit pas prier et remit ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers la porte où elle l'attendit. Shaolan ne perdit pas de temps et alla la rejoindre la conduisant jusqu'au véhicule, saluant un policier lorsqu'ils avaient passé devant lui. Sakura ne posa pas de questions et s'assit tranquillement sur le siège passager. Le conducteur alluma la radio et chercha un poste de musique. Pestant contre les émissions de radio qu'il trouvait trop longue, Shaolan alluma son lecteur de disques et monta le son.

Sakura fut surprise de voir la musique que contenait le lecteur et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant certaines des chansons. Les groupes qui jouaient sur la compilation étaient loin d'être connu dans le monde entier. Elle se demanda alors comment il avait pu connaître des groupes musicaux du Québec et autres provinces canadiennes ainsi que quelques groupes français, anglais d'Angleterre et d'un peu ailleurs. Bien que Shaolan remarqua la réaction de sa passagère, il attendit patiemment qu'elle ne lui pose la question qui lui trottait en tête. Cela ne prit pas énormément de temps avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

-Comment peux-tu comprendre toutes ces chansons? J'ai compté près de cinq langues différentes.

-Je suis un Lee. Cela fait partit de mon éducation. Répondit-il alors qu'il se garait devant une grande tour à bureaux.

Sakura sortit rapidement du véhicule et regarda la bâtisse en tremblant légèrement. Elle était loin de vouloir y entrer tout de suite. Frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre elle fit de petits pas vers l'entrer. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le véhicule et fit un signe d'au revoir timide. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut passées les portes intérieures qu'elle vit partir la voiture. Soupirant à haute voix afin de chasser ses peurs et de se donner du courage, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et les prit jusqu'au dixième étage où elle ouvrit la porte de bois brun du plus grand bureau de l'étage. Il ne lui fallut pas trois secondes avant qu'elle ne se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil en cuire étonnamment confortable qui se trouvait derrière le bureau. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la jeune femme ne pose son front contre la surface de travail en fermant les yeux en espérant ainsi se clamer son cœur qui battait trop vite à son goût.

Ce n'est qu'une minute plus tard qu'elle releva la tête et contempla les murs d'une couleur crème très pâle. Le peu de tableaux qui se trouvaient sur les quatre parois de la pièce avait été choisi par sa meilleure amie. Sakura s'imagina qu'elle était allez faire des achats la veille, car la journée de son départ troublé de l'entreprise, son bureau n'avait pas encore reçu la dernière couche de peinture. Les meubles nouveaux, mais toutefois anciens par leur apparence, laissait planer une ambiance de confort dans la pièce. Le bureau fait d'une sorte commune de bois qui ne coûtait pas une fortune avait été teins d'une couleur plus foncée, donnant l'impression qu'il valait beaucoup. Les sièges qui n'étaient en fait que de simples chaises de cuisine rembourrées de tous les côtés faisant en sorte que leur but premier était devenu impossible à discerner. Sur le plancher se trouvait du bois franc rustique qui jetait des reflets presque invisibles sur le bas des murs. La grande baie vitrée qui se trouvait à la droite du bureau laissait une vue magnifique sur la ville. Le plafond était d'un beige-crème légèrement plus foncé que les murs et portait en son centre une lumière qui était tout ce qui a de plus simple. Il ne s'agissait que d'un globe accroché au plâtre par une tige de métal en acier inoxydable et qui diffusait une lumière assez puissante pour permettre la lecture, mais suffisamment basse pour empêcher qu'un mal de tête apparaisse. Sakura se retourna vers le mur de gauche et contempla la porte qu'elle pouvait y voir. Discrète par sa couleur presque semblable à celle des murs, elle ne servait qu'à communiquer avec une salle dont Tomoyo lui avait quelque peu parlé. Fatiguée et désintéressée, elle se leva et passa la porte principale qui la conduisit dans le couloir principal. Elle prit la direction de droite et entra dans le bureau suivant qui se trouvait tout de même à une dizaine de mètres. Sakura n'eut pas le temps de faire quelque chose avant qu'une jeune femme ne lui saute au cou.

Tomoyo travaillait tranquillement aux dessins d'une nouvelle création lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Levant les yeux afin de savoir qui venait la déranger, elle ne put s'empêcher de sauter au cou de sa meilleure amie trop contente de la revoir en parfaite santé. L'entraînant dans son sillage, elle parcourut rapidement les deux mètres qui les séparaient d'une porte en bois qu'elle ouvrit rapidement avant d'y pénétrer tenant toujours par le bras Sakura. Celle-ci reconnu tout de suite son frère sur qui elle se jeta littéralement ne tenant pas compte du fait qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce. N'ayant pas eut conscience de la force avec laquelle elle s'était jetée sur son frère, elle provoqua leur chute. Sakura se pressa de se relever et aida ensuite Toya à faire de même. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle n'entendit une toux derrière son dos qu'elle se retourna pour faire face à la personne qu'elle avait interrompue en entrant.

Grande, la jeune femme attendait patiemment que Sakura ne parle. Ses cheveux longs et blonds étaient attachés en une queue de cheval bien serré qui mettait bien en valeur la forme ovale de son visage. Son teint aussi blanc que la neige faisait ressortir ses grands yeux gris qui regardaient avec curiosité la scène. Ses mains jouaient tranquillement avec les dossiers qu'elle avait posés sur ses genoux et un sourire qui découvrait ses dents blanches apparaissait tranquillement sur son visage. Son tailleur bleu marine coupé à la dernière mode montrait bien qu'elle venait juste de postuler pour un travail de mannequin et par sa posture plus qu'artificielle.

_Son tailleur est des plus beau parmi ceux de ce créateur, il a du lui coûter une fortune. Dommage qu'elle l'ait choisit deux tailles trop petit._ Pensa Sakura.

-Mélissa vient tout juste de postuler pour un de nos postes de mannequin. Expliqua Toya. Je vais donc vous redirigez vers la jeune femme qui vient juste d'entrer, car c'est à elle que reviens de choisir les nouveaux employés de ce département. Expliqua Toya en se retournant vers Mélissa.

Sakura sortit rapidement de la pièce et retourna dans son bureau suivit du futur mannequin. Une fois assit derrière le meuble, Sakura ouvrit le tiroir du haut à sa gauche et le trouva remplit de chemise comme elle le pensait. Elle ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'elle demanda son nom complet à la jeune femme assise face à elle et chercha la chemise qui contiendrait son nom. Une fois trouvée, elle la sortit et la déposa sur son bureau avant de refermer le tiroir et d'ouvrir la pochette. Le regard que lui lançait la dites Mélissa ne lui laissait pas grand choix sur la raison de l'animosité qu'elle y lisait. Sakura ne laissa rien paraître de son envie de rire de la jeune femme et continua à consulter le dossier.

-Je voie que vous avez déjà travaillé dans le métier et que vous êtes assez réputer en Amérique dans tous les domaines qui attraient à ce travail. Il est écrit dans votre dossier que vous possédez une attitude qui favorise la réussite dans ce travail ce qui signifie que vous êtes prête à tout pour avancer, évincer les autres fait donc aussi partit de vos capacités. Il est aussi écrit que vous avez récemment perdu près de dix kilos et que vous porter maintenant du 4 ans. Je voie que vous n'avez pas répondu aux questions qui ont rapport avec vos parents dans le questionnaire. Pourquoi?

-Je ne voyais pas le rapport entre mes parents américains et cette entreprise japonaise. Expliqua la postulante acerbe.

-Venez, je vais vous expliquer. Dit Sakura en sortant du local un sourire au lèvre. Cette entreprise compte énormément d'employés qui doivent chacun voyager tout au long de l'année. Certains n'ont même pas d'appartement car il ne reste jamais assez longtemps à un endroit. Nous avons donc décidé à la création du service des employées que lorsqu'un employé fête son anniversaire nous le ramenons dans une de nos principales centrales et nous faisons venir ses parents et sa famille afin qu'il puisse avoir un semblant d'anniversaire.

-Mais l'entreprise à beaucoup d'employés, comment pouvez-vous organiser tout cela, surtout lorsque vous avez plus d'un anniversaire par jour.

-C'est un système compliqué que je ne peux pas vous expliquer pour plusieurs raisons. Bien, nous passons maintenant à l'étape suivante. Elle se déroulera derrière cette porte. Ne craignez rien il ne s'agit que d'une séance de photo d'essaie pour voir si vous avez bien l'attitude qui représentera la compagnie.

-Vous n'entrez pas?

-Pas tout de suite je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, j'ai quelques mots à dire à l'homme qui vous a accueillis avant que j'arrive et à ms patronne.

Mélissa entra vivement dans le local et ne put retenir un sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit des mains l'attraper par les bras et la tirer jusque derrière un paravent où des femmes la déshabillèrent et la rhabillèrent plus vite qu'elle ne pensait qu'il n'était possible. Vêtu d'une robe semi-courte d'un bleu turquoise aux épaules et bleu marin dans le bas elle sortit de derrière le paravent et s'avança prudemment vers le centre de la salle où elle attendit que quelqu'un ne la remarque.

-Il était temps, allez j'ai seulement une minute a t'accordé et je dois prendre une vingtaine de photo qui doivent être regardables. Lança un homme qui se dirigeait rapidement vers l'appareil photo disposé devant Mélissa qui ne savait pas quelles postures elle devait prendre.

Sakura ouvrit la porte et alla rejoindre Tomoyo qui regardait la scène derrière un faux miroir en souriant.

-Je m'étonnerai toujours de tes techniques de recrutement!

-Recrutement… si tu le dis. Et moi de ton sens inné de l'adaptation. Tu ne savais même pas que je t'avais chargé de t'occuper du personnel mannequin autant féminin que masculin, mais tu as très bien su cacher ta surprise et tu t'es bien débrouillée avec elle. Alors, le verdique.

-Son comportement siée bien à un mannequin et elle est prête à tout pour devenir la meilleur même si elle doit m'écraser en premier. Mais le vrai test arrive et se sera à toi de décider.

-Parfait, va te changer. J'oubliais, tu as un rendez-vous avec un postulant pour le poste de photographe dans une heure. Il ne viendra pas lui-même car un problème familial l'en empêche, mais il a envoyé son meilleur ami.

-Aucun problème! Répondit Sakura avant de sortir de la petite pièce et d'entrer dans la même que Mélissa.

Celle-ci sembla soulagée de voir qu'elle ne devrait pas se débrouiller seule et qu'un mannequin d'expérience serait là pour l'aider. Elle fut légèrement surprise lorsqu'elle vit que Sakura enlevait son haut en se dirigeant vers le paravent. Elle en ressortit quelques seconde plus tard transformé. Une jupe en biseau blanche, rayée de petite diagonale noir qui descendait jusqu'à mi-mollet laissait voir une partie de sa cuisse droite par un petit cercle coupé dans le tissu. Son haut d'un bleu marin presque noir faisait ressortir son teint pâle. La seul manche qu'avait le chandail était coupé aux épaules ce qui laissait les deux morceaux pendre de chaque côté du bras. Dans le dos, on pouvait voir un laçage très léger de couleur blanche. Pendant qu'elle avançait, elle se coiffait rapidement avec des bouts de bois qu'elle entrecroisa sommairement.

Sakura se dirigea tranquillement vers le photographe et lui annonça qu'elle avait 30 minutes à lui accordé car elle avait un rendez-vous. Il ne lui fit qu'un signe de tête avant de lui montrer le tapis ou se trouvait déjà la postulante qui s'apprêtait à sortir pour lui laissé la place.

-Non, restez là. Nous avons besoin de plusieurs photos de nous deux pour nous décider. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ce n'est pas mon idée. Faite comme s'il s'agissait d'une compétition, mais sachez qu'il ne s'agit que du deuxième round.

Bien que surprise, elle resta néanmoins sur le tapis et posa quelque peu vulgairement pour la caméra alors que Sakura ne se contentait que de tourner sur elle-même ou de sourire à la caméra. Deux minutes durant le photographe prix des photos avant que la porte ne s'ouvre une troisième fois et qu'une fillette n'entre déjà habillée et coiffée alors qu'elle tenait la main de la costumière. Lorsque la fillette vit Sakura, elle se mit à courir vers elle alors que celle-ci s'accroupissait pour mieux l'attraper. Une fois cela fait, Sakura la fit tourner dans les airs avant de la redescendre sur terre. La petite attrapa fièrement un des bouts de bois qui se trouvait dans les cheveux du mannequin vedette et se faufila rapidement hors de la porté de la jeune femme. Elle tourna rapidement autour de Mélissa qui essaya de l'attraper pour la pousser plus loin avant de reprendre ses poses. Sakura et la petite jouèrent durant le temps qui restait de la demi-heure accordée par Sakura au photographe. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci rangea son matériel que Mélissa retourna se changer alors que Sakura promettait à la petite qu'elle lui ferait bientôt faire une balade en limousine.

-Merci Sandy pour avoir accepté. Je passerai la prendre vendredi prochain, d'accord?

-Aucun problème avec ça. Et je ne pourrai pas l'oublier, elle va me le rappeler à tous les jours. Au revoir ! Lança Sandy en sortant.

-Au revoir! Lança la petite accrochée au bras de sa mère.

-Mélissa, merci d'être venu nous vous contacterons d'ici deux jours pour vous dire si vous êtes engagée, mais j'ai été charmée de faire votre connaissance.

Mélissa partit sur ses mots alors que Sakura regarda sa montre. _Ouf! Je vais avoir le temps de manger avant mon rendez-vous. _Totalement encrée dans ses pensé, elle ne vit pas la personne qui marchait en sens inverse et qui regardait les numéros inscris sur les plaques à la droite des portes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle l'accrocha qu'elle retrouva le contact avec la réalité.

-Pardon, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Vous chercher un bureau? Demanda Sakura en voyant que la jeune femme semblait perdue.

-Oui, celui de Sakura Kinomoto. J'ai reçu un appel me disant que je devais la rencontrer, il y a cinq minutes, mais je me suis perdue.

-Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucun problème, car je suis celle que vous cherchez. Suivez-moi. _Tomoyo tu va me le payer, tu aurais tout de même pu me dire que j'avais d'autre rendez-vous entre temps. Je crois que tu vas le regretter au mois d'avril._ Rajouta-t-elle mentalement en souriant à la jeune femme.

Une fois dans le bureau elle demanda son nom à la jeune femme qui s'était assis sur le fauteuil directement en face de Sakura. Son air déterminé à avoir ce travail et son absence de méchanceté plu immédiatement à Sakura qui regarda avec attention le dossier de la jeune femme.

-Wow! Je vois que vous avez un dossier exemplaire mlle Kaho. Vous… avez même posé avec Tomoyo pour votre rendez-vous d'embauche! Je n'avais jamais vu Tomoyo poser avec ses propres vêtements c'est épatant. Les résultats sont très bien et je me sens honorée de vous inviter à faire partit de la belle et grande famille de cette entreprise. Bienvenue!

On cogna à la porte et Sakura regarda l'heure. Une heure trente! La lecture du dossier lui avait prit plus longtemps que prévu. Elle donna rapidement quelques feuille à remplir à Kaho et lui signa un mots en lui disant de se diriger vers le centre de gestion du personnel pour qu'elle puisse avoir ces propre passes pour le stationnement et l'entré. Se levant et reconduisant la jeune fille à la porte elle lui annonça qu'elle avait hâte de travailler avec elle.

Sakura, toujours habillée de la jupe blanche et du haut bleu marin, ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche de surprise quand elle vit Ériol assit tranquillement sur un siège qui attendait d'enter dans le bureau. Toujours vêtu de son costume cravate noir, de sa chemise blanche avec les deux premiers boutons de détaché et de sa cravate noire qui pendait mollement à son coup, il avait l'image d'un mauvais garçon parfaitement éduqué dont les jeunes filles n'avaient rien à craindre.

-Bonjour, c'est toi qui remplace ton meilleur ami? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Exact. Répondit Ériol en souriant charmé par la métamorphose qu'elle avait subie avec tout le maquillage, les vêtements et toutes les autres modifications.

-Suis-moi!

Ériol se leva et entra à sa suite dans le bureau. Le confort qui y régnait était étonnant pour lui, mais le manque de photo familiale l'étonna encore plus. Il s'assit et attendit qu'elle ne parle en premier. Ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes après leur entré.

-Alors, as-tu des photographies à me montrer pour me prouver le talent de photographe de ton ami?

-Oui, regarde celle-ci.

Sakura prit le cliché et regarda avec attention ce qui semblait être une photo de famille qui avait été pris durant un événement spécial. On y voyait une femme grande et élancée qui avait un air sévère en regardant une petite fille alors que d'autre jouait plus loin. Dans l'arrière plan se trouvait un homme habillé simplement de couleur noire qui attendait les mains dans le dos. Une petite fille se tenait en retrait des autres et était assise par terre contre une des pattes de la table de bois qui trônait en plein milieu d'une dalle de ciment qui était entouré d'un jardin. Le cliché étant en noir et blanc Sakura ne pouvait que deviner la couleur des choses.

-Pas mal, mais l'image est un peu simpliste. La position du photographe est aussi à corrigé parce que l'angle est trop commun.

-Il avait huit ans quand il a prit cette photo. Expliqua Ériol. Regarde maintenant celle-ci, il l'a prit il y a seulement deux jour.

Le deuxième cliché montrait une réunion féminine dans un salon que Sakura reconnu immédiatement comme étant celui de Shaolan. Devinant qu'il s'agissait de lui, elle fit plus attention aux détails. Sur les divans se trouvaient cinq jeunes filles qui riaient aux éclats alors qu'une autre semblait rouge de gêne. Le cadre était légèrement penché vers la droite ce qui donnait un léger angle à l'image. On ressentait bien au travers le cliché le bonheur qui avait du régné à ce moment précis. Sakura ne put qu'admirer le talent du photographe et regarda fixement la jeune fille qui semblait gêner sur la photo. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui tournait dans la tête à Ériol.

-Est-ce que Sophie c'est elle?

Bien que Ériol fut surpris, il lui indiqua d'un simple mouvement de tête qu'elle avait raison.

-Parfait, apporte ces papiers à Shaolan, il faut qu'il les remplisse le plus rapidement possible. Je vais garder la photo pour en faire une copie ainsi que la première que tu m'as montrée. Il commence lundi prochain à cinq heures trente, qu'il ne soit pas en retards. Tu peux lui annoncer qu'il travaillera dans le département féminin adulte et enfant.

-Comment peux-tu affirmer qu'il s'agit de lui? Je connais d'autre personne et le deuxième cliché ne veut pas nécessairement dire que c'est lui qui l'ait prit.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'imagine que c'est l'intuition féminine. N'oublie pas de lui dire que lundi à cinq heures trente du matin il doit être ici. Au revoir Ériol.

_Alors, le chapitre 6 prend fin, est-ce que Shaolan sait qu'Ériol est allé lui trouver un travail, pourquoi Jeff voulait absolument voir Shao à l'hôpital. Comment ce fait-il que Sakura en sache tant que sa sur son travail si elle n'y a pas été depuis deux jour et que Tomoyo ne lui avait en rien parlé de ses nouvelles fonctions?JE ne pourrai plus à l'Avenir prévoire de dates pour les chapitres et j'en suis désoler, mais j'espère que vous viendrez quand même lire l'histoire. Au prochain chapitre._


	8. Chapter 7: Boum!

Chapitre 7 : Boum Chapitre 7 : Boum!

Sakura rangea lentement le dossier de Shaolan qu'elle venait juste de finir. N'étant pas venu lui-même, il ne pouvait remplir les cases concernant la famille donc avait laissé ces dernières vide, décidant de ne remplir que les cases où elle était sûre des informations. Autant dire : très peu. Sakura se leva et alla à l'imprimerie où elle entra rapidement, alors que plusieurs des employés faisaient la file à l'extérieur. Elle les entendit soupirer, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle venait chercher les copies des photos qu'elle avait envoyées plus tôt et elle ne repartirait pas sans elles.

L'odeur d'encre qui se trouvait dans la pièce sautait à la gorge et les multiples photocopieuse encombraient l'espace pourtant grand de la pièce. Sur les murs trônaient des dizaines d'étagères, dont les tablettes pliaient sous le poids des paquets de feuille de différentes couleurs. À l'arrière se trouvait l'endroit réservé aux photocopies des clichés prit par les photographes. La porte qui se trouvait derrière la photocopieuse était éclairée par une lumière rouge située au-dessus de celle-ci, indiquant que quelqu'un se trouvait dans la salle et développait des photographies.

Sakura vit Léonard qui s'occupait de ce département et demanda si elle pouvait entrer dans le local. Il lui répondit positivement et retourna répondre à ceux qui attendaient à l'extérieur. Sakura ouvrit rapidement la porte après avoir frappé et entra rapidement suite à l'assentiment de la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Se dirigeant à l'aveuglette, elle marcha jusqu'au fond ou elle ramassa la pile de photographie avant de ressortir.

-Léonard, où sont les copies que je t'ai demandées?

-6 D 3.

-Sixième étagère à partir de la droite, troisième tablette à partir du sol. Merci, finit-elle en prenant les clichés avant de sortir.

La pile de copies et les photographies qu'elle avait prises dans la chambre noire lui cachait quelque peu la vue pendant qu'elle marchait, mais elle pu néanmoins éviter toutes les personnes qu'elle croisa et monta jusqu'à son bureau. Sakura posa les deux piles sur la surface de travail alors que l'horloge sonnait dix-huit heures. Elle décrocha son téléphone et appuya sur le deux ce qui la relia au bureau de Tomoyo. La jeune mannequin laissa sonner jusqu'au moment ou le répondeur se déclencha. Elle ne laissa pas de message et décida que le moment de rentrer était venu.

La jeune femme ouvrit l'armoire au fond à droite de son bureau et y déposa les deux piles avant de la verrouiller. Elle ouvrit ensuite le tiroir central du bureau et prit l'enveloppe qui contenait les informations pour se rendre jusqu'à l'appartement où ils logeaient. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia le papier.

Sakura,

l'appartement se trouve au dixième étage d'un immeuble. Pour le trouver, ce n'est pas compliqué. Prend la rue en face de l'entrée principale et marche sur son trottoir gauche. Continue jusqu'à la troisième intersection et tu va voir le seul bâtiment qui n'a que dix étages. J'ai loué pour nous l'étage au complet. Le toit fait partit du logement, ce qui te permettra d'aller prendre l'air une fois réveillée et de regarder les étoiles. Prends le temps de bien regarder le cartier en venant car c'est l'un des plus tranquille de la ville. Tu vas voir, il est magnifique la nuit. Le souper sera prêt à huit heures. 

Tomoyo

Sakura sortit de son bureau avec entrain alors qu'elle allumait son lecteur mp3, baissant le son pour être pouvoir comprendre si quelqu'un lui parlait. Elle entra lentement dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton représentant le rez-de-chaussée. Sakura sourit quand elle vit l'énorme hall de la compagnie. Elle avait de la difficulté à croire que Tomoyo avait fait l'acquisition de l'immeuble peu avant leur départ puisqu'il était la copie conforme de la centrale Japonaise qui se trouvait à Tokyo. Sakura pensait plutôt que sa meilleure amie avait fait construire la bâtisse après avoir acheter l'énorme terrain. Il contenait le gratte-ciel, un petit parc et une garderie.

Sakura se dirigea vers le poste de sécurité qui siégeait au centre de la pièce. Un seul des trois sièges était occupé puisque deux des agents de sécurité de l'entrée étaient mutés au quatrième étage, vers les six heures, dans les départements de recherches et de créations.

-Salut Yan, rien de nouveau de ce bas monde?

-Que du vieux, affirma-t-il.

-C'est parfait, bonne soirée.

-Bonne nuit conviendrait mieux, sourit le gardien.

-C'est vrai, alors bonne nuit.

Sakura se dirigea vers les portes et les passa en faisant un signe d'au revoir au gardien de nuit. Une fois dehors, elle regarda ce qui l'entourait en prenant une grande respiration. Étouffée par les nombreux gazs et odeurs qui se trouvaient dans l'air, elle toussa, les mains sur les genoux, penchée vers l'avant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle préférait de loin l'air de Tomoéda qui était nettement moins pollué. Un reflet attira son regard alors qu'elle se redressait. Elle regarda avec curiosité le petit point lumineux et traversa la rue en sa direction. Avançant d'une centaine de mètre elle réalisa que le point se trouvait à être beaucoup plus loin qu'elle ne le pensait. Marchand encore un peu elle réalisa que l'immeuble dont Tomoyo avait loué le dernier étage se trouvait à sa gauche de l'autre côté de la rue. Son regard fixé sur la bâtisse, que l'on remarquait à peine comparée au mastodonte qui la côtoyait, elle pesa le pour et le contre. Souhaitait-elle rentrer immédiatement ou voulait-elle savoir d'où provenait cette lumière? La curiosité étant trop forte, elle repris sa marche. Elle ne remarqua pas que le soleil se couchait provoquant des jeux d'ombre impressionnant avec les gratte-ciel.

Peu à peu le petit point lumineux se rapprocha faisant découvrire à Sakura un parc. La lumière qu'elle avait aperçu était en fait le reflet d'un lampadaire sur un jeu qui ressemblait par le principe à la glissade du parc Pingouin. Sakura se retourna pour contempler l'immeuble Daidouji et ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise de passer ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parcouru plus de deux kilomètres pour se rendre là où elle se trouvait. Le gratte-ciel de plusieurs dizaines d'étage paraissait si petit de là où elle se trouvait! Sakura s'avança dans l'herbe jusqu'à un banc qui se trouvait face à la glissade en forme de chaton endormi. Bien qu'il soit de forma géant, le jeu était multi-usage puisque les enfants pouvaient grimper à des cordes au niveau du cou, que la glissade se trouvait être la queue de l'animal et que le museau contenait les marche. Plusieurs autres glissades avaient été aménagées à l'intérieur.

Sakura perdit la notion du temps alors qu'elle se plongeait dans ses souvenirs d'enfances du parc pingouin et de tout le plaisir qu'elle y avait eu avec sa famille. Elle ne reprit contact avec la réalité que lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

-Madame, demanda un policier.

-…

-Madame, demanda un deuxième.

-Oui, dit Sakura qui venait de comprendre qu'on lui parlait.

-Il est interdit de rester dans ce parc après 21 heures, expliqua le premier.

-Oh, pardon… Quelle heure avez-vous dites?

-21 heures madame, annonça le deuxième.

-Oh… Quelle heure est-il, demanda-t-elle légèrement pris au dépourvu.

-21 : 30, nous devons vous demander de partir.

-Aucun problème, je suis rester beaucoup plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais pensé. Quel est le nom de ce parc?

-Il n'en a aucun. C'est le parc sans nom.

-Bonne fin de soirée, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Les policiers restèrent quelques peu surpris du comportement docile de la jeune femme qui marchait maintenant vers le centre ville. Il se regardèrent pendant un moment se jaugeant avant de soupirer l'un après l'autre.

-Dit, tu ne crois pas que se soit-elle non?

-Tu imagines une jeune femme comme celle là en train de pénétré par effraction dans un poste de police pour voler les seules preuves que nous avons contre un de nos criminels?

-Elle a l'apparence, Aphrodite, mais intouchable. Une vraie déesse quoi!

-Je sais, mais se n'est pas elle. Alors allons chercher le dossier Liuoi ailleurs.

Sakura, qui n'était pas assez loin pour ne rien entendre, ralentit sa vitesse quand la conversation débuta. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourciller quand elle apprit le vol, mais se dit que le coupable serait bientôt appréhendé. _C'est toujours comme ça,_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle traversait la rue pour se rendre sur le bon trottoir. Les policiers étant maintenant loin derrière elle, Sakura réalisa qu'elle était seule dans un cartier où elle mettait les pieds pour la première fois. Anxieuse, elle avança plus lentement, prenant le temps de bien détailler les lieux, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait la première fois. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une maison, d'apparence plutôt modeste, qui se trouvait sur un terrain assez grand pour qu'il y ait cinq mètres de chaque côté de la maison jusqu'aux tours qui l'entouraient. Sakura s'arrêta devant la porte quelques secondes et contempla l'architecture purement victorienne avec ses toits très hauts, ses lucarnes et ses murs de roches. Alors qu'elle reprenait sa marche la porte de la bâtisse s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme habillé de noir en sortit en courant tout en regardant vers l'arrière. Sakura, figée par la surprise, resta sur place alors que l'homme courait en sa direction n'ayant toujours pas regardé vers l'avant. Elle le regarda venir jusqu'au moment où ils entrèrent en collision.

Sakura, dans un instinct de survie, s'accrocha au gilet de l'homme et se rendit compte au même moment qu'il était couvert de sang. Elle sentit les deux bras de l'homme s'étendre vers le sol dans le but d'amortir la chute alors que ses mains glissaient sur la substance liquide et sombre. Elle ne put empêcher sa tête de heurté durement le sol alors qu'une intense douleur se propageait dans tout son corps. Elle perdis conscience durant quelques secondes alors que l'homme enlevait son masque et regardait avec peur la jeune femme qui se trouvait sous lui.

Shaolan regarda Sakura avec peur. Il savait qu'elle allait le reconnaître, mais ce n'était pas le temps des explications. Il ne pouvait la laisser là et la ramener encore une fois chez lui devenait impossible. _Quoique cela me permettrait d'empêcher l'autre énergumène de me refaire un coup comme celui de tout à l'heure, _pensa-t-il. Il regarda Sakura papillonné des yeux en espérant reprendre ses reperds et se terra un peu plus dans l'ombre devenant invisible à ses yeux. Il la vit s'asseoir par terre en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle devait souffrir le martyr à cause du choc. Il avait entendu le bruit qu'avait fait sa tête en frappant les dalles de ciment et avait grimacé. Il la regarda et ne put comprendre les sentiments qui l'animaient. Il s'était attaché à la jeune japonaise durant son séjour chez lui, il ne pouvait le nier, et cela expliquait la peur de perde une amie. Mais la colère qu'il ressentait à son égard, il ne pouvait y trouver de raisons valables. Plusieurs autres sentiments l'animaient, mais la peur de perdre son amitié prit le dessus quand il l'entendit dire son nom.

Sakura tournait sur elle-même tout en hésitant entre espérer le revoir ou encore ne plus en entendre parler. Le cartier, qui dégageait une atmosphère angoissante par son silence trop pesant et l'absence de véhicule, l'effraya plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. _Sakura, reprends-toi! Tu n'es plus la petite étudiante qui avait peur des fantômes! Tu les as affrontés il y a des années et tu les as vaincu!. Aller, un peu de courage! Il ne te reste à parcourir que quelques centaines de mètre avant de pouvoir te préparer à manger_, pensa-t-elle en se ressaisissant. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de lui. Entre tous les hommes qui l'avaient prise dans leurs bras, il était le seul qu'elle reconnaîtrait, même inconsciente. Incapable de penser à autres choses que le fait qu'il se trouvait encore là, elle regarda avec précision les jeux d'ombre passant et s'attardant sur l'endroit où était caché le recherché avant de poursuivre sa recherche, mais une crampe soudaine à la tête l'arrêta alors qu'elle prononçait son nom. Ce prenant la tête à deux mains elle se pencha légèrement vers l'avant alors qu'un étourdissement la prenait. Elle sentit rapidement deux bras l'enserré et reconnu immédiatement leur possesseur. Elle releva les yeux, l'étourdissement la quittant et ses jambes reprenant leur aplomb. Sakura allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il avait fait avant qu'ils ne se frappent, mais Shaolan se sauva en courant en direction du parc.


	9. Chapter 8: Portrait étouffant

Chapitre 8 : Portrait étouffant Chapitre 8 : Portrait étouffant

Sakura regarda l'adresse d'où était sortit Shaolan, toujours sous le choc. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que Shaolan lui ait paru étrange, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il ait pu faire ce qu'il a fait. Elle fixa quelques minutes la façade de la maison, cherchant la moindre trace de sang sur les carreaux. En état de choc, son regard glissa sur le par-terre. Incapable de penser, Sakura fit faire un tour complet à son regard, choquée de voir que pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, elle savait que le monde n'arrêterait pas de tourner alors que quelqu'un venait d'être tué. Comme pour ses parents, personne dans les alentours ne s'était rendu compte que l'un de leurs voisins était mort. Ils ne le sauraient que le lendemain où ils se précipiteraient devant leur fenêtre pour voir les policiers et les autres services gouvernementaux commencer leur enquête. Sakura étouffait, elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer alors qu'elle réalisait pleinement ce dont elle avait été témoin.

Elle se retourna et marcha rapidement vers son immeuble où elle s'engouffra sans regarder en arrière. Elle ne s'était pas douté un seul instant qu'elle était suivie et épiée par une ombre derrière l'un des arbres qui bordaient les trottoirs. Sakura commença à monter les escaliers, ayant choisi d'éviter l'ascenseur, alors que l'ombre retournait chez elle en souriant.

Sakura ouvrit la porte de l'un des appartements du dixième étage, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde que ce soit le bon ou non. Elle se dirigea vers une des portes et regarda à l'intérieur. Rien! La pièce était totalement vide de tout meuble. Sakura la referma n'aimant pas l'écho qui s'en dégageait. Elle ouvrit la prochaine et découvrit une chambre meublée avec goût. L'affiche, qui se trouvait sur le mur de droite et qui ressortait à cause de ses teintes pâles sur le mur bleu foncé, représentait un groupe de musique que Toya appréciait. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre, Sakura referma la porte en prenant soin de noter mentalement où elle se trouvait. Continuant ses recherches, elle erra dans les couloirs jusqu'au moment où elle arriva dans une pièce énorme qui venait à peine d'être rénovée. Les murs de plâtre laissaient voir encore quelques trous qui seraient probablement bouchés le lendemain puisqu'une journée n'avait apparemment pas suffit. Sakura comprit que sa meilleure amie avait loué les quatre appartements et les avait rejoint en démolissant quelques murs, créant ainsi un appartement plus qu'énorme. Sakura arriva enfin dans les pièces communes qui étaient utilisées, donc meublées. Elle n'eut que le temps de s'asseoir et déjà Tomoyo arrivait, heureuse qu'elle soit enfin rentrer… mais son sourire disparu quand elle vit les multiples taches de sang qui tachaient les vêtements de son amie.

Tomoyo marchait maintenant beaucoup plus rapidement vers la nouvelle venue, ayant peur qu'elle ne soit blessée. Le sourire que lui offrit Sakura quand elle la vit ne fit pas ralentir la dessinatrice qui s'agenouilla aux pieds de Sakura. Elle avait peur de revivre la scène de son enfance qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier, contrairement à la personne assise sur le divan, tachant ce-dernier sans s'en rendre compte..

-Sakura es-tu blessée?

-Non, pourquoi? répondit l'intéressée.

-Tu es couverte de sang.

Sakura, qui se regardait maintenant, n'eut aucune réaction. Elle savait d'où il provenait, mais ne souhaitait pas en parler immédiatement avec sa meilleure amie. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il l'avait fait avant toute chose.

-Ce n'est pas le mien… J'ai trouvé un mendiant dans la rue et je l'ai conduit à l'hôpital.

-Arrête de me mentir!

-Je ne…

-Tu mens!

-Bon sa va,... je marchais pour rentrer quand je suis entré en collision avec quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un venait de commettre un meurtre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas sa prochaine victime, il était masqué, je ne peux donc pas le reconnaître. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien me laver et essayer de trouver ma chambre, lança Sakura, exaspérée.

Tomoyo la regarda se lever et se diriger vers un des corridor qu'elle n'avait pas visités.

-La salle de bain est dans l'autre direction. Ta chambre se trouve dans le couloir que tu viens de quitter, dernière porte au bout, expliqua Tomoyo en voyant que Sakura allait maintenant vers la salle de bain d'un pas rageur.

Sakura s'enferma dans la pièce, prenant le temps de bien vérifier si des serviettes s'y trouvait et qu'elle pouvait verrouiller la porte. Ce qu'elle fit, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver nez à nez avec son frère alors qu'elle sortait de la douche. La pièce, de grandeur moyenne, comprenait un bain tourbillon, une douche, une toilette et deux éviers. La douche, énorme, avait trois mètres de profondeur et deux de largeur. La céramique qui couvrait les murs, le plancher et le plafond de la douche était d'un beige moyennement foncé alors que le coulis était noir. Le plancher de la salle était fait dans le même matériau, mais de couleur noire. Il s'agissait en fait du parfait contraire de la douche puisque le coulis se trouvait à être du même beige que les plaque de céramique. Les murs du reste de la salle de bain étaient peints d'une teinte très pâle tirant sur le jaune. Le plafond, quant à lui, était fait de bois flottant normalement posé sur un plancher. La surface de la tablette qui longeait le mur au côté de la porte était fait en bois. Les éviers n'étaient en fait que des trous ronds où se trouvait une cloche de vitre inversée d'où partait un tuyau qui se dirigeait en ligne droite jusqu'au sol. Deux miroirs en forme du symbole du Yin et du Yan se trouvaient au-dessus des deux éviers. Bien qu'une atmosphère de richesse et de pouvoir se dégageait de la pièce, Sakura ne put que soupirer de désaccord devant ce tableau de richesse non camouflée. La jeune fille, qui était beaucoup plus terre-à-terre que ses colocataires, détestait se trouver dans un lieu si richement décoré. Son bureau pouvait représenter les plus hautes sphères de la société puisqu'il représentait l'image de la compagnie. Il devait donc représenter le portefeuille de celle-ci, mais Sakura préférait de loin rester une jeune femme qui se contentait du plus simple.

Tournant le robinet d'eau chaude, Sakura enleva le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait encore, soit une petite culotte, avant d'entrer sous le jet d'eau bouillante et de pousser un cri qui fit sourire l'homme qui écoutait de l'autre côté de la porte.

-TROP CHAUD!!

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avant de s'appuyer contre le mur face au panneau de bois. Pendant ce temps, Sakura ouvrait le robinet d'eau froide en grand afin d'apaiser sa peau brûlée quelques secondes auparavant par une eau trop chaude. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne grelotte sous l'effet de la nouvelle température de l'eau. Elle ne sortit de la salle qu'après trente minutes, seulement habillée d'une serviette nouée autour de sa poitrine, découvrant ainsi ses jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver son frère l'attendant derrière la porte.

-Comment trouves-tu l'appartement? demanda-t-il.

-Trop grand, trop riche, trop en rénovation, répondit-elle simplement.

-Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas à ton gout, mais Tomoyo organise une grande soirée pour les hautes sphères dans deux ou trois jours. Peut-être quatre, je ne suis plus sûr, rajouta-t-il pensif.

-Mon délais est donc de deux jours afin de trouver un nouveau logement.

-Je me doutais que tu n'aimerais pas cet appartement, mais de la à déménager… je n'y avais pas pensé…

-Je sais très bien qu'aucun propriétaire n'aurait accepté que ses quatre appartements du dixième, ceux qui ont la plus belle vue et le loyer le plus haut, n'en forme qu'un seul. Tomoyo l'a probablement acheté avant même que l'on parte du Japon. Je devrais d'ailleurs lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle choisi toujours le dixième étage…ajouta Sakura.

-Tu as raison sur plusieurs points, dont celui de l'acquisition de cet immeuble, mais sache que nous avons choisi pour ton mieux. Tu souhaite déménager, grand bien t'en fasse, mais je vais emménager avec toi!

-Je ne crois pas, finit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre toujours vêtue de la serviette qui était nettement plus trempée qu'au moment où elle l'avait mise.

Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit que sa réaction pour l'appartement avait été devinée, ou peut-être prédit, par sa meilleure amie puisque seul le nécessaire de ses choses avait été sorti des boîtes. Elle n'aurait donc pas à les refaire après quelques jours. Sakura se laissa tomber en souriant sur son matelas s'endormant instantanément. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle mouillait son lit en entier. Une chance pour elle, une des jeunes femmes qui travaillaient au département de recherche cherchait à vendre sa maison depuis maintenant un an sans trouver preneur. Il y avait trop de rénovations à faire pour que quelqu'un s'y intéresse et son éloignement du centre-ville ne la rendait pas plus intéressante pour les hommes et les femmes d'affaires, nécessitant ainsi plus de temps pour se rendre au bureau.

Sakura se reposait sur une plage. Elle se sentait bien, étendue au soleil, des lunettes de soleil atténuant la lumière trop vive pour ses yeux. Elle y était maintenant depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre, la sortant de ses pensé sur la maison qu'elle pensait acquérir. Elle chercha des yeux son portable d'où provenait le son et ne le trouva pas sur la serviette où elle l'avait déposé quelques heures plus tôt. La sonnerie semblait résonner dans l'aire ce qui lui paru étrange, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Cinq minutes plus tard la sonnerie disparue lui faisant penser qu'elle pourrait de nouveau se reposer. Elle se recoucha, sur le ventre cette fois. Il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour que le sujet de la maison lui revienne en mémoire. Bien que la plupart des rénovations soit faisable par elle-même, certains travaux demanderaient l'aide d'un professionnel. La toiture en était un bon exemple puisqu'elle était entièrement à refaire ainsi que le sous-sol, dont le ciment était totalement craquelé, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devrait payer des contacteurs qui en recoulerait du nouveau après avoir soulevé la maison et enlever l'ancien. Son éloignement non négligeable du centre-ville lui causerait un autre achat : une voiture. Un dernier problème : son permis de conduire japonais était échu depuis maintenant deux mois et elle serait obligée de passer le chinois puisque, officiellement, elle emménageait en chine pour une durée indéterminée. L'idée d'aménager l'extérieur lui vint en tête quand la sonnerie se fit entendre de nouveau. Sakura se retourna sur le dos et s'assit voyant ainsi tout ce qu'elle avait emmené sur la plage. Son téléphone portable apparu ainsi à ses yeux c'est en le prenant qu'elle découvrit que le son ne sortait pas de ce qu'elle pensait.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Son réveil sonnait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Prêt de vingt en fait. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau sur lequel reposaient quelques vêtements. Elle s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers ce qu'elle croyait être la cuisine. Elle eut beau se fier au son de couteau et de vaisselle, elle finit par se perdre dans le dédale de couloir. Sakura finit par arriver dans une grande pièce commune, dont l'utilisation ne devait pas encore être définie puisque des objets de tout genre se trouvaient de par et d'autre des murs. Un piano à queue par-ci, un fauteuil par-là, un chevalet qui se reposait contre le mur du fond, un appareil de musculation face à la porte, au centre de la pièce, un mur d'escalade qui grimpait le mur du fond et qui courait sur le plafond… tout indiquait que personne n'avait encore décidé à quoi elle servirait. Pour l'instant, elle ne servait que de débarras en attendant que tout sois placé pour la réception. Sakura continua de marcher jusqu'au fond, où elle ouvrit la porte. Sakura soupira en voyant un nouveau corridor. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'au bout et se frustra de voir une éternité de porte sans jamais apercevoir l'ombre d'un réfrigérateur.

Elle entendit son ventre grogner de faim et pressa le pas. Se frustrant, elle ouvrit la première porte et commença a désespérer. Elle finit par s'asseoir contre l'un des murs en grognant contre son ventre qui protestait encore.

-Alors la belle, on est fatigué, demanda la voie de Toya.

-Je cherche la cuisine, grogna-t-elle.

-Je vois… suis-moi!

Sur ces mots Sakura suivit son frère dans un couloir pour enfin débouché sur la pièce tant désiré. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa sœur se jeter littéralement sur le réfrigérateur et de l'ouvrir en quête de quelque chose à réchauffé ou à se servir. Sakura se servit des céréales après avoir allumé la télévision qui trônait sur une tablette et l'avoir placée sur le poste des nouvelles. Elle faillit recracher ce qu'elle venait juste d'avaler lorsqu'elle entendit la description du tueur d'un riche homme d'affaire. Incapable de respirer normalement, Sakura toussa en espérant libérer ses voix respiratoires. Bien que sommaire, la description convenait tout à fait à Shaolan. Elle ne le comprenait pas, mais

savait qu'elle ne pourrait le dénoncer.

OoO

Shaolan regarda avec surprise l'acte de propriété qui était au nom de sa sœur. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jusqu'à ce moment, il n'aurait pas pu croire que sa sœur ait assez d'argent pour entretenir deux appartements et payer le loyer de l'un d'eux à tous les mois. Notant l'adresse sur un bout de papier, il prit la clé de secours qui se trouvait dans une petite enveloppe. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte extérieure, s'arrêtant pour mettre ses souliers et de verrouiller la porte en partant.

L'appartement que sa sœur avait acheté en secret se trouvait dans un des cartiers les plus huppé de la ville. Shaolan eut beaucoup de difficulté à passer le poste du gardien de sécurité. Celui-ci ne croyait pas son interlocuteur lorsqu'il lui disait que Sophie était sa sœur. Après tout elle est d'origine américaine alors que lui était totalement asiatique. Après quelques minutes de débat Shaolan pu monter à l'appartement et ce qu'il y vit l'époustoufla. Bien que les pièces principales n'aient rien de particulières, le goût avec lequel elles avaient été meublées valait le détour. Les pièces secondaires quant à elles, regorgeait d'objets. Pour la première chambre, des tableaux. Pour la deuxième, des sculptures. Pour la troisième, des objets de tout genre.

Shaolan resta néanmoins sceptique. Sur le plan qu'il avait consulté dans les dossiers de sa sœur, il y avait quatre chambres alors que présentement, il n'en voyait que trois. L'entrée de la chambre manquante aurait dû se trouver au centre du mur du salon. Pourtant, à cet endroit, il n'y avait absolument rien! Qu'un mur! Shaolan fit rapidement le tour des murs de la pièce qu'il savait présente avant d'entrer dans la chambre numéro un. Poussant quelques tableaux, il réussit à se rendre sur le mur conjoint avec la chambre sans porte. Il eut beau apposé la main, frotté afin de trouver une texture différente ou cogner afin de savoir si le mur était creux, rien n'y fit. Il remarqua la garde-robe de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait et se dernier se trouvait sur le même mur. Il ouvrit celle-ci et se retrouva face à quatre murs. Celui de droite avait néanmoins une texture différente des autres. Il ne lui suffit que de pousser légèrement pour que le mur pivote un peu révélant ainsi le lieu de la porte qu'il cherchait. Shaolan entra, curieux de savoir pourquoi autant de camouflage et resta ébahis devant ce qu'il y vit.

_Ce n'est pas possible, pensa-t-il._

_**Alors voilà le chapitre 8 de cette histoire qui en contiendra je ne sais pas comment. 19 et plus s'est sur! J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût. Merci à Skalyann pour la correction. Ne t'inquiète pas j'avais prévu de le mentionné que tu le corrigeais, je l'avais juste oublié! Je sais que ce n'est pas très intelligent, mais sa arrive à tout le monde non? :P Merci à LuckyPotterCullen( j'espère que la suite t'a plu) et à usNthem( Merci pour le commentaire sur l'intrigue je dois avouer que j'avais peur de tout dévoilé au début) pour leur review.**_


	10. Chapter 9:Doute

Chapitre 9 : Doutes Chapitre 9 : Doutes

Shaolan ouvrit lentement les yeux en sentant un pois inhabituel sur lui. Il se doutait que ce pois devait être Ériol qui venait s'assurer soit réveillé à l'heure pour ne pas être en retard à son travail, mais fut énormément surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait en fait de Jeff qui venait tout simplement de s'asseoir sur lui. L'endormie eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son réveil humain parlait.

-C'était pour te dire que ce soir on sort! Je t'emmène en boite où tu fera enfin une rencontre intéressante.

OoO

Shaolan sourit imperceptiblement en voyant Tomoyo Daidouji. Selon lui, elle était bien proportionnée et il aurait bien aimé se réveiller à ces côtés après une aventure d'un soir avant de filer silencieusement par la porte d'entrer. Shaolan allait l'aborder lorsqu'une main s'interposa entre lui et sa future femme d'une nuit. Il suivit des yeux lentement le bras et découvrit Sakura qui lui disait quelque chose alors que ses yeux lui lançaient un regard d'avertissement. Il dut se pencher pour comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris quand il compris qu'elle lui disait qu'il allait vivre un enfer s'il s'approchait de la jeune femme. Shaolan regarda Sakura dans les yeux avant de se pencher à son oreille et de lui murmurer qu'il aimerait bien voir cela, mais que ce ne serait jamais le cas.

OoO

Tomoyo parlait avec un préposé à l'entretien du laboratoire ou il y avait eu une tentative de cambriolage durant la nuit lorsqu'un jeune homme apparu à l'angle du couloir. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il lui paraissait plus que séduisant avec sa carrure masculine qui prouvait seulement avec la forme qu'il s'entraînait, mais le regard que Sakura lui lança en le voyant la dissuada de faire quoique se soit. Elle la vit se diriger rapidement vers lui et lui bloqué le chemin. Elle ne pouvait avoir de preuve, mais Tomoyo était certaine que Sakura parlait au jeune homme. Elle ne put confirmé sa théorie que lorsque celui-ci se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Elle le vit contourner Sakura et s'approchez d'elle ayant la jeune japonaise à ses trousses.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Shaolan…

-Li, finit Sakura sur un ton fatigué.

-Enchanté, je suis Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura j'ai du avancé ton rendez-vous avec le deuxième postulant pour le poste de photographe du sixième étage à 11 heure.

-Sakura dois-je t'attacher de nouveau ou tu vas retourné dormir dans ton lit, demanda le jeune homme en regarda la japonaise au yeux vert.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué merci, aucun problème Tomoyo. Je m'en occupe tout à l'heure j'ai un petit problème a régler avec mon nouveau photographe pour le deuxième étage.

-Je te fais confiance. Alors on se revoit se midi je crois que l'on a à parler. Même endroit que d'habitude et surtout ne soit pas en retards.

-Aucun problème je m'occupe tout de suite de celui du sixième, je m'occupe ensuite de celui du deuxième, le quatrième suivra ensuite.

-Je vois que tu as un avant-midi chargé. Je te laisse. N'oublie pas soit-y à midi et demi, finit la patronne en partant dans un corridor annexe.

-Je n'oublierai pas, cria Sakura en réponse à Tomoyo.

Shaolan qui s'était abstenue de tout commentaire durant l'échange regarda Sakura surpris de voir qu'elle semblait si proche de sa patronne. Il ne put s'empêcher de désapprouver le fait qu'elle ne soit pas en train de se reposer, mais il croyait avoir trouver une idée pour qu'elle accepte enfin de rester inactive durant une période assez longue. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il regarda Sakura qui le fixait d'une façon interrogative. Il ne lui fit qu'un signe indiquant qu'elle pouvait se diriger vers son bureau et qu'il la suivrait. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir sourciller. Il prirent le corridor inverse à celui qu'avait emprunté Tomoyo et marchèrent jusqu'au ascenseur qu'il prirent pour monter deux étages. Shaolan ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux lorsqu'il vit le panneau qui trônait au centre d'une énorme vitre qui servait de mur et qui donnait sur un énorme bureau avec une secrétaire qui parlait au téléphone assise à un bureau devant une porte de vitre givré. Les murs d'un blanc ivoire étaient ornés de quelque tableau rarissime.

Sur la plaquette se trouvait écrit en grande lettre le nom de la jeune japonaise aux yeux vert précédé du mot co-directrice. Shaolan avait de la difficulté à croire que la jeune femme qui avait habité chez lui durant un certain temps se trouvait à être la co-directrice d'un des plus grande compagnie de vêtement du japon. Elle surpris son regard et ne se contenta que de dire bonjour à la secrétaire tout en demandant si elle avait eu des message depuis la veille.

-Non aucun, est-ce que je vous apporte quelque chose?

-Je ne dirai pas non à un café, mais…

-Je vous amène tout de suite la cafetière. Quelque chose à manger?

-Pas tout de suite, mais je suis sure que mon assistant pour la journée ne dira pas non.

-Monsieur?

-Non merci, ajouta-t-il.

-Madame, votre rendez-vous de 19h a annuler, son contrat au japon s'est rallongé d'une semaine à cause d'une mésentente sur un des points qu'il négociait.

-Merci appelé-moi dès que mon rendez-vous avancé arrive.

-j'en prend note, finit la secrétaire en sortant de l'entrée du bureau.

Le duo entra dans la pièce arrière ou il s'asssire sur un divan qui reposait tranquillement contre le mur de droite. Le jeune homme fut encore une fois surpris par la décoration qu'il trouva dans le bureau personnel de la jeune femme. Sur tous les murs se trouvait des tons chauds sans toutefois être agressif. Les meubles étaient simplistes sans être minimaliste. La pièce était décorée avec plusieurs dessins d'enfants encadrés et quelques photos de familles certaines plus anciennes que d'autres. Il remarqua immédiatement le portait d'une jeune femme dans la trentaine qui était entouré d'un petit garçon, d'un homme alors qu'elle tenait un bambin dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient impressionnants ainsi que sa beauté. Il réalisa qu'il l'avait déjà vu dans une revu de mode qu'un de ses sœurs l'avait forcé à regarder et à lire le peu de texte qu'il y avait trouver. Cette revue commémorait les plus beau mannequin qui était décédé dans les vingt dernières années. Cette femme avait apparue souvent dans la revue et s'était retrouvé au numéro 1 du classement de beauté et de comportement. Elle avait été connue pour son tempérament calme et respectueux envers les autres. Il se leva et s'approcha du cliché alors que le téléphone sonnait et que Sakura répondait. Ce n'est qu'à se moment qu'il reconnu l'air de famille qu'avait la jeune femme avec les deux adulte sur la photographie, mais se qui le troubla le plus fut de reconnaître l'homme.

Il avait été l'un des homme les plus glorifier pour ses recherche archéologiques avant son mariage. Suite à son union avec la plus belle mannequin de l'époque, il avait quelque peu disparue des chantiers. Shaolan en comprenait maintenant la raison. Les deux enfants du couple respirait le bonheur et se trouvait à être tout aussi beau que leurs parents. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux émeraudes du bambin qu'il compris que cela se trouvait à être la famille de Sakura.

Celle-ci attendait qu'il ne sorte de sa contemplation pour faire entré le postulant qu'elle devait faire passer en entrevue. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait Shaolan se retournait avec un visage sérieux. Il la regarda dans les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément.

-Je ne savais pas que ta mère était Nadeshico Kinomoto.

-Pourquoi est-ce si important? Demanda-t-elle.

-Sa explique certaine chose…

-Et q…. commença-t-elle alors que quelques coups étaient frappés contre la porte l'interrompait.

-Pardon madame, le sixième étage est arrivé ainsi que le deuxième. Dois-je faire entré votre premier rendez-vous?

-Oui. Répondit Sakura en allant s'asseoir sur le siège derrière son bureau. Shaolan pourrais-tu t'asseoir sur le divan en attendant que je règle certains problèmes.

L'homme qui entra dans le bureau déplu immédiatement à Shaolan par son apparence dur. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part et savait qu'il n'apporterait rien de positif à l'entreprise. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit sa voix que le vieux souvenir qu'il avait autrefois enfoui dans sa mémoire ressurgi. Il ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son échine alors qu'il se rappelait très bien l'homme arrachant quelques doigts à un de ses ennemis par simple envie. Cet homme qui avait déjà été un de ses amis lui avait appris tout ce qu'il connaissait de plusieurs des mondes criminels. Avec lui, Shaolan avait fait le tour des endroits mal famé de la ville et il avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à s'en éloigner une première fois. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une de ses amies d'enfance fut tué par l'homme qui à ce moment était son ami qu'il avait enfin tourné le dos a la vie que celui-ci lui avait présenté.

Sakura avait senti que le jeune homme assit sur le divan était mal à l'aise, mais l'entrevu devait avoir lieu et elle ne pouvait refuser un candidat parce que le meilleur photographe de la compagnie ne se sentait pas en pleine forme en sa présence. Bien qu'elle trouvait elle aussi qu'il n'avait pas l'air accueillant et qu'il lui faisait froid dans le dos avec son deux mètre de haut.

-Bonjour, je suis Sa….

-kura Kinomoto, je sais. Je dois dire que vous êtes aussi belle que ce que m'en a dit Shaolan.

-Ah, bon. Je vous remercie du compliment. Shaolan pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous vous connaissiez?

-Yan, je te conseil de partir ou la menace que j'ai proféré il y a trois ans aura réellement lieu.

-Laquelle?

-Je t'ai promis de te tuer et tu sais très bien que j'en ai les moyen rappelle toi Ysin. Il a bien disparue sans laisser de trace excepté une petite mare de sang.

-Je me souviens, et tu vas payer pour ça! Lança Yan tout en courant vers le jeune homme et en sortant un couteau.

Sakura estomaqué de voir à quel point la situation dégénérait se leva, mais trébucha sur sa chaise tombant au travers la route de Yan qui ne tenta pas de l'évité. Il ne la remarqua même pas, il ne se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait en lui et Shaolan que lorsqu'il s'enfargea dans la jeune femme. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de se ruer sur Shaolan et de commencer un combat à main nu puisqu'il avait échappé le couteau. Après une échauffourée très violente Shaolan regarda l'homme étendu sur le sol avant de se retourner et de regarder Sakura appuyer sur un mur ne bougeant du tout. Shaolan allait lui tendre sa main pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle se releva tranquillement et appuya sur un bouton rouge sur son téléphone. A peine une sonnerie retentit avant qu'une voix masculine ne réponde.

-Bureau de mlle Daidouji.

-J'ai un message pour Tomoyo.

-Quel est-il mlle Kinomoto?

-Code 9.8 dans mon bureau.

-euh… Tr… Très bien… je fais tout de… tout de suite le message, bredouilla le secrétaire.

-Tout de suite! Ordonna-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

-Je ne te croyais pas aussi autoritaire.

-Tout à un lieu. Lança-t-elle comme seul réponse en ouvrant la porte à un groupe d'homme qui entra dans la pièce avec une énorme boite faite en bois qui avait a roue ce qui permettait un meilleur transport. Le groupe d'homme poussa Shaolan et souleva Yan avant de le laisser tout simplement tombé dans la boite de bois de un mètre trente de côté. Ils refermèrent prestement le couvercle avant de lancer à Sakura une boite portant une petite croix rouge indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'une trousse de secoure. Le plus petit ne fit qu'un bref signe de tête en direction de Shaolan avant de lancer en souriant : il va faire peur au mannequin arranger comme ça. Sakura rit franchement à l'annonce de l'homme et du bien avouer qu'il avait raison. Elle leur fit signe de sortir et se retourna vers Shaolan, une aiguille et du fil en main. La seule réaction qu'il eut fut de se pencher vers la fenêtre afin de voir son reflet.

-Il a bien raison le gringalet.

-Premièrement, il n'est pas gringalet, deuxièmement, il a vingt fois plus d'ancienneté que toi alors ne critique pas parce qu'il est sur le point de se voir assigné son département. Ce que tu es loin d'avoir. Dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à recoudre les nombreuses coupures qui se trouvaient sur le front du jeune homme.

Après près d'une demi-heure, Sakura avait finit de recoudre les nombreuses coupures du jeune homme et d'enlever les trace de sang. Elle le regarda et déclara qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'œil au beurre noir qu'il aurait le lendemain. Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule.

Il se rassirent ensuite faisant entré le photographe du deuxième étage. La situation ut réglé rapidement il ne s'agissait que d'une modification de disponibilité sur sa fiche. Bien que Shaolan demanda plusieurs fois comment se faisait-il qu'il fut accepter sans qu'elle ne pose de question, il n'eut aucune réponse. Un simple sourire en coin apparu sur la bouche fine et parfaitement proportionné, selon le jeune homme, de la jeune fille. Il ne put toutefois pas savoir s'il s'agissait d'un sourire sarcastique ou non. La situation se prêtait au deux. Sakura sortit ensuite de son bureau suivit de Shaolan et se rendit au quatrième étage. Shaolan avait beau avoir vu énormément de belle femme dans sa vie très peut surpassait celle qu'il vit à se moment là. Ces femmes qui avaient arrêté de travailler lorsqu'ils étaient entrés se massèrent autour des deux personnes en parlant toutes en même temps.

-Wow, jamais vu un aussi beau, en lança une.

-Tu as du goût Sak!

-On ne peut pas le nier.

-J'aimerais bien passer une nuit avec lui.

-Oh arrête, tu ne pense qu'à sa.

-Pas vrai.

-Sak, comment t'as fait?

-Shao?

Toutes ces voix distinct arrêtèrent leur commérage lorsqu'elle entendirent la vois féminine qui appelait le jeune homme. Elles se retournèrent d'un bloc et fixèrent la femme qui avait parlé et qui se sentait fortement mal à l'aise de se retrouver sous les regards des autres.

-Bon c'est finit les conversation, mes dames voici votre photographe attitré. Je vous assure qu'il est a votre entièrement disposition, dit-elle. Pour tout ce qui est du travail, voyant que Mélinda allait répliqué quelque chose de bien sentit et qui ne concernait qu'elle et ses goût personnel.

-Vraiment tout? Demanda une autre au fond?

-Absolument tout? Demanda celle qui avait appelé Shaolan par son nom.

-Pour toi, je vais m'assurer que ce soit tout et absolument tout, n'est-ce pas mon cher?

-Il n'en ait pas question. Sakura, tu vas pas me faire ça tout de même?

-Comme si j'allais oser. Ce soir tu lui fera un massage de pied demain elle doit passer la journée à porter des talons qui sont déjà trop haut pour moi et qui vont l'être encore plus pour elle.

-Est-ce que j'ai droit à ce traitement de faveur aussi? Demanda Sophia, l'a plus grande du groupe.

-C'est une exception pour elle pour ce qui est de vos droit concernant ce…

- Appollon, indiqua Mélinda.

-Photographe, il est disponible à presque toute les heures alors si jamais vous visiter des lieu qui peuvent être enchanteur pour une photo n'hésiter pas à les lui faire visiter. Je dois par contre vous informer que ce sera à vos frais. Il n'est plus question de s'acheter un cornet de crème glacé et de nous refiler la facture comprit? Attendez, au moins d'avoir un facture de 100 dollars, sinon sa ne nous fait que plus de paperasse. Je vous laisse, j'ai d'autre chose à faire avant de finir ma journée.

-Et quoi?

-J'ai un rendez-vous dans un studio d'entraînement avec une amie, pourquoi? Répondit-elle en se retournant ne gardant que la tête dans la direction du jeune homme.

-Sakura..

-Essaie, je suis pas sûre que tu vas réussir pour une deuxième fois, finit-elle en sortant de la pièce laissant le jeune homme avec le groupe de femme vêtue pour le plupart habillé de robe de chambre.

Sakura ne se doutait pas un instant qu'une des femmes l'avait suivit dans le but de lui parler. Ce n'Est que lorsqu'elle s'installait sur son bureau pour lire qu'elle se rendit compte que la porte se rouvrait et qu'une des femmes entrait timidement.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi? Demanda la co-directrice.

-Y aurait-il un moyen pour que je ne pose pas devant mon frère?

-Je vois, je croyais au contraire que le fait de poser devant lui ne te déragerait pas puisqu'il t'a déjà vu.

-C'est qu'il ne ma pas vue depuis longtemps et il y a certaine chose que je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il sache.

-Je crains que tu ne puisse l'éviter, mais je conseil de te placer à l'arrière, il verra moins de peau.

-Merci, vous vous êtes connus comment?

-Il m'a sauvé la vie d'une façon un peu cavalière et je n'ai pas trop aimé, mais il nous est arrivé plusieurs choses qui font que l'on se connaît assez bien. Maintenant retour au travail.

Alors voilà la chap 9. Je sais sa a pris beaucoup de temps et ce n'est pas la version corrigée. Je vais le remplacer par le corrigé dès que je vais le recevoir. Désoler si la lecture est difficile à cause des fautes mon français est loin d'être le meilleur de la planète. Alors n'hésité pas a écrire des commentaire sur ce chapitre.

_usNthem__ : Ravie de savoir que l'histoire te plait toujours autant. :D _

_LuckyPotterCullen__ : ravie que l'intrigue reste sur ce point, mais je dois garder le mystère encore pendant certain laps de temps alors soit patiente. ____ Pour ce qui est de la question du meurtre la réponse apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre_

_Alors au prochain chapitre pour tout les lecteurs_. ;


	11. Chapter 10: Retour à la normale Magique

Chapitre 10 Retour à la normale magique

La journée avançait bien pour Shaolan a qui Sakura avait expliqué sommairement son travail peu après son retour et celui de sa sœur. Il avait faillit avaler sa langue lorsqu'il avait remarqué que les modèles qu'il devait photographier se trouvaient à être nus sur un fond beige foncé. Bien que les premières femmes qui se sont positionnées sur le tapis n'aient fait qu'augmenter son intérêt pour le travail, il avait pâli drastiquement lorsqu'il avait vu sa sœur à l'arrière du peloton. Il avait rapidement parcouru la distance qui le séparait de la femme et l'attrapa par le bras avant de lui mettre rapidement sa chemise sur le dos. Sakura qui était entrée à ce moment ne put continuer à marcher car ses yeux étaient fixés sur le torse du jeune homme qui paraissait encore plus hypnotisant que la dernière fois où elle avait vu son torse. Elle secoua discrètement sa tête avant de s'avancer ver le duo en sourcillant.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Je refuse qu'elle pose sur une photo en étant nue!

-Je vois où se situe le problème et je crois avoir la solution. Shefa suis-moi et Shao, prend ses photos et surtout il me les faut dans deux heures sur mon bureau.

-Quoi? Je n'aurai jamais le temps.

-Bienvenue dans le métier, maintenant si tu veux arriver dans le temps, je te conseil de commencer tout de suite. En passant, elle garde ta chemise de toute façons ça va faire plaisir aux femmes présentes non?

-Sûr, répondirent les mannequins en souriant.

Sakura sortit de la pièce suivit de Shefa qui trouvait intimidant le fait de marcher dans les couloirs de la compagnie seulement vêtue d'une chemise qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas des fesses. Elles entrèrent dans le bureau de Tomoyo et s'assirent sur le divan qui se trouvait face au meuble en acajou qui servait de surface de travail à la créatrice de l'entreprise.

-Je crois comprendre que ton petit frère est un peu surprotecteur.

-Un peu? Beaucoup voulez-vous dire.

-1er règle on se tutoie, j'ai vécu assez longtemps avec Shaolan pour savoir que vous n'aimez pas le vouvoiement.

-Vous avez vécu avec mon frère! Quand ?, demanda la Li intéressé.

-Pendant quelques jours, il y a quelques jours. Retournons au sujet du pourquoi du comment. Je t'ai emmené ici parce que j'ai décidé de te retirer du projet initial afin de te mettre sur un projet où tu seras le mannequin vedette. Demain, un jet privé t'attendra à l'aéroport international, il te conduira où tu veux, mais la destination doit être approuvée par moi ou Tomoyo. Tu pourras choisir le pays de ton choix parmi ceux qui ont des sommets enneigés puisque c'est sur le dessus d'une montagne que doit être prise la photo de la collection Ping. Le photographe du septième étage, Lis Zang viendra avec toi et tu devras suivre ses moindres conseils. Je te laisse, mais avant de partir je te conseil de passer au sous-sol numéro deux pour prendre des vêtements. Dit simplement que tu viens pour Sakura et ils te donneront des choses qui ne serons pas horrible. Au revoir, finit Sakura en sortant du local.

Shefa suivit le conseil de la co-directrice et descendit au deuxième sous-sol alors que des sifflements retentissaient à son passage. Le deuxième sous-sol se trouvait à être une énorme garde-robe qui pouvait se déplacer selon la rangé voulue. Le système ressemblait énormément à celui qu'utilisaient les bibliothèques. Des rangées sur roulettes que l'on pouvait déplacer à l'aide d'une manivelle. La seule différence avec les rangées d'une bibliothèque était le fait que celle-ci se trouvait à être assez haute pour contenir trois robe longue de hauteur. Elles n'étaient pas toutes divisées de la même façon. Certaine contenait en effet des robes longue sur trois hauteurs alors que celles qui contenaient des pantalons en avaient quatre de haut. Les chemises, quant à elles se trouvaient à être six de hauteur. Plus loin, sur les murs qui n'étaient pas couvert du système de rangement de vêtements se trouvaient des rainures. Celles-ci formaient des rectangles qui mesuraient près d'un mètre de largeur sur cinquante centimètres de hauteur à la fin du troisième rectangle se trouvait un carré qui précédait une passerelle en acier dont le plancher était grillagé. Un escalier y menait en partant du centre d'une large allée de céramiques foncées.

Au centre de l'allée ce trouvait aussi un bureau où était assis un vieil homme qui la regarda soupçonneux.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Je suis venue chercher des vêtements pour Sakura Kinomoto.

Le visage du vieil homme qui était auparavant soupçonneux et méfiant s'éclaircit laissant un sourire y apparaître. Il se leva et d'un geste de la main fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle devait le suivre. Il lui fit traverser le sous-sol au grand complet avant de s'arrêter devant l'avant dernière rangée qu'il fit coulisser ainsi que toute celles qui se trouvaient à sa gauche à l'aide de la manivelle. Il entra ensuite dans la rangée suivit de la jeune femme qui fut étonnée de voir qu'elle était presque toutes vides seul certaine des première avait quelques vêtements. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent rendus tout contre le mur qu'elle remarqua la porte qui se trouvait au fond. L'homme tapa un code sur le système de sécurité et ouvrit la porte laissant la jeune femme entrer dans la pièce qui se trouvait à être dans un noir complet. Elle eut mal aux yeux lorsque la vive lumière que diffusaient les néons encastrés dans le plafond s'allumèrent et n'arriva pas à croire ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. La pièce se trouvait à être aussi grande que celle qu'ils venaient de quitté et les rangé se trouvait à être presque toutes remplies.

-Bienvenue dans la garde-robe privée de Mlle Kinomoto. Pour qu'elle occasion allez-vous les porter?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ce sera pour moi les vêtements?

-Votre tenue, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais tout vous expliquer. Chaque mannequin à une rangé pour des chemises, chandails, une pour des pantalons ou jupes et une dernière pour des robes. Vos trois rangés sont celle qui camoufle la garde-robe de Mlle Kinomoto.

-Pourquoi moi?

-J'ai reçu ordre de donner les rangées les plus proches à la personne qu'elle m'enverrait. J'imagine que vous allez sortir je vais donc vous donner la robe jaune ainsi que le chandail lilas à une bretelle et un pantalon noir ample. Ça devrait suffire pour votre soirée. N'oubliez pas de les ramener afin que nous les nettoyions.

-Je n'ai pas à le faire? Parfait. Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir les rapporter. Est-ce grave?

-Pas du tout les place seront vitre comblé par de nouveaux vêtements, expliqua l'homme en rapportant les morceaux d'on il avait parlé plus tôt.

Shefa remarqua d'un premier coup d'œil ce qui se trouvait à être écrit sur l'étiquette que portait le vêtement. Elle voyait qu'il était écrit à la main le nom Tomoyo. Elle demanda s'il s'agissait de création directe de Tomoyo Daidouji et ouvrit les yeux en grand lorsqu'il lui répondit qu'elle avait trouvé elle-même la réponse.

OoO

Sakura marcha rapidement et entra dans la pièce, s'appuyant contre le mur du fond en attendant que les poses soient terminées. Elle ne s'approcha que lorsque les femmes eurent commencé à reprendre leurs vêtements et à se diriger vers les paravents. Elle s'avança jusqu'au centre de la toile avant de s'asseoir et de fermer les yeux. Elle venait d'entrer dans une bulle qui lui permit de se reposer moralement durant quelques secondes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir que Shaolan approchait et venait à ses côtés. Sakura n'ouvrit pas les yeux en entendant la voix chaude et calme de Shaolan.

-Ça ne va pas?

-La gestion c'est loin d'être identique au fait d'être mannequin.

-Je comprends, dit-il en se penchant vers l'arrière et en positionnant ses mains plus loin sur le tapis beige. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici?

-J'ai encore mes poses à faire, expliqua-t-elle en s'étendant alors qu'elle s'entait que Shaolan tournait son regard vers elle. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas anormal, dans le contrat que nous avons signé je devais fournir deux photos.

-Comment as-tu su que je venais de tourner mon regard vers toi? Veux-tu que l'on prenne tes photos pendant la pause des mannequins?

-Tu n'aurais pas le temps le travail de photographe est beaucoup plus compliqué que tu ne le penses. Tomoyo demande la perfection pour ce qui est de mes images et beaucoup de photographes se sont cassées les dents en essayant de faire paraître ma vraie personnalité ou mes vraies sentiments du moment.

-Tu finis à quelle heure, demanda-t-il en refixant son regard sur la porte qui venait de se fermer derrière la dernière femme qui avait posé nu.

-Quand tu auras finit mes photographies, je ne peux pas partir avant de les avoir envoyées à l'impression. Appelle-moi lorsque tout sera terminé avec elles. Je serai dans mon bureau. Tiens, prend le téléphone qui se trouve dans l'armoire il est à toi et ne fonction qu'avec les numéros de la compagnie pour l'instant mais tu peux rajouter ce que tu veux comme contact dans le répertoire. En passant le deux heures que j'ai dit était sérieuse. Il ne t'en reste que une pour prendre les photographies complètes, positionner le tout dans la pièce qui se trouve face à mon bureau et en avoir choisi une vingtaine dans lesquels j'en prendrai deux.

Shaolan sentait qu'elle s'endormait aussi la secoua-t-il lentement, mais il eu la surprise de voir qu'elle dormait déjà. Il savait que la pause qu'il avait accordée aux jeunes femmes finirait bientôt et il lui serait difficile de continuer son travail en ayant Sakura au centre du fond. Il posa son regard sur la jeune endormie et remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas se reposer calmement. Il le voyait par ses yeux qui bougeaient énormément derrière ses paupières ainsi que les mouvements subtiles qu'elle faisait avec sa tête. Shaolan ne compris pas ce qui l'effrayait et crut toutefois deviner qu'elle se remémorait les évènements qu'avait fait ressurgir dans sa mémoire sont arrivée en Chine. Son regard se tourna durant quelques seconde vers la fenêtre alors que Sakura ouvraient les yeux en se redressant vivement.

Elle cria légèrement faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui réfléchissait à ses côtés. Elle avait revue toute son agression d'un point de vue pourtant différent à ce qu'elle était habitué. Lorsqu'elle revoyait les évènements, elle les revoyait du même point de vue que lorsque cela était arrivé, mais le rêve qu'elle venait de faire lui montrait les évènements d'un point de vue extérieur. Elle avait eu l'impression de regarder un film. Elle pouvait se promener partout ou elle le souhaitait et pouvait suivre toute les personnes qu'elle souhaitait. Sans sans rendre compte, des larmes avait commencé à couler sur ses joues ce qu'avait bien remarqué le jeune homme qui se retourna vers elle et la pris dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos. Elle se laissa aller et pleura toujours appuyé contre le torse musclé du jeune homme. Elle avait les mains qui tenaient fermement le chandail de Shaolan tout en se cachant le visage.

Ces dans cette position que trouvèrent les modèles lorsqu'elles furent revenus de leur pauses, beaucoup furent mal à l'aise et songèrent à repartirent alors que quelques unes décidèrent qu'il ne fallait pas retarder le travail commencé et allèrent se remettre derrière le paravent afin de se changer. Elles furent surprises de voir que le duo ne se trouvait plus à l'endroit où elles les avaient aperçus.

Shaolan voyant que les femmes venaient d'entré se leva en prenant Sakura dans ses bras sachant qu'elle ne se défendrait pas dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Il prit rapidement la direction de la pièce adjacente qui serait son bureau à l'avenir et poussa la porte d'un pied. Il remarqua immédiatement le lit qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce et déposa délicatement la jeune femme qui ne se débattait toujours pas avant de la recouvrir de la couverture et de retourner dans l'autre pièce afin de finir les photographie. Une heure plus tard il entrait dans son bureau et allumait la table lumineuse afin d'y apposer les négatifs des centaines de photographies qu'il venait à peine d'aller faire imprimer puisque son appareil était numérique. Il étala les négatifs et prix la loupe qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Il ne lui fallu que très peu de temps pour diminuer le nombre de pose à deux cent, mais Sakura dormait toujours. Il se tourna vers elle et essaya de la réveiller doucement, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il décida donc d'opter pour une manière un peu plus brusque qui la réveilla en sursaut.

-J'ai finit de choisir les deux cent clichés veux-tu choisir tout de suite ou plus tard?

-Hein? Oh je vais le faire maintenant, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la table lumineuse.

-La loupe, rajouta Shaolan en lui tendant l'objet.

-Je n'en n'aurais pas besoin. Aurais-tu une boite vide quelque part?

-Oui, je t'amène ça.

-Mets là à ma droite.

Shaolan ne put s'empêcher d'être bouche-bée quand il vit qu'elle ne regardait que très légèrement les négatifs avant d'en jeter plusieurs dans la boite. Le nombre rapetissait ainsi rapidement jusqu'au moment ou il ne resta que quatre image. Elle semblait hésiter puis ferma les yeux un instant avant de rajouter deux des quatre dans la boite.

-Maintenant que c'est fait, on peut commencer, il faut seulement que je fasse venir le matériel.

-Parfait.

Il ne fallu que cinq minutes pour que plusieurs meubles arrivent, porter par une dizaine d'hommes. Shaolan sentit un nœud dans son estomac en voyant le regard que lançait Sakura aux hommes. Elle sembla le remarquer puisqu'elle le rassura en lui disant qu'ils n'étaient pas son type. Elle avait commencé une autre phrase, mais ne l'avait pas terminé. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seul de nouveau, ils se placèrent, Shaolan derrière l'appareil photo et Sakura sur la piste lors qu'elle enlevait son haut gardant sa brassière. Elle ne fit que se placé sur le divan central en repliant les jambes prenant soin de faire disparaître la marque derrière ses jambes. La tête orientée vers la droite de Shaolan elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de regarder le photographe.

-Que faisais-tu là bas?

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Je t'ai reconnu lorsque tu m'as foncé dedans. Pourquoi l'avoir tuer? Est-ce que c'était parce que tu voulais un objet d'une de ses collections?

-Tu me connais non, demanda-t-il en regardant au dessus de l'appareil.

-Justement je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je ne te connais pas assez pour dire si tu l'as tué ou pas.

Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il savait que son comportement avait pu étonner la jeune femme et même l'effrayer, mais il voyait bien qu'aucune de ses deux options ne se trouvait à être le cas. Elle semblait seulement perdue et ne savait pas quoi penser. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais s'était trouvé devant elle sur une scène de crime couvert de sang. Elle avait eu affaire à certaine de ses connaissances qui étaient loin de donner bonne impression. Il avait tué devant elle et elle n'avait rien fait que de le couvrir en faisant en sorte que le corps soit transporté ailleurs.

-Tu dois savoir quoi penser de moi puisque tu m'as aidé tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'était pas la question, je ne tenais tout simplement pas à avoir un cadavre dans mon bureau.

-Tu ne semblais pas très choquée de voir ce que j'ai fait.

Sakura ne répondit pas à la dernière remarque du jeune homme et ne fit que lever les yeux vers lui ce qui le figea. La vue de ses deux yeux vert émeraude pleins d'eau et des coulisses que les larmes avaient fait sur ses joues. Il avait surprit son geste de recul lorsqu'il avait levé la main dans sa direction pour essuyer l'eau qui ruisselait tranquillement sur sa peau. Leurs regards s'étaient encré dans celui de l'autre et ne semblaient pas vouloir partir.

-N'aie pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Je voudrais tellement te faire totalement confiance, mais je ne peux pas.

Sakura toujours les genoux contre son thorax sera encore plus ses jambe contre elle lorsqu'elle vue que Shaolan voulait la prendre dans ses bras. Il s'était décalé ver la gauche en étendant le bras au dessus de son épaule et l'avait serré contre lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille peur de lui ce qui était pourtant le cas. Le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour qu'elle lui fasse de nouveau confiance. Il devait expliquer ce qui s'était passé ce soir là ce qui ne lui tentait pas énormément.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué. Je venais pour reprendre quelque chose que ma sœur lui avait acheté, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il connaisse mon identité alors je me suis masqué, mais il était déjà mourant à mon entré. Il y avait du sang partout et je n'ai pas pu éviter d'en mettre partout sur mes vêtements. En voyant qu'il était en train de mourir je suis partit dans le but de rejoindre une cabine téléphonique pour rejoindre les secoures, mais nous nous sommes rencontrer à ce moment. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, mais je ne voulais pas que tu crois que s'était moi. Je ne pensais pas que tu me reconnaitrais.

-Comment puis-je savoir que tout cela est vrai.

-Je n'en ai aucune preuve, excepté le peu de jour que tu as passé chez moi, ajouta-t-il en frottant le dos de la jeune femme.

Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et releva son visage vers lui. Elle n'avait, par contre, pas prévue que son visage se trouvait aussi proche du sien. En relevant la tête leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées figeant le duo. Sakura qui n'avait pas bougé tout comme Shaolan le regarda dans les yeux sentant qu'elle ne pourrait résister à l'envie de l'embrassé. Elle savait depuis quelques jours que ses sentiments envers le jeune homme se trouvaient à être plus sérieux qu'elle ne l'avait pensé à l'origine. Gêné de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle fut rassurée lorsque le téléphone de celui-ci sonna.

-Oui?

_-Bonjour Shao, c'est Jeff. Il faudrait que l'on parle à cause de ta sœur._

-Que ce passe-t-il, demanda Shaolan alerte en enlevant son bras du dos de Sakura.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave, c'est plutôt pour te donner de bonne nouvelles. Son corps à produit des antis-corps au produit. Elle va s'en sortir, mais elle ne pourra pas sortir de l'hôpital où elle est en se moment avant que nous ayons compris comment ce fait-il qu'elle aille des antis-corps._

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec cela. Rappelle-moi si tu as des nouvelles. Bye.

Shaolan heureux des nouvelles qu'il venait de recevoir se replaça derrière l'appareil en prenant soin d'immortalisé Sakura qui semblait être dans ses pensé. Il allait fermer l'appareil lorsque celui-ci indiqua que sa mémoire se trouvait à être pleine ce qui l'étonna puisqu'il l'avait vidé lorsqu'il avait fait imprimé les négatifs aussi prit-il la peine de regarder et se rendit compte que l'appareil avait prit des photos tout le temps de leur échange et aussi lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à face. Il fit signe a Sakura de remettre son haut puisqu'il avait terminé.

OoO

Sakura marchait depuis une demi-heure lorsqu'elle trouvait l'adresse inscrite sur la lettre que lui avait tendue Yukito. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir le panneau fermé. Elle cogna et attendit. Voyant que personne ne venait elle frappa plus fort. Un homme, de la même grandeur qu'elle s'approcha de la porte en bayant. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux avant d'être rendu devant les vitres.

-Vous ne savez pas lire! On est fermé.

-J'ai une lettre pour vous d'un de mes amis.

-Très bien, entré, ajouta le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte et en allumant les lumières. Sakura qui n'avait pu apercevoir que sa grandeur put ainsi contempler l'homme blond au visage jovial. Il semblait plus musclé que Yukito et Shaolan. Son chandail rouge et ses pantalon noir lui donnait un air de puissance, mais ce qui étonna le plus Sakura fut les sensations qu'elle ressentit en se rapprochant de lui. Ces sensations disparues depuis longtemps ne firent que lui donner l'impression de déjà vu. Elle le vit lire la lettre à voix haute et prononcer son prénom.

-Sakura, tu es Sakura Kinomoto?

-Depuis ma naissance, pourquoi?

-Je m'appelle Kérobéro.

-Quoi? Ce ne peut pas être toi! Tu es partit.

-Je suis venu ici afin d'assurer la survie de la famille Li puisqu'elle avait des problèmes.

Sakura retourna momentanément dans ses souvenirs se remémorant le fait d'avoir abandonné ses pouvoirs afin de donner forme humaine à son ami d'enfance Kéro. Il était partit quelques jours plus tard en ne regardant pas derrière lui ce qui avait profondément blessé sa jeune maitresse. Il en avait été conscient, mais n'avait pu éviter ce départ. Il savait aussi à ce moment que les pouvoirs de Sakura qui avaient disparue après l'enchantement réapparaitraient puisque sa destinée était d'agir contre le mal. Sakura comprenait maintenant que le monde qu'elle avait cru disparue réapparaissait et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait plus de sensation magique depuis quelques jours.

OoO

Toya couru jusqu'à la porte d'entré sachant que cela ne pouvait être sa sœur puisqu'elle avait mentionné qu'elle rentrerait très tard durant la nuit. Il eut un choc quand il vit les deux personnes qui ne devaient pas se trouver en ville sur le pas de sa porte. Ne voulant pas que quelqu'un d'autre les voit il les fit entrer sans préambule dans l'appartement.

-Que faite-vous ici, demanda Toya.

Le couple allait répondre lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre dans le couloir.

-Toya s'était qui, demanda Tomoyo en arrivant dans la pièce avant d'hurler de surprise. Monsieur et Madame Kinomoto, vous êtes sensé être mort!

-Es-tu Tomoyo Daidouji? Sûrement vu la ressemblance avec ma cousine. Nous venions parler avec notre fils de Sakura veux-tu rester avec nous, tu dois connaître des parties de Sakura que ne connaît pas son frère.

-Aucun problème.


	12. Chapter 11: Dossier controversé

Chapitre 11 : Dossier controversé

Shaolan entra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, reconnaissant la décoration que sa sœur y avait pratiquée. Comme la dernière fois où il y était entré, le lieu dans un ordre étrangement parfait semblait vide malgré le fait que plusieurs meubles s'y trouvaient. Bien que la décoration l'époustouflait par le nombre d'œuvres de tout genre que l'on y trouvait, il n'y jeta pas un regard et se dirigea tout de suite après son entrée vers une des chambres de l'endroit. Shaolan y entra ouvrit la penderie avant d'ouvrir la seconde porte qui s'y trouvait. Comme la première fois, ce qui l'y vit l'étonna. Des objets de tout genre partant de la peinture à la sculpture passant par des bijoux, des appareils photo et autre objet technologique. Il y vit divers porte-monnaie et babioles qui se retrouvaient en grand nombre. Dans un coin se trouvait une rangée de rouleaux. Le jeune homme ne pensa même pas à les compter tellement il était nombreux. De cinq mètres de profondeur et d'un et demie de hauteur, la pile de documents, dont chaque rouleur ne faisait pas dix centimètres de diamètre, semblait énorme. À la droite de l'amoncellement se trouvait une table de travail avec une lumière au néon accroché au mur. Sous celle-ci se trouvait son interrupteur.

Shaolan l'alluma et attrapa un premier rouleau dans l'intention de savoir ce quel type de donné il contenait. Il resta ébahi devant ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, car sur ce papier se trouvaient les plans de la bâtisse où vivait le président de la Chine. Tout se trouvait à y être inscrit, pas un pouce carré de la superficie n'avait pas été inscrit. Joint au papier du premier étage se trouvait des plans rapprocher ou Shaolan n'en put croire ses yeux. Écrit à la main, l'endroit des coffres fort y était inscrit. Shaolan regarda la page du deuxième étage et trouva aussi d'autres feuilles joint celles-ci contenaient diverses informations comme les emploie du temps de toutes les personnes qui avait à se trouver à cet endroit. Des descriptions détaillées de toutes les personnes ne permettaient pas à l'erreur. Des frissons parcoururent son échine lorsqu'il arriva à la dernière page qui indiquait une fiche avec la photo de la petite fille du président. Sur la fiche apparaissaient plusieurs données personnelles de la petite ainsi qu'un ordre de mission. L'ordre ordonnait que la petite soit enlevée. Aucun détail de plus ne permettait de précision, mais l'estampe : mission accomplie signée de sa sœur lui brisait le cœur.

Décidé à en savoir plus sur la vie qu'elle semblait menée en secret, il arpenta quelques allées presque trop minces pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva devant le mur du fond qu'il comprit que ce qu'il n'avait vu n'était qu'un début. Une ouverture avait été pratiquée dans le mur afin de donner sur l'appartement voisin. Cet endroit vide contenait pourtant des dizaines de boite rectangulaire et mince. Shaolan s'approcha d'une boîte et découvrit qu'il s'agissait en fait de table. Il arpenta l'appartement et remarqua que des affiches se trouvaient sur les portes. Sur une, il put y lire : technologie. Sur une autre : plan, une troisième : peinture et sur la dernière se trouvait sculpture. Shaolan comprit aisément le but des pièces et déballa une table qu'il commença à l'assemblé dans la pièce technologique. Une fois cela fait, il attrapa une boîte carrée qui trainait dans la grande pièce et retourna dans la première pièce afin d'y remplir le carton. Après cela il retourna tant bien que mal vu le pois du carton dans la salle technologique et commença à les placer sur la surface. Il remarqua rapidement qu'une seule boite ne pouvait rentrer sur une seule surface aussi monta-t-il une autre table avant de continuer.

C'est ainsi que se passèrent les deux jours suivants pour le chinois. La journée il travaillait à l'agence ou il était bien accepté alors que le soir il classait les nombreux objets volés que sa sœur s'était appropriés. Jeudi arriva et Shaolan s'installa devant la télévision alors que Alfred, un majordome français que sa mère lui avait envoyé, préparait le souper. Alors que le journal télévisé commençait, Shaolan se remémora les événements de la veille.

**Flash Back :**

Sakura cogna à la porte ne se doutant pas qu'un majordome répondrait. Elle sursauta, mais reprit rapidement son aplomb demandant à parler à Shaolan.

— Il n'est pas là pour l'instant puis-je faire un message, demanda l'homme courtois.

— Euh! Dis-lui de me contacter avant la tombée de la nuit, car je dois lui parler en face à face. Je suis bête vous ne me connaissez pas, je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto.

— Très bien, je ferai le message. Bonne journée Mademoiselle, finit le majordome en attendant qu'elle soit repartie avant de fermer la porte.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Shaolan lui demandait qui était la personne qui était venue tout en essuyant ses cheveux une serviette au tour de la taille.

— Mlle Kinomoto, monsieur.

— Quoi? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait entrer? demanda Shaolan en courant vers sa chambre pour s'habiller le plus rapidement possible alors qu'Alfred le suivait.

— Vous m'aviez demandé que personne ne vous dérange, monsieur.

— Cela ne s'applique pas à elle ou à ma famille, répondit Shaolan en ressortant de la chambre vêtue d'un pantalon seulement.

Shaolan sortit de l'appartement en courant et prit les escaliers qu'il dévala le plus rapidement possible. Il ouvrit la porte du rez-de-chaussée à la volée faisant sursauter les personnes qui se trouvait dans le hall. Shaolan chercha du regard Sakura à l'intérieur et la remarqua à l'extérieur qui attendait un taxi pour repartir. Soulager de l'avoir rattrapé il sortit le plus rapidement possible et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il put voir l'éclat de peur qui brillait dans les deux émeraudes qui lui servaient d'iris. Il la fit lentement tournée vers lui et entoura ses épaules de son bras la ramenant lentement vers l'intérieur. Il lui fit monter les escaliers toujours aussi lentement sachant qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, la ramenant vers son appartement. Alfred avait paru surpris de voir la réaction de son jeune maitre et allait poser une question lorsque Shaolan lui avait fait signe que ce n'était pas le temps. Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans le salon et Shaolan fit signe à Alfred d'aller faire les courses en voyant que la jeune fille n'était pas à l'aise en sa présence.

— Que se passa-t-il? Tu ne viendrais pas me voir si ce n'était pas sérieux.

— J'ai un problème avec mon logement. Celui que je croyais avoir n'est plus disponible et je ne peux pas retourner avec mon frère et Tomoyo.

— Tu sais que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu te trouves ici, mais tu sais bien que je n'ai aucun problème à ce que tu viennes habiter ici.

Sakura mal à l'aise essaya d'éviter le sujet, mais Shaolan ne démordait pas. Il la regarda et compris qu'elle avait peur de parler du véritable sujet de sa présence chez lui. Il décida donc de l'attendre. Il avait sa journée libre et savait qu'il pouvait la prendre pour s'occuper d'elle puisqu'elle semblait très effrayée. De plus, le fait de s'occuper d'elle ne le dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire savoir qu'elle se remettait à lui lorsqu'elle avait des problèmes lui réchauffait le cœur.

— Tu vas rester assis ici jusqu'à ce que je parle, demanda Sakura d'une petite voix.

— Tu as totalement raison, répondit-il. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici et pourquoi est-ce que je voix que tu as peur dans tes yeux?

— Comment peux-tu le remarquer alors que ma meilleure amie ne le voit même pas?

Shaolan pesta contre lui-même sachant que cela pourrait créer un problème qu'elle apprenne qu'il tenait beaucoup plus à elle qu'il ne le disait. Pour lui, elle était un peu comme sa sœur quoique les sentiments étaient légèrement différents et il s'en était rendu compte. Cherchant une alternative, il ne réussit qu'à miser sur l'instinct.

— Mon instinct.

— Ouais. Tu te rappelles la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés? J'avais croisé un des hommes qui m'avaient kidnappée.

— Oui je me souviens assez bien, mais où veux-tu en venir? demanda Shaolan en prenant Sakura dans ses bras puisqu'il avait remarqué qu'elle avait commencé à trembler.

— Ils m'ont retrouvée, ma maison était pleine de traces de leur passage.

— Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il s'agissait d'eux?

— Notre marque se retrouvait sur tous les murs. Sur celui de ma chambre était écrit que je ne pourrais plus m'échapper, finit-elle en se serrant contre lui.

Le majordome qui était revenu regarda la scène en souriant discrètement. Entendant le téléphone sonné il le prit et répondit. Il parla quelques minutes avec la personne n'oubliant pas de lui annoncer que son souhait avait été réalisé. Une fois l'appel terminé, il retourna dans le salon ou il demanda à son maitre s'il devait ajouter une assiette sur la table pour la soirée. Le jeune homme lui répondit que ce serait probablement le cas.

Sakura ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le majordome et sortit des bras du jeune homme. Il lui demanda où elle allait, mais elle ne fit que lui montrer les toilettes. Elle ne vit pas le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de son nouveau colocataire lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos. Il était heureux de savoir qu'elle ne serait plus très loin et qu'il pourrait éviter qu'elle ne soit blessée de nouveau par les démons de son passé. Le jeune homme se leva et marcha jusque dans la cuisine ou Alfred mettait le fruit de ses courses dans le réfrigérateur.

— Monsieur?

— Préparez la deuxième chambre. Je dois m'absenter pour une ou deux heures, accompagnées là chez elle pour qu'elle reprenne certains de ses objets personnels. Profitez-en pour vérifier l'état des lieux.

— Monsieur?

— Oui?

— Votre mère sera enchantée de savoir que vous êtes amoureux de quelqu'un.

— Il n'est pas question que vous lui ne parler.

Sur ces mots le jeune homme sortit, laissant Sakura qui sortait à peine de la salle de bain et le majordome seul. Elle s'approcha de lui et se demanda comment elle pourrait annoncer à cet homme qui semblait faire partit de la vie du photographe alors qu'il n'y était pas une semaine plus tôt. Il sembla anticiper sa question en lui disant qu'il possédait une voiture et qu'ils pouvaient partir immédiatement pour aller chercher quelques objets. Elle accepta préférant ne pas être seule lorsqu'elle allait retourner dans sa maison.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Il sentit qu'Alfred revenait tranquillement de la buanderie et qu'il venait s'asseoir à ses côtés. La veille au soir, il n'avait pas pu lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vu chez Sakura. Shaolan se retourna vers lui et demanda de quoi en retournait-il chez elle.

— L'état des lieux se trouve à être pire que ce qu'elle a décrit. Des animaux ont été tués sur les lieux tachant à vie beaucoup de ses vêtements qui avaient posé sur le sol. On y voyait au-dessus d'une vingtaine de cadavres. Les intestins des animaux avaient été suspendus au plafond de chez elle. La cave a été peinte au goudron. Toutes les boites de rangement qui n'avaient pas été ouvertes se retrouvaient entassées dans un coin, mais leur contenue dans un autre. La cuisine a été totalement saccagée. Tous les aliments se retrouvaient un peu partout. J'ai retrouvé quelques objets sexuels masculins dans la salle de bain. Des photos d'elle ont été salies par des hommes. À plusieurs endroits se trouvaient des menaces dirigées vers elle ou vers sa meilleure amie ainsi que son frère. Un ensemble de phrases faisaient pourtant tache dans le décor sordide que j'y ai vu. Il était écrit :

Le félin rencontrera la pierre,

Des sacrifices seront exigés,

Ensemble causeront la perte noir,

Alors terminera l'humanité,

L'ange noir sera après eux,

Afin de rétablir équité,

Mais félin et pierre à eux deux,

Trouveront comment évité,

Deux portes ouvertes attendront,

Toute une éternité,

Pareil comme ange et Démon,

Les deux êtres aimés.

— Je ne m'étonne même pas de l'état qu'avaient les lieux, mais ses phrases me laissent sceptique. On dirait bien une prophétie, mais de quoi parle-t-elle, je n'en ai aucune idée.

— À ce que j'ai compris, cela parle de la fin du monde et de deux amants. Monsieur, je dois vous aviser que j'ai trouvé un dossier sur vous dans une salle dont la porte n'avait pas été ouverte et d'où elle venait tout juste de sortir.

— Ce doit être le dossier de la compagnie.

— La porte n'avait pas été ouverte par les visiteurs, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, parce qu'elle était protégée par un code et qu'apparemment les visiteurs n'ont pas trouvé le code. Le dossier sur vous était complet. Il indiquait de votre couleur préférée à votre marque de vêtements préférés. Votre date de naissance au contenu de votre déjeuner. Tout y figure, votre passé, celui que vous vouliez oublier et surtout faire oublier, y figure aussi dans son intégralité.

— Connaissant mes employeuses, cela ne m'étonne pas. Ce qui me rend encore plus septique est le fait que Sakura veuille encore habiter ici. Alors qu'elle semblait ne plus savoir quoi penser de moi, elle me demande de venir ici. Soit, c'est une technique pour vérifier des informations soit elle… En fait, je ne comprends vraiment pas son choix. J'étais loin d'être un enfant de choeur. Je dois m'absenter ce soir, ne m'attendez pas pour vous coucher.

Shaolan se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre ou il avait transféré les objets de Sophie. Il attrapa quelques fiches ou il était noté quelques objets qu'il fallait qu'elle se procure. La liste était plus qu'étrange avec ses choses insolites, un livre, une jupe, un collier, un masque, un jeu de tarot et plein d'autres choses dont un des dossiers de la compagnie Daidouji et un ensemble de vêtements qui se trouvait dans le deuxième sous-sol. Une série de chiffres suivait.

Sachant que Sakura ne rentrerait pas avant tard dans la soirée aussi en profiterait-il pour partir sans qu'elle ne lui pose de question. Alfred serait là pour la rassurer et pour s'occuper de tout ce qu'elle voudra. Il s'habilla normalement prenant la peine de regarder l'horloge afin de savoir s'il avait le temps d'aller acheter quelques vêtements. Rassuré, il vit, que son magasin préféré reste encore ouvert pendant une heure. Durée suffisante pour qu'il puisse s'y rendre et acheter ce dont il avait besoin. Rendu il prit quelques vêtements foncés ainsi que quelques noirs et partit vers l'appartement le deuxième appartement. Une fois sur place il s'habilla avec ses nouveaux vêtements.

De tous les objets, seuls le jeu de tarot et la jupe lui semblaient faciles à voler à cause des fiches détaillées des lieux qu'il avait trouvés dans une pochette. La boutique où se trouvait le jeu était en fait une boutique d'ésotérisme qui prétendait détenir des objets procédant un pouvoir magique puissant et bénéfique. Sans aucune difficulté il crocheta la serrure ne prenant pas la peine de faire en sorte que personne ne se rende compte du larcin. Il entra dans la boutique et mut par un pressentiment s'arrêta juste avant que sa position ne déclenche le système de caméra qui aurait pu le repéré. Il savait qu'il avait une minute pour trouver le commutateur de contrôle et désactiver la sécurité. Malheureusement pour lui les numéros inscrits sur le bout de papier se trouvaient à être illisibles dans le noir, mais toute lumière ferait en sorte qu'il soit découvert. Tournant la tête vers la rue, il put voir un véhicule s'approcher et sachant que la forme de celle-ci ne permettait que de tourner vers la gauche forçant ainsi tout les véhicules à passer devant la devanture et éclairant ainsi l'intérieur. Shaolan calcula mentalement la vitesse de la voiture et s'élança à la recherche du boitier qu'il trouva en moins de dix secondes. Son impression l'avait bien guidé et il la remercia mentalement alors que les secondes s'égrainaient et qu'il remarquait que le véhicule ralentissait. Pestant contre le conducteur il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ait le temps de lire et d'inscrire les numéros afin de désactiver l'alarme. Alors qu'il était rendu à près de cinquante-cinq seconde, la lumière des phares éclaira l'intérieur du commerce permettant au jeune homme d'écrire le code juste à temps.

Il se retourna lentement et regarda les nombreuses vitrines cherchant la cible du vol. Il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait et fut surpris de voir la couleur des cartes. D'un rose vif elle contenait que des dessins ainsi que la signification sur un ruban dans le bas de la carte. Il crocheta la serrure prise le jeu et verrouilla de nouveau la vitrine. Il prit la peine de remettre le système d'alarme avant de se diriger rapidement vers la porte et de la fermer après avoir mis le verrou. Il repartit tranquillement vers l'endroit où il s'était changé et où il rangea le paquet de tarots dans une des pièces avant de retourner dans la rue. Il prit ensuite la direction du centre-ville ou il entra par effraction dans une boutique de vêtement cherchant la jupe que sa sœur souhaitait. Il en prenait un du bon modèle lorsqu'il réalisa que des sirènes de police se faisaient entendre et qu'il ne connaissait pas la grandeur de la jupe. Il en prit une en souhaitant qu'elle soit de la bonne grandeur avant de sortir par la porte avant.

Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la troisième ruelle et grimpa par l'escalier de secours sur le toit. Sans se presser, il s'étendit, prenant soin de camoufler le butin de son vol. Il ne tarda pas à entendre des pas dans l'escalier qui indiquait que les policiers montaient les marches et qu'ils savaient qu'il se trouvait à cet endroit. Shaolan sourit en repensant au fait qu'il avait enlevé son chandail noir et avait mis un costume cravate noir avec une chemise blanche qu'il avait caché quelques heures plus tôt avec une couverture. Il avait pris la peine de vérifier que ses vêtements étaient trop bien cachés pour que les policiers ne les trouvent pas. Il fit semblant de dormir et imita parfaitement un sursaut lorsque le policier lui demanda de mettre les mains dans son champ de vision. Il le fit et parla avec eux durant plusieurs minutes leur faisant croire qu'il dormait là depuis près de six heures. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à les convaincre et se plia à leur exigence lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent de partir. Il alla chercher son sac qui contenait toutes ses acquisitions de la soirée en expliquant aux policiers qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'il disparaisse et c'était pour cela qu'il le camouflait. Réussissant à passer au travers des mailles du filet il retourna chez lui en ne revenant pas de la stupidité des agents qu'il avait rencontrés. Il alla rapidement mettre les objets dans leur salle respective et repartit vers l'appartement ou Sakura et Alfred devaient l'attendre.

Il allait ouvrir la porte quand il sentit une odeur de brûlé. Sur ses gardes, il entra et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva les deux autres assis contre les armoires qui riaient.

— Mlle, je dois dire que vous êtes la première personne que je vois avoir se résultat, lança Aflred entre deux rires.

— Je n'ai aucune difficulté à vous croire, laissa-t-elle échapper.

— Que se passe-t-il? demanda Shaolan septique.

— C'est vraiment simple monsieur, j'apprenais à Mlle comment faire un gâteau à trois étages.

— Pour rire, je lui ai dit que j'aimerais bien que les trois étages aient une forme de champignon.

— Et regarder sur le comptoir monsieur.

Shaolan regarda et trouva les trois étages l'un à côté de l'autre. Tous avaient une forme de champignon fortement prononcé. Bien que le résultat fût étrange, il ne comprenait pas la raison de leur hilarité. Il retourna dans sa chambre et consulta un plan qu'il avait trouvé quelques semaines plus tôt.

Ce plan décrivait qu'un feu se déclarerait jeudi le 26 dans la salle des employés de la compagnie à 15 h 30, que la compagnie fermerait la bâtisse le temps des rénovations. La salle des archive, avec le dossier 7-7-9-8-4, se trouvait à être la prochaine de celle ou se déclencherait l'incendie ce qui laissa sceptique le jeune homme, car elle avait plus de chance de brûlé que si elle s'était trouvé à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Il chercha dans les quelques documents qui s'étaient aussi retrouvés dans la penderie de sa sœur et remarqua qu'ils semblaient tous basés sur des informations erronées ou qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Tout était décrit, le chemin à emprunter et les personnes à assommer. Il en trouve plusieurs datés et préparés dont certains qu'il pouvait faire à l'avance. Il sortit en riant de sa chambre prenant soin de passer par la cuisine ou il vit Sakura et Alfred qui riait toujours. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune raison de rire et il appela Jeff afin de lui demander qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien causer cette réaction.

— Jeff... j'aurais… une… question pour toi?

— _Oui?_

— Qu'est qui peux faire rire trois personnes pour aucune raison?

— _Len manque de sommeil, le stress, un produit qui peut-être inhalé? Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça?_

— Parce c'est le cas de tous les occupants de mon appartement?

— _Vous êtes trois? Depuis quand?_

— Quelques jours.

— _Pour ce qui est de se fou rire tu étais ou lorsque tu as commencé?_

— Dans ma chambre.

— _Les deux autres?_

— Dans la cuisine.

— _Bien dormi c'est jour si?_

— Moi oui, mon majordome oui et Sakura non.

— _Sakura, ça devient intéressant avec elle, bon une raison de stress pour tout le monde?_

— Non pour moi, non pour mon majordome, oui pour Sakura.

— _Je vois… Est-ce qu'il y a une odeur de crêpe?_

— Oui pourquoi?

— _Sortez de l'appartement, il doit y avoir une fuite de gaz au niveau inférieur, allé voir les locataires et refermer leur robinet ça va arranger le problème._

— Il me semblait que le gaz sentait les œufs?

— _On s'est fatigué du gout alors on l'a changé._

— Merci, bonne soirée, finit Shaolan en raccrochant tout en riant.

Il prit Sakura sur son épaule et sortit suivit du majordome, les rires cessèrent presque qu'instantanément.


	13. Chapter 12: Caméra

Je n'ai que quatre mots à dire avant de vous laisser lire : merci pour les reviews!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 12 : Caméra

Sakura regarda les adresses qu'elle avait notées depuis quelques heures et constata qu'il se regroupait tout autour d'un unique et même endroit. À plusieurs endroits, le voleur qui avait été estimé dans les deux mètres, selon un policier qui disait aussi qu'il était japonais, avait été aperçu et certaines images le montrant avaient été diffusées, mais l'impression qu'avait Sakura était que l'homme était plus petit que ce qu'avait dit le policier et elle avait de la difficulté à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un Japonais. Une intuition lui dictait que le voleur était en fait un Chinois. Elle tourna la chaise de son bureau la mettant face à la fenêtre qui donnait une légère vue sur les immeubles de la ville. Elle regarda de nouveau le papier qu'elle avait griffonné le matin même devant la télé de Shaolan. Elle, qui croyait ne plus avoir a retournée dans cet appartement, devait maintenant habiter l'appartement et pour longtemps. Sakura prit une carte de la ville et fit des points au différent endroit. Elle regarda le résultat et ne comprit pas quel était le lien. Il ne semblait en avoir aucun entre les différents commerces et maisons. Les objets, qu'elle avait aussi notés, étaient disparates et rien ne permettait de savoir à quoi jouait le voleur. Elle sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'on cogna à sa porte lui indiquant qu'elle devait résoudre un problème avec le technicien du cinquième étage est, division un.

Elle soupira et regarda la jeune femme qui avait accepté de remplacer Hastu, le secrétaire qu'elle avait engagé la veille au soir et qui malheureusement s'était retrouvé sur une civière suite à la rencontre fortuite d'un chariot de matériel liquide pour les développements de photos qui avaient près d'un mètre cinquante de haut. Elle avait eu de la difficulté à ne pas rire sur le coup, mais la sévérité des blessures de son secrétaire lui avait fait rapidement perdre son envie de rire. Les panneaux étaient littéralement tombés sur lui, l'écrasant sous le poids énorme de la pile de photo.

Sakura se leva et descendit à l'étage concerné et alla dans l'aile est où l'attendait avec impatience Vladimir Gardam, le seul employé russe de la compagnie. Il l'attendait appuyer négligemment sur le mur. Même les yeux fermés Sakura devinait avec aisance la colère qui envahissait son photographe numéro deux. Elle s'avança lentement, sentant qu'elle aurait bientôt droit à accès de colère. Vladimir se redressa sur ses deux jambes faisant face à la jeune femme. Il lui attrapa fortement les bras la surprenant et l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se pencha rapidement et embrassa violemment les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle tenta en vain de se débattre, mais ne pouvait bouger aucun de ses muscles à cause du fait qu'elle s'était retrouvée plaquée contre le mur dès le moment ou il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Shaolan qui attendait patiemment au coin du couloir que Vladimir ait fini. Sakura ne put empêcher des larmes de sortir de ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait compris ce que contenait le regard de Shaolan, une grande dose d'indifférence. Elle ne pouvait se déprendre de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait seule et elle le savait. Elle crut que Shaolan l'avait aidé lorsque Vladimir se retrouva à faire un vol plané avant d'aller s'écraser contre le mur, mais la sensation qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis si longtemps l'envahi. Incapable de rester éveillée, elle s'effondra sur le sol dirigeant ses dernières forces pour haïr l'homme qu'elle savait aimer. Il n'avait rien fait et cela lui brisait le cœur.

Shaolan se retourna et monta les marches tranquillement s'arrêtant au sixième pour aller chercher un document et où il croisa Toya qui cherchait désespérément sa sœur des yeux. Shaolan fut surpris que Toya l'accoste moins trois secondes après l'avoir vu, mais ne réagit pas.

— Où est ma sœur?

— Pourquoi me le demander à moi? Je ne suis pas en couple avec elle. Je n'en ai aucune idée et ne veut pas le savoir, mais si tu la cherches réellement, je crois l'avoir vu en compagnie de Vra… Cladmir… Vlad… quelque chose qui est photographe un étage plus bas.

— Vladimir, demanda Toya soudainement blanc.

— Exactement, je l'ai croisé au cinquième. Pourquoi, demanda Shaolan en feignant de ne pas comprendre la raison du teint de son interlocuteur.

Toya ne prit pas la peine de répondre et fila vers les escaliers, inquiet pour sa sœur et le fait que Shaolan ait souri tout le long de leur discussion. Shaolan qui avait perdu son sourire dès que Toya avait franchi la porte menant aux escaliers sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il savait qu'une sonnerie tonitruante musicale allait bientôt se faire entendre ce qui attirerait forcément l'attention de toutes les personnes qui marchaient dans le corridor. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que l'appel tombait à point nommé. Il soupira et décrocha le téléphone alors que plusieurs personnes avaient déjà déposé un regard interrogatif sur lui.

— Shaolan, j'espère que tu as réglé le problème dont nous avons discuté hier soir!

— Bonjour, à vous aussi mère. Pour ce qui est de ce que vous appelez problème n'est pas encore réglé, mais…

— QUOI?

— J'ai eu des complications.

— Règle ce problème, en tant que futur chef, cela ne devrait pas t'en poser. Tout doit être prêt pour ce soir! N'oublie pas que je ne me contenterai pas d'un divan.

— Tout est prêt, j'ai du travail. À ce soir, mère.

Shaolan regarda avec frustration l'écran de son téléphone avant de retourner travailler. Lui qui aurait dû devenir le Chef des Li la journée de son dix-neuvième anniversaire s'était fait refuser son nouveau poste à cause d'un échec qui avait eu lieu des années auparavant. Alors qu'il était enfant, il avait reçu l'ordre de ramener à sa mère d'antique carte magique qui avait appartenu à son ancêtre Clow Read. Il avait déménagé au Japon pendant près d'un an, cherchant la moindre trace des cartes, ce qui n'était pas en soi difficile puisqu'elles se promenaient en parfaite liberté un peu partout. Il eut beau se mesurer à plusieurs. Il avait été dans l'incapacité de les maîtriser. Il était revenu les mains vides et cela avait rendu sa mère folle de rage. Remontant les étages après avoir pris possession du document qui expliquait sa venue au sixième étage, il se remémora la scène qu'il avait vue plus tôt en se posant des questions sur certains faits. Il savait, par sa connaissance en arts martiaux, que la position dans laquelle se trouvait Sakura empêchait tout mouvement puisque Vladimir la tenait contre le mur complètement. Le Russe s'était pourtant retrouvé à embrasser le mur opposé en quelques secondes. Incapable de trouver une solution à ses questions, il finit par se dire qu'il devait avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs afin de sauver Sakura sans s'en rendre compte.

OoO

Toya qui avait dévalé les marches, ouvrit la porte en grand fracas et s'arrêta peu sur de la direction à prendre. Shaolan ne lui avait pas dit l'endroit exact ou se trouvait sa sœur. Ce n'est qu'en cherchant dans sa mémoire qu'il se rappela que Vladimir travaillait dans l'aile est et que le seul autre endroit où il aurait pu se trouver était l'aile nord, mais il n'y allait que lorsqu'il faisait développer ses photographies. Il n'y allait que très rarement ce qui incita Toya à prendre l'aile est. C'est dans un tournant qu'il trouva sa sœur étendue sur le ventre. Vladimir, lui, était inconscient et perdait un peu de sang par une blessure qu'il s'était faite en se frappant contre le mur sur le dessus de sa tête noir et hirsute. Toya, paniquer, prit sa sœur dans ses bras avant de se lever et de courir vers l'ascenseur réservé au commis de cuisine qui ne travaillait pas pendant ce temps là puisque c'était pour eux, leur heure de dîner. Il se pressa de déposer sa sœur dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée sans passer par la porte qui donnait accès au hall d'entrée. Il passa par la porte arrière du bureau et étendit sa jeune sœur sur le divan vert que l'on y trouvait. Il se pressa de composer un numéro de téléphone demandant à la personne qui avait répondu de venir tout de suite. La personne qui avait répondu lui affirma qu'ils seraient là dans quelques minutes tout au plus.

OoO

Nadeshiko regarda le gardien de sécurité avec désespoir. Fujitaka argumentait avec lui depuis plus de vingt minutes. Elle savait que d'autres gardes arriveraient rapidement pour mettre un terme à ce conflit qui ne faisait qu'empêcher le garde de faire son travail. Elle vit en effet quatre hommes sortirent d'un couloir et se diriger vers eux. Coupant cour à la discussion enflammée de son mari, elle lui prit le bras et le conduisit vers la sortie alors que celui-ci ne voulait en rien arrêter. Elle s'excusa pour le comportement de mari et s'apprêtait à le faire sortir de l'immeuble lorsque le téléphone sonna. Le gardien parut au départ mal à l'aise, mais prit de l'assurance au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait. Il raccrocha au bout de quelques secondes seulement et se précipita dehors espérant rattraper le couple qui venait à peine de sortir. Il les vit qui attendaient un taxi alors que la femme tentait désespérément de calmer son époux.

— M et Mme, s'il vous plait, revenez! J'ai reçu vos autorisations. Excusez moi, je n'étais pas au courant de qui vous étiez.

Nadeshiko regarda l'agent de sécurité avant de le suivre entendant clairement pester Fujitaka. Elle ne lui pas signe, mais il semblait comprendre que son attitude l'agaçait. Il la suivit donc sans faire le moindre commentaire. Ils passèrent le poste de sécurité du rez-de-chaussée et se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau où ils entrèrent. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter vers sa fille étendue sur le divan. Elle semblait totalement endormie, c'est ce que crurent les parents qui se demandaient bien pour quelle raison leur fils les avait appelés paniquer.

— Elle dort! Pourquoi nous avoir dit qu'elle était en danger?

— C'est que vous ne connaissez pas la situation dans laquelle elle s'est endormie. Venez, je vais vous montrer.

Il contourna le bureau et s'assit derrière l'ordinateur laissant assez de place des deux côtés pour ses parents. Il fit jouer une vidéo qui venait d'une des caméras de surveillance qui montrait un couloir, la vidéo sans son, montrait un homme aux cheveux noirs qui semblaient attendre quelque chose appuyer sur un mur. Ils virent peu de temps plus tard Sakura qui tourna l'angle dans le fond de l'écran. Elle s'approcha de l'homme et la scène se dégrada trop rapidement pour que les trois personnes présentes puissent comprendre, mais ils remarquèrent tous qu'un autre homme regardait la scène de loin. Toya serra les dents en reconnaissant Shaolan, il reporta son attention sur l'écran juste à temps pour voir Sakura se replier très légèrement sur elle-même avant qu'une onde de choc ne parte de son corps ne propulse l'homme aux cheveux noirs contre le mur d'en face. Toya n'arrêta pourtant pas la vidéo et la laissa jouer jusqu'à ce que Shaolan reparte. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il l'avait croisé à peine une minute plus tard. Les parents se regardèrent avant de s'asseoir à même le plancher.

— Alors, c'est vraiment elle, demanda Nadeshiko au bord des larmes.

— Il n'y a aucun doute! J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit qu'une légende. Elle avait déjà eu assez de difficulté avec les cartes de Clow et voilà que cela se rajoute à tout ce qu'elle a vécu.

— Je sais, je ne voulais pas que cela la concerne, répondit la femme en laissant couler quelques larmes sur ses joues alors que Fujitaka la prenait dans ses bras.

— De quoi parlez-vous? demanda Toya perdu.

— Il existe une prophétie, écrite il y a trop longtemps pour que le nom de l'auteur ait été noté. De tous les textes qui ont traversé les époques par voix orale, aucune n'est restée identique au travers le temps. Tous ont changé excepté une prophétie qui est restée totalement la même. Son origine est inconnue de tous, elle est apparue un peu partout en même temps. On en trouve des traces en Amérique du Sud dans plusieurs peuples amérindiens, il y a des peintures rupestres qui représentent bien la prophétie dans des grottes au centre du Sahara. Certaines falaises en Russie ont les vers gravés dans leur haut, souvent à une place ou personne ne peut aller. On en trouve des traces en Égypte ancienne et dans plusieurs tombeaux plus anciens. Je ne te ferai pas un résumé pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est impossible. Le plus étonnant est le fait que même Nostradamus essaya de la comprendre en entier, mais il laissa tomber au bout de quelques semaines.

Le félin rencontrera la pierre,

Des sacrifices seront exigés,

Ensembles causeront la perte noire,

Alors terminera l'humanité,

L'ange noir sera après eux,

Afin de rétablir équité,

Mais félin et Pierre à eux deux,

Trouveront comment évité,

Ce que les pierres et le feu,

À eux deux aurait pu causer,

Deux portes ouvertes attendront,

Toute une éternité,

Pareil comme ange et Démon,

Les deux êtres aimés.

Toya qui ne comprenais que trop bien les liens entre Sakura, Shaolan et cette prophétie, il ne comprenait pourtant pas les autres informations que contenaient les vers. Il eut beau y réfléchir le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait, mais rien ne semblait s'éclaircir.

— Nessaie pas de comprendre, nous n'avons réussi qu'a mettre un sens qu'à la dernière strophe. Les portes sont celle des cieux, paradis, enfer ou celle que tu veux le vers mentionne qu'elles attendront puisque la pierre et le félin ne se présenteront jamais. L'allusion aux anges et aux démons montre que l'un et l'autre des deux personnages seront attendus aux deux extrêmes. Le mot aimé indique que les deux personnages seront amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais le fait que les portes soient ouvertes veut dire qu'ils ne seront pas ensemble lors de leur mort, du moins pas officiellement.

Toya se demanda bien comment ses parents étaient parvenus à en apprendre autant en lisant seulement quelques vers écrits par un prophète que personne ne connaissait. Il posa son regard sur sa sœur hésitant à confirmer le lien entre Sakura, Shaolan et la prophétie à ses parents. Sakura qui bougea un peu sur le divan lui permit d'éviter de trouver la réponse à toutes les questions qu'il se posait. Elle ouvrait lentement les yeux et il savait que Shaolan passerait d'une seconde à l'autre devant la porte pour aller dehors. Toya savait aussi que Sakura ne pourrait voir et ne pas réagir aux personnes qu'elle verrait dans ce bureau. Il fit rapidement signe à ses parents de sortir rapidement ce qu'ils firent en n'oubliant pas de lui faire remarquer qu'ils étaient loin d'être d'accord. Sans se presser, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie bientôt poussée par leur fils qui leur promit de leur faire parvenir un emploi du temps qui indiquerait les moments où ils pourraient venir le voir.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux alors que la porte se fermait et que son frère se dirigeait vers elle.

OoO

Shaolan modifia rapidement sa trajectoire en voyant deux personnes sortir d'une pièce alors qu'il allait tout juste passer devant. Il passa le contrôle de sécurité et sortit à l'extérieur. Le couple qui le suivait s'arrêta à sa suite, sur le trottoir, attendant un taxi. Il en ailla un et fit signe au couple d'y monter en profitant de l'occasion pour regarder les deux personnes. Toutes deux avaient des traits de famille avec Sakura et Toya, mais ce qui frappa le plus Shaolan fut la beauté de la femme. Une beauté digne d'un mannequin vedette. L'homme le remercia avant de fermer la portière du véhicule.

OoO

Sakura regarda son téléphone peu sur de sa décision. _Voyons, reprends-toi! Tu as décidé que tu le ferais alors tu vas le faire!_ Se dit-elle avant de décrocher et d'appuyer sur le numéro deux. Des sonneries retentir immédiatement au creux de l'oreille de Sakura, qui n'en entendit que deux, avant que quelqu'un ne décroche avec une voix résignée.

— Toya, j'espère qu'il n'est plus question de Sakura. Elle est capable de prendre ses propres décisions.

— Eux… répondit Sakura en se rappelant qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans le bureau de son frère au rez-de-chaussée.

— Sakura? Pourquoi es-tu dans le bureau de Toya?

— Longue histoire entre frère et sœur, je t'appelais pour te demander si je pouvais te demander un costume. J'ai été invitée à une soirée costumée pendant la nuit et je n'ai pas envie d'être la seule à ne pas être habillée pour la circonstance.

— Pas de problème, en quoi veux-tu être habillé? En fait, viens dans mon bureau, je vais reprendre tes mesures et ça va me permettre de mieux comprendre qu'elle type d'habits qu'il te faut.

Sakura monta rapidement au bureau de Tomoyo le trouvant déjà en pleine effervescence. Il était rempli d'une dizaine d'employés qui courraient dans tous les sens allant chercher du matériel et entrant en courant dans la salle de confection et de création privée de leur patronne. Sakura les suivit et entra dans la pièce la découvrant métamorphoser de a à z. Des rouleaux de tissu étaient maintenant sur les étagères, du papier à patron attendait patiemment d'être déroulé sur la table où se trouvaient, pour le moment, quelques cahiers à dessin qui seraient sûrement pleins de croquis dans moins d'une heure. Dès qu'elle fut entrée, Tomoyo renvoya les autres employés pour qu'il se repose puisqu'ils auraient à travailler dur durant quelques heures.

— Alors, à quelle heure commence ta soirée? Demanda Tomoyo contente que Sakura sorte enfin.

— À vingt-deux heures.

— Elle commence tard! Bon quel genre de costume veux-tu?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il n'y a pas de thème.

— À d'accord! Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

— Si l'on peut éviter le genre félin, cela ferait amplement mon affaire, je crois que j'en ai eu assez comme ça de fou aussi!

— Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée, des spécifications?

— Vu que je compte danser une bonne partie de la nuit, j'aimerais avoir quelque chose qui permet les mouvements amples. En plusieurs couche ce qui me permettrait d'en enlever ou d'en remettre si j'ai chaud ou froid. Et pas de froufrou! Rajouta-t-elle, sûr que sa meilleure amie avait prévu quelque chose d'extravaguent.

— Parfait, ce sera près à vingt et une heures.

Sakura quitta le bureau, surprise du fait qu'elle ait pu mentir à ce point à Tomoyo sans que ce soit trop évident pour elle qui avait l'habitude de lire en Sakura. Elle alla dans son propre local de travail et commença à lire les comptes rendus des divers photographes envoyés un peu partout dans le monde. Elle reçut avec joie un appel de Sheffa qui lui expliqua comment se passait son séjour à Hawaï et lui annonçait qu'elle ne rentrerait qu'une semaine plus tard. Sakura fut contente d'apprendre que les photographies allaient bon train et qu'elle en aurait une centaine d'ici quelques heures. Sheffa ne tarda pas à lui dire au revoir et Sakura se remit à ses rapports. Elle continua sa lecture pendant encore une heure avant de passer au cliché choisi par plusieurs photographes. Elle devait choisir celle qui se trouverait sur la page couverture de leur revue de l'année qui serait publiée au Japon, en Chine et exceptionnellement en France. Pays qui s'intéressait de plus en plus au produit de la Daidouji Compagnie. Le choix ne fut pas des plus durs. Encore une fois, les photographies de Shaolan battaient celles des autres photographes de beaucoup. Une des trois prises qu'il avait lui-même jugées apte à faire partie de la compétition fit pester Sakura qui ne pouvait plus juger elle-même puisqu'elle se retrouvait à être le modèle. Elle allait décrocher le combiné lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone se fit entendre.

— Sakura, ta tenue est terminée.

— Tu tombes bien, j'ai un problème à résoudre.

— Oh, bien apporte-le-moi.

Sakura se leva donc et partit avec les trois clichés et retrouva sa meilleure amie qui se mit à rire en voyant son problème. Comme la jeune fille aux yeux émeraude le pensait, ce fut le cliché ou elle servait de modèle qui fut choisi. Tomoyo lui sourit avant de lui expliquer les avantages et inconvénients de son costume.

OoO

La lune qui aurait brillé de mille feux par sa rondeur était camouflée par d'énormes nuages qui ne laissaient passer qu'assez de clarté pour savoir où l'on posait le pied. Du haut de l'immeuble sur lequel elle se trouvait, Sakura avait une vue plus que panoramique de la ville chinoise. Au loin se trouvaient les gratte-ciel parmi lesquels se trouvait celui où elle travaillait. Incapable de prévoir quelle serait la prochaine cible du voleur, elle avait décidé que le meilleur moyen de le trouver était de se promener un peu partout en espérant le trouver en peu de temps. La chance lui sourit, car elle le trouva au coin de la première rue. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué et semblait légèrement préoccupé. La raison lui parut évidente lorsqu'elle remarqua le petit reflet argenté qui provenait du butin du cambriolage. Décidant de jouer la carte de la discrétion, elle le suivit par les toits évitant les tours et ne passant que par les bâtisses de même hauteur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le perdre de vue quelquefois, mais le retrouvait toujours. Elle continua sa course ne voyant pas l'objectif parfaitement poli et propre du cameraman amateur qui l'avait filmé du toit d'un immeuble légèrement plus haut. Elle ne remarqua pas, non plus, la caméra qui la capta à moins de deux mètres de distance alors qu'elle passait devant une fenêtre. C'est ainsi qu'elle avançait et plusieurs caméras prirent des images où on la voyait. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sakura réussit à semer les caméramans. Elle suivit le voleur jusqu'au moment où elle le vit traverser la rue avant d'entrer dans une bâtisse. Elle s'accroupit sur le toit attendant de voir quelles fenêtres allaient s'éclairer. Les fenêtres du troisième étage s'allumèrent et la Japonaise s'élança vers l'échelle de secours de l'immeuble où elle se trouvait. Échelle qu'elle descendit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, traversant la rue, une fois rendue en bas, parmi les voitures qui klaxonnèrent pour montrer leur désaccord. Sakura ne s'en soucia pas et alla à l'arrière de la bâtisse découvrant avec joie que l'appartement faisait le tour de l'étage. Elle grimpa rapidement le mur se servant des briques comme support, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'architecture ne pouvait faire autrement que facilité les vols avec ses briques ressorties à plusieurs endroits. Sakura arrivait à peine au même niveau que celui des fenêtres éclairées lorsque celles-ci devinrent noires. Le bruit d'une porte claqué ne fut pas long à suivre l'extinction du système d'éclairage. La jeune femme sourcilla lorsqu'elle découvrit une fenêtre, parmi celles qui étaient anciennement éclairées, entrouverte suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse y glisser la main. Elle agrandit l'ouverture avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur. La jeune femme aux yeux verts découvrit qu'elle avait atterri dans une salle de séjour. Elle ne put nier le bon goût avec lequel il avait été décoré, mais se remémora que le but premier de sa poursuite était de découvrir l'identité du voleur.

Ses yeux habitués à la noirceur détectèrent immédiatement la porte au fond de la pièce. Elle s'y rendit en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit et découvrit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une porte menant à une chambre à coucher. Elle y entra, mais rien n'aurait pu lui indiquer l'identité du voleur. La commode ne contenait que deux types de vêtement : des chandails noirs et des pantalons noirs. Sakura, intriguée de voir que les pantalons ne se trouvaient pas dans la penderie se dirigea vers celles-ci et l'ouvrit n'étant que peu surprise de trouver une porte à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver le mur du fond du petit espace.Elle l'ouvrit entrant dans ce qu'elle croyait être une autre pièce, mais qui s'avéra être un deuxième appartement. Aucune fenêtre ne laissait passer de lumière extérieure, mais il était toutefois plus grand que le premier. Presque sans meuble le seul signe d'occupation résidait dans quelques papiers accrochés aux portes.

— Électronique, vêtement, sculpture, peinture et il y en a encore d'autres! Lança-t-elle en chuchotant.

OoO

Shaolan entendit la porte extérieure de l'immeuble fermé lorsque l'alarme silencieuse de l'appartement qu'il venait de quitter sonna. Il se retourna et couru vert la porte découvrant avec découragement que les clés étaient restées sur le porte-clés à l'intérieur. Il cogna avec force dans la porte afin d'attirer le regard du concierge qui nettoyait les escaliers.

OoO

Une dernière porte, au fond, n'avait pas d'écriteau ce qui intrigua Sakura qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'ordre que l'on trouvait dans les autres pièces qui étaient parfaitement classées ne se trouvait pas encore dans celle-ci. Beaucoup d'objets traînaient un peu partout. Des étagères qui venaient à peine d'être montées supportaient quelques babioles. Ce qui la frappa le plus fut le jeu de tarot déposé avec soin sur une tablette à portée de la main. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale quand elle reconnut ses anciennes cartes. Elle allait les prendre lorsqu'elle entendit la porte qui se trouvait dans la penderie claquante. Elle sursauta et se retourna à temps pour voir le voleur arrivé dans le cadre de la porte.

OoO

Shaolan se félicita mentalement pour avoir pensé à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour masquer son énergie. L'accident avec Sakura plusieurs jours auparavant lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne devait plus prendre aucun risque, car il pourrait facilement être reconnu par quelqu'un de sa connaissance.

— Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Shaolan en modifiant sa voix.

Sakura regarda le jeune homme avant de se mettre à courir en direction du fond de la pièce espérant trouver une autre sortie. Elle vit rapidement arriver le mur du fond et désespéra en ne voyant aucune porte. Elle fit un détour repartant par où elle était arrivée sachant très bien que le voleur la suivait de près. Elle passa la porte la fermant par la même occasion. Elle l'entendit buter contre le panneau de bois alors qu'elle ressortait de la penderie et traversait la chambre. Sakura n'avait pas atteint la moitié du salon qu'il sortait de la chambre continuant la poursuite. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut à moitié sortie par la fenêtre. Elle se retourna vers Shaolan qui s'était arrêté devant le divan.

— Ne sois pas si sûr de ne pas me revoir, lança-t-elle en modifiant elle aussi sa voix. C'est sur ces mots qu'elle se sauva.


	14. Chapter 13: au nouvelle

Chapitre 13 : Aux nouvelles

Shaolan ouvrit les yeux et regarda son cadran qui sonnait depuis moins de deux secondes avant de l'éteindre. Il avait toujours haï la sonnerie de clairon de bateau qu'une de ses sœurs, probablement Futie avait placé sur son réveil. Il se leva enfila rapidement un chandail et un pantalon avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sakura regardant sa mère qui dormait tranquillement. Il avait réussi par un pur miracle, la veille à effacer toute trace du passage permanent de Sakura dans l'appartement. Tout ce qui lui appartenait avait été transféré dans la chambre de celui-ci. Il avait certes remarqué que la jeune femme n'avait pas dormi à l'appartement et cela l'inquiétait un peu, mais Tomoyo lui avait dit que Sakura comptait aller à une fête ce qui l'avait empêché de partir à sa recherche durant la nuit.

La veille le vol qu'il avait dû effectuer s'était bien déroulé, mais le retour s'était déroulé avec un peu moins de perfection. Il avait été suivi, et cela, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il enrageait de voir que ses pouvoirs n'avaient rien indiqué de cette poursuite. Il avait simplement eu de la chance que l'alarme silencieuse de l'appartement ne lui indique une effraction. La femme qu'il avait surpris dans la pièce haut fond de l'endroit lui avait paru irréelle. De carrure assez faible, elle ne donnait aucune impression de force, sa stature ne laissait deviner que peu de souplesse et la façon dont elle se tenait ne lui indiquait que peu de confiance en elle. La fuite qu'elle avait par contre réussie avait étonné le jeune homme qui se demandait bien qui pouvait bien être la jeune femme masquée et habillée avec un costume cravate pour homme. Elle avait pourtant réussi à se sauver ce qui avait causé une remise en question de Shaolan sur ses pouvoirs. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il avait des problèmes avec ses capacités et les évènements qui s'étaient produits durant la nuit ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Il allait entrer dans la cuisine quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit laissant voir une Sakura épuisée qui semblait avoir dansé toute la nuit. Il la rattrapa rapidement et la conduisit en la tenant par le bras jusque dans sa chambre en essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur ce qu'elle portait. Les pantalons noirs étaient fendus jusqu'aux fesses à l'avant et sur les côtés laissant voir ses jambes en quatre endroits. Son haut était une représentation assez abstractive d'un haut de costume cravate. La chemise était attachée à l'avant que par trois boutons qui laissaient voir son ventre ainsi que son nombril. Le tissu blanc en arrière-fond était camouflé par ce qui semblait avoir été une cravate, mais la nuit semblait avoir été plutôt dure pour celle-ci.

Des talons aiguilles au pied, elle commença à le suivre ne se doutant pas qu'il l'attraperait avant de la poser sur son épaule et de la conduire en s'arrangeant pour que personne ne l'entende vociférer. Il la laissa tomber sur son lit en profitant pour lui enlever ses chaussures. Il se pencha rapidement à sa hauteur se giflant mentalement lorsque ses yeux dérivèrent vers le décolleté de la jeune femme qui le remarqua.

— Désoler, mais le balcon est occupé, maintenant explique-moi pourquoi ma chambre semble m'être interdite et que je ne dois pas faire le moindre bruit.

Shaolan sourcilla, il avait remarqué dès l'entré de la jeune femme la lueur qu'elle avait dans les yeux. Il la connaissait depuis déjà longtemps, c'était celle de l'alcool. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle était saoule, mais semblait en possession totale de ses moyens. Elle le regardait la lueur de l'alcool disparue presque totalement des deux émeraudes. Sakura n'avait toujours pas bougé attendant apparemment une réponse. Elle le regardait appuyer sur le matelas d'une seule main l'autre tenant les pantalons de Shaolan afin de s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas avant qu'elle n'ait eu toutes les réponses qu'elle souhaitait.

— Ses compliqués! Répondit Shaolan en devenant rouge pivoine.

— J'ai du temps! Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et toi non plus!

— Quoi!

— J'ai des choses à te montrer et tu ne peux pas passer outre.

— Je ne peux pas vraiment…

Un sourcillement de la part de Sakura le stoppa alors qu'il se rappelait les mots qu'elle avait utilisés. Il ne pouvait passer outre, c'était les mots qu'elle avait utilisés. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il venait d'une autre époque. Il lui en fit la remarque et elle lui répondit qu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à parler avec un aristocrate qui appréciait bien la façon dont parlaient les anciennes générations. Elle avait suivi sa déclaration d'un rire si bas que Shaolan ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait voulu qu'il ne le remarque pas. Il soupira et lui affirma qu'il serait disponible deux heures plus tard et qu'elle avait la possibilité de dormir. Elle ne se fit pas prier et posa la tête sur l'oreiller ne s'endormant toute foi pas. Elle l'entendit sortir et préparer à manger. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'une autre porte ne s'ouvre et qu'elle entende une voix stricte demander ce qu'il faisait.

— Je prépare le déjeuner, Mère. Je serai absent aujourd'hui.

— Pour qu'elle raisonne?

— Ma patronne souhaite me montrer quelque chose.

— De quoi s'agit-il?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je ne peux pas éviter d'y aller…

Shaolan vit du coin de l'œil Sakura qui sortait de la chambre et ensuite de l'appartement habillé différemment. Il avala de travers lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle avait mis un de ses pantalons d'entrainement avec une de ses chemises. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait mal choisi puisqu'il s'agissait de la chemise que sa mère lui avait donné la plus récente et selon ses dires, sa préférée. Il s'assit face à sa mère remarquant son air furieux et intrigué. Elle ne semblait toute fois pas prête à parler immédiatement. Il entendit vaguement la sonnette d'entrée qui résonnait dans tout l'appartement.

— Tu ne vas pas répondre? Demanda Yelan.

Bien qu'il se doutait qu'il s'agissait du piège de la part de sa mère, il se dirigea néanmoins vers l'entrée. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'une jeune femme lui sautait au coup l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Ce fut l'odeur qu'avaient les cheveux noirs de la jeune femme qui lui permit de la reconnaitre. Il comprit aisément que son univers venait de se transformer en cauchemars puisque Meilling était de retour dans sa vie. La phrase qu'elle prononça lui infligea un choc encore plus grand.

— Oui, je veux bien t'épouser!

— Quoi! Il n'en est pas question!

— Mais… tu me l'as demandé… Je…

— Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'épouser, de toute façon je suis déjà avec quelqu'un.

Il ne ressentit aucun remords devant les larmes qui montaient aux yeux de sa cousine, il savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas et que même s'il lui avait opposé un refus elle reviendrait dans moins de cinq heures en charge. L'heure qui suivit fut pénible pour Shaolan qui savait que sa mère s'était probablement arrangée pour que Meilling croie qu'il lui avait demandé sa main. Il eut beaucoup de difficulté à cacher le soulagement qu'il ressentit lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il regarda l'horloge et vit que Sakura avait près de trente minutes d'attente. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée suivie de Meilling qui sautillait en décrivant à quoi ressemblerait leur cérémonie. Il ouvrit la porte en découvrant Sakura toujours habillé avec ses vêtements qui attendaient appuyé contre le mur d'en face.

— J'ai oublié ma clé ça te dérange pas. Qui c'est?

— Moi… répondit Meilling insulté… Je suis sa fiancée et toi?

Sakura comprit dans le regard de Shaolan qu'il lui demandait de l'aide afin de régler ce petit problème. Elle ne sut au début pourquoi elle avait senti un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle avait entendu l'annonce des fiançailles. Elle regarda ensuite Meilling qui s'était accroché fermement au bras de Shaolan qui commençait à désespérer. Sakura s'approcha de Shaolan ne s'arrêtant qu'à deux pas de la Chinoise dont le regard dévia quelques secondes sur ce que portait Sakura.

— Mais pourquoi elle porte tes vêtements? Shaolan répond moi! YELAN…

— Oh, mais tu vas te taire la pimbêche, tu te présentes chez moi, tu ne lâches pas MON fiancé et en plus tu oses venir affirmer qu'il est le tien. Bas les pattes, il est à moi!

Meilling se retrouva rapidement éloigné de Shaolan qui attrapa la taille de Sakura afin de rendre l'histoire plus crédible. Il dut utiliser toute la maitrise qu'il possédait sur soi-même pour ne pas grimacer devant le regard que lui jeta Yelan du bout du corridor. Elle avait sans doute reconnu Sakura comme étant la mannequin vedette de Daidouji Compagnie. Il espérait que le fait que Sakura soit une de ses patronnes soit passé sous silence. Il sentit la main de la jeune Japonaise lui caressait dans le dos s'attardant à la base de la nuque avant de redescendre le long de son échine provoquant des frissons chez le jeune homme. Le regard que sa mère lui lança lui confirma qu'elle s'était rendu compte de la raison de ces frissons.

— Sans vouloir te presser, ta patronne n'attendra pas longtemps, elle voudrait que tu sois dans son bureau dans vingt minutes. Je t'ai emprunté tes vêtements, car elle veut m'en faire essayer et que je dois aller chercher une bonne partie des miens au nettoyeur de la compagnie.

— Pas de problème j'arrive. Je vais me mettre un autre chandail, parce que je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait que je porte…

— Vas-y! Lança Sakura en riant.

Shaolan savait que sa mère remarquerait une différence s'il n'embrassait pas Sakura puisque cela était dans ses habitudes. Il se pencha donc vers elle avant de l'embrasser. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle répondait au baiser et enroulait ses bras autour de son coup. Elle se cala contre le torse de Shaolan qui la conduisit jusque dans sa chambre un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne restera pas dans sa vie longtemps, j'ai un rendez-vous au centre-ville. En attendant, arrange-toi pour avoir le plus d'information sur elle.

— Aucun problème. Assura Meilling en se tournant vers Yelan.

OoO

Sakura regarda Shaolan qui s'asseyait à sa droite sur le banc. Il était arrivé dans le parc depuis à peine dix minutes après avoir réussi à se sauver de l'appartement.

— Pourquoi sommes-nous ici? Ce n'est qu'un parc comme les autres.

— Pas tout à fait, avant que je te montre la raison de notre présence ici, je veux des explications.

— Tu n'en auras pas!

— Je n'en suis pas si sure, après tout je suis ta patronne directe et je peux transformer ta vie en enfer!

— Tu crois que je vais accepter de me faire menacer? Demanda Shaolan en se levant et en faisant quelques pas.

— Rassoie toi! J'imagine que tu n'es pas pressé de rentrer chez toi. Tu ne veux pas parler des raisons qui font que je vais dormir dans le même lit que toi alors on va parler de ta fiancée. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une relation sérieuse.

— Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est ma cousine, elle est légèrement…

— Collante?

— On peut dire. Ça fait plusieurs années que des fiançailles ont été arrangées, mais je croyais qu'elles avaient été annulées depuis longtemps. Ma mère veut que je l'épouse et elle fera tout pour ça!

— Parfait j'ai toute les explications que je voulais maintenant suis moi.

Sakura s'était levé en disant cela et regarda Shaolan qui revint vers elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle attendant qu'elle bouge. La Japonaise prit rapidement le chemin des arbustes et des arbres se faufilant un chemin parmi a végétation. Ils cheminèrent pendant vingt minutes avant de déboucher sur une petite clairière qui bordait une rivière. Sakura s'assit dans l'herbe sur la berge sentant que Shaolan en faisait pareil. Il ne tarda pas à lui demander la raison de leur présence ici. Elle lui répondit qu'il aurait bientôt à choisir un endroit pour des photos et que plusieurs critères seraient posés. Il faudrait que le lieu soit vert, avec beaucoup de Flore, qu'il y ait un bon éclairage. Elle mentionna aussi que le cours d'eau qui était bordé de l'autre côté par des arbres était aussi un point fort pour le lieu.

— Merci, mais pourquoi me faciliter la tache?

— Tomoyo refuse que n'importe qui soit mon photographe et vu que tu es un des meilleurs, elle organise une petite compétition. Le gagnant aura le salaire triplé et travaillera moins longtemps. Tous ces voyages seront payés par la compagnie. Possibilité d'utiliser le jet privé de la compagnie pour ces déplacements. Le gagnant deviendra en quelque sorte une des personnes les plus importantes.

— Pas intéressé, mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

— Tu as totalement raison, c'est Tomoyo qui choisit les postulants et tu étais le premier sur la liste.

— Et pourquoi m'aider?

— Simple, tu es le seul à connaitre une partie de mon passé que j'ai toujours tenté de cachée et tu serais le seul à comprendre pourquoi je camoufle certaines parties de mon corps.

— Je vois!

— Maintenant, on va prendre la direction du centre-ville, je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi et je commence à manquer d'énergie.

Le retour au parc et la marche jusqu'au centre-ville leur prirent deux heures. Une fois rendus, ils s'arrêtèrent dans le premier restaurant qu'ils trouvèrent. Sakura eut beaucoup de difficulté à avaler lorsqu'elle vit sur l'écran géant des images captées par plusieurs caméramans amateurs. Une jeune femme déguisée et masquée apparaissait sur les images et qui sautait de toit en toit. Sur une des vidéos qui suivaient, on y voyait la même jeune femme qui s'était arrêtée au bord d'un édifice avant de descendre le long du mur et de traverser la rue. La vidéo s'arrêtait alors que la jeune femme entrait dans une ruelle. La présentatrice réapparue dans l'écran commentant sans doute les apparitions de la jeune femme. Shaolan se retourna pour faire face et l'écran et devint septique en voyant que son visiteur avait été filmé. Une heure passa avant que Sakura ne se lève et se dirige vers l'hôtesse l'avertissant qu'elle souhaitait régler l'addition. Shaolan qui l'avait suivi ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Sakura avait déjà sorti une carte de crédit au nom de la Daidouji Compagnie. L'hôtesse qui semblait septique sourit quand elle vit le nom qui se trouvait sur la carte.

— Passer une bonne journée Mme.

— Shaolan, bonne chance avec ta mère et ta cousine. Je dois partir. Comme l'à dit Mlle : passe une bonne journée.

OoO

Yelan s'avança dans l'allée qui menait au manoir où elle avait demandé à être reçue. Les portes de la maison s'ouvrirent laissant voir un hall d'entrée presque vide qui ne contenait que deux meubles un simple banc et une commode. Deux personnes attendaient patiemment appuyer contre le mur. Le couple se dirigea ensuite vers ce qui semblait être un salon suivi de Yelan qui s'assit sur le canapé.

— Merci de me recevoir. J'ai su que vous vous installez pour un moment en ville et j'aimerais savoir pour quelles raisons vous avez changé d'idée.

— La raison ne regarde que nous très cher. Répliqua la femme.

— Mme Kinomoto, je sais que vous avez perdu une bonne partie de votre famille dans un drame, mais…

— Fermé là! Malgré tout le respect que je porte envers votre famille, vous n'avez aucun droit de parler de cela! Je ne vous parle pas de votre mari qui vous a abandonné.

Yelan ne rajouta rien choqué de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle se leva et partit le pas pesant. Elle retourna vivement à l'appartement ou elle découvrit Meilling qui était appuyé contre l'épaule de Shaolan qui s'était endormie sur le divan alors que la télévision fonctionnait.

OoO

Sakura ouvrit la porte du centre d'entrainement sachant qu'elle aurait probablement droit à un sermon. Un jeune homme l'avait suivi et venait à peine de franchir le seuil que le propriétaire sortait de la pièce du fond en criant que le centre était fermé. Le jeune homme se retourna en bougonnant avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil et de regarder Sakura curieux de savoir pourquoi elle ne partait pas. Elle s'était négligemment placée sur un tapis roulant ou elle s'était mise à courir sans pourtant laisser entrevoir une modification dans sa respiration. Le jeune homme ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il sentit deux mains fortes l'attraper et le faire sortir du lieu en lui faisant faire un vol plané. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa maison passant devant son père qui le regarda d'un air intrigué. Il attrapa son fils et le força par plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool à lui avouer ce qui le tracassait. Il revit vaguement la jeune fille qu'il avait kidnappée douze ans auparavant dans la description de la jeune femme dont son fils se disait éperdument amoureux. Il avait quitté sa vie de dépravé depuis longtemps, mais l'arrivée de la jeune femme dans la vie de son fils pourrait le conduire en prison.

OoO

Sakura augmenta la vitesse du tapis roulant comme elle l'avait fait toute la nuit passée. Elle savait que Kérobéro ne la laisserait pas courir aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait, car il avait rapidement retrouvé ses habitudes surprotectrices. Elle le vit se placer, devant elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine une grimace frustrée sur le visage. Mentalement elle compta les secondes soupirant en constatant qu'elle ne se rendait même pas à cinq.

— Sakura, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris? Tu t'es mis inutilement en danger et tu t'es fait repérer! As-tu une idée de la complexité des choses maintenant? Non, mais… zut le téléphone. S'interrompit-il en entendant l'appareil sonner.

Kérobéro se dirigea rapidement vers les sonneries décrochant d'un ton morose avant d'avoir un sourire qui lui traversa le visage allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Il s'empara rapidement de l'appareil sans fil le positionnant devant Sakura qui courrait encore sur le tapis avant de placer l'appareil sur mains libres. Sakura ralentit la vitesse en sourcillant ne laissant pourtant voir aucune trace d'essoufflement. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence avant de se diriger vers les appareils d'entrainement. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne sut que Kérobéro la suivait. Elle se fit un pas de côté évitant le bras de Kéro qui avait essayé de l'attraper.

— Comment as-tu fait ça! Tu n'as plus de pouvoir, tu ne pouvais pas sentir que j'allais t'attraper.

— _Elle a fait quoi? _Demanda la voix d'Yue dans le haut-parleur.

— Elle a senti que j'allais l'attraper et elle ses défilé du bon côté au bon moment et juste assez pour m'assommer au passage si elle avait voulu.

— _Sakura est-ce que c'est vrai?... Sakura… Réponds!_

— J'imagine ça ne ferait que confirmer mes soupçons. J'ai de moins en moins de difficulté à choisir des négatifs, je n'utilise même plus la loupe. Je peux reconnaitre les gens même quand ils sont dans mon dos. Il y a pas longtemps, j'ai envoyé un homme valser contre un mur.

— _Quoi?_

— Au début je croyais que c'était Shaolan, mais…

— Shaolan Li? Interrompit Kérobéro.

— Oui pourquoi, c'est mon colocataire.

— Le morveux, j'ai oublié de garder un œil sur lui pendant que je surveillais le reste de la famille.

— De quoi parles-tu? Yue de quoi est-il question?

— _Kéro, va voir ce que fabrique le futur chef. Il faut que j'aille une discussion avec la maîtresse des cartes. _

Sakura était perdu, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Yukito, il s'était comporté normalement. Depuis que Sakura lui avait redonné de l'énergie en l'affilant avec elle, brisant ainsi le lien qui le retenait aux cartes de Clow qui disparaissaient, le représentant de la Lune avait radicalement changé de comportement devenant beaucoup plus extraverti.

La création du lien qui l'unissait maintenant à son gardien avait affaibli énormément Sakura à l'époque, mais elle n'avait pas accepté d'attendre pour la création de l'enveloppe corporelle pour Kérobéro avec qui elle avait vécu toute son adolescence. Incapables de finir la transformation seule, les cartes s'étaient sacrifiées pour lui donner toute l'énergie qu'elles possédaient. Épuisée, elle s'était effondrée, inconsciente, alors que Kérobéro se relevait. Une entente avait alors été unanime pour les deux protecteurs. Ils savaient que le représentant de la famille Li qui cherchait les cartes repartirait bientôt pour la Chine ayant immédiatement compris qu'il ne pouvait remplacer la maîtresse des cartes. Kéro était ensuite partie pour la Chine dans le but de protéger la famille Li qui avait déjà quelques problèmes magiques.

Sakura qui avait écouté l'histoire sans posé de commentaire ne put s'empêcher d'interrompe le gardien lunaire.

— Les Li ont des pouvoirs?

— _Ils sont les descendants de Clow Read._

— Attend, le garçon qui était venu au Japon, il n'était pas un Li, mais il était pourtant un de ces descendants. Lionel, ça fait si longtemps, il faudrait que je le revoie, un avait fini par être ami.

Yue se retint de parler pendant plusieurs secondes, Shaolan avait changé son nom lorsqu'il avait été au Japon et cela avait été un bon choix. Tous les deux avaient considérablement changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Yue n'allait certainement pas annoncer à Sakura que son meilleur ami de l'époque se trouvait à être son colocataire. Désireux de changer de sujet avant d'aborder un sujet épineux, il se contenta de demander à sa maitresse pourquoi elle était rendue la colocataire de Shaolan.

— J'ai eu plusieurs problèmes et il était là et lorsque j'ai eu des ennuis encore pires, il était encore là. J'ai fini par me recommander à lui lorsque j'ai eu des problèmes par la suite.

— _Et quel est le problème qui t'a poussé à habiter chez lui?_

— Une autre fois d'accord?

— _Pas de problème, mais je ne l'oublierai pas. Kéro est-il revenu?_

— Oui, le morveux est en train de développer des photos à l'entreprise. J'aurais bien aimé ne pas en voir une en particulier.

— Qu'avait-elle de si différent? Demanda Sakura.

— On te voyait toi et lui alors que vous veniez de rompre un baiser.

— Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé.

— Et tu ne portais presque rien! Comment t'as pu te ramasser avec lui? Il me semblait que tu aimais Lionel. Mais apparemment c'est plus le cas! Je croyais que tu avais plus d'honneur, mais c'est vrai qu'il ne t'a pas donné de nouvelles c'est donc une raison suffisante pour aller voir ailleurs. Tu me…

— _ÇA SUFFIT! _Hurla Yue au bout du fil.

— Comment oses-tu? Lança Sakura en pleurant avant de fuir les lieux en courant.

— Bravo! Peu importe ce qu'elle choisira, j'emménage en Chine pas question de ne pas l'aider. Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'elle courait à près lui et nos apparences on tellement changé qu'il ne nous reconnaitra pas. Quant à sa magie qui sait comment elle va sans servir, tu as entendu comme moi comment s'est pouvoirs son revenue peu à peu. Le problème reste l'inconnu. Elle ne sait pas après qui elle court et elle ne le reconnaitrait pas, car il utilise ses pouvoirs pour se camoufler lorsqu'il vole, mais lui pourrait très bien reconnaitre son énergie.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait déjà fait?

— _Non, même toi tu ne l'as pas reconnu, tu es pourtant son gardien. Moi je sais toujours où ou qui elle est, car j'ai un lien plus direct puisqu'il n'a pas été régi par la volonté, mais par la magie._

— Je vois tu t'inquiète de voir s'il va la reconnaitre quand elle va utiliser ses pouvoirs la technique pourrait être semblable. Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas. Avant que Sophie ne soit hospitalisée, j'allais fréquemment vérifier si je pouvais étrangler le jeune homme, mais ses rêves ont plus de mémoires que lui. J'avais une chance extraordinaire de venger les années qu'avait passées Sakura à l'attendre, mais au moment où j'allais commencer à lui faire souffrir le martyr il a prononcé son nom. Il ne se souvient pas très bien d'elle, mais ne l'a pas oublié, j'ai su qu'il ne l'avait pas contacté parce que sa mère lui a dit qu'elle était décédée dans un accident de voiture un an après son retour en Chine. Il n'a pas encore fait le lien et je crois que c'est parce qu'il a volontairement oublié tout ce qui s'est passé au Japon afin d'arrêter de souffrir. Tu t'étais rendu compte, comme Tomoyo et moi qu'il en était amoureux. Il a énormément souffert lorsqu'il a appris qu'elle était morte.

— _Je vois, par à la recherche de Sakura elle est partie à l'entreprise. Je ne sais pas si elle va voir Tomoyo ou si c'est Shaolan qu'elle veut voir, mais dit lui bien qu'on va l'aider et que j'emménage chez Tomoyo et Toya. Je les appelle tout de suite pour leur dire que tu vas faire comme moi. Et ne dis pas un mot. Tu n'as pas le choix._ Sur ses mots, Yue ferma la ligne.

OoO

Sakura passa devant sa secrétaire en courant s'enfermant dans son bureau. La secrétaire avait vu les joues mouillées de larmes et regarda se qui était écrit dans le calepin qu'elle avait rédigé pour les cas d'urgence deux numéros s'y trouvaient. Le premier étant celui de Mlle Daidouji et le deuxième celui de M Li. Le dernier ayant été rajouté de la main même de Mlle Kinomoto la secrétaire jugea que c'était lui qu'elle devait rejoindre. Elle décrocha la combinée mettant en fonction la ligne un et appuyant sur le trois.

— _Oui? _

— M Li?

— _Qui le demande?_

— Je suis la secrétaire de Mlle Kinomot, pourriez vous venir immédiatement dans le bureau de Mlle.

— _Je suis occupée pour l'instant, dites à Sakura que je ne suis pas disponible avant une heure._

— Mlle Kinomoto n'est pas au courant de cet appel, mais je crois sincèrement qu'elle a besoin de vous. J'ignore ce qu'elle fait en ce moment, mais le fait qu'elle soit seule dans son bureau en ce moment et dans cet état ne me rassure pas.

— _État?_

— Elle est bouleversée et a vraiment besoin de votre aide.

— _J'arrive tout de suite._

Il sortit rapidement les photos de lui et de Sakura des produits chimiques. Celle où il avait passé proche de s'embrasser se trouvait d'or et déjà dans un cadre sur son bureau. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses sentiments avaient évolué à ce rythme. Il s'assura d'avoir verrouillé le laboratoire à clé avant de descendre au tout nouveau bureau de Sakura qui venait tout juste d'être fini. Il passa devant la secrétaire ne se contentant que d'un signe de tête. Il eut le cœur brisé alors qu'il franchissait la porte. Sakura était recroquevillé sur le divan qui avait servi à prendre la photo qui reposait sur le bureau de Shaolan. Il s'approcha rapidement sentant et entendant la porte se refermer. Il se dit qu'il devait remercier la secrétaire plus tard. Sakura releva les yeux et se précipita sur lui en larme. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille la serrant contre lui ayant de plus en plus de difficulté à attendre qu'elle ne lui parle de la raison de son état. Il la prit dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir sur le divan positionnant Sakura sur ses genoux. Il lui frotta le dos jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se calment. Même si elle ne pleurait plus, des soubresauts parcouraient encore sa poitrine. Il arrêta de lui frotter le dos lorsqu'elle sembla s'être calmée. Il tourna la tête vers elle et se stoppa immédiatement en remarquant qu'il ne manquait que deux millimètres pour qu'il l'embrasse. Il l'aurait tant voulu, mais la porte qui s'ouvrait fit en sorte que Sakura tourna la tête.

— Sakura, je suis désolée, écoute-moi…

— Comment oses-tu venir me voir après tout ce que tu m'as dit! Il ne m'a jamais recontactée! J'ai le droit d'avoir passé par-dessus. Tu n'avais pas le droit de tout me balancer à la figure comme si je l'avais trompé. Je n'ai jamais été avec lui et se ne sera jamais le cas alors maintenant part! PARS!

— T'inquiètes je vais partir, mais avant je dois te dire que l'on va tous les deux emménagé chez Tomoyo et on va t'aider autant que l'on va pouvoir.

— PARS!

Sakura qui était toujours dans les bras de Shaolan mit la tête dans son coup se serrant contre lui.


	15. Chapter 14: découverte

**Chapitre 14**

**Découverte!**

Shaolan regarda l'homme avant que celui-ci ne parte. Les cheveux blond presque jaune à la base laissaient voir par leur longueur un visage d'origine jovial, mais il vit que le regard que lançait l'homme à son encontre n'était en rien gentil ni même poli. Shaolan savait qu'il avait déjà rencontré l'homme, mais ne se rappelait plus où ni comment. Il vit le visage dévasté par la douleur du même homme lorsque Sakura lui avait hurlé de partir.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée qu'il sentit que la jeune femme avait arrêté de bouger. Il l'éloigna lentement de son torse attendant qu'elle ne parle.

— J'ai envie de bouger!

— Je ne parlais pas de ça. En général, quand je suis bouleversée je vais m'entraîner comme je le faisais toutes les nuits et le fait encore le trois quarts du temps.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?

— L'homme que tu viens de voir est le propriétaire du centre ou je m'entraine toutes les nuits.

— Attends, je crois, que je puisse t'aider, mais je veux quelques choses en échange.

— Quoi? Demanda-t-elle septique.

— Je veux pouvoir proposer une image qui ne répond pas au qualificatif pour le concours.

— si ce n'est que ça, pas de problème, je vais avertir Tomoyo.

— Moi j'avertis Alfred que l'on déménage!

Sakura qui s'était levé pour décrocher le combiné arrêta son geste. Elle ne comprenait pas le lien et ne se gêna pas pour le demander. Elle regarda Shaolan sourire avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ce qu'elle fit en s'appuyant contre lui, ce qui sembla l'étonner.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je parais calme que j'ai tout digéré ce qui m'est arrivé, expliqua-t-elle alors que Shaolan entourait ses épaules et la serrait contre lui.

Il appréciait de savoir qu'elle se sentait mieux avec lui. Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne devrait pas être aussi à l'aise après l'épisode de Vladimir. Il ne lui demanda pas la raison et se contenta de lui expliquer qu'il déménageait de son appartement pour emménager dans son ancienne maison.

— Mafamille n'y a pas remis les pieds depuis la morte de mon père et ne voudra pas y retourner avant longtemps.

— Et l'appartement?

— Je vais le laisser à ma mère et à mes sœurs qui vont toutes bientôt arriver. Je ne supporte plus d'habiter avec elle. Elles sont folles!

— Ta maison elle se trouve où?

— Et si je te montrais?

— J'appelle Tomoyo, tu peux m'attendre dehors si tu veux?

Shaolan libéra ses épaules avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Il ne se retourna pas et découvrit assez rapidement que la porte était fermée à clé. Il cogna et la secrétaire vint lui ouvrir. Alors que Sakura appuyait sur le deux.

— _Salut Saki!_

— Salut, c'était pour t'avertir que le photographe du quatrième étage a demandé une permission spéciale. Il veut soumettre une photographie qui ne respecte pas les conditions premières.

— _J'imagine que tu as déjà dit oui! Alors pourquoi est-ce que je dirais le contraire? Au revoir Saki._

Sakura raccrocha la ligne et sortit du bureau et trouva Shaolan en train de repousser la secrétaire qui tentait vainement d'embrasser le jeune homme. Bien que la patronne sentit un pincement au niveau de son cœur elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le visage qu'avaient les deux personnes. Une était désespérée de voir autant de persévérance, l'autre avait des étoiles dans les yeux pensant qu'elle allait finalement pouvoir sortir avec le plus beau et le plus riche des hommes de la ville. Sakura eut pitié de son photographe qui tentait de repoussé la jeune femme aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers Shaolan passant ses bras autour de son coup embrassant sa joue.

— Alors, tu me montres notre future maison ou je dois t'attendre? Déplacé mes rendez-vous de demain matin, j'ai une rencontre plus importante, d'accord?

La secrétaire était de nouveau assise face à son bureau et nota ce que lui demandait sa patronne avant de voir disparaitre Sakura et Shaolan par la porte. Les deux personnes sortirent avant d'embarquer dans la voiture de Shaolan.

— Comment peux-tu avoir une voiture aussi décrépie alors que tu es un Li? Demanda Sakura en voyant le vieux modèle Honda que conduisait le jeune homme.

— Ce n'est que temporaire, Sophie en a une voiture qui est beaucoup moins vieille que la mienne, mais c'était la première que je me suis offerte et je n'ai jamais voulu m'en débarrasser.

Sakura regarda ensuite par la fenêtre tentant de découvrir où Shaolan l'emmenait. Il conduisait dans les embouteillages depuis près d'une demi-heure quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grille. L'interphone étant brisé depuis longtemps Shaolan sortit du véhicule suivit de Sakura qui remarqua rapidement le groupe de jeune adolescent qui les regardait bouche bée. Il appuya sur la sonnette sachant qu'Alfred était déjà à l'intérieur en train d'ouvrir la maison. Les grilles s'ouvrir dans un grincement strident qui fit en sorte que Sakura mit ses mains sur ses oreilles afin d'amortir le bruit. Shaolan reprit la direction de la voiture et essaya de faire repartir le moteur. Sakura le regarda pendant deux minutes avant de sortir du véhicule et de commencer à marcher dans l'aller central entendant parfaitement le groupe d'adolescent.

— Ils y vont vraiment?

— Ils ne doivent pas savoir que le manoir est hanté.

— Pourtant, ça a fait la une des journaux quand le vieux a disparu, lança une jeune fille.

Sakura sourit à entendre se qu'il disait ne pouvant s'empêcher de ralentir et d'avoir des frissons de frayeur. Elle n'avait jamais battu cette peur des fantômes. Elle entendit clairement Shaolan la rejoindre ayant refermé les portes de la voiture qui était coincée juste avant les grilles. Elle regardait autour d'elle nerveusement ce que remarqua le jeune homme qui entoura ses épaules d'un de ses bras la serrant contre lui afin de l'apaiser. Il savait que sa mère ne serait pas contente qu'il passe outre ses ordres, mais il ne supportait plus de se comporter comme un goujat en présence de Sakura. Il l'aimait plus qu'il ne le pensait au départ et se rendait peu à peu compte qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Il aimait quand elle montrait ses faiblesses, quand elle baissait son masque comme elle le faisait de plus en plus en sa présence. Il faillit tomber par terre en entrainant la jeune femme avec lui lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Il regarda aux alentours pour comprendre ce qui avait causé cet arrêt et constata qu'il s'agissait en fait de l'apparence extérieure du jardin. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été entretenu depuis près de 17 ans il dégageait une atmosphère de calme et de sérénité dans le capharnaüm que représentaient les différents types de plantes qui étaient revenus à l'état sauvage au fil du temps. Il se doutait que la raison première à l'arrêt était le cerisier qui n'était pas encore en fleur, mais qui était tout de même splendide. Sakura se dirigea vers l'arbre s'assoyant à la base du tronc rejoint rapidement par Shaolan qui s'installa à sa droite.

— J'aurais une question à te poser, se lança Sakura en évitant le regard de Shaolan.

— Une pour une? J'en ai une aussi.

— Vas-y, commence, je préfère finir avec ma question, décida la codirectrice.

— Très bien, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es là. Attend avant de répondre je n'ai pas fini. Pourquoi restes-tu à côté de moi, tu m'as vue dans le corridor, j'ai tué devant toi et je sais que tu possèdes un dossier complet sur moi qui commence quand j'avais quinze ans. Tu sais donc que j'ai tué et même violé quelques personnes étant plus jeunes. J'ai fait énormément de choses effrayantes et tu te trouves pourtant à mes côtés en ce moment. Tu connais plus de choses sur moi que ma mère, ce n'est pas rien. Finalement la question que je vais te poser c'est pourquoi me fais-tu autant confiance?

— À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir. Pour ce qui est de la confiance, j'imagine que c'est parce que tu as toujours pu m'aider quand je te l'ai demandé. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question?

— Un peu, mais j'imagine que c'est tout ce que tu peux me répondre en ce moment. Vas-y pour ta question.

— Je voulais savoir la raison de ton changement. Je veux dire, tu peux être tellement génial, mais tu peux aussi être un ennemi génial. Regarde, tu m'aides toujours quand j'en ai besoin et que sais que j'en ai besoin, mais dans le corridor tu n'as rien fait. Pourquoi agir comme un méchant avant de devenir gentil?

— À vrai dire, je t'ai montré ma vraie personnalité ce que certaines personnes dans ma famille n'ont pas toléré. Ils m'ont ordonné de m'éloigner de toute personne trop proche de moi. J'ai essayé d'obéir, mais je ne suis pas capable d'agir comme un méchant. Comme tu l'as dit, du moins envers toi. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis qualifiée de glaçon à l'entreprise. Les femmes se pressent toutes autour de moi sans que je n'en regarde aucune excepté Sheffa, toi et Tomoyo.

— J'en ai eu quelques commentaires, rit Sakura.

— T'es-tu rendu compte que tu es partie de bonne humeur à l'entreprise et j'imagine que ça ne tardera pas à passer aux nouvelles.

— De quoi parles-tu? demanda Sakura en se relevant, ayant mal aux jambes regardant Shaolan qui faisait pareil.

— Tu as dit devant la secrétaire qui est un vrai panier percé que tu avais hâte de voir notre nouvelle maison. La compagnie au grand complet doit maintenant penser que nous sommes ensemble.

Sakurane ne répliqua rien au commentaire que venait de dire le jeune homme prenant conscience de tous les problèmes qu'elle avait causé en ne voulant qu'aider son meilleur photographe. Elle sentait qu'il y avait une autre raison à son intervention, mais elle ne voulait avouer que la jalousie en était une des causes. Alors qu'elle tentait de reculer afin de se dégourdirent les jambes, elle se prit les pieds dans une racine elle pensait qu'elle allait s'écraser sur le sol, mais deux bras la rattrapèrent alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à tombé. Les deux bras la ramenèrent doucement contre le torse de Shaolan. Sakura se sentait bien dans ses bras, mais elle savait que cela ne durerait pas. Elle s'éloigna de lui revenant sur le chemin le jeune homme à sa gauche. Un deuxième arrêt fut nécessaire lorsqu'elle vit la bâtisse. Trois étages en brique rouge avec du lierre sur une bonne partie de la façade. Elle n'essaya même pas de compter le nombre de fenêtres qu'il y avait sur la surface avant du manoir. La bâtisse était énorme et Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'être bouche bée. Une des deux portes de l'entrée était ouverte et laissait entrevoir une boite qui était déjà remplie d'un tissu blanc. Shaolan lui prit la main avant de s'avancer vers l'entrée.

— Manoir? J'aurais plutôt dit château.

Shaolan rit de sa remarque lui passant un bras dans le dos afin de la forcer à avancer. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée dont plusieurs meubles étaient encore couverts de pan de tissus. Shaolan ne prit pas la peine de lui faire visiter le rez-de-chaussée se dirigeant immédiatement vers les étages supérieurs. Il s'arrêta au premier étage ouvrant une porte au fond d'un couloir. Une chambre énorme qui ne contenait qu'un lit couvert du même tissu que les meubles du rez-de-chaussée. Une commode de jeune femme recouvrait un mur complet de la chambre. Trois portes se trouvaient dans la chambre exceptée la porte qu'il venait tout juste de franchir. Sakura alla vers la commode enlevant ce qui couvrait les miroirs. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une des portes alors que Shaolan s'appuyait un petit sourire aux lèvres sur le mur à côté de la porte. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle réagirait comme cela face à sa nouvelle chambre puisqu'elle avait quitté son ancien appartement parce qu'elle trouvait que cela donnait une trop grande impression de richesse. Elle paraissait toute fois enjouée et heureuse de sa nouvelle pièce. Il vit son visage se figer lorsqu'elle remarqua la grandeur de sa garde-robe. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la deuxième porte qu'elle ouvrit elle n'eut pas la même réaction que pour la garde-robe. Elle avait stoppé momentanément en voyant la salle de bain. Elle était finalement sortie de la pièce en courant avant de se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme qui ne la reconnaissait plus.

— Merci, merci, merci. Cette chambre est tout simplement géniale!

— Il me semblait que tu n'aimais pas les environnements riches, demanda Shaolan en la serra contre lui humant l'odeur qu'avaient ses cheveux.

— Je n'aime pas que quelqu'un dépense pour créer un univers de riche pour moi.

— Ça ne marche pas comme explication.

— Je sais, mais même si elle sent la richesse, tout concorde avec moi. Je ne me sens pas étrangère.

— Content que ça te plaise, mais tu n'as pas ouvert la dernière porte.

Sakura qui était toujours dans les bras du Chinois se retourna restant appuyer contre lui. Elle réfléchissait, pas sur la dernière porte, mais sur ses envies du moment. Elle avait une envie folle d'embrasser Shaolan pas seulement pour le remercier, mais aussi parce qu'elle en était amoureuse. Elle le savait, mais ne se sentait pas prête à faire le premier pas. Elle se retourna en entendant le plancher craqué et vu Alfred qui passait la tête par la porte.

— Monsieur, j'ai envoyé les déménageurs à votre appartement en leur donnant l'ordre de ne toucher qu'aux choses qui se trouvaient dans votre chambre et leur aient donné des descriptions précises des objets qu'ils doivent prendre dans la salle de bain. Le jeune maître le remercia alors que le majordome repartait dans le couloir. Sakura se replaça de face sentant que Shaolan desserrait son étreinte, mais il la resserra presque immédiatement lorsqu'il vit qu'elle se calait contre lui. Il pencha la tête afin de la regarder lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle le regardait aussi. Il l'entendit clairement lui demander comment elle pouvait le remercier. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Sakura ses lèvres entrant en contact par erreur avec l'épaule de la jeune femme qui ne fit que l'enlacé à son tour.

OoO

Tomoyo alluma la télévision fatiguée d'entendre le même disque compact qui jouait depuis près de trois jours. Elle allait ouvrir le dossier d'une compagnie déficitaire dont l'achat l'intéressait, mais ce que dit le présentateur retint son attention. Elle regarda les images de la jeune femme masquée choquée avant d'être furieuse. Elle décrocha le combiné composant le quatre, ce qui le liait automatiquement avec le bureau de Toya.

— Regarde les nouvelles, dit Tomoyo dès qu'elle entendit que Toya avait décroché.

— _Je le fais déjà, cette femme est folle et inconsciente!_

— Cette femme est ta sœur!

— _QUOI?_

— C'est moi qui lui ai fait ce costume lorsqu'elle me l'a demandé.

— _Je vais la tuer, où est-elle?_

— Euh… aucune idée, elle a appelé tout à l'heure de son bureau, mais… elle n'y est plus finit-elle pour elle-même, car Toya avait raccroché.

OoO

Yelan ouvrit la porte lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette et vu qu'il s'agissait en fait de déménageur. Elle allait leur dire qu'il s'était trompé d'endroit alors qu'il entrait et se dirigeait immédiatement vers la chambre de Shaolan avec des boites et qu'un des hommes allait avec une énorme boite dans la salle de bain. Ce ne fut pas long qu'il revint ayant pris les serviettes, shampoings et savons qui appartenaient à Shaolan, mais Yelan fut surprise de voir qu'il avait empaqueté aussi une boite de tampon. Elle l'arrêta pensant qu'il avait pris des objets qui appartenaient à Sophie.

— Madame je n'ai touché à aucun des objets de votre fille, je ne prends que ce qui appartient à M Li et a une de ses amies qui les a oubliés il y a deux semaines, lança le déménageur avant d'entrer dans la chambre ou se trouvait six de ses collègues. Ils travaillèrent durant trois heures empaquetant tout ce qui appartenait au fils de Yelan. Au bout des trois heures, tous les déménageurs étaient partis laissant une pièce avec seulement les meubles. Elle avait bien essayé de savoir ou se rendait son fils, mais aucun n'avait voulu répondre.

OoO

Sakura se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Shaolan. Les deux se regardaient dans les yeux depuis un bon moment lorsqu'il la positionna dos à lui laissant ses bras l'entouré. Il se dirigea vers la troisième porte laissant Sakura rire de la situation. Il ouvrit la porte dévoilant des escaliers.

— Je vais devoir te lâcher petite peureuse! Tu croyais que je n'avais pas entendu les jeunes tous à l'heure. J'ai remarqué que tu avais peur des fantômes.

— Ne me lâche pas, il n'y a que là que je me sens en sécurité, lança Sakura contente de l'excuse qu'il lui donnait pour vouloir rester dans ses bras.

— Tu nous vois monter des escaliers comme ça, rit-il.

— Pas vraiment, marmonna-t-elle mécontente.

Il lui prit la main pour la consoler montant les marches devant elle ne voyant pas le sourire qu'elle avait au visage. Elle fut surprise de voir que l'escalier faisait un demi-tour devant une porte avant de continuer en sens inverse, mais toujours vers le haut. Il s'arrêta devant la porte expliquant que sa chambre se trouvait juste derrière la porte avant de monter le reste des marches. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce vide énorme avec un plancher de bois franc d'énorme fenêtre couvrait l'un des murs qui illuminaient la pièce d'une lumière naturelle.

— Voici, ta future salle d'entrainement! On va la déménager du sous-sol au troisième étage. L'atmosphère est beaucoup mieux et il y a un balcon énorme, ce qui permet de bien se reposer à l'air frais dehors le soir.

— Merci… chuchota-t-elle.

Il lui fit visiter les lieux durant près de deux heures avant qu'elle ne lui demande une pause. Ils prirent donc la direction d'un salon au troisième. Ils s'assirent sur un des divans allumèrent la télévision et remarquèrent avec découragement qu'il n'y avait comme d'habitude absolument rien de potable à la télévision. Shaolan se dirigea vers un mur et prit une vidéo au hasard qu'il mit dans le lecteur vidéo. Sakura rit en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.

— Blanche neige?

— Quoi? Je te rappelle que personne n'a mis les pieds ici depuis près de 17 ans. Il ne peut pas y avoir es film de l'année.

Ils regardèrent le film pendant près d'une heure avant que le téléphone de Sakura ne sonne. Elle regarda l'écran avant de laisser tomber son téléphone. Elle éteignit la sonnerie avant de le poser sur la table Shaolan la regarda et la laissa faire. Après dix minutes, il se lassa attrapa le téléphone et répondit.

— _SAKURA! NE ME FAIT PLUS JAMAIS ÇA! JE SAIS QUE… cria Kérobéro._

— Désolé je ne suis pas celle que vous chercher, mais…

— _LI! Ramène Sakura chez Tomoyo. Elle a de la visite et je ne crois pas être capable de le tenir à l'écart encore longtemps, argumenta Toya qui avait pris le combiné des mains du gardien._

— Pas de problème, on a juste un arrêt à faire et elle arrive, répondit Shaolan calme maintenant que Kéro n'était plus en ligne.

— Un arrêt?

— Plus on parle plus tard on arrive, si tu veux le savoir, je vais lui acheter sa bague de fiançailles, laissa aller Shaolan en souriant et en fermant la ligne.

Sakura le regardait la bouche ouverte, incapable de dire un mot.

— Tu peux m'expliquer?

— Je parlais avec ton frère. Aller vient j'ai besoin d'une voiture! Ça ne sera pas long, celle que je veux n'est pas très loin, il faut juste que j'aille retirer de l'argent de mon compte et on y va.

Sakura se leva et sortit de la pièce avant de faire demi-tour et de revenir devant Shaolan qui rangeait tranquillement le film. Elle le regarda faire jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande ce qu'il y avait. Elle se dandina quelques secondes avant de le regarder en face en lui expliquant qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille aux toilettes. Il lui sourit pour toute réponse et lui expliqua le chemin à faire pour se rendre à la seule salle de bain qui avait été nettoyé. Il se rendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée rencontrant Alfred dans les escaliers.

— Alfred, ma voiture est tombée en panne devant les grilles.

— Je l'ai déjà fait remorqué jusqu'au garage, monsieur.

— Parfait. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas quinze centimètres de poussière sur les planchers?

— Il y a une jeune femme qui avait pour tache de garder la propriété un minimum propre. Si vous souhaitez vous rafraichir, la piscine a été gardée en parfait état, monsieur.

— Intéressant, où restait cette jeune femme?

— Dans le cartier des domestiques, monsieur.

— Shaolan, cria Sakura au troisième en voyant qu'il n'était plus au salon.

— Je suis ici Sakura, répondit Shaolan à la voix qui venait de l'étage du dessus.

Une fois Sakura à ses côtés le jeune homme descendit les marches et sortit de la bâtisse. Il prit le chemin avant, marchant d'un pas mesuré Sakura qui avançait à sa droite. Ils avancèrent jusqu'aux grilles où se trouvait le groupe de jeune qui regardait au travers des barreaux. Shaolan appuya sur un bouton faisant ouvrir les grilles qui grincèrent tout autant que la première fois Sakura eut le même réflexe se qui fit rire Shaolan qui se dit qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il penser à huilé les portes. Le groupe d'adolescent se tassa sur leur chemin alors que le duo se dirigea vers la droite et que les portes se refermaient. En moins de cinq minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant le siège social d'une banque. Shaolan entra en prenant la main de la jeune femme avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le comptoir laissant la jeune femme sur un siège.

OoO

Kérobéro faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement Toya était partit depuis près de vingt minutes après avoir reçus un appel presque instantané suite à la conversation téléphonique avec Shaolan. Il allait sortir pour aller chercher sa maitresse lui-même lorsque le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre. Cinq minutes plus tard, Sakura passait la porte un air affligé sur le visage. Tomoyo qui avait regardé par la fenêtre souriait.

— Une Ferrari hein? De location?

— Ouais, sa Honda ne fonctionnait plus et non, c'est un achat déjà réglé!

— Tu as de la visite, chambre 4, laissa aller Tomoyo.

Sakura prit donc la direction de la chambre en question et y découvrit Yukito qui était en train de vider son seul baguage dans les différents meubles. Elle se stoppa se demandant comment il avait fait pour arriver aussi vite. Il ne tarda pas à se retourner pour lui faire signe de s'asseoir sur le lit. Sakrua se mit alors à détailler la chambre ou son ami avait décidé de s'installer. Un plafond à deux mètre cinquante du sol. Le lit deux places était au centre du mur qui faisait face à la porte. Tout d'un blanc pur. Plusieurs objets étaient par contre de couleur vive.

— Ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment.

— Écoute, Sakura, je suis sure que Kérobéro regrette ce qu'il a dit…

— Je ne crois pas. Changeons de sujet veux-tu?

— Très bien, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'es mise en danger, se lança Yukito aussitôt approuvé par deux voix furieuses derrière la porte.

— Entre Tomoyo, Kéro je ne veux pas te voir!

— Mais…

— SORT!... Je suis sortie parce que je ne comprenais pas le but du voleur. J'ai fini par le trouver et je l'ai suivi, mais j'ai apparemment encore de la difficulté à passer inaperçus.

— À l'avenir, je viens avec toi, dit Yukito. Je pourrais t'aider.

— Une condition, Tomoyo ne vient pas avec nous et elle doit te faire un masque! J'oubliais, Kéro devra faire le mannequin pour la compagnie.

Un « QUOI » retentit dans le couloir marquant la désapprobation de Kéro à cette condition. Mais Sakura ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle apprit aux trois personnes qu'elle comptait pirater les ordinateurs du service de police afin de savoir où était rendu son collier, son livre. Elle ne parla pas des cartes ce qui intrigua les autres qui ne posèrent toutefois pas de question. Tomoyo qui s'était levé suite à l'annonce de Sakura revint avec son portable qu'elle positionna face à Yukito et Sakura. Ils entendirent Kéro qui grommelait son désaccord à sa non-participation de l'autre côté de la porte. Sakura sourit avant de lui permettre d'entrer en n'oubliant pas de mentionner qu'il n'était pas pardonné.

OoO

Toya regarda la porte devant lui peu sûre de vouloir la franchir. Il savait que ses parents étaient furieux, il ne savait pas par contre la véritable raison de cette fureur. Il ignorait que ses parents avaient reçu des menaces de la part de Yelan Li quelques minutes auparavant. Prudemment, il ouvrit la porte se baissant juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir une lumière sur la tête. Sa mère arriva en courant et en s'excusant ayant de la difficulté à croire qu'elle avait lancé un objet en direction de son seul fils. Toya devint rapidement rouge en voyant que sa mère ne portait qu'un maillot de bain Fujitaka arriva laissant entré son fils qui s'assit sur un divan aussitôt imité par ses parents.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous furieux? Demanda Toya.

— Yelan Li nous a menacés de nous expulser avec ses pouvoirs. Comme si elle pouvait. Nos familles sont alliées depuis près de mille ans, elle ne peut tout simplement pas puisque ce serait compris comme un acte de guerre.

— Nous sommes alliés?

— Une autre fois d'accord, nous n'avons pas vraiment envie de nous transformer en professeurs d'histoire en ce moment. Quelle est la raison de ta venue? Expliqua Nadeshico.

— Avez-vous regardé les nouvelles aujourd'hui?

— Tu veux surement parler de la jeune femme. On sait qu'il s'agit de Sakura, mais on aimerait bien avoir une explication.

— Je ne l'ai pas moi-même.

OoO

Kérobéro essaya pendant près de trois heures de se faire pardonner. Après la dernière tentative de Kérobéro pour se faire pardonner Sakura s'était avoué vaincu. Il avait fait le bouffon devant elle pendant trente minutes et elle n'avait pas été la dernière à rire. À vingt-deux heures la jeune femme sortit avec ses deux gardiens tous les deux affublés de masque ce qui ne semblait pas leur plaire.

Tomoyo avait imaginé un masque plus que féminin pour Kérobéro lorsqu'elle avait su la raison de la dispute entre lui et sa maîtresse. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en trouver un nouveau ce qui expliquait sans doute son expression frustré. Sakura avait vu une vengeance dans le choix de Tomoyo et avait cru bon de mentionner à cette dernière que le masque avec des plumes roses ne devrait pas avoir de remplaçant. Tomoyo qui avait compris pourquoi elle demandait cela avait acquiescé. Kéro qui avait malheureusement réussi à éviter la robe qui allait avec son masque avait opté pour un ensemble chic composé d'une chemise noire avec un pantalon de la même couleur. Yukito quant à lui n'avait qu'un simple masque noir qui collait littéralement à son visage et qui ne réfléchissait pas la lumière. Il portait une chemise noire avec un pantalon gris ample. Sakura habillé du même habit que lors de sa dernière sortie avait rajouté un chapeau haut de forme dans lequel elle avait camouflé ses cheveux. C'était sans gêne qu'elle s'était débarrassée de ses souliers à talons hauts afin de prendre de soulier de course noir que Tomoyo lui avait proposé.

Flash Back :

-Sakura, tu as deux choix, les souliers aiguilles ou les souliers de course antidérapants.

Sakura s'en était emparé avec force montrant ainsi qu'elle était son choix et créant l'hilarité de ses deux gardiens.

Fin du Flash Back

Sakura se mit à courir avant de sauter par-dessus la petite ruelle qui créait un intervalle entre les deux toits. Elle prévit mal son coup et atterrit de justesse sur un appui de fenêtre. Elle allait se mettre à grimper lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras la prendre à la taille et la soulever avant de la poser où elle voulait se rendre. Elle allait remercier Yue lorsqu'elle vit les plumes roses du masque de Kéro. Deux ailes or sortaient du dos de celui-ci.

— Quoi? Tu m'as donné une nouvelle forme, mais tu ne m'as pas enlevé mes pouvoirs.

— désolée, mais l'homme avec des ailes c'est Yue d'habitude.

— Ça va, tu t'habitueras, marmonna-t-il mécontent. Le poste de police que tu veux pirater est encore loin?

— En fait, tu te trouves dessus, rit-elle.

— Très bien on descend! Lança Kéro en créant une boule d'énergie.

— Calme-toi! La porte n'est pas verrouillée, le garde de nuit va probablement venir fumer une cigarette dans dix minutes alors.

— Comment le sais-tu Sakura? Demanda Yukito.

— Je le sais c'est tout. On entre où on attend sagement que le caméraman qui veut vendre des photos de la voleuse se décide à regarder par ici? Merde, trop tard! Bon on rentre, de toute façon on va faire la une des nouvelles demain matin.

Sakura ouvrit la porte ne se souciant pas de ses mains qui pourraient laisser des traces. Elle sentait que cela ne changerait strictement rien. Elle savait qu'ils la suivaient et se pressa vers le bureau du directeur de division ou elle s'assit sur le siège faisant un bonjour aux caméras. Yukito qui l'avait vu faire soupira, il attrapa le téléphone portable que Tomoyo lui avait confié et le donna à la jeune femme qui composa immédiatement le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

— Salut Alice, peux-tu m'aider?

— Alice?

— Oui!

— Bon, j'imagine que je suis obligée d'endurer. Quel système d'exploitation?

— Système d'exploitation américain. Comme si la Chine ne fournissait pas de bon programme!

— Lequel? Rit Tomoyo.

— Millenium ou quelques choses qui y ressemblent, expliqua Sakura.

— QUOI? Je peux pas le croire c'est la pire connerie des Américains. Il doit y avoir une fenêtre de mots de passe.

— Exact.

— Appuie sur le x dans le coin haut de gauche. Ensuite, fais contrôle, majuscule et le L.

— mais j'ai un accès complet à l'ordinateur.

— Ouais je sais. Bonne recherche.

Sakura passa ensuite quelques minutes à chercher le bon logiciel de recherches. Une fois trouvée, elle y tapa son nom. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'aucune donnée ne se trouvait à son nom. Elle effaça sa première recherche en commençant une autre avec la description de son collier. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il y avait une adresse en chine d'un collectionneur. Elle fit signe à Kéro de venir regarder l'écran en lui disant de bien se remémorer les données du collier. Sans un mot il s'éloigna se repositionnait aux côtés de Yukito.

Sakura effaça sa recherche tapant la description de son livre. Aucune donnée ne correspondait à la description. Elle ouvrit donc une page internet tapant le nom du commerce de prêt sur gage ou elle avait été forcée de le confier par manque d'argent pour la nourriture. Un site plus qu'officiel lui apparut, elle appuya sur l'onglet historique ou elle trouva un inventaire des objets non repris qui avait été vendu à de nouveaux propriétaires. Elle y vit une image de son livre à côté de la nouvelle adresse de l'acquéreur. Yukito et Kéro se rapprochèrent en voyant le visage surpris de Sakura qui avait lu l'adresse. Une fois assuré que les deux objets soient dans la mémoire de ses deux gardiens. Elle rappela Tomoyo qui lui indiqua toutes les méthodes à suivre pour effacer toutes les traces de ses recherches. Ils remontèrent sur le toit ne se souciant pas du policier qui allait ressortir pour sa deuxième cigarette de la nuit et qui montait les marches à leur suite. Sakura prit son élan prenant appui sur le rebord afin de sauter sur le toit adjacent. Elle entendit ses gardiens jurer, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus qu'elle ne se préoccupait de ses mains sans gants. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle eu dépassé le parc sans nom où elle avait croisé les deux policiers. Elle trouva un deuxième parc où elle s'arrêta avant de s'asseoir sur un banc.

— J'en reviens pas le livre se trouve au lycée de Tomoéda! Laissa échapper Kéro.

— Je crois qu'un voyage au Japon s'impose, lâcha Sakura.

*****

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus! Pour ce qui est des informations sur millénium j'ai tout inventé parce que je ne m'y connais pas énormément en ordinateur. :P Je sais seulement que ça été de la vraie merde! Je vais essayer de m'en tenir à un chapitre par mois ou à peu près le même délai alors au mois prochain.

Imary


	16. Chapter 15: Livre bien caché

Chapitre 15 : Livre bien caché

Sakura regarda la grille qui bloquait l'allée qui menait au manoir. Elle était fatiguée et ne connaissait aucune autre entrée pour atteindre son lit. Une adolescente du groupe qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée était encore présente. Elle semblait soucieuse et mécontente. Elle s'approcha de Sakura lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Sakura ne pensait pas du tout qu'elle allait la suivre et s'apprêtait à essayer de pousser les grilles lorsque la jeune femme lui attrapa le bras.

— Est-ce que vous savez combien de temps ça m'a pris pour que tout le monde croie que le manoir est hanté? Vous avez tout bousillé cette après-midi! J'ai réussi à réorienter les journalistes sur une autre info, mais une femme qui essaye de passer les grilles à trois heures du matin alors que personne n'est censé y habiter c'est loin d'être discret. Arrêter de vous débattre comme une folle vous n'allez qu'attirer l'attention sur nous. Vous voulez dormir et moi j'aimerais bien retrouver ma chambre dans le cartier des domestiques, lâcha la jeune femme en continuant de tirer Sakura vers une ruelle. Vous allez arrêter! C'est la seule entrée discrète. On ne passe pas deux de larges et si jamais j'ai besoin de vous assommer pour que vous rentriez enfin je vais le faire!

— Vous vous en croyez capable?

— Je le suis totalement capable j'ai suivi des cours d'arts martiaux étant plus jeune alors vous suivez ou je dois m'expliqué aux maitres de maison?

— Ça va je suis!

Sakura vit la jeune fille faire pivoter un panneau de bois qui donnait sur un passage à peine assez grand dans la muraille de pierre pour qu'une personne passe. Elle fut étonnée de la simplicité du dispositif. La jeune femme était entrée en deuxième avait verrouillé le panneau par deux serrures qui se trouvait de chaque côté de la porte. Il était maintenant impossible d'ouvrir le panneau de l'extérieur. Le mur d'enceinte qui avait près d'un mètre et demi de profondeur paraissait en avoir trois à cet endroit. L'ouverture qu'avait laissée le panneau donnait sur un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. La jeune fille passant devant en allumant une lampe torche. Sakura vit alors une autre porte que la jeune femme ouvrit lui faisant signe de passer. Sakura regarda le jardin arrière qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Elle ne voyait que quelques formes floues, mais avait hâte de voir à quoi il ressemblait de jour. Elle remarqua l'immensité du manoir pour la troisième fois. Elle attendit la jeune femme, mais remarqua qu'elle était entrée dans un bâtiment annexe ne se souciant plus de la Japonaise. Sakura regarda le jardin essayant de deviner ou se trouvait la porte arrière du manoir. Elle réussit à se rendre jusqu'à une terrasse sans s'étaler par terre ce qui l'étonna, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas trop. Elle sentait la fatigue et ne voulait que s'étendre. Elle suivit le chemin de béton qui menait à la bâtisse et trouva une porte assez rapidement. Elle entra dans ce qui se trouvait à être une salle de bal et réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie du manoir. Elle ferma les yeux se laissant guider par son instinct. Elle passa la porte et marcha dans un couloir prenant à droite à l'intersection. Elle arriva rapidement face à la porte avant. De là elle repartit vers sa chambre passant par le seul chemin qu'elle connaissait jusqu'à celle-ci. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Alfred réveillé, mais il l'attendait dans son habit habituel devant sa porte. Il lui fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce. Il la suivit prenant soin de fermer la porte, derrière lui.

— Que dois-je dire à monsieur?

— La vérité, ma soirée, m'a pris plus de temps que prévu. Tomoyo voulait sans cesse faire des retouches à une robe de soirée qu'elle a confectionnée pour moi.

— Parfait, dans ce cas, bonne nuit madame.

Alfred repartit refermant la porte, derrière lui. Laissant Sakura enlever son chandail en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Son pantalon prit rapidement le même chemin ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Elle ouvrit l'eau chaude et se glissa sous la douche découvrant que tout ce dont elle avait besoin se trouvait d'or et déjà là. Épuisée, elle sortit après cinq minutes de la douche se séchant les cheveux avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit sans aucun vêtement. Elle s'enroula dans la couverture du dessus ne prenant pas la peine de s'assurer qu'elle soit totalement couverte. Elle se fichait de savoir qui la trouverait le lendemain matin, et tout ce qui l'intéressait était de dormir.

OoO

Shaolan regarda sa montre avant d'avaler sa bouchée. Six heures trente. Sakura serait en retard si elle n'arrivait pas dans les prochaines minutes. Le majordome regarda Shaolan avant de ramasser l'assiette qu'il avait préparée pour la jeune femme avant de la déposer sur le comptoir.

— Elle va peut-être arriver, essaya Shaolan.

— Elle est rentrée tôt se matin, elle doit probablement dormir à point fermé. Expliqua le majordome en plaçant les restants dans un contenant de plastique qu'il referma.

— Je vais aller la réveiller prépare mon sac de travail, on part dans cinq minutes!

Shaolan monta les marches jusqu'à la chambre de Sakura et ouvrit la porte ayant cogné sans entendre de réponse. Il se figea sur le seuil devant la scène qu'il voyait. Sakura était allongé sur son matelas les couvertures se retrouvaient, pour la plupart, par terre. Une seule était restée sur le lit et ne couvrait que les fesses de Sakura qui était étendue sur le ventre. Il remarqua les vêtements qui trainaient sur le sol et se dirigea vers le lit, ramassant un chandail qu'il enroula autour du torse de la jeune femme qui se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se retourna subitement, surprenant Shaolan qui lâcha le chandail qui tomba plus loin. Sakura camoufla sa poitrine avec ses bras surprise de voir Shaolan si près d'elle. Elle regarda le cadran et se leva immédiatement oubliant presque qu'elle ne portait rien. Elle attrapa de justesse la couverture l'enroulant rapidement autour de sa taille. Elle se retourna dos à Shaolan qui était toujours figé.

— Ne bouge pas! Je reviens tout de suite, s'il te plait, ne bouge pas.

Shaolan sortit de la pièce en courant se dirigeant vers le rez-de-chaussée où il attrapa son appareil photo avant de retourner dans la chambre de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé. Il positionna l'appareil prenant une photographie de Sakura qui était toujours de dos.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

— Les photos de l'autre fois étaient trop figées. Ce n'était pas toi. Tu étais trop bouleversé, mais tu étais tellement représentative de ce que tu es réellement. Tourne la tête sur le côté, laisse ton bras gauche retombé le long de ton corps.

Shaolan prit une centaine de photographies représentant Sakura avec son drap de satin blanc et lustré qui s'étalait sur le sol donnant l'impression d'être une énorme traine sur le plancher. Il ne bougea pas ne voulant pour rien au monde trop montrer de peau trouvant que le dos nu de la jeune femme suffirait amplement. Il allait ranger son appareil lorsqu'elle tourna le torse sur le côté camouflant sa poitrine avec son bras gauche et maintenant le drap avec le droit. Elle baissa la tête entendant plusieurs déclics indiquant que Shaolan prenait plusieurs clichés. Elle regarda l'horloge et s'étrangla en voyant l'heure.

— Shao… il est sept heures trente! On a une heure de retard!

Shaolan rangea son appareil indiquant à Sakura qu'il l'attendrait dans le hall d'entrée avant. Elle lui répondit qu'elle arrivait en montant le drap jusqu'à sa poitrine en se dirigeant vers sa commode où elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver ses vêtements. Elle enfila les premiers vêtements et sous-vêtements qu'elle trouva. Elle ne prit pas le temps de chercher des souliers confortables prenant les premiers qu'elle voyait, des escarpins de luxe que lui avait offert Tomoyo pour son dernier anniversaire. Elle descendit les marches ne se rendant pas compte de son allure. Shaolan la regarda du coin de l'œil se retenant pour ne pas la reluquer. Elle portait une jupe de suède foncé qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, son haut d'un blanc crème doux avait le dos ouvert et un motif d'arabesque plus foncé sur le devant. Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur ses souliers étant étonnés de voir des escarpins de collections qui coutaient une fortune. Elle passa à une vitesse folle devant lui avant d'entrer dans la voiture. Il rit avant de l'imiter après avoir ramassé son sac.

OoO

Leur arrivée à l'entreprise fut loin de passer inaperçue puisque la remplaçante de Hatsu avait raconté à tout le monde que sa patronne habitait avec l'homme le plus beau de l'entreprise. Ils marchèrent sans se soucier du regard des autres jusqu'au bureau de Sakura ou Shaolan entra devinant que la secrétaire venait coller son oreille contre le panneau de bois. Il s'approcha de Sakura pour lui murmurer qu'il avait eu une idée.

— Sak, le fait que tout le monde croit que l'on est ensemble peut nous aider. Les mannequins vont arrêter de me harceler, les hommes vont te lâcher et personne ne va se poser de question sur notre cohabitation, murmura Shaolan.

— C'est une idée, je marche. Bon, sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai un entretien avec Tomoyo. Finit Sakura sur le même ton.

Shaolan quitta la pièce allant développer les photos qu'il avait prises le matin même gardant la première qu'il avait prise dans un tiroir pour la montrer à Tomoyo plus tard. Pendant qu'il faisait son travail, Sakura, elle, discutait avec Tomoyo des préparatifs à son voyage au Japon afin d'aller récupérer son livre. Tomoyo et Sakura décidèrent que le jet de la compagnie ferait un lien trop voyant et que Sakura devrait prendre un vol de compagnie normal pour se rendre à Tokyo et ensuite à Tomoéda. Elle partirait durant l'après-midi. Sakura songea quelques instants à Shaolan qui se poserait des questions, mais la seule excuse qu'elle trouva qui lui permettrait d'empêcher le jeune homme de poser trop de question. Sakura se leva alors que Tomoyo sourcillait.

— C'est la première fois que je te vois porter cet ensemble, t'as mis mes escarpins?

— J'ai un peu manqué de temps. On a pris du retard ce matin.

— Du retard? Toi, tu te lèves toujours à l'avance et arrives toujours à temps.

— Pas ce matin, la nuit m'a littéralement épuisée. Bon j'y vais mon avion est dans deux heures et je dois préparer mes bagages. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pense m'absenter tout dépendra du système de sécurité. J'amène Kéro avec moi, Yukito va rester ici avec toi. Je devrais revenir la semaine prochaine, je t'enverrai de mes nouvelles.

— Saki, il faudrait que tu ailles voir Toya. Il a quelque chose qui pourrait être utile.

Sakura la regarda avant de partir et de descendre les étages se rendant sans se presser. Elle ne prit pas la peine de cogner à la porte, ce qu'elle regretta refermant le panneau de bois précipitamment. Elle vit rapidement Kaho sortir de la pièce replaçant son haut et sa jupe. Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux sur Sakura qui lui avait souri réconfortant avant d'entré dans la pièce ne prenant même pas la peine de refermé la porte.

— PAS ICI! Je te revoie encore une fois faire des préliminaires avec une de mes mannequins dans le sein même de la compagnie et tu devras changer de bureau!

Toya ne répondit rien ne regardant que sa sœur avec un air ennuyé. Il la laissa s'asseoir sur une chaise attendant patiemment qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

— Je dois aller au Japon pour régler un problème de gestion et Tomoyo m'a dit que tu aurais quelque chose qui pourrait m'être utile.

Toya prit quelque chose dans le tiroir central de son bureau avant de le lancer négligemment vers sa sœur. Elle attrapa au vol ce qui se trouvait à être un trousseau de clés. Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait des clés de l'appartement qu'ils avaient eu à Tokyo, mais elle comprit rapidement que la clé qui trônait au centre du trousseau ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'elle avait eue à l'appartement. Les encoches étaient plus profondes et plus larges. La partie où la clé était attachée n'était pas identique. Celle de l'appartement était rectangulaire alors que celle-là était ronde. Elle regarda ensuite les autres clés sur le trousseau et en vit plusieurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle mit immédiatement l'idée qu'elle appartienne à la maison de Tomoyo au Japon de côté sachant que le trousseau serait énormément plus rempli si c'était le cas. Elle regarda l'image qui était accrochée à l'anneau de métal et y vit une maison traditionnelle avec un joli jardin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait adoré y habiter, l'endroit semblait accueillant sur l'image. Le jardin avant semblait être bien entretenue et Sakura du avouer qu'il se dégageait un charme fou de l'endroit. Elle s'attarda sur les petits détailles regardant quelles fleurs se retrouvaient dans le jardin, qu'elle couleur était les décorations des vitres. Elle essaya de déchiffrer le numéro de que portait la maison, mais eu beau essayer, elle ne réussit qu'a voir qu'il ne contenait que deux chiffres. Elle reposa les clés sur le bureau et allait demander qu'est-ce qu'elles déverrouillaient, mais la petite image attira de nouveau son attention. Le numéro qui lui semblait illisible était maintenant totalement clair et Sakura eut la nette impression que c'était grâce à ses pouvoirs d'avoir clarifié la photographie miniature. Elle reprit les clés et tourna les talons entendant la voix de son frère. Concentré sur ses pensers, elle du retourner dans le bureau de celui-ci lui demandant de bien vouloir répété.

— C'est à Tomoéda, trouve la maison qui est sur l'image et tu trouveras celle qui va avec ses clés. Bon voyage petite sœur.

Sakura ressortit du local sortant directement à l'extérieur. Le fait que son frère n'ait pas été explicite sur l'endroit exact de la maison la laissait sceptique. Elle savait qu'elle devait se rendre au manoir pour faire ses bagages, mais l'itinéraire risquait d'être long sans voiture. C'est alors qu'elle vit Yukito qui l'attendait appuyer contre un des murs de la ruelle qui bordait les immeubles voisins. Elle se dirigea vers lui ne s'étonna pas de le voir disparaitre dans l'ombre. Elle le suivit jusqu'au fond de la ruelle découvrant Yue qui attendait. Il lui attrapa les bras, la soulevant en la tenant dans ses bras. Il n'était pas heureux de devoir servir de moyen de locomotion et elle ne l'ignorait pas, mais elle ne pourrait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs avant d'avoir récupéré ses cartes. Elle allait se mettre à regarder les alentours pour savoir où ils étaient rendus lorsque Yue se posa dans une autre ruelle que Sakura connaissait bien. Elle allait se retourner pour le remercier lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait déjà repris l'apparence de Yukito. Depuis qu'elle avait créé le lien qui l'unissait à son gardien, les deux personnalités de celui-ci s'étaient soudées et leur mémoire aussi. Lui qui était divisé au début avait fini par devenir une seule personne. Toya avait beaucoup souffert de voir son meilleur ami changé en grande partie et finir par devenir un autre. Elle le regarda avant de se diriger vers le panneau de bois qu'avait fait coulisser la jeune femme la veille et en fit de même s'étonnant de le voir déverrouillé. Elle aurait préféré atterrir sur le balcon du troisième étage, mais elle savait qu'il avait choisi cet endroit pour de bonnes raisons. Sakura traversa le petit couloir et déboucha dans le jardin arrière qui était sublime. Aucun travail n'avait encore été entrepris et Sakura devinait qu'Alfred devait se trouver devant un téléphone en train de chercher divers employés pour redonner à l'endroit la splendeur qu'elle avait eue auparavant. Elle traversa rapidement le jardin entrant dans le manoir et se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Elle croisa la jeune fille qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre de Sakura.

— Pourriez-vous éviter de tout salir la prochaine fois, j'ai déjà de la difficulté à tout maintenir propre en temps normal.

— Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Yukito septique.

— La seule femme de ménage présente dans cette baraque!

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez décidé de venir vous installer dans le coin des Li. Sakura va faire tes bagages je t'attends ici.

— Vous partez?

— Il y a un problème à la centrale japonaise et j'ai perdu à la courte paille. J'y vais pendant une semaine, finit Sakura en entrant dans sa chambre fermant la porte derrière elle.

— Alors que fais-tu ici Liben? Tu ne devrais même plus exister! Pourquoi un corps d'adolescente?

— Je ne suis pas celle que tu connaissais Yue, je suis sa descendante et je compte bien mener ma mission à terme.

— Ravie de savoir que l'on n'aura plus à le protéger, mais comment as-tu fait pour manquer Sophie?

— Difficile de bien faire son travail quand il y a un lion domestiqué qui colle au basque de la personne à protéger!

— Alex t'a posé problème?

— Alex, Kéro, Kérobéro, peut importe le nom qu'il prend il me pose toujours un problème. JE ne peux même plus aller voir Sophie la nuit, car il passe plusieurs nuits à l'hôpital. Dis-lui de s'éloigner, car j'ai des choses à faire avec elle.

— Je ne promets rien, il l'aime et je suis loin d'être sûre d'avoir le droit de m'en mêler.

— Faite-le! J'imagine qu'elle est la nouvelle maitresse des cartes? Où sont-elles au juste?

— C'est un peu compliqué, je t'en reparlerai plus tard d'accord. De toute façon, il faut que l'on parle de certaine chose alors je t'attends ce soir dans ta chambre, oh et grandi un peu le corps d'une adolescente est pratique pour faire croire que la maison était hantée, mais elle va bientôt être habité alors ça ne sert plus à rien.

— Tu m'étonneras toujours Yue, comment as-tu su que j'étais la même qu'autrefois?

— Je suis le même qu'avant alors pourquoi aurais-tu changé? Finit Yukito en entendant Sakura revenir.

Il savait que Liben devait déjà être partie aussi se retourna-t-il vers Sakura qui sortit de la pièce avec un sac sur l'épaule. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de l'air intrigué de son gardien descendant les étages et se rendant au garage. Elle prit les clés de voiture qui se trouvaient sur un crochet et entra dans la Porche qui attendait sagement que quelqu'un la conduise. Yukito regarda la jeune fille, figé sur le cadre de porte ne comprenant pas comment Shaolan avait fait pour qu'elle accepte enfin d'avoir un peu de luxe. Il monta à bord ayant vu les signes de la main qu'elle lui avait adressés qui au début étaient compréhensifs et avaient fini par être fatigué et irrité. Elle conduisit jusqu'à l'aéroport où elle laissa la voiture sur le stationnement. Elle alla voir l'agent qui attendait à la guérite et arrangea un billet pour une semaine de délais. Elle repartit ensuite vers l'intérieur de l'édifice où elle fit vérifier son billet d'avion. Elle savait que Yukito faisait pareil au guichet voisin. Ils montèrent dans l'avion et s'assirent dans leur siège assigné en classe économique. Le voyage se passa dans le calme pour les deux êtres dotés de pouvoir qui ne parlèrent pas. Dès que l'avion fut au sol. Sakura se leva et sortit de l'appareil. Elle prit ensuite la direction du café internet que l'aéroport possédait ou elle emprunta le portable d'une jeune femme afin de cherche ou au juste se trouvait la maison qu'elle avait vue sur la photo. Elle remarqua que la maison ne se trouvait pas loin de l'école de Tomoéda où elle allait devoir s'incruster pour reprendre le livre.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se déroula paisiblement, les routes désertées par les véhicules pour cause de championnat sportif laissaient toute la place à Sakura pour qu'elle reprenne lentement confiance au volant. Le peu de policier lui avait permis de conduire plus rapidement avec Yukito qui quant à lui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Il avait les yeux fermés et était appuyé contre le dossier. Elle ralentit en arrivant à Tomoéda où elle ressortit le plan qu'elle avait imprimé au café internet. Elle tourna à droite sur une rue conduisant lentement puisque le plan était loin d'être précis. Elle allait faire demi-tour étant certaine de s'être trompée lorsqu'elle trouva l'adresse qu'elle cherchait. Elle arrêta le véhicule ébahi le l'aspect des lieux. Tout semblait en ruines. Les vitres brisées par des pierres laissaient entrer l'air extérieur. La pelouse avait été brûlée à plusieurs endroits montrant que plusieurs feux avaient eu lieu. Elle regarda le deuxième étage et s'étrangla lorsqu'elle vit les traces de suie qui sortait de deux des fenêtres à la gauche du bâtiment. Elle se dirigea vers la porte trouvant la poignée pendante au panneau de bois. Elle poussa la porte regardant Yukito qui dormait dans la voiture. Elle entra dans l'entrée n'enlevant pas ses souliers à cause de l'état décrépi du sol. Elle trouva ce qui devait être le salon et n'y vit rien d'autre qu'une pièce vide. Elle se retourna et regarda la cuisine et la salle à manger. Elle toucha le bois de la table où il était incrusté de nombreux hymnes à l'amour. Elle vit pendant un instant ce à quoi ressemblait le meuble à l'origine et soupira. Elle monta ensuite à l'étage se dirigeant vers la première porte qu'elle trouva découvrant ce qui restait d'une chambre d'enfant. Au jugé des meubles, il devait s'agir de la chambre d'une fillette. La pièce en diagonale était aussi carbonisée et Sakura comprit qu'il s'agissait de la chambre d'un enfant plus vieux que celle qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire s'il s'agissait de celle d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Elle passa ainsi de porte en porte, découvrant une salle de bain rempli de jeune plante qui deviendrait de la drogue, une armoire à linge et une dernière chambre qui n'avait aucune personnalité. Elle ouvrit ensuite la dernière porte découvrant la seule pièce qui n'avait pas été brûlée excepté la salle de bain. Elle ne put retenir un élan de rage en découvrant ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre!

— Sortez immédiatement de chez moi! Bande de dégoutants! Hurla-t-elle aux jeunes qui ne portaient presque rien dans le lit.

Les jeunes qui s'étaient redressés au son de la voir arrêtant momentanément leurs actions pour regarder la jeune femme avant de reprendre où ils en étaient. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit que son ami augmentait la cadence. Sakura qui avait bien compris qu'elle ne serait pas prise au sérieux décrocha son téléphone portable appelant la police. L'agent sembla septique, mais envoya tout de même une patrouille. La voiture arriva alors que Sakura ressortait de l'édifice enragé. Elle remarqua que Yukito s'était réveillé et la regardait. Il se rapprocha de Sakura qui elle s'était avancé vers les policiers. Elle avait vérifié et les deux jeunes étaient toujours là à pousser des gémissements. Les policiers refusèrent tout d'abord d'aider Sakura annonçant que la maison était abandonnée. Yukito soupira et alla chercher un porte-document dans le coffre sortant une preuve de possession au nom de Sakura. Les policiers acceptèrent enfin d'entrer ressortant avec les deux jeunes qui n'avaient revêtu que leur sous-vêtement.

— Vous auriez pu nous dire ce qu'il faisait exactement! Bougonna l'un des policiers en voyant Sakura qui tournait la tête.

— Je l'aurais fait si je n'avais pas eu à m'expliquer! Maintenant je peux reprendre possession des lieux?

— Bien sûr, mais que voulez-vous faire d'une bâtisse en ruine?

— La reconstruire pourquoi pas. Yukito vient, on aura beaucoup de travaux à faire.

Le japonais aux cheveux blancs regarda la jeune femme avant d'entrer dans la maison et de constater par lui-même l'état des lieux. Il soupira devinant qu'il devrait réparer lui-même plusieurs des objets ou parties de la maison. Il fut surpris de voir sa maitresse se relever les manches tirant la grande table jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où elle constata avec amertume que le meuble ne pouvait passer avec ses pattes. Elle regarda Yukito qui avait posé les yeux sur elle surpris en lui disant qu'il pouvait très bien aller s'occuper de brûler les plantes qu'il y avait dans la salle de bain du deuxième. Elle attrapa une des pattes, regardant les fixations et soupirant en voyant qu'il lui faudrait un tournevis. Elle se rendit jusqu'à la voiture où elle attrapa le coffre à outils retournant ensuite à la table où elle enleva lentement les visses qui maintenait les pattes au panneau de bois. Elle sortit ensuite les morceaux détachés qu'elle déposa à un endroit où la pelouse était brûlée. Elle sentait l'odeur de ce que faisait brûler son gardien dans le jardin arrière et ne s'en soucia pas. Elle alla dans la salle à manger sortant les quelques morceaux de bois qui provenaient des chaises et qui n'avaient pas été utilisés pour nourrir les feux que les adolescents avaient allumés sur la propriété. Ils vidèrent les pièces une à une sortant les meubles et les rangeant en un tas compact en attendant qu'un conteneur leur soit emmené. Une fois toutes les pièces vide, Yukito rejoignis Sakura qui regardait des marques sur le mur. On y voyait plusieurs marques suivit que quelques écritures Sakura se retournèrent vers son ami les larmes aux yeux. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sa maison, qu'elle y avait vécu jusqu'au meurtre de ses parents. Elle se baissa au niveau des écritures sur le mur décidant qu'elle le garderait tel quel. Elle attrapa un canif dans le coffre et l'enfonça dans le mur au haut de la plus haute des marques coupant les contours des marques et écritures laissant un trou dans le mur.

Yukito la regarda faire et devina qu'elle comptait l'encadré et en faire un souvenir de ses parents. Il sortit à l'extérieur sentant les regards des voisins qui se demandaient ce qui se passait dans la maison délaissée. Il se dirigea vers la voiture avant de se rendre dans une quincaillerie où il s'informa de plusieurs prix de matériaux. Il retourna à la maison ou Sakura s'était mis à arracher les murs du salon en jurant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

— Tout est à refaire! Les murs sont pourris et moisi, les planches à l'intérieur semblent correctes, mais je ne peux pas en être sur. La plomberie a fondu au deuxième et on doit la remplacer totalement. Certaines des pièces du deuxième doivent être refaites entièrement vu qu'elles ont brûlé.

— Bon, je crois que l'on devra aller à l'hôtel cette nuit. Avant de répondre, il faut que tu te rappelles que nous n'avons aucun équipement de camping.

Sakura approuva avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée qui avait été refermée temporairement. Et y écrivit avec un marqueur un avertissement afin que personne ne rentre dans la maison. Yukito se mit à rire en demandant à la jeune femme si elle pensait que cela allait marcher. Elle lui répondit en riant de lire le bas de l'inscription. Ce que Yukito fit s'étranglant en constatant que personne ne viendrait en effet sur le terrain. Il y avait lu que personne ne devait entrer, mais plus bas Sakura avait écrit : « Vous savez ce qui est arrivé aux amoureux? Si vous ne voulez pas que ça vous arrive, n'entrez pas. Si vous êtes masochiste pourquoi pas. » Il questionna la jeune femme sur le sort des deux jeune qu'il avait trouvée et ouvrit grand des yeux en comprenant ce qu'insinuait Sakura. Les deux jeunes n'avaient pas trop aimé leur séjour en prison et en étaient ressortis passablement amocher par les autres détenus. Il soupira et attrapa le bras de Sakura avant de se rendre à un hôtel où ils louèrent une chambre précisant qu'il devait y avoir deux lits. Le lendemain Yukito se rendit à la maison pour estimer combien il faudrait de plâtre pour tout remplacer. Il se décida au seul choix sensé. Il devrait faire les pièces une à une. Alors que Sakura s'absentait afin de se rendre à son ancienne école, il prit la direction de la quincaillerie du coin où il commença à acheter les matériaux nécessaires à la rénovation de la maison avec la carte de crédit de la compagnie Daidoiji. Il reçut le téléphone de Tomoyo à peine trois minutes après l'achat des matériaux. Il n'était pas encore sorti que la jeune femme lui demandait des explications.

Sakura quant à elle marchait tranquillement découvrant le parcoure qu'elle aurait fait tous les matins si elle était restée avec ses parents. Elle arriva rapidement à l'école et entra dans le bâtiment se dirigeant en saluant ses anciens professeurs avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque où elle entra. La femme assise au bureau d'accueil la regarda septique avant de la reconnaitre et de lui adresser un sourire.

— Bonjour, j'ai lu un livre quand j'étudiais ici et j'aimerais bien le relire, mais je ne me souviens plus du titre.

— Dans ce cas, aucun problème miss Kinomoto, n'oublier pas, si vous enlever un livre des rayons ramener le moi pour que je le replace.

— Merci, termina Sakura en sortant un morceau de papier et un crayon commençant à arpenter les rayons trouvant quelque livre qu'elle avait déjà lu et cherchant le livre de Clow, mais elle le ne le trouva sur aucun rayon et se dirigea vers la bibliothécaire. Je ne le trouve pas! Il y a beaucoup de livres qui semblèrent avoir disparu!

— Il doit se trouver dans la réserve! C'est nouveau de cette année. Les livres les plus chers, les plus difficiles à trouver, pour les dernières années et les professeurs ont été changés d'endroit. Ils sont maintenant sous clé et toutes personnes qui l'empruntent sont inscrites sur un registre marquant la date, l'heure, le nom et le lieu de résidence. Suis-moi, je t'y conduis.

Sakura la suivit jusqu'à une pièce qu'elle avait remarquée auparavant dans le fond de la bibliothèque. Les quatre murs étaient couverts d'étagères différentes les unes des autres. Deux seuls étaient remplis de livres, une possédait beaucoup de tablettes et deux livres par tablette, mais répétés une cinquantaine de fois chacun. L'autre mur contenait des livres pêle-mêle qui ne semblait avoir aucun ordre de classification. Elle s'approcha du mur où les livres semblaient n'avoir aucun ordre de rangement. Elle commença par le haut passant un à un les reliures sous son doigt cherchant la couverture rouge qu'elle reconnaitrait. Elle ne reconnut, dans les six étagèrent, que deux exemplaires qu'elle avait déjà feuilleté et continua sa recherche. Le livre de Clow se trouvait sur l'avant-dernière. Elle ne ralentit pas et ne fit que noter mentalement son endroit avant de continuer et de prendre un autre roman qu'elle avait déjà lu afin de noter tout les informations qui lui permettraient de le retrouver en magasin. Elle tendit ensuite le roman à la bibliothécaire qui avait attendu appuyer sur le cadre de porte qu'elle ne trouve son livre regardant ses moindres mouvements. Elle la remercia ensuite en souriant et sortit.

OoO

Yukito se gara dans l'entrée de la maison suivie de près par le camion de la quincaillerie dont il avait littéralement vidé la réserve. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte d'entré de la maison pour expliqué au employé qu'il avait réquisitionné auprès du magasin afin de vidé le camion que Sakura arrivait. Elle s'approcha et regarda le salon qui ne possédait à certain endroit plus de plâtre. Elle entra monta et se dirigea vers une des pièces du fond où elle se changea mettant des vêtements confortables pour les rénovations qu'elle et Yukito allaient faire. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine où elle prit une boite qui venait à peine d'être vidée par les employés de la quincaillerie et la remplit des objets qu'elle trouvait qui n'était pas cassé. Elle vida les armoires une à une prenant vaisselle et ustensile. Elle ouvrit la dernière armoire et remarqua qu'elle ne contenait qu'un seul plat. Large et plat il semblait énorme. Elle tenta de le soulever, mais constata qu'il était collé à la tablette de l'armoire. En passant un doigt au-dessous, elle découvrit qu'il n'était pas figé dans son entièreté. Elle passa sa main à l'arrière et tira de tout ses forces. Au début, le plat refusa de bouger cédant peu à peu avant de se soulever de quarante-cinq degrés. Sakura passa la tête par la porte voisine et regarda au-dessous de l'assiette constatant qu'un mécanisme la maintenait en place. Elle retira le morceau de métal qui empêchait au plat de se relever complètement avant de le remettre. Elle savait qu'elle devait attendre qu'il ne reste que Yukito et elle pour savoir ce que cachait l'endroit. Il ne fallut que deux heures pour que tout ce qu'avait acheté Yukito soit déballé et entreposé dans une pièce qui avait auparavant été vidée.

OoO

Shaolan regarda l'horloge, septique. Sakura aurait dû venir le rejoindre pour qu'ils rentrent depuis trente minutes. Il sortit de son bureau et se rendit à celui de la jeune femme en n'oubliant pas de saluer la remplaçante de Hatsu qui allait sortir de l'hôpital plus tard dans la semaine. Il découvrit que la pièce était vide et se dirigea vers le téléphone, décrochant et composant le deux afin de parler à Tomoyo. Il ne sonna que deux sonneries avant qu'elle ne réponde et lui demande de monter dans son bureau. Il ressortit de la pièce, soucieux. Il n'avait été qu'une seule fois dans le bureau du huitième et ce n'était pas pour une raison joyeuse. Il ne salua pas la secrétaire qui s'empressa d'appeler son amie à la confection du troisième afin de lui raconter les potins de la journée. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'au bureau où il entra ne parlant même pas à la personne qui était assise au bureau de la première salle. Il passa devant elle ne se souciant pas de l'offusquer et ouvrit la porte s'asseyant ensuite sur une chaine qui faisait face à Tomoyo. Il attendit qu'elle parle en premier et qu'elle lève les yeux du dossier qu'elle lisait. Il attendait depuis dix minutes lorsqu'elle posa la pochette sur la surface de travail éparpillant volontairement une dizaine de photographies, dont celle que Shaolan avait développée le matin même pour participer au concours.

— Rien à dire tu gagne sans conteste. Il n'y a que toi pour faire des photos qui me plaisent de ma meilleure amie! Mais peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour la prendre habillée comme cela?

— J'ai voulu aller la réveiller se matin et je l'ai trouvé comme cela, j'en ai profité pour prendre quelques photographies.

La jeune femme allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque le téléphone sonna la coupant. Elle jeta rapidement un regard sur l'afficheur qu'avait l'appareil et soupira en voyant l'indicateur du service de comptabilité. Depuis quelques heures, ce service n'arrêtait pas d'appeler pour n'importe quoi. Elle mit le haut-parleur sûr qu'elle pourrait régler le problème rapidement, mais n'eut pas la chance d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une voix féminine parlait.

— Désoler pour les inconvénients Mlle Daidouji. Je vous assure que je ne vous dérange pas pour n'importe quelle raison!

— Yana, raccourci! J'ai déjà pris énormément de retard dans mon horaire à cause de ton département.

— _Ce ne sera pas long, des transactions énormes ont eu lieu sur le compte aujourd'hui au Japon. La somme total des achats approche le trois cent mille dollars. _

— Trois cent mille! Qui s'est servi de la carte?

— _Yukito Tsukichiro, la carte est au nom de Madame Kinomoto._

— Merci de m'avoir informée, retourné travailler, termina Tomoyo avant de fermer la ligne et d'en ouvrir une deuxième. Yukito? Je veux des explications!

— _Salut Tomo, la maison des Kinomotos est dans un état qui est invivable. On a loué une chambre d'Hôtel, mais il faut refaire la maison au complet. Les murs sont pourris et il faut les remplacer presque en entier._

_Alors me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous aura plus, mais surtout n'hésiter pas à faire des commentaires, je ne suis pas méchante : P. Je ne sais pas quand je vais publié le prochain chapitre, mais ce ne sera pas avant au moins trois semaines, car je suis en fin de cession et je dois retourné dans mon patelin et déménager ma collection de film, de livre et tralala, au fond tout ce qui me sera utile pour l'été alors je risque d'être occuper. Ce sera entre trois semaines et un mois et demi alors merci de patienter. _

_Imary_


	17. Chapter 16: Disparait!

Chapitre 16 : Disparais!

Shaolan arriva face à l'adresse que lui avait donnée Tomoyo sur la piste de décollage suite à la crise qu'elle lui avait fait sur son retard. Il ne se voyait pas lui annoncer qu'il avait été vérifié le plan d'un vol conçu par sa sœur dans le Coma afin de voler un objet dans les jours qui suivraient. Comme sa sœur l'avait mentionné, les archives étaient intactes. Shaolan n'avait donc rien dit et avait attendu.

La voiture de police garée devant la maison étonna le jeune homme qui sortit du véhicule après avoir éteint le moteur en laissant ses bagages dans le coffre de la voiture avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il sentait le regard des policiers dans son dos, mais ne s'en soucia pas, prenant le double des clés, déverrouillant la porte avant d'y entrer. Bien qu'il ait imaginé à quoi l'intérieur en rénovation ressemblait, la réalité l'étonna. Les murs du salon n'étaient en fait qu'une succession de planches, de fils électrique et de plomberie. Sur le plancher se trouvait tout le matériel nécessaire pour remplacer en entièreté ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Quelques planches avaient d'or et déjà remplacé les vielles noircies qui se trouvaient entassées dans un coin. Plusieurs coffres à outils se trouvaient sur le sol. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la cour arrière où il avait entendu du bruit. Il trouva Yukito qui jouait négligemment avec un tison du feu de camp qui se trouvait devant lui. Il semblait soucieux, mais ce qui inquiéta le plus le chinois fut l'absence de Sakura devant le feu. Il regarda autour de lui. Remarquant qu'elle n'était pas là, il s'approcha de Yukito évitant de justesse le tison que le Japonais lui avait lancé surpris.

— Où est Sakura? Demanda Shaolan.

— Que fais-tu ici? Répondit Yukito septique.

— Tomoyo a pensé qu'une paire de bras en plus ne serait pas de trop. Où est-elle?

— Ah! Elle est dans la tente arrière, mais elle n'est plus elle-même. Je n'ai même pas réussi à l'approcher. Rajouta le Japonais en voyant Shaolan se diriger vers la tente.

Shaolan se retourna vers l'homme qui semblait orange à cause des reflets du feu septique. Il était le seul ami que Shaolan connaissait de Sakura qui était assez proche d'elle sans pour autant que le chinois en tombe jaloux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme aurait rejeté son meilleur ami et cela l'intriguait. Il se retourna de nouveau vers la tente débloquant quelques-uns de ce pouvoir afin de sentir les émotions de la jeune femme pour savoir comment il devrait réagir. Ce qu'il perçut au début lui parut si confus qu'il en tombât à la renverse. Il se releva rapidement sentant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir chez elle. Il décala prudemment le morceau de tissu qui bloquait l'entrée de la tente sentant qu'il allait être attaqué. Il sentit bien avant de voir que Sakura lui lançait une vague d'énergie. Shaolan se pressa d'utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de se protéger et fut surpris de voir Yukito venir voir n'ayant aucune peur dans les yeux. Il s'approcha de Sakura qui s'était mis à pleuré roulé en boule contre la toile du fond. Il surprit son recul lorsqu'il s'approcha et ralentit, continuant tout de même à s'approcher de la jeune fille qui serra ses genoux contre elle pour se sentir en sécurité. Yukito qui savait que la jeune fille était dans un état tel qu'elle ne camouflerait pas son énergie magique s'approcha sentant une vague d'énergie. Il s'attendait à voir Shaolan tomber, mais il positionna ses mains devant lui et bloqua l'attaque. Il s'approcha ensuite de Sakura alors que Yukito s'était arrêté contemplant la scène. Il sentait que sa maîtresse allait bientôt relancer l'attaque et ignorait si Shaolan s'en rendrait compte à temps. Il réalisa juste à temps pour déployer un bouclier que le jeune homme avait bloqué ses pouvoirs afin de ne plus percevoir les sentiments confus de la jeune fille qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il se retourna surpris de voir la vague, plus forte que la première passée de chaque côté de lui sans pour autant le toucher. Shaolan se retourna et contempla, surpris, Yukito qui le regardait.

— Quoi? Demanda le Japonais.

Le chinois se retourna vers la jeune femme avant de la dépasser pour sortir par la porte arrière suivie de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Shaolan regarda septique. Il était certain d'avoir vu des ombres indiquant que des personnes se trouvaient dans le jardin derrière la tente. L'endroit clôturé était pourtant vide. Il s'avança regardant dans les buissons, mais personne ne se trouvait dans la partie arrière de la cour. Yukito l'avait suivi de ses yeux gris et le regarda faire en silence avant de retourner tranquillement auprès du feu. Shaolan le suivit passant au côté de Sakura qui était rendu dans le coin de la tente. Il la traversa sentant son cœur se serrer avant de retourner auprès de Yukito qui jouait de nouveau avec le tison. Il s'assit de l'autre côté des flammes fixant l'homme avec ses yeux chocolat.

— Pourquoi n'ai-je pas senti plus tôt qu'elle avait des pouvoirs et pourquoi est-ce que je ne sens pas que tu as des pouvoirs? Demanda le chinois dépité.

— Il y a des forces plus puissantes que ta famille, pour Sakura je ne peux pas l'expliquer, elle-même ne le pourrait pas. Elle a pris conscience récemment qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs et cela l'effraie, car elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Je te la laisse, mais fais attention, elle n'est pas prête a ce que tu lui parles de ses pouvoirs. Maintenant, fait comme si de rien n'était et va la retrouver.

Shaolan le regarda ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le japonais, mais il lui suffit de repenser à la réaction de Sakura lorsqu'il avait suivi Yukito jusqu'au feu pour se décidé à retourné dans la tente. Il se levait à peine lorsqu'une douleur intense le fit tomber par terre à la nuque. Il sentait sa cicatrice chauffée lui donnant l'impression que quelqu'un lui étampait de nouveau le fer chauffé à blanc au même endroit. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se relever, mais le cri de douleur que fit Sakura l'y força. Il s'inquiétait pour elle comprenant qu'elle ressentait la même chose sur sa hanche. Il entra en titubant sous la douleur, trouvant la jeune femme inconsciente sur le sol. Il s'en approcha et découvrit que plus il approchait, plus la douleur s'atténuait. Il s'assit derrière elle, la prenant dans ses bras contents de voir que la sensation désagréable avait totalement disparu. Il la berça tendrement attendant qu'elle se réveille. Il vit du coin de l'œil Yukito qui avait regardé, inquiet, à l'intérieur. Il n'avait par contre pas vu le sourire qu'avait eu le gardien en retournant auprès du feu.

Pendant près de quinze minutes, il berça la jeune fille avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Elle le reconnut et enroula son coup de ses bras cachant son visage dans son épaule. Sakura ne pleurait pas, elle avait simplement besoin de le savoir là. Elle voulait qu'il soit présent! Elle releva la tête afin de regarder les yeux parfois ambrés et parfois chocolatés qui l'avaient envouté. Elle était consciente que résister à ses envies serait de plus en plus dur, mais la recherche de ses objets perdus devait passer en premier. Elle voulut se relever, mais Shaolan se leva en premier la jeune fille toujours dans ses bras. Il sortit ensuite de la tente découvrant la partie avant de la cour vide. Le jeune chinois ne s'en soucia pas traversant ensuite la maison avant de se diriger vers le véhicule qu'il avait garé devant le terrain. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'absence des policiers, mais la rue vide de toute voiture le lui fit remarquer. Il continua à conduire jusqu'à son hôtel laissant Sakura regarder dans un silence qu'il respectait les paysages qui défilaient de l'autre côté la vitre. Rendu, il se dépêcha de sortir se rendant à la portière que Sakura venait à peine d'ouvrir et la prenant encore une fois dans ses bras. Sakura se mit à crier pour qu'il la lâche indigné, mais aucune de ses plaintes ne fit changer d'avis au jeune homme. Il se rendit à la réception découvrant qu'il avait oublié la carte de sa chambre dans celle-ci et en demanda une deuxième.

— Sakura, pourrais-tu prendre la clé?

— Prends là toi-même!

— J'ai un peu les mains pleines!

— Tu n'as qu'à me lâcher, tu pourrais la prendre toi-même.

— Je ne te lâcherais pas, maintenant prend là sinon je t'embrasse.

Sakura s'étonna lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'option que lui proposait le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus difficile à refuser au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Elle savait qu'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose et leva son regard vers lui avant de lui répondre, un sourire de bonheur à l'idée de l'embrasser aux lèvres, qu'elle n'attraperait pas la clé.

Shaolan la regarda interprétant le sourire qu'elle avait comme étant une mise au défi il s'excusa auprès du préposer à l'accueil qui lui répondit tout sourire qu'il aimerait voire des scènes semblables plus souvent puisque peu de gens ne lui parlaient. Il se pencha ensuite vers Sakura lui murmurant une phrase qui fit perdre son sourire à la jeune fille durant deux secondes.

— Tu crois que je ne le ferais pas?

— Absolument, mentit la jeune femme en retrouvant son sourire.

Shaolan qui s'était relevé se pencha doucement ayant un bref instant d'hésitation avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de Sakura. Il se mit à rire en voyant son air-surprise avant de la voir prendre la carte du bout des doigts.

— J'ai dit que je t'embrasserais, je n'ai jamais mentionné que ce serait sur les lèvres.

Ils tournèrent ensuite le dos au préposé se dirigeant vers la porte des ascenseurs. Cinq étages plus haut Sakura déverrouillèrent la porte de la chambre avant de l'ouvrir toujours dans les bras de Shaolan. Il la déposa sur le lit lui mentionnant qu'elle pouvait maintenant circuler sans son aide. Il entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche après avoir vu Sakura s'étendre sur le ventre pour regarder à l'extérieur sur le lit. Il ne revint dans la chambre qu'une demi-heure plus tard découvrant Sakura qui n'avait pas bougé. Il s'en approcha vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Il s'accroupit devant elle éclaboussant son visage au passage. Elle leva les yeux sur lui essuyant son visage où il y avait eu de l'eau.

— À quoi pensais-tu? Demanda le Chinois.

Sakura qui ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle rêvassait sur lui tourna la tête vers la gauche évitant soigneusement le regard du jeune homme qui tentait de la forcer à le fixer. Il la suivit longtemps des yeux certains qu'elle céderait avant lui. Il eut raison et fut surpris de voir le nombre d'émotions qui passa par le visage de Sakura lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui. Elle avait passé par la peur avant de devenir rouge de gêne et finir par avoir un air résolu.

— À toi.

— Pardon?

— Je me demandais comment réagir face à toi. Tu emménages avec moi dans l'ancien manoir de ta famille dans lequel personne n'a remis les pieds depuis une éternité. Tu as toujours été présent lorsque j'en avais besoin. Tu es même ici! Tu as eu l'occasion de profiter physiquement de moi plusieurs fois, tu n'en as pas profité. Même quand j'aurais bien aimé que tu le fasses. Annonça Sakura la dernière phrase dans un murmure.

Shaolan sourcilla ayant de difficulté à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La dernière phrase de la jeune fille l'avait surpris. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien compris la dernière phrase, mais ne voulait pas lui demander de répété sentant qu'elle ne le ferait pas et qu'elle se sentirait offusqué. Il ne connaissait qu'un moyen de s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris. Shaolan regarda Sakura dans les yeux se levant avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il avait remarqué que Sakura n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Il se leva et enfila le bas de son pyjama avant de s'accroupir de nouveau devant Sakura lui attrapant les épaules et la força à s'asseoir à ses côtés puisqu'il s'était lui aussi assis sur le matelas. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras pour la réconfortée sentant simplement qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle se laissa faire posant son dos contre le torse de Shaolan. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sentant presque immédiatement les bras du jeune homme s'enrouler autour des siens.

— Sakura regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui se tournant sur le ventre tout en restant dans ses bras. Elle remarqua la proximité de leur visage, mais tenta vainement de ne pas imaginer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il posa son regard dans le regard vers de la jeune fille s'y perdant. Réentendant la dernière phrase de Sakura il approcha son visage du sien comblant la distance qui le séparait de celui dont il avait rêvé depuis qu'il l'avait connu. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer la jeune fille encore plus fort contre lui lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Sakura entoura le cou de Shaolan ne remarquant pas que le baiser durait depuis plus d'une minute. Elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de respirer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lâche sa prise. Elle du interrompre le baiser puisqu'elle manquait d'air. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Shaolan alors qu'il passait tranquillement le bout des doigts dans son dos. Sakura essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas penser au fait que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne portait aucun chandail découvrant sa musculature parfaite. Il sembla remarquer que son habillement la gênait et tenta de se lever, mais la main qu'elle posa sur son torse l'arrêta.

— Non, ne bouge pas, murmura-t-elle. Je suis bien comme cela.

— Si tu veux, ne t'inquiète pas je ne tenterai pas d'aller plus loin… La nuit est tombée, il est temps de dormir pour moi, j'ai une journée rude demain.

— Mais il est à peine vingt-et-une heures trente! Déclara surprise Sakura.

— J'avoue, c'est parce que je sais que si je m'endors tu ne partiras pas.

— Dans ce cas, dors, je te promets de rester dans les parages, termina-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils allaient s'endormirent lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans la chambre. Le jeune couple ouvrit les yeux instantanément, mais la chambre restait vide.

— Il est temps de connaitre le passé!

Pendant trois heures ils attendirent cherchant la moindre trace d'une bizarrerie. Aucune ne vint troubler le calme de la pièce ce qui permit aux deux amoureux de s'endormir. Ils ouvrirent les yeux le lendemain matin dans une chambre semblable à celle dans laquelle ils s'étaient endormis, mais elle n'était pas identique. Ils regardèrent à l'endroit où il avait posé la carte qui servait de clé, mais elle avait été remplacée par de vraies clés. Sakura vit un journal sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant la télévision et le prit pour y voir la date. Elle s'étrangla en voyant la date et l'année. Elle ne bougeait plus ce qui attira l'attention du chinois qui vint la voir avant de lui aussi se figé de surprise. Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis près de dix minutes lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers l'autre n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Ils regardèrent dans les tiroirs remarquant que leur vêtement avait changé. Ils se changèrent et Shaolan ouvrit la porte, mais au moment où il allait mettre le pied hors de la chambre, un poing vint se heurter contre son nez. Il tomba sur le dos sous la force du coup et se releva rapidement alors que Sakura arrivait de la partie chambre à coucher de la chambre. Elle portait un chandail noir qui lui arrivait au dessus du nombril avec un pantalon jeans cigarette d'un bleu presque blanc. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une couette haute qui laissait son visage dégagé. Elle pointait une arme sur l'homme qui venait d'entrée sans avoir la moindre réaction sur le visage. Elle parut toute fois décontenancée quand une jeune femme entra suivant l'homme qui se replaçait en position de combat pour attaquer Shaolan. Sakura qui avait remarqué les alliances identiques que portait le duo changea sa cible pointant son arme vers la femme.

— Je vous conseille de vous calmer sinon vous aurez besoin d'aller à un enterrement, menaça-t-elle.

— Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

— C'est probablement le cas pour vous, mais au regard qu'elle a, je ne suis pas sûre que votre femme ait le même point de vue!

L'homme se retourna avant de laisser un juron lui échapper et de reculer alors que Shaolan regardait son aimé avec des yeux surpris. Il ne se rendait pas compte que son nez saignait, coupé à l'extérieur et quelques vaisseaux sanguins intérieurs ayant éclaté venaient augmenter le flux sanguin qui s'écoulait. Sakura soupira avant de déchirer un morceau de son chandail et de le poser sur le visage de Shaolan qui comprit ce qu'elle tentait de faire.

— Vous êtes une personne à enfermer! Lâcha la femme qui était toujours en joug.

— Je ne crois pas. Ma famille a été tuée devant mes yeux lorsque j'étais jeune, mon frère est mort il y a deux mois devant mes yeux aussi et ma meilleure amie a été hospitalisée parce qu'elle a été empoisonnée. J'ai perdu tous ceux qui étaient importants pour moi alors je protège ceux qui le sont en ce moment.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour menacer de me tuer!

— Quelle était votre raison pour nous attaquer?

— Vous être dans notre chambre!

— Cette chambre n'est au nom de Li pas un autre nom!

— Justement! Termina la femme.

Sakura observa le visage de la femme, le visage sans une ride avec l'aire sévère. Elle possédait une taille fine, ses traits étaient légèrement différents. Sakura en déduit qu'elle venait de chine. Elle regarda alternativement Shaolan et la femme notant mentalement plusieurs traits communs. Elle se mit ensuite à comparer les traits de Shaolan à celui de l'homme menaçant toujours la femme. Elle finit par baisser son arme la serrant dans la ceinture de son pantalon et se retourna vers Shaolan.

— Je crois que l'on a un problème.

— Moi j'en vois deux! Répondit-il.

— Ce sont tes parents!

— Quoi? Hurlèrent les trois personnes concernées.

— On n'est pas dans la bonne époque! Mais là je ne comprends pas! Tu m'as dit que ton père était mort quand tu avais trois ans. Argumenta Sakura.

— C'est le cas!

— Mais regarde on est la même année que celle du meurtre de ma famille et il est en face de toi! En plus, nous sommes au Japon! Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien!

— Rassure-toi tu n'es pas la seule. Donnez-nous vos noms s'il vous plait.

— Pas avant que nous sachions les vôtres, dit l'homme.

— Je suis Sakura Kinomoto et il est Shaolan Li votre tout dernier enfant. N'est-ce pas Yelan?

Les deux plus vieux se regardèrent avant de s'approcher du jeune homme et de baisser le col de son chandail à l'arrière. Ils ne purent empêcher un recul en voyant la marque sur la nuque du jeune homme. Yelan serra son fils dans ses bras alors que l'homme s'approcha de Sakura peu sure de la démarche à suivre.

— Savez-vous ce qui nous amène ici?

— Je devrais?

— Oui, venez avec moi. Yelan s'occupera très bien de son nez cassé!

Sakura acquiesça et suivit l'homme dont elle ignorait encore le nom jusqu'au café qui se trouvait au fond du rez-de-chaussée. Elle réalisa que peu de personnes avaient le droit d'y entrer à cause de la lanière de velours qui entravait la porte alors qu'un homme surveillait celle-ci. Il regarda l'homme qui accompagnait Sakura avant d'enlever la bannière afin de les laisser passer. Le duo s'assit à une table au fond. Sakura se mit à sourire en voyant que seule cette table était à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes à cause de la chute d'eau artificielle qui en faisait presque le tour. Traversant la table en son centre un énorme tube de verre transparent amenait l'eau jusqu'à la roche qui se trouvait au dessus de leur tête. Sakura aurait pensé qu'il aurait été plus difficile de discuter à cause du bruit de l'eau, mais parler simplement suffisait amplement.

— J'imagine que vous ignorez le lien qui se trouve entre la famille Li et les Kinomoto, dit l'homme alors que Sakura opinait. Les raisons de cette relation me sont obscure aussi, mais il est claire que nous ne devons en rien être ennemis. Chacune des familles à protéger l'autre à un moment donné. En ce moment ta famille risque d'être détruite du moment à un autre pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue. Je suis venue pour les aider, mais apparemment je ne réussirai pas puisque tu as vu tes parents mourir devant toi. Tu as mentionné que Shaolan croyait que j'étais morte lorsqu'il avait trois ans n'est-ce pas?

— Oui, selon ce que j'ai compris, vous seriez mort quelques heures après son kidnapping.

— Mais Shaolan à six ans aujourd'hui.

— Je sais. Il faudrait qu'il aborde le sujet avec Yelan, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle acceptera de lui parler calmement.

— C'est son fils, pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas?

— Pour plusieurs raisons. La famille et les serviteurs ont déserté le manoir familial à votre mort et il se trouve que Shaolan et moi y avons emménagé il y a quelques jours. Il me permettait d'habiter avec lui dans son appartement ce que désapprouvait sa mère. Elle a refusé de lui donner le commandement de l'entreprise à son dix-neuvième anniversaire pour une erreur qu'il avait commise quelques années auparavant.

— La Yelan que tu me décris ne ressemble en rien à celle que je connais.

— Vous connaissez celle qui n'est pas encore directrice d'entreprise. Écoutez-moi, votre fils mérite d'avoir un père laissé mes parents, leur destiné est déjà tracé et ils ne survivront

pas peu importe vos efforts. Ce qui risque plus d'arriver que la survie de ma famille est votre mort. Laissez-les en paix.

— Je ne laisserai pas mes amis seul! lâcha-t-il indécis.

— Votre choix semble fait, mais laissez-moi vous donner un conseil. Faites tout pour rester en vie! Une famille n'en vaut pas une autre! Termina Sakura en se levant.

Elle sortit ensuite de l'endroit entouré d'eau et reprit la direction de la chambre. Elle croisa Yelan qui se rendait au café et qui parut surprise de la voir à un autre endroit. Sakura la salua de la tête avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à la chambre où elle trouva Shaolan qui tentait vainement d'enlever le pansement qui couvrait son nez. Elle l'enlaça par l'arrière posant son menton contre le dos du jeune homme qui se retourna et l'entoura de ses bras. Il se pencha ensuite à son oreille et lui dit qu'ils avaient quelques choses à faire autres que de rester dans cette chambre. Il la conduisit à l'extérieur de l'Hôtel ou il héla un taxi avant de donner l'adresse ou vivait la famille Kinomoto. Sakura ne dit rien comprenant qu'il voulait lui rendre service en la conduisant chez elle pour qu'elle voie sa famille. Il paya le taxi avec l'argent que lui avait donné sa mère et se rendit jusqu'à la porte en tenant Sakura par la main. Il sonna et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras tentant d'apaiser ses craintes. Il sourit à la femme qui ouvrit la porte. Il reconnut Nadeshico et se figea. Son visage était certes plus vieux, mais il était toujours celui qu'il avait croisé à la compagnie. Il força Sakura à regarder sa mère qui lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

— Ma chérie, je suis si contente de te revoir! Je pensais que tu serais venue nous voir plutôt.

Sakura qui ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Nadeshico se débâtit pour prendre du recul.

— De quoi parlez-vous?

— Voyons Sakura, je sais tout de même reconnaitre ma fille! Tu sais ce qu'est la magie et cela ne t'étonnera pas si je te dis que moi et ton père en avons. Le fait que tu sois ici ne m'étonne donc pas énormément… Je suis bête entré restons pas sur le pas de la porte pour parler.

Sakura redécouvrit la maison qui était désormais la sienne et ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Elle s'assit sur le premier divan qu'elle croisa et tourna la tête dans tous les sens essayant de mémoriser le plus de détail qu'elle pourrait reconstituer. Elle vit sa mère se placer devant elle alors que Shaolan restait debout appuyé contre le cadre de la porte qui menait à l'entrée. Il regarda durant plusieurs heures les deux femmes qui se redécouvraient et qui apprenaient des choses de l'une et de l'autre. Il maintint un sourire le temps que dura l'échange et ne le perdit que lorsque Sakura s'absenta pour aller à la toilette. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler que Nadeshico parla en premier.

— Quand?

— Il y a un mois, vous sortiez de la compagnie Daidouji avec votre mari que j'aurais bien aimé rencontré, mais il semble être absent. Répondit Shaolan restant sur place.

— Asseyez-vous.

— Je préfère rester debout. Expliqué moi pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas pour rien que vous étiez encore vivant douze ans après voter meurtre.

— Douze ans! Et Sakura ne sait pas que nous vivons, pourquoi?

— Aucune idée, ce n'est à vous de me le dire. Répondit Shaolan en changeant d'appui.

— Pour ce qui est de notre mort, elle n'est pas prévue, mais nous avons quelques ressources qui aideraient dans ce cas là. Nous avons ce qui pourrait être un hôpital de haute technologie et de fortune qui pourrait nous soigner ce qui a probablement été le cas. Je sais que le pronostique aurait été la mort dans le cas où nous l'aurions utilisé. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Toya et Sakura n'ont pas été déclarés morts.

— Ce n'est… Commença Shaolan avant de s'arrêter et de retrouver son sourire en entendant Sakura sortir de la salle de bain.

Nadeshico comprit la raison du changement de comportement du jeune homme et joua le jeu jusqu'à ce que le couple parte. Elle alla ensuite dans la cuisine et fit pivoter l'assiette que Sakura avait trouvée à son époque. Le mur qui se trouvait à la droite du réfrigérateur pivota laissant voir un passage qui descendait au sous-sol. Elle descendit les marches et se pressa d'ouvrir la porte avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'au fond de la pièce où elle trouva son mari en train de déchiffrer les inscriptions que possédait un pendentif qu'il avait trouvé au sud de l'Afrique. Il releva la tête en voyant sa femme faire irruption dans la pièce et se leva.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

— J'ai vu Sakura!

— Bizarre, elle ne devait rentrer de l'école que dans deux heures.

— Elle avait dix-huit ans.

— Quoi?

— Elle et son ami ont traversé le temps. Ils sont venus nous voir, mais je leur ai dit que tu étais partie pour la journée. Sakura pense à son époque que l'on est mort, mais son compagnon sait que nous sommes vivants à son époque. Il ne le lui a pas dit, mais étais loin d'être content de savoir que l'on avait mentit à Sakura.

— Toya était-il là? Demanda Fujitaka.

— Non, mais il va bien, il à sa propre compagnie de restaurant.

— Tout va bien dans ce cas.

— Tu ne l'as pas vue quand elle est entrée dans la maison, elle était en larmes.

Fujitaka regarda sa femme avant de retourner à sa traduction tout en faisant signe à sa femme de s'approcher.

— Regarde… la prophétie est affichée à plusieurs endroits, mais c'est la première fois que je la retrouve sur un bijou égyptien qui date d'avant l'époque des pharaons…

OoO

Shaolan regard la porte se refermé impuissant. Il cria de désespoir sachant que cela ne changerait strictement rien à sa situation. Sous le choc, il ne pensa même pas à bouger. Il restait assis sur la chaise, immobile, réfléchissant à toute allure. Laissant les liens lui entailler la peau, il retint ses larmes repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que Sakura et lui étaient ensemble. Il haïssait le moment où ils étaient revenus à leur époque. Sakura l'avait quitté pour se rendre à sa maison afin d'aider Yukito à rénover alors qu'il était resté pour téléphoner à sa mère pour éclaircir certaines informations. Il était ensuite sorti à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air afin de se calmer à cause des divergences qu'il avait eues avec sa mère. Et voila que tout avait découlé et qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans une situation plus qu'intenable.


	18. Chapter 17: Attaque

**Je sais que je ne devais pas faire publier ce chapitre si tôt, mais j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration suivie d'un trou noir, j'ai pris cinq chapitres d'avance. Un miracle pour moi, mais en se moment je suis un peu bloquée sur le 22****e**** alors je vais publier le 17 et le 18 d'ici deux semaines tout au plus. J'espère que la lecture vous plaira.**

**Chapitre 17 :**

Attaque!

Sakura regarda en soupirant le mur de brique qu'elle devait escalader pour entrer dans la bibliothèque. Elle profita du fait que l'ombre camouflait la première fenêtre pour y grimper et l'ouvrir. Elle ne put en croire ses yeux lorsqu'elle comprit que le système n'avait pas été enclenché. Elle se dirigea vers la porte à l'arrière et composa le code que lui avait fourni Kérobéro qui était toujours en chine et qui avait pris contact avec la compagnie prétendant que l'école avait perdu le code. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte et prit directement le livre de Clow contente de sentir de nouveau la texture du cuir dans la paume de la main. Elle se retourna ensuite et se figea de peur alors que plusieurs flashs lumineux qui venaient de l'extérieur. Elle s'approcha de la première fenêtre qui était restée ouverte et la referma avant que les policiers au sol ne la remarquent. Elle alla ensuite refermer la porte de la réserve avant de traverser l'école. Elle passa devant le secrétariat et de continuer son chemin. Elle arriva rapidement devant la porte de la cave qu'elle ouvrit en soupirant puisqu'elle non plus n'était pas verrouillée et descendit les marches. La cave toujours aussi remplie qu'au temps de ses études ne lui laissait que peu de place pour traverser l'énorme pièce remplie de pilier et de boîte. Elle découvrit, sans surprise que la porte de chargement était tout autant verrouillé que toutes celles qu'elle avait croisées. Elle sortit pressée par le temps et s'éloigna de la bâtisse le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle fut heureuse de ne croiser personne qu'elle avait connu étant plus jeune. Elle alla dans les fourrés où elle enfila une courte jupe noire ainsi qu'un chandail bleu nuit.

La rue bondée par des curieux fut difficile à traverser pour la jeune femme qui cherchait une raison à sa présence dans le cartier scolaire. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et découvrit consterner qu'un bar ainsi qu'un club de danse. Elle se dirigea vers le dernier sur la gauche et entra au son d'une chanson inconnue à ses oreilles. Elle fut surprise de l'aspect intérieur du club de danse. Elle n'était pas entrée dans un endroit si approprié pour danser. Elle ressortit en souriant et se dirigea vers le filin de sécurité en vérifiant que le livre était bien camouflé dans son sac à main.

— Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Sakura à un homme qui tournait le dos à l'école.

— Quelqu'un à appeler les pompiers, car la maison au fond de la ruelle est en feu.

— Merci. Finit Sakura avant de se retourner et de repartir.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la maison qui était maintenant la sienne et dont les travaux étaient presque terminés. En une semaine, le rez-de-chaussée avait été terminé et le deuxième largement commencé. Yukito et elle avaient emménagé dans la maison afin de pouvoir commencer les travaux tôt le matin et les terminer tard le soir. Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers les deux seules pièces du deuxième étage qui étaient prêtent à être habité et déposa le livre sur le lit. Un bouquet de fleurs l'attendait sur la table de chevet. Elle s'en approcha et sentit le bouquet de jonquilles pensant à Shaolan qui était parti durant deux jours à Tokyo pour voir des amis. Elle savait que le bouquet venait de lui puisqu'il avait pris l'habitude de lui en offrir un, tous les jours, ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver mignon de sa part. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer et se concentra afin de savoir qui venait d'entrer. Cela faisait une cinq jours qu'elle était revenue au Japon et qu'elle avait commencé à s'entraîner pour reprendre la possession des pouvoirs qu'elle croyait avoir perdus. Elle leva les yeux vers l'oiseau qui venait de piailler devant la fenêtre et perdit sa concentration. Elle se retint de jurer et se retourna vers la porte juste à temps pour voir Yukito qui passait le seuil de la porte.

— Tu ne m'avais pas reconnue n'est-ce pas?

— J'ai été déconcentrée, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

— Et par quoi?

— Un oiseau.

— Sakura il faudra que tu travail plus fort à partir de maintenant. On a trouvé ton livre, tu sais où se trouvent tes cartes, il ne manque que le collier, mais je sens qu'il faudra que tu aies une possession totale de tes pouvoirs pour le reprendre.

Sakura opina consciente qu'elle ne pourrait continuer à vivre sans se servir de ses pouvoirs et qu'elle devait apprendre à les maitriser. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand Yukito lui annonça que les capacités qui venaient tout juste de lui revenir ne ressemblaient en rien à celle qu'elle avait eue plus jeune. Son énergie était totalement différente de celle qu'elle avait été lors de la jeunesse de la jeune fille.

OoO

Shaolan regarda la porte se refermer derrière l'homme qu'il avait côtoyé toute la semaine pour la quatrième fois de la journée. Il serra les dents, seules réactions qu'il contrôlait encore de lui-même depuis le matin. Il avait tenté d'évacuer ses émotions tout au long de la journée, mais il ne pouvait rien faire excepté regarder. Il ne pouvait même plus réfléchir clairement depuis le matin.

Deux minutes à peine après qu'il se soit réveillé toujours sur la même chaise, les poignets toujours attachés aussi solidement, l'homme qui avait partagé sa semaine était entré trainant derrière lui une télévision ainsi qu'un magnétoscope. Shaolan l'avait raillé trouvant la situation comique. Il avait cru sincèrement que l'homme voulait lui faire écouter un vidéo totalement ennuyeux pour le forcer à parler, mais il en avait été autrement. Il aurait tant voulu fermer les yeux, mais n'avait rien pu faire, le regard fixé sur les images qui défilaient. Il aurait voulu boucher ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris qui provenaient de la télévision.

Dès le commencement du visionnement Shaolan constata qu'il s'agissait d'un vidéo amateur qui représentait quelques membres de la famille Li, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Les Li étaient réputés en Chine autant pour leur richesse que pour leur puissance. Il avait par contre mal avalé sa salive lorsque le vidéo avait coupé laissant place à un autre tourné avec une petite caméra à main. Il s'était vu avec Sakura dans le Jardin du manoir alors qu'il ne s'était pas encore installé et qu'il lui parlait. Il avait eu peur, peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à la femme qu'il aimait et le fait qu'elle n'ait des pouvoirs ne le rassurait en rien puisqu'il savait qu'elle ne les contrôlait pas. Une autre coupure avait eu lieu et les images qui défilèrent ensuite avaient été filmées par une caméra professionnelle fixe qui filmait une pièce qu'il reconnut comme étant la chambre d'Hôtel à son nom. Shaolan arrêta de respirer quand il vit Sakura qui tournait la tête dans tous les sens en l'appelant. Il avait vu une copie conforme de lui-même entrer dans la pièce et s'approcher de Sakura avec une réplique parfaite des manies du jeune homme. La suite laissa Shaolan en état de choc. Il n'avait rien pu faire pendant le visionnement que de regarder Sakura se faire violé par le double du jeune homme.

L'homme qui était assis à côté du téléviseur et qui avait pris grand soin de ne pas regarder et de se concentrer sur autre chose se leva et éteignis l'engin. Il l'avait ensuite sorti du local le laissant à côté de la porte avant de se rasseoir devant le chinois. Shaolan avait ensuite été léthargique pendant une heure et l'homme avait rapidement remarqué qu'il fallait qu'il attende avant de poser ses questions et était sorti.

L'homme regarda Shaolan qui avait levé les yeux vers lui. Il se leva se doutant qu'il devait maintenant être près à entendre et à parle de tous les sujets qui posaient problèmes. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que Shaolan s'était levés ayant détaché ses poignets avec ses pouvoirs quelques minutes auparavant. Shaolan ferma le poing et frappa de toutes ses forces. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents en voyant la mâchoire de l'homme se disloquer avant même qu'il ait touché le sol. Shaolan se pressa à sortir de la pièce et tourna à gauche frottant ses jointures afin d'endormir la douleur qu'il y ressentait. Il continua jusqu'au poste de commandement. Il venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte qu'il ressentit la rage montée en lui en reconnaissant son double. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait dû subir un sortilège qui avait donné son apparence à un homme dans la cinquantaine qui avait trouvé la situation comique. Shaolan s'approcha de l'homme, sans bruit, et posa ses mains sur la tête de l'homme faisant tourner la tête rapidement vers la droite à plus de quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Il regarda l'homme essayant d'oublier le son qu'avaient produit ses vertèbres cervicales lorsqu'elles s'étaient rompues. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer et lança une vague d'énergie dans la direction de la femme qui venait d'entrée. Son orgueil l'empêchait de frapper une femme, mais ses années d'entrainement avec ses sœurs lui avaient appris qu'il y avait plus d'un moyen de rendre une femme incapable de combattre. Il s'approcha de la femme et se pencha vers elle avant de l'embrasser se concentrant sur Sakura afin que cela ne lui paraisse moins horrible. Dans un même temps, il lança un sort mentalement pour qu'elle ne puisse plus utiliser ses pouvoirs et la laissa tombée après s'être assuré qu'elle ne pourrait plus bouger. Il avait utilisé tout ce qu'il connaissait du corps de la femme pour qu'elle ne puisse faire autre chose que de calmer les pulsions qu'il aurait provoqué. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce et se stoppa en trouvant un globe de verre qui flottait en plein centre du couloir.

— Suis-le si tu veux sortir, fit une voix.

— Qui êtes-vous?

— Qui suis-je n'a aucune importance, l'important est que je ne veuille pas ton mal.

— Mais comment pourrais-je en être sûre? Demanda-t-il.

— Tu ne pourra pas en être sûr avant d'être sorti de cet endroit suis la boule qui se trouve devant toi. Elle te conduire jusqu'à l'extérieur où une voiture t'attend pour t'éloigné d'ici.

Shaolan ne posa plus de questions et fit un pas vers la boule de verre qui avança de la même distance alors qu'un feu mauve s'allumait tranquillement à l'intérieur. Il continua son chemin voyant la flamme grossir ou rapetisser au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la salle où il avait été captif. Cela faisait un moment que la flamme grandissait et elle venait d'atteindre les parois du globe de verre que la même voix se fit entendre.

— Arrête-toi! Plus la flamme est grande plus des ennemis sont proche de toi! Il est de l'autre côté du couloir. Tu ne peux éviter la confrontation.

Shaolan s'arrête toi et passa la tête dans le couloir à l'embranchement et aperçu l'ombre de deux personnes qui approchait à un autre embranchement et constata qu'il ne pouvait éviter la confrontation. Il se retourna vers le globe et s'apprêtait à posé une question lorsque la vois se fit entendre de nouveau.

— Vous pouvez y aller le globe vous attendra. Faites attention, leurs pouvoirs sont développés et ils ont plus de connaissance en art martial que vous. Leur désavantage est qu'ils sont incapables d'utiliser ces deux compétences en même temps ce que tu peux faire aisément.

Shaolan avança et traversa le plus de couloirs qu'il pouvait avant que le duo ne remarque sa présence. Il assomma le premier avec un coup de poing sur la tempe et en put éviter de recevoir un coup de pied rotatif en plein ventre. Il se releva ayant de la difficulté à respirer et regarda l'homme qui s'était placé en position de combat prêt à attaquer. Alors que l'homme prenait son élan pour frappé Shaolan celui-ci enflamma son poing droit et prit de vitesse l'homme et le frappa à l'estomac avant de grimacé le découvrant beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il ne put se retourner suffisamment vite pour éviter le couteau que tenait l'homme qui lui entailla profondément l'épaule. Shaolan tomba sur le sol sous le coup de poing dans le dos que lui avait donné l'homme en même temps qu'il lui entaillait l'épaule. Il posa ensuite la main gauche sur la cheville de son agresseur enflammant les vêtements. Il ne vit pas venir le pied de l'homme qui heurta le visage du chinois qui roula jusqu'au mur sous la force de l'impacte. Shaolan se releva et attaqua l'homme sa vision embuée par la rage et la frustration avant de continuer son chemin en suivant la boule qui l'avait attendu à l'autre bout du corridor tout au long de la bagarre. En moins de dix minutes, il fut à l'air libre ayant gagné quatre autres combats multipliant les blessures. Il s'arrêta sur la bordure du chemin et se pencha vers l'avant époustouflé du décor qui l'entourait. Les arbres qui penchaient paresseusement leur lourde branche au dessus de la route de sable blanc rectiligne qui semblait sans fin. L'allée de sable blanc était bordée doucement d'une rangée d'herbe verte, en santé. Les troncs d'arbre brun laissaient leur ombre diffuse traverser la route. Il se sentait étranger dans le tableau qui l'entourait et ne fit que deux pas dans la route peu sûre de vouloir se mettre à découvert en marchant sur la ligne de sable blanc. Incertain il fit quelques pas avant de se mettre à courir en entendant les pas de quelques hommes du complexe dont il venait de se sauver. Il maintint sa vitesse durant plus de deux heures tenant son bras droit devenu inerte à cause d'un coup de couteau qu'il avait reçus à l'épaule. Il fut heureux de voir la route de sable se transformer en asphalte et les arbres s'espacer. Incapable d'avancer plus avant ressentant d'énormes crampes à l'estomac. Il se laissa tomber au sol essoufflé par la course de deux heures qu'il venait de faire. Trop épuisé pour réagir il ne fit que lever les yeux vers le véhicule qui s'approchait de lui venant de la même direction que Shaolan. Le chinois ne sut quelle émotion prioriser lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta à son côté. Affalé sur le sol il ne pouvait voir qui conduisait ce qui expliquait sa crainte à l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'un membre du groupe dont il venait à peine de se sauver. Il fut surpris de voir que la portière du côté conducteur s'ouvrir doucement et une femme en sortir. Elle se pencha sur lui et lui parla une langue que Shaolan ne reconnut pas immédiatement l'esprit embrumé par la perte de sang qui coulait le long de son bras et atterrissait quelques fois sur le sol.

— Are you OK?

Shaolan la regarda ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'elle lui disait et essaya tant bien que mal d'aider la jeune fille à le relever avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Elle le déposa sur le siège arrière après zigzaguant sous le poids du jeune homme. Elle se rassit ensuite à l'avant du véhicule et se mit à conduire rapidement se rendant vers l'hôpital qui se trouvait à la lisière de Tokyo. Alors qu'elle dépassait un panneau indiquant une petite ville le jeune homme qui était à l'arrière s'agita et mentionna plusieurs fois qu'il devait descendre. La jeune du arrêter le véhicule plusieurs mètres plus loin maintenant incapables de maintenir le jeune homme immobile. Alors qu'elle sortait de l'habitacle afin de calmer son passager, elle le vit sortir de l'autre côté et se diriger vers la petite ville que l'on voyait au loin. La jeune femme le regarda et retourna dans l'habitacle et prit les clés avant de verrouiller les portes. Elle le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la ville qui était beaucoup plus grande que ne le pensait la jeune fille. Elle le suivit se rapprochant de plus en plus du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une maison. Elle s'arrêta au coin de la rue s'appuyant distraitement contre la barrière. Elle le vit rester immobile devant la maison durant plus de dix minutes. Il ne semblait pas lui-même se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Elle le regarda ensuite se diriger d'un pas trainant vers la porte et entrer dans la bâtisse après deux minutes sur le seuil face à un grand homme aux cheveux pâles. De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ils lui semblaient blancs, mais elle n'aurait pu le jurer. Elle remarqua le regard que lui lança l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte et lui sourit en retour sachant qu'il la reconnaitrait malgré son déguisement. Elle se surprit à lui faire un signe de la main contente qu'il ait froncé les sourcils en la reconnaissant.

OoO

Yukito traversa la cour soucieux. L'état de Sakura allait en empirant et le fait que Tomoyo ait été mis au courant n'avait fait qu'aggraver son état. Il aurait cru qu'elle aurait été heureuse de savoir que sa meilleure amie l'encourageait, mais Sakura s'était mise à crier et frapper furieuse. Il avait peur d'admettre qu'il ne comprenait plus sa maîtresse que l'événement semblait avoir transformée du tout au tout. Elle ne fuyait pas son contact, mais ne l'appréciait pas non plus. Il composa le numéro du jet de la compagnie dans lequel Tomoyo devait se trouver au même moment.

— Tomoyo Daidouji à l'appareil.

— Salut Tomoyo c'est Yukito, il faut que tu empêches Shaolan de prendre un avion. Il ne doit pas partir.

— Tu as raison l'enquête ira mieux s'il reste au pays. Je m'en charge, je vais en profiter pour regeler quelques-uns de mes problèmes avec lui avant que Toya n'arrive, car il ne restera pas grand-chose de lui après.

— Règle tes problèmes avec lui je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, mais ne fait rien en rapport avec Sakura, ce n'est pas lui qui l'a violé.

— Quoi! Yukito tu divague! Il y a douze heures tu m'assurais qu'il s'agissait bien de lui!

— Je sais, mais je me suis trompée. Quelqu'un avait pris son apparence et avait appris à réagir comme lui. Je t'expliquerai tout quand tu arriveras. Si tu peux soigne-le, il est blessé à plusieurs endroits.

Après avoir discuté des derniers détails, il raccrocha et retourna auprès de Sakura qui était toujours tétanisé incapable de réagir. Il la prit dans ses bras et monta au deuxième étage entrant dans la salle de bain. Il l'assit sur le rebord du bain et mouilla un linge avant de le torde. Il le passa ensuite sur le visage de la jeune fille devant attendre que Toya n'arrive pour lui faire prendre un bain. Il passa ensuite le linge humide sur ses mains et ses pieds déclenchant des frissons chez la jeune fille avant de la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras et de l'emmener au salon. Il avait renoncé à la conduire dans une chambre à coucher le lendemain de l'incident à la suite de sa réaction le lendemain lors du seul essai où il s'y était risqué. Elle avait paniqué et s'était débattue pendant près de trente minutes avant qu'il ne réussisse à la calmer. Il l'avait maintenue dans ses bras le seul endroit où il pouvait s'assurer qu'elle ne se ferait pas de mal intentionnellement ou non.

Rendu dans le salon il s'assit sur le divan laissant Sakura sur lui qui ne bougeait pas, figé par la peur. Il eut beau lui chuchoter des mots rassurants aucun ne sembla lui donner le réconfort voulu. Maintenant conscient de Yue qui habitait le même corps que lui, il se concentra et fit appel à l'être lunaire afin qu'il réconforte celle que les deux entités considéraient comme leur maitresse. Yue fit rapidement son apparition et serra sa maitresse dans ses bras qui semblèrent enfin se détendre se sentant en sécurité. Il ne fallut que deux minutes pour qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et ne dorme. Yue se leva prenant soin de ne pas accrocher ses ailes dans les divers meubles qu'il avait installés dans la pièce et monta à l'étage avant d'étendre la jeune fille sur le lit du jeune homme sachant que l'idée de retourné dans la sienne la terrifiait. Il ressortit de la pièce après avoir bordé la jeune fille et reprit son apparence habituelle. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater que la jeune fille, qu'il avait aperçue au coin de la rue, l'attendait assise sur le fauteuil dans un coin de la cuisine.

— Bonjour Liben.

— Bonjour Yukito, comment ça va?

— Très bien, et toi?

— Je m'en sors bien pour quelqu'un qui doit surveiller des personnes dans cinq pays différents. J'aurais une question, je ne comprends pas vraiment qui tu es.

— Je suis un ami de Sakura.

— Non qui es-tu Yue où Yukito? Il est difficile de dire quelle est la personnalité que tu as en se moment elle en mélange souvent tu en trouves pas?

— En fait, les deux personnalités sont conscientes l'une de l'autre et je peux me référer aux souvenirs de l'une et de l'autre à ma guise.

— Les deux personnalités sont donc une seule?

— On pourrait le croire et c'est vrai que nous perdons quelques fois conscience de l'appartenance des souvenirs.

— On peut donc dire que vous n'êtes plus qu'une personne.

— En quelques sortes, maintenant explique-moi pourquoi tu as suivi le plus jeune des Li au Japon?

— C'est mon travail! Oups, je dois partir Yelan va avoir des ennuis. As-tu un numéro où je pourrais te rejoindre, je te laisse surveillé le garçons ce sera plus facile pour toi. Kéro se charge de Sophie ce qui arrange mes plans, mais il me reste toujours les quatre autres sœurs et la mère a surveillé avec une qui vole en se moment en direction de la Chine et les autres qui converge toutes vers l'hôpital, mon travaille sera plus facile.

Yukito regarda la jeune fille, conscient des sentiments que ressentait le gardien lunaire envers son homologue. Il prit ensuite un papier y inscrivant plusieurs numéros et le lui tendit. Il attrapa son poignet alors qu'elle se retournait et ne put empêcher des rougeurs de lui monter aux joues. Il lui demanda si elle serait disponible lorsqu'il serait de retour en chine pour un café et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle souriait en lui affirmant qu'elle aurait toujours du temps pour lui.

OoO

Tomoyo regarda Shaolan qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à la maison où elle avait vécu étant plus jeune. Elle le força à s'asseoir et lui fit plusieurs bandages avant de le conduire jusqu'à une chambre et l'y enfermer en lui mentionnant qu'il devait dormir s'il voulait sortir de la pièce. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il lui obéissait sans rechigner. Elle en déduisit que la vision de Sakura qu'il avait eue à Tomoéda l'avait choqué au plus haut point. Sans se presser, elle traversa la distance qui la séparait de sa propre chambre où elle se laissa tomber sur son lit pour réfléchir. Elle laissa courir son regard sur les murs de la pièce analysant toutes les traces de son passé qu'elle avait laissées derrière lorsqu'elle avait emménagé avec Sakura et Toya. Ses sans surprise qu'elle découvrît ses anciens cahiers à croquis sous sa tête de lit à l'endroit exact où elle les avait laissé. Elle s'empara du premier cahier de la pile en souriant. La couverture rose foncé avait été camouflée par de nombreux dessins faits dans l'attente d'une donnée intéressante de la part de ses professeurs. Elle redécouvrit les premiers dessins qu'elle avait faits dans le temps de la chasse aux cartes et fut surprise de les trouver toujours d'actualité. La chasse remontant à près de sept ans. Elle ouvrit les dizaines de cahiers redécouvrant toujours les croquis qu'elle avait faits des années auparavant. Il lui fallut cinq heures pour regarder les deux premiers livres à dessins en entier. Elle ouvrait à peine le troisième que la porte s'ouvrait laissant voir un Shaolan cerné de ne pas s'être reposer. Elle reposa le livre qu'elle tenait et fit signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Je croyais t'avoir ordonné de dormir, commença-t-elle.

— Je l'ai fait et cela n'a pas l'air de m'avoir aidée.

— Que sais-tu de l'agression de Sakura?

— Ils m'ont forcée à tout visionner, expliqua-t-il acerbe tout bas.

Tomoyo restait immobile prenant conscience de ce que venait de dire le chinois. Elle se rendait à peine compte de ce que signifiait la nouvelle pour Sakura. Elle n'eut pas besoin de formuler à haute voix sa pensée que Shaolan répliquait qu'il n'en parlerait jamais à Sakura et voulait se faire oublier le plus rapidement possible. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa belle et irait jusqu'à disparaitre pour s'assurer que lui survivre à l'évènement. Il ne put retenir ses sanglots alors qu'il formulait à peine l'idée de disparaitre de sa vie. Il ne réagit pas aux bras de Tomoyo qui l'entouraient en signe de réconfort. Il ne bougea pas malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait à rester immobile. Pendant des heures ils restèrent immobiles Tomoyo réconfortant le jeune homme. Il finit par se relever et regarda les yeux mauves de la jeune femme en essuyant les siens.

— Promets-moi de la protéger de Vladimir! Si tu veux, un photographe qui est bon prend celui du deuxième. Il n'était pas dans ton choix pour le concours, mais c'est le seul qui saura faire de belles photos.

— On dirait un adieu, lança-t-elle.

— Ce sera probablement le cas. Je lui donne le manoir et lui laisse Alferd. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et je ne pourrai pas le faire à Hong Kong.

— Où seras-tu?

— Je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux pas rester ici et encore moins retourner en Chine.

— J'imagine que tu n'attendras pas de savoir si elle t'en veut.

— Je ne veux même pas qu'elle sache que je suis allée la voir, dit-il en levant la tête qu'il avait baissée deux réponses plus tôt.

Il ne se retourna pas en entendant Tomoyo qui lui affirmait qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils se reverraient beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne se retourna pas plus quand elle lui lança un au revoir. Il traversa la maison et sortit par la porte avant. Il marcha pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à un arrêt d'autobus ou il monta en payant le prix d'un billet et ne descendit que lorsque le chauffeur lui indiqua que l'aéroport se trouvait à dix minutes de marche sur la droite et qu'il ne pouvait dévier plus de sa trajectoire initiale. Shaolan le remercia de l'avoir conduit le plus près possible de l'aéroport et marcha jusqu'à la bâtisse. Il regarda désespérer le comptoir d'achat de billet et découvrit que le seul guichet ouvert était celui de la même jeune femme que la veille. Il entra dans la file et attendit espérant qu'elle aurait été remplacée par une autre caissière quand il arriverait au guichet.

Trente minutes plus tard, Shaolan s'accoudait au comptoir en soupirant retrouvant la même jeune femme qui l'avait servi la veille. Elle n'eut aucun remords à laisser son regard courir le long du corps du jeune homme. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer qu'il était exaspéré de son comportement et continua son examen du jeune homme le trouvant beaucoup plus à son gout qu'à leur dernière rencontre.

— Je ne suis pas intéressée! Lança-t-il à la jeune femme. Un billet pour le Canada!

— Quel endroit? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix mielleuse n'ayant pas compris que l'avertissement du jeune homme s'adressait à elle.

— Je m'en fou! Je veux un billet pour le Canada et le plus rapidement possible.

— Avec escale?

— Aucune importance. Le premier vol en direction du Canada fera l'affaire! Laissa-t-il tomber frustré.

Il ne réagit pas au montant exorbitant et sortit une liasse de billets que Tomoyo lui avait donnée prenant le montant nécessaire avant de le déposer sur le comptoir. Le regard de la jeune fille devint brillant de contentement en découvrant que celui sur qui elle avait des espoirs était riche. Il soupira en découvrant un regard qu'il avait fui des années durant. Il prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait la caissière et se retourna. Il ne fit que deux pas avant de se retourner de nouveau.

— J'oubliais, vous n'êtes pas dans ma gamme de femmes et je ne serai jamais avec vous pour la simple et bonne raison que je déteste les femmes à monnaie.

Il reprit sa direction initiale et entra de justesse dans l'appareil les portes se refermant derrière lui. Il trouva rapidement son siège en classe économique et s'y assit ne regardant pas les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Il ne vit pas donc pas la jeune qui l'avait conduit à Tomoéda qui se trouvait deux sièges devant lui. Elle avait été surprise de le voir dans l'appareil, mais avait été plus que surprise de voir son air affliger. Elle se retourna et contempla le jeune homme entre deux appuie-tête se promettant d'appeler Yukito afin de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se retourna et réfléchit durant le reste du voyage au moyen qu'elle allait trouver pour faire croire à un hasard lorsqu'ils se rencontreraient en sortant de l'appareil.

OoO

Sakura plissa les paupières ne voulant pas sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée, mais les rayons du soleil qui passaient par la mince fente entre les rideaux de la chambre. Lentement, elle leva le bras pour cacher ses yeux endormis de la lumière. Tout aussi lentement, elle se leva et regarda ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne fut pas surprise de se retrouver dans la chambre de Yukito. Elle baissa le regard sur ses vêtements et découvrit qu'elle portait les même que la veille. Sakura ouvrit la porte en contrôlant autant que possible la douleur due à l'inactivité et sortit dans le corridor. Elle ne prit pas la peine de descendre au rez-de-chaussée avant de se rendre à la salle de bain et de faire couler l'eau. L'eau venait à peine de commencer à s'accumuler dans le fond du bain que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser passé Toya qui paniquait. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit sa sœur la main dans l'eau habillée de ses seuls sous-vêtements le reste de ses habits se retrouvant sur le sol. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et serra sa sœur dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Sakura se releva entrainant son frère avec elle avant de le conduire jusqu'à l'extérieur de la salle avant de lui fermer la porte au nez en riant.

Toya était stupéfait, sa sœur ne ressemblait en rien à la loque que lui avait décrite Yukito quelques heures auparavant. Il retourna au salon, soucieux alors que Sakura entrât dans le bain. Elle y resta pendant près de deux heures et n'en sortit que lorsque son frère entra dans la pièce pour une deuxième fois. Elle n'eut pas de geste de recul ayant senti son approche avec ses pouvoirs. Elle sourcilla en remarquant son accoutrement. Il n'était habillé que d'un maillot de bain et ne tenait dans ses mains que le maillot de la jeune fille ainsi qu'une serviette supplémentaire. Il lui lança son maillot et lui laissa le temps de l'enfiler avant d'entrer dans la baignoire avec elle, se glissant derrière son dos. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la pressa contre lui content de voir qu'elle n'était plus léthargique et qu'elle ne fuyait pas son contacte comme il l'avait craint. Sakura passa ses mains sur celles de son frère voulant le rassurer. Ils restèrent immobiles durant l'heure suivante avant que Sakura ne sorte de l'eau devenue glacée. Elle tendit la main à son frère le tirant hors de l'eau. Elle ne se retint pas de rire lorsqu'elle remarqua l'air qu'avait Toya. Il la regardait boudant son choix de se retirer de l'eau, mais se reprit suffisamment rapidement pour surprendre la jeune fille en la déposant sur son épaule. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce et se dirigea vers les escaliers où il s'assit déposa sa sœur sur ses genoux.

— Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es redevenue toi-même! J'avais craint que tu ne te renfermes sur toi-même.

Sakura se renfrogna sur elle-même comprenant que son frère faisait allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa chambre quelques jours plus tôt. Sakura n'essaya pas de se relever et regarda la porte d'entrée revivant les moindres détails de ce qui était arrivé.

Flash Back :

Sakura passait tranquillement son peigne dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant à sa relation avec Shaolan. Cela faisait une semaine que leurs relations avaient évolué et étaient passées de la simple amitié à plus. Elle ne savait pas si leur relation pouvait être considérée comme officielle et aurait bien aimé que leurs liens puissent être décrits avec des limites déjà établies. Elle savait qu'il arriverait durant la journée à Tokyo revenant du voyage dont il lui avait parlé que brièvement. Elle sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée et se dirigea presque immédiatement vers la porte à l'avant de la maison. Elle fut surprise de trouver le chinois de l'autre côté de l'entrée, mais ne se formalisa pas plus qu'elle n'aurait dû de sa présence et sauta au cou du jeune homme. Elle le fit entrer et mit rapidement le bouquet de jonquille dans l'eau. L'heure suivante s'était déroulée comme en avait rêvé la jeune fille, mais les moments qui suivirent dégénérèrent. Sakura avait commencé à paniquer lorsque le chinois avait commencé à lui embrasser le cou. Elle avait tenté de l'éloigner d'elle, mais elle avait rapidement découvert qu'elle en serait incapable. Ses pouvoirs présents par intermittence ne purent l'aider et elle dut se résigner à attendre la moindre erreur, mais elle découvrit, trop tard pour réagir, que le jeune homme possédait des pouvoirs qui n'étaient pas plus puissants que les siens, mais étaient beaucoup plus contrôlés. Elle n'avait rien pu faire lorsqu'il l'avait transporté dans sa chambre et avait dû endurer les différentes manies de l'homme. Le chinois avait profité du fait que la jeune femme n'offre qu'une maigre résistance pour satisfaire ses envies en tout genre. Elle avait fini par perdre conscience épuisée d'avoir trop luté et pleuré.

Fin du Flash Back :

Sakura se releva et retourna dans sa chambre suivie par son frère qui était inquiet de sa réaction lorsqu'elle entrerait de nouveau dans la pièce. Elle se figea sur le seuil et posa son regard sur le lit défait dont personne n'avait pensé à s'occuper. Elle s'approcha des couvertures posant sa main sur un oreiller qui se trouvait maintenant au pied du lit. Bien qu'elle ne puisse nier qu'il s'agisse de Shaolan, elle n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il s'agisse bien de sa personnalité. Elle ne voulait accepter qu'il s'agisse de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il avait été si brutal qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Le Shaolan qu'elle avait connu avait été prévenant et avait su maitrisé ses ardeurs plus d'une fois ce que Sakura savait pertinemment pour s'être rendu compte à plusieurs moments du désir du jeune homme.

Elle savait que Toya la surveillait de l'entrée de la pièce et n'attendait qu'un simple signe de faiblesse de sa part pour la sortir de la pièce, mais elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il interfère. Elle tendit la main droite vers l'arrière pour indiquer à son frère qu'elle souhaitait qu'il soit auprès d'elle. Sakura fut heureuse de sentit la main de Toya serrer la sienne avec douceur. Il l'encourageait sachant qu'elle devrait faire cette étape un jour et l'avertissait aussi qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la sortir de la pièce si la situation venait à devenir trop intense. Sakura fut étonné de voir que sa présence dans la pièce ne semblait pas remémorée de souvenir trop douloureux de l'évènement. Ils restèrent immobiles dans la chambre durant une demi-heure avant que Sakura ne se dirige vers sa commode pour y prendre des vêtements avant de ressortir de la pièce suivit par son frère. Elle alla se changer alors que le Japonais faisait de même et l'attendit dans le salon. Sakura avait fixé son regard à l'extérieur, mais son esprit était beaucoup plus loin que ne l'était le jardin arrière. Les pas de Toya qui descendait l'escalier ne la fit pas réagirent, bien qu'elle en ait été consciente. Elle sentit le divan s'enfoncer sous le poids du grand frère qui venait de s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune fille et s'appuya contre le torse de Toya alors qu'il entourait ses épaules de son bras la serrant contre lui. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit les sanglots que tentait de réfréné la jeune japonaise.

-Saki... dit-il en lui frottant le dos ne se doutant pas qu'il lui rappelait des souvenirs avec Shaolan par se geste. Tu es la jeune fille la plus courageuse que je connais. Tu as su surmonter toutes les embuches qui se sont trouvées sur ton chemin. Tu seras capable de faire pareil pour ce qui s'est passé, j'en suis sûre. Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi.

Sakura ne leva pas la tête en entendant les paroles de son frère et se contenta de serrer son chandail dans ses mains ne se souciant pas de le mouiller avec les larmes qu'elle avait retenues trop longtemps. Alors qu'elle s'épanchait sur l'épaule du japonais elle se résolut sur le sort de Shaolan. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible, mais ne pouvait accepter qu'il ne continue à faire partie de sa vie. Elle s'était toujours demandé s'il avait fait amendement de son passé où s'il n'avait pas changé depuis son seizième anniversaire où lui et sa bande avait tué et violé une jeune femme. Son choix, bien que douloureux, lui apparaissait clairement. Shaolan devait disparaitre de sa vie aujourd'hui et pour toujours!

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus et j'espère que vous me laisserez une petite review, même si elle ne compte que deux mots ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aidera peut-être à débloqué sur le 22****e**** chapitre. À dans deux semaine lol. Il était un peu plus long que les autres, mais il y a un légèrement pire qui s'en vient. Lol  
**


	19. Chapter 18: remise à neuf

Chapitre 18: Remise à neuf

Sakura regarda par la fenêtre du véhicule. Tomoyo avait raccourci son voyage au Japon en prétextant qu'elle avait un urgent besoin d'aide dans la gestion de la firme de Hong Kong. Sakura avait donc montré dans la voiture de son frère et avait pris la direction de l'aéroport afin de prendre le jet privé de la compagnie qui devait déjà les attendre. Elle ignorait que la jeune fille l'avait contacté d'une cabine téléphonique qui se trouvait au coin de la rue ou se trouvait la maison. Elle ne savait pas non plus que Shaolan accompagnait la jeune fille et n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de retourner chez les Kinomoto sans la permission de la propriétaire. Tomoyo quant à elle ne se souciait pas des conséquences de son choix. Sakura descendit de la voiture alors que son frère restait au volant et se penchait vers la porte que sa sœur venait à peine de refermer en abaissant la vitre.

— Je ne peux pas venir tout de suite avec toi, mais je serai rentrée dans deux jours. J'ai des problèmes à régler au restaurant. Crois-tu que ça ira, je peux toujours demander à Yukito de les réglé et aller avec toi.

— Je devrais m'en sortir pour deux jours. Fais ce que tu as à faire, assura Sakura avant de saluer son frère et d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Elle n'eut pas à marcher longtemps pour que le commandant de l'appareil dans lequel elle allait embarquer une demi-heure plus tard ne lui fasse signe. Elle le rejoint et passa les guérites de sécurité facilement puisqu'elle n'avait emmené avec elle aucun bagage. Il lui proposa de se reposer à bord avant que le vol ne décolle. Sakura approuva vivement ne se sentant pas totalement à l'aise dans la foule qu'il y avait sur place.

OoO

— Il est temps que tu appelles Alfred pour qu'il aille chercher Sakura à l'aéroport.

Shaolan approuva et s'empara de son téléphone portable composant le numéro de son majordome cherchant une excuse plausible à son absence qui allait se prolonger pendant très longtemps. Il opta finalement pour la quasi-vérité. Il ne lui dirait que ce qui serait nécessaire pour ne pas blesser la jeune fille. La sonnerie ne retentit que deux fois avant que l'homme ne décroche. Il ne fut pas surpris que l'homme ne le reconnaisse immédiatement.

— _Maitre!_

— Bonjour, Sakura a pris un vol pour la Chine il y a quelques minutes et j'aimerais que tu passes la chercher. Je n'y serai pas et ne rentrerai pas. Le manoir est à elle maintenant et j'aimerais que tu t'occupes d'elle maintenant.

— _Maitre, puis-je poser une question?_

— Je t'écoute, répondit le chinois en regardant Tomoyo qui s'était assise sur le premier banc qu'elle avait trouvé dans le parc de l'autre côté de la rue.

— _Pourquoi ne rentrerez-vous pas? Afin que je puisse répondre aux questions de madame._

— Il se trouve que je lui ai fait du mal et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre de nouveau. Il est de mon droit de lui donner le manoir et je tiens à ce qu'elle soit à l'aise. Je ne serai pas joignable. Je vous contacterai de temps en temps pour que personne ne s'inquiète.

— _Monsieur…_

— N'essaie pas, Alfred! Mon choix est fait et tu ne pourras pas le changer.

— _Parfait, monsieur. Que dois-je dire à vos sœurs et à votre mère?_

— Dite leur que je pars pour un voyage de santé et que je reviendrai dans quelque temps. Pour l'instant cela suffira. Je vous dirai quoi dire au fur et à mesure.

— _Parfait, bonne journée monsieur. _

Shaolan raccrocha et se dirigea à la suite de Tomoyo vers la maison avant d'y entrer. Il eut énormément de difficulté à retenir ses émotions lorsqu'il constata que les rénovations étaient presque finies. Il parcourut le rez-de-chaussée devant le regard de la Japonaise qui comprenait pourquoi il voulait tout voir. Elle le suivit jusque dans la cuisine où elle se prit un verre de jus d'orange alors qu'il continuait à arpenter l'étage. Il eut un geste de recul lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune fille le pousser doucement en direction des escaliers. Il savait que tout avait eu lieu dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée et ne souhaitait pas pour autant mettre les yeux sur l'endroit exact. Il monta tranquillement les marches tentant désespérément de contenir ses excès d'anxiété qui venait par vague successive. Il ouvrit la première porte qu'il croisa découvrant la pièce tant redoutée.

OoO

Shaolan regarda sa nouvelle demeure. Simple et petite, elle ne contenait que ce dont il aurait besoin pour survivre. Un salon, une cuisine avec un comptoir où étaient fixés des sièges et qui servait de table à manger, une chambre ainsi qu'une salle de bain. La maison, vide de tout meuble laissait place au courant d'air, mais le jeune homme savait qu'il ne pourrait la meubler avant quelques mois. Il vivait, pour le moment, avec l'ancien réfrigérateur qu'il avait trouvé au sous-sol et que les anciens propriétaires avaient laissé. Il avait réussi par un subterfuge niait à faire croire aux gens qui l'entouraient qu'il avait du quitté la chine à la suite d'une querelle familiale et qu'il ne possédait plus rien. Subterfuge servant à éloigner pour de bon les jeunes filles attirées par l'argent. Il avait réussi dans la même journée à se trouver un emploi dans une compagnie. Bien que l'emploi ne soit très bien rémunéré, il appréciait le fait qu'il pourrait monter tranquillement les marches de l'entreprise quitte à en devenir le directeur d'ici quinze à vingt ans. Il ne souhaitait pas repartir en Chine et retourner au Japon ne lui venait même pas à l'idée.

Shaolan se dirigea vers l'entrée où il avait entendu la boite aux lettres se refermer. Il regarda le destinataire et soupira en voyant qu'il s'agissait encore d'une publicité pour les activités que produisait la ville. « Venez vous détendre avec le Festival de jazz de Montréal. De la musique à toute heure et pendant plusieurs jours! » Il jeta le dépliant dans la seule chose qu'il avait achetée depuis le début de sa première semaine au Canada, une poubelle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la seule pièce qui était meublée sommairement, la chambre. Elle ne contenait qu'un matelas, qu'il avait trouvé pour un très bon prix dans une famille dont le fils venait de quitter la maison, deux couvertures et une valise. Il avait vaguement entendu les chiens des voisins qui avaient aboyé en remarquant l'homme qui passait le courrier qui, comme à son habitude, lui avait lancé une friandise avant de continuer son chemin. Shaolan regarda ses meubles avant de soupirer, il avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à se fournir ce qu'il possédait et cela parce que les agents de sécurité du Canada avaient soupçonné que les quelques cent mille dollars qu'il avait dans sa valise et qui accumulait tout l'argent qu'il avait pu emmagasiné de la vente de ses actions personnelles ainsi que ses économies était en fait de l'argent qu'il avait eu par un trafic quelconque. Il avait débattu pendant plusieurs heures avec le chef de sécurité de l'endroit avant qu'il n'accepte de comprendre qu'il n'était pas de la mafia chinoise avant qu'il ne le relâche. Par un miracle qu'il ne comprenait pas, il avait réussi à retirer tout son argent sans que sa mère ne lui mette des bâtons dans les roues. Il avait ainsi voyagé sans problème au Canada où il avait acheté sa maison en fournissant le montant total de la transaction en liasse de billets. Le vendeur qui n'avait fait affaire avec aucun agent immobilier prit peur en voyant cela et avait tenté d'expliquer en bégayant qu'il ne voulait aucun argent sal. Il préférait de loin un chèque ce que trouva le chinois stupide puisqu'il s'agissait en fait de la même monnaie, ce n'était que le mode de transfert qui changeait. Il avait soupiré avant d'expliquer à l'homme qu'il était nouvellement arrivé au pays et qu'il ne pouvait que donner des billets. Bien que l'homme fut nerveux, il accepta sachant qu'il ne pouvait retarder la vente.

Shaolan avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il pouvait prendre possession de la maison dans la journée et se pressa d'aller regarder ce qu'il pouvait acheter avec l'argent qu'il lui restait et en profita pour regarder les objets usagés disponibles. Se rendant compte qu'il ne lui resterait que quelques dizaines de dollars canadiens après l'achat du matelas il était entré dans une épicerie afin d'acheter de la nourriture avant de retourner d'où il venait prenant un journal gratuit en passant devant un bâtiment avant de continuer son chemin. Il y avait vu une annonce où il demandait des agents d'entretien pour une compagnie d'électronique. Il y avait répondu et avait été engagé dans l'heure qui avait suivi.

Le jeune homme marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la compagnie qui débutait dans le domaine. La maison mère en ce qui concernait la gestion du commerce se trouvait dans un maigre sous-sol de maison. Maison que les propriétaires avaient achetée. Un magasin se trouvait quelques rues plus loin ainsi que le laboratoire qui servait à la création des produits. Il savait qu'il devrait travailler dans tous les bâtiments de gestion ainsi que dans le laboratoire, mais cela ne lui importait peu. Il voulait se reconstruire une vie sans que son nom ne vienne interférer dans ses projets et était prêt à tout faire pour que ses réputations précédentes ne le pourchassent plus.

OoO

Sakura regarda les dizaines de dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau. Tomoyo semblait avoir laissé tomber la gestion pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle s'assit sur son siège appuyant sur le bouton de l'interphone demandant ainsi à Hatsue, qui était revenue à son poste beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, de venir. Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte consciente de savoir qu'elle ne souhaitait peut-être pas le voir très longtemps. Il la vit plonger dans ses dossiers et croyait que le dossier posé sur le téléphone avait enfoncé le bouton sans que Sakura en s'en rendre compte. Il allait refermer la porte après avoir retiré sa tête lorsque la vois de sa patronne se fit entendre.

— Annuler mes rendez-vous personnels de l'après-midi. Dites-leur que j'ai trop de travail et que je me rattraperai la semaine prochaine. Appelé le consulat d'Espagne et d'Italie et demander leur si cela leur dérange de retarder notre rencontre de quelques heures. Je ne pourrai recevoir l'Italie qu'à dix-huit heures. L'Espagne ce ne serait qu'une heure avant. S'ils ne peuvent pas, annulez-le et reprenez en un autre. Je vais diner dans mon bureau se midi alors contacté mon frère et dites-lui de me rejoindre ici.

— Que dois-je vous emmener à manger?

— Rien mon frère s'en chargera. Vous pouvez aller travailler, termina Sakura en se penchant de nouveau sur un des dossiers.

Elle soupira en constatant la nature des multiples problèmes qui encombrait son bureau. Il y en avait beaucoup qui ne concernait que de petites querelles entre employés qui souhaitaient que la direction prenne position afin que le conflit cesse. Sakura prit le temps de lire la première dizaine sachant pourtant qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps sans manger. Elle allait appeler Hatsue pour qu'il appelle Toya, mais ce dernier entra dans la pièce ayant dans la main un énorme plat. Il s'assit face à la jeune fille les yeux ronds de surprise. Il siffla en constatant la pile de dossiers qui attendait encore qu'on leur prête attention. Il déposa le plat sur une chaise avant de prendre une partie des dossiers restants et de les poser sur le plancher jusqu'à ce qu'il libère une bonne partie du bureau. Il soupira en voyant sa sœur plongée à tel point dans sa lecture qu'elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il lui arracha le dossier avant de déposer le plat sur le bureau. Il sortit ensuite des couverts qu'il remplit de nourriture avant de déposer des ustensiles et de s'asseoir pour manger. Sakura le regarda curieuse en retenant un sourire crispé. Elle savait que Toya avait raison de la forcer à manger, mais trouvait que son comportement avait été peu respectueux. Elle mangea tout de même contente qu'il soit venu à l'avance. Une fois tout le repas mangé, le jeune homme se leva et déposa les couverts dans le plat accompagné des ustensiles. Il le posa ensuite sur le sol avant de remettre les dossiers sur le bureau. Il allait s'emparer d'une des chemises lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision. Il regarda sa sœur qui lui lança, sur d'elle, en lui montrant la porte qu'elle devrait s'en sortir seule et qu'il pouvait retourné au restaurant afin de continuer à bien le gérer. Elle savait qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle, mais elle tourna tout de même son regard sur les dossiers, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter si elle voulait s'en sortir un jour. Une fois la lecture du problème résolue, elle se pencha au-dessus de sa table de travail et appuya sur l'interphone.

— Faite venir Yoan et Oha! Je ne tiens pas à attendre! Vous avez cinq minutes pour qu'ils soient dans mon bureau, passez ce délai j'enlèverai le temps multiplié par deux de votre paye.

Elle entendit le jeune homme se lever et sortir rapidement du hall. Elle savait qu'il ferait de son mieux. Six minutes plus tard, Oha entrait dans la pièce en courant. Elle avertit Sakura que Yoan arrivait qu'il était pris au cinquième étage. Sakura soupira et indiqua à la jeune femme brune de s'asseoir. Elle la regarda pendant quelques secondes la détaillant se surprenant à calculer les possibilités de devenir mannequin pour la jeune fille. Elle secoua la tête en constatant que la jeune fille n'avait en aucun cas ce qu'il fallait. Une minute plus tard, Yoan entrait essoufflé dans le bureau. Sakura vit rapidement Hatsue qui regardait sa montre mal à l'aise. Sakura appuya sous le dossier sur le bouton de l'interphone.

— Trois minutes de retard, donc six de moins sur ta paye, bravo, mais tu peux faire mieux… Revenons à vos moutons! J'ai lu vos demandes respectives et suis contente de savoir que vous préférez vous référer à une autorité supérieure afin de le régler. Dit-elle après avoir relâché l'interphone.

Le duo ne répondit rien choqué d'avoir entendu ce qu'avait dit la jeune fille à son secrétaire. Il n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles et encore moins leurs yeux. Ils ne la reconnaissaient plus.

— À ce que j'ai compris, il y a eu un accrochage dans le stationnement? Je peux avoir des explications?

— Je…

— J'ai enfoncé l'arrière de sa voiture avec la mienne et depuis on se bas pour la place de stationnement. Je ne tiens pas à briser de nouveau sa voiture, mais j'ai besoin de la place et elle ne veut pas me la céder.

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas briser sa voiture puisque tu l'as déjà fait? Demanda Sakura au jeune homme.

— Je… Je… Je sais qu'elle n'a pas énormément de moyen, dit-il alors que Sakura remarquait des rougeurs sur les joues de Oha.

— Bon, vous est-il venu à l'idée de prendre une seule voiture puisque vous habitez ensemble? Lança la jeune fille en prenant au dépourvu le couple.

— Est-ce si facile à deviner? Demanda Oha.

— Les marques de rouges à lèvres sur le col de Yoan, votre réaction lorsque vous vous rencontrer et quelques autres détails ont fait que je n'ai pas été dupe longtemps. J'ai vécu avec mon frère ainé pendant, des années je vous rappelle. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment que je me rende compte de ce qu'il faisait.

— Euh… on ne peut pas vraiment être ensemble en ce moment. Mes parents me croient fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre qui m'a laissé tomber il y a plusieurs mois, lança Yoan faiblement.

— Je ne veux pas lui créer des problèmes et ses parents sont très sérieux pour ce qui a trait aux traditions, argumenta Oha.

Sakura soupira et finit par écrire les deux noms sur un morceau de papier qu'elle sépara avant de les mettre dans un bol qui attendait sur le coin de son bureau et de faire piger Yoan. Il ouvrit le petit papier plié en deux et se mit à sourire. Sakura savait que Oha pensait qu'il avait eu la place de stationnement et était curieuse de voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle comprendrait que c'était elle qui aurait sa plaque avec son nom. Yoan ne fit que lui tendre le papier avant de se lever et d'embrasser le dessus de sa tête.

— Si je puis me permettre un conseil, affichez-vous! Yoan, tes parents ne pourront jamais refuser quelqu'un comme Oha. Elle te complète et ils s'en rendront compte facilement. Ils te laisseront vivre.

Le couple sortit en remerciant Sakura pour les avoir aidés à résoudre ce petit problème alors que beaucoup de patrons ne l'auraient pas fait. Sakura retourna s'asseoir et prit un deuxième dossier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur le rapport d'un agent de sécurité sur les agressions sexuelles qui avait lieu à répétitions l'une après l'autre. Elle appuya sur l'interphone lentement.

— Je veux voir Nakuri.

— Un instant je vérifie l'endroit où il a été affecté aujourd'hui… Je suis désolée, il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Dois-je lui prendre un rendez-vous pour demain durant son quart de travail?

— Je me fou du moyen, je veux le voir et vous êtes mieux de le trouver rapidement.

— Tout de suite madame.

Sakura s'appuya contre le dossier, le regard hagard. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point l'entreprise était entrée dans la déchéance durant son absence. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tomoyo n'avait pas agi avant. La jeune femme châtaine savait que sa meilleure amie possédait plus que les qualités nécessaires pour gérer son entreprise seule. Elle l'avait fait pendant si longtemps. Elle reprit le dossier se forçant à se concentrer sur les détails des agressions afin de trouver le coupable. Elle venait à peine d'ouvrir le dossier qu'elle réalisait qu'il lui faudrait un support pour écrire les données qui reviendraient dans les différents témoignages. Elle appuya de nouveau sur le bouton de l'interphone faisant sursauter son secrétaire qui tomba par terre.

— que puis-je faire pour vous, demanda-t-il lorsqu'il se fut relevé.

— Je voulais vous avertir que je dois m'absenter et que je reviendrais dans une vingtaine de minutes, où en êtes-vous avec Nakuri?

— J'ai réussi à rejoindre sa femme à l'hôpital, elle passait une échographie, son mari est à la pêche. Après deux appels manqués, j'ai réussi à rejoindre son ami, il sera là dans quinze minutes. Dois-je le faire attendre jusqu'à ce que vous soyer revenu avant de le faire entrer?

— Faite-le entrer et mentionné lui que j'arriverai bientôt… J'oubliais, bon travail Hatsue, termina Sakura avant de se lever et de sortir par la porte arrière de son bureau et de prendre un petit couloir qui la menait droit à l'ascenseur. Elle entra dans celui-ci et inséra une clé dans une serrure qui côtoyait un bouton sans numéro ou indication. Elle tourna la clé vers la droite et appuya sur le bouton avant de retirer la clé. Elle sentit rapidement l'ascenseur se mettre en marche et descendre plusieurs étages. La Japonaise regarda les lumières de chaque étage s'allumer l'une après les autres indiquant qu'elle descendait. Elle ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle vit la lumière du dernier sous-sol s'éteindre alors qu'elle continuait sa descente. L'appareil s'arrêta à l'équivalent de deux étages du dernier sous-sol. Sakura s'approcha des portes qui s'ouvrirent pour la laisser passer. Elle dut s'arrêter pour glisser une carte magnétique dans un lecteur et passa ensuite la porte qui s'était déverrouillée à sa droite. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la gauche suivant le couloir qui serpentait entre les différentes salles et se rendit au fond où elle entra silencieusement. Elle s'assit devant les écrans et écrivit plusieurs fois sur le clavier sans avoir accès à ce qu'elle souhaitait. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser un homme habillé en homme d'entretiens entré un café à la main qu'elle se retourna.

— Bonjour patronne. Comment va la vie?

— Pas aussi bien que je le souhaiterais, as-tu encore les produits pour l'armée?

— J'imagine qu'ils sont encore dans l'entrepôt, mais oui nous les avons encore. Lequel vous intéresse?

— Le Téléphone…

— Je vous l'amène… petite curiosité de ma part, dois-je vous faire signer le registre?

— Non, rit Sakura, mais n'oublier pas de le déposer sur mon bureau à la fin de la journée.

— aucun problème…

— Que veux-tu savoir, demanda Sakura en remarquant l'air intrigué de l'homme.

— J'aimerais savoir si je peux m'habiller différemment qu'en homme d'entretien une fois arrivé sur l'étage. Je comprends parfaitement que les autres employés de doivent pas savoir, mais être habillé dans un uniforme inconfortable et qui démange n'est pas parfait quand on passe son temps à être assis.

— Je ne sais pas, sur ce domaine c'est Tomoyo qui décide, mais je parie qu'elle préférera modifier l'uniforme pour que cela vous convienne plus, annonçant Sakura en haussant les épaules avant de se repositionner face aux écrans.

Elle entra la clé USB qu'elle avait prise sur son bureau afin d'enregistrer les rapports de la section. Elle attendit ensuite le retour de l'employé en contemplant les murs beiges de la salle. Elle soupira en remarquant les murs nus de toute décoration. Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'occuper de la section armé. Sakura s'appuya confortablement sur le dossier repensant à la première fois où elle avait entendu parler de la section.

Flash-back :

— Sakura, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour diriger une section de l'entreprise, lançait Tomoyo.

— Pas de problème laquelle?

— Viens avec moi, je préfère t'en parler en privé, dit Tomoyo en partant vers son bureau.

— Alors… De quelle section s'agit-il, demanda Sakura curieuse de savoir la raison de ce secret.

— Il y a trois ans, les chercheurs en création textile ont trouvé qu'en combinant certaines fibres il était possible de créer un tissu imperméable à l'eau et à la lumière selon la façon dont il est tissé. Nous avons fait quelques vêtements et les avons fait essayer à quelques mannequins, mais il était impossible de vendre des modèles faits avec le tissu. Les mannequins nous on affirmé que les seuls vêtements confortables avec le tissu était les vêtements moulants les autres irritaient le corps. La journée n'était pas terminée qu'un homme me demandait un rendez-vous. Je n'avais rien à faire alors j'ai accepté. Dès qu'il s'est assis, il m'a avoué faire partie de la division secrète de l'armée française. Je n'ai pas réagi et il a continué à m'expliquer les raisons de sa présence. La France était intéressée par le tissu que nous venions de découvrir et voulait savoir comment en fabriquer. Je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que la femme d'affaire en moi a pris le dessus et j'ai conclu un marché avec la France. Nous avons commencé à développer divers produits à la demande des services secrets. Lors de la construction de l'édifice en chine nous avons transféré la section dans un sous-sol de l'entreprise. J'aurais besoin de ton aide, car je ne peux pas m'occuper de tout dans l'entreprise. Si tu veux, je peux te laisser seulement ce département…

— Non ça va aller… lâcha Sakura estomaqué que tout se soit passé sous les yeux sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

— Viens, je t'y conduis.

Les deux jeunes filles marchèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur et descendirent jusqu'au bon étage ou Tomoyo présenta la nouvelle directrice à tous les employés tout en lui faisant faire une visite guidée.

Fin du flash-back :

Sakura se releva en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et s'avança vers l'homme l'informant du même coup qu'elle avait sauvegardé les rapports de la semaine. L'homme la salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de s'installer devant les écrans en allumant la radio qui reliait les divers points de l'étage qui s'étendait sur plus d'un kilomètre carré. Sakura retourna à l'ascenseur, consciente qu'elle avait pris du retard dans l'horaire qu'elle s'était prévu au début de la journée. Elle remonta à son bureau le plus rapidement possible et y entra rapidement. Elle s'assit derrière son bureau consterné de voir que plusieurs dossiers s'étaient ajoutés à ceux déjà présents. Bien qu'elle ait placé le dossier qui l'intéressait sur le dessus, elle dû le cherche parmi ceux qui s'étaient étalés sur son bureau suite à la chute de la pile.

— Vous êtes surmené, laissa échapper Nakuri étonné.

— Oui, je commence à être fatiguée de voir les dossiers s'empiler sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour arrêter les arrivées.

— Pour qu'elle raisonne suis-je ici?

— J'ai pris connaissance de l'accumulation de plainte pour agression sexuelle.

— J'ai pourtant mis le dossier dans votre pigeonnier il y a deux semaines…

— Je suis navrée, mais mon voyage au Japon a fait en sorte que les dossiers se sont accumulés et pour une raison que j'ignore Mlle Daidouji n'a pas pris connaissance de tous ses problèmes. Aucun nom n'a été mentionné dans le dossier seulement les dates et les descriptions. Je dois rencontrer toutes ces personnes.

— Ce n'est pas de votre ressort, laisser la police se charger de ce malade.

— Il travaille dans mon entreprise et je ne peux pas me permettre de continuer à l'engagé. Que vous le vouliez ou non, je vais finir par le savoir alors soit vous m'êtes utile, soit ce n'est pas le cas.

Sakura fixa son regard sur l'agent de sécurité avant de se lever et d'appeler Hatsue.

— J'ai oublié le tableau blanc, il doit m'attendre à l'entrepôt, allez le chercher et vous pouvez partir.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre l'assentiment de son secrétaire pour savoir qu'il était heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait partir à l'avance. Cinq minutes plus tard, Hatsue revenait dans le bureau portant un énorme tableau blanc en s'excusant de ne pas avoir trouvé de crayon. Sakura lui affirma que ce n'était pas grave puisqu'elle en possédait déjà un.

OoO

Shaolan regarda son balai en soupirant. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire le ménage étant plus jeune et n'en avait que peu à faire alors qu'il avait vécu avec Sophie. Il détestait devoir nettoyer sa maison alors qu'il ne faisait que ça du matin au soir. Il releva soudainement la tête lorsqu'il entendit son nom prononcé par un des hommes de l'entreprise.

— Vous vous rendez compte? C'est Li, le Li de la Chine. Il parait qu'il s'est enfui de la Chine parce que sa mère la renier. Il n'aurait pas été aussi intelligent que ce que sa mère aurait espéré alors elle aurait essayé de le faire disparaitre.

Shaolan serra les dents en entendant la remarque. Il avait beau avoir pensé exactement la même chose l'entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne était beaucoup plus blessant que de le penser. Il balaya le corridor du sous-sol puisqu'il était affecté à l'équipe de gestion pendant la journée avant de se diriger vers le bureau du fond où il frappa avant d'entrer.

— Que doit-on faire, demanda Manon.

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais on ne peut pas laisser la situation se dégrader encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, déclara Sylvain.

— Tous les jours, c'est six cents dollars qui disparaissent des caisses. Il faut trouver comment cela est possible.

Shaolan regarda le groupe de personne assise dans le bureau et baissa la tête il savait dors et déjà que le problème était beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que pensait les gestionnaires. Il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer avant de sortir de la pièce qu'il était clair que l'argent sortait à plusieurs moments puisque sortir autant d'argent en une fois était impossible si l'on souhaitait la discrétion. Il refermait à peine la porte lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il retourna lentement dans la pièce curieuse, mais aussi soucieuse.

— Qu'as-tu dit, demanda Manon une des deux dirigeantes de l'entreprise.

— J'ai seulement mentionné le fait que sortir un montant aussi élevé était impossible en une seule fois.

— L'argent disparait tous les jours alors que tout est là à l'heure du diner. Ne pars pas, ajouta la femme en le voyant se diriger vers la porte. Assieds-toi… Tu dis que les montants ne sortent pas tout en même temps, ce qui est logique, mais nous y avons pensé tout autant et avons découvert que l'argent est présent jusqu'à la fermeture. Alors, explique comment c'est possible.

— Pourquoi lui parler de nos problèmes? Il n'est qu'un préposer à l'entretien, demanda Éric acerbe.

— Celui que tu viens de traiter d'imbécile de concierge est Shaolan Li, un des meilleurs gérants d'entreprise de la chine. Il a fait ses preuves durant plusieurs années quand il assistait sa mère alors tiens toit à carreaux, sinon tu pourrais facilement perdre ton travail!

Shaolan resta estomaqué de voir que la seule femme présente le défendre avec tant d'ardeur, il resta immobile pendant près de cinq minutes, son regard tourné vers la femme tout en réfléchissant au moyen qu'avait utilisé les voleurs pour détourné un montant si élevé à répétition et sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il cherchait un moyen de faire sortir autant où l'identité probable lorsque la réponse lui apparut soudainement.

— Il n'y a pas un seul voleur.

— De quoi parles-tu?

— Vous avez affirmé que les vols se produisaient tous au même moment et qu'il était impossible que quelqu'un vol autant sans se faire remarquer. La seule déduction logique est qu'il y a plusieurs voleurs, argumenta le chinois alors qu'un silence s'installait dans la salle.

— C'est une possibilité que nous n'avons même pas envisagée, constata un homme au fond de la salle.

— Puis-je retourner à mon travail, demanda le chinois au groupe.

— Il n'en est pas question! J'ai su que tu venais tout juste d'emménager et que seul ton salaire d'employé de nettoyage te permettait de survivre. Que dirais-tu de t'occuper de ce problème, avec une augmentation très intéressante de salaire?

— On n'en a pas discuté, interposa Éric.

— Je suis d'accord avec Manon et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'apprécies pas Shaolan que tu as une raison suffisante pour que l'on ne l'accepte pas. Qu'en dis-tu Li?

— Je ne suis pas ici, pour recommencer mes erreurs.

— Nous ne t'offrons pas de recommencer les mêmes erreurs Shaolan, nous t'offrons de recommencer ta vie, comme tu le souhaites sans pour autant peiner autant que tout le monde. Tu cherches à oublier certains évènements et je le comprends, mais ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter.

— Connais-tu Tomoyo Daidouji, demanda Shaolan soupçonneux alors que le reste du groupe était figé devant la réaction du chinois.

— Je connais le petit copain de ta sœur, Alex, qui connaît Yukito, un ami de Tomoyo.

— Veux-tu dire que tous sont au courant de mon histoire?

— Non, rit-elle, Tomoyo m'a appelée dès qu'elle a su que tu viendrais dans ce coin de pays et s'est arrangé pour que tu travailles pour moi.

— Est-elle toujours aussi calculatrice?

— Ça dépend sur quel sujet, tout ce qui touche à sa meilleure amie entre dans ses calculs.

Shaolan dégluti avec difficulté se rendant compte qu'elle était au courant de toute son histoire avec Sakura ainsi que son dénouement malheureux. Il regarda la femme d'âge mûr aux cheveux blonds parsemés de gris. Ses yeux d'un brun soutenu fixaient ses compagnons sans s'attarder longtemps sur le nouveau membre du groupe de gestion. Shaolan ignorait ce qu'il devait faire pour ce qui était de Manon, mais il savait que la situation irait en empirant puisque maintenant toute l'équipe de gestion se posait des questions sur le passé du jeune homme.

Alors Shaolan déménage pour sauver sa bien aimé, combien de temps cela va durer? Il fait la connaissance d'une amie de la famille qui semble être aussi calculatrice que Tomoyo. N'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires.


	20. Chapter 19: Comment résister

**Merci au 71 lecteur qui on lu le chapitre 18, j'espère que celui-ci sera apprécier. Bonne l'ecture.**

Chapitre 19

Sakura regarda son bureau, en trois mois, elle avait réussi à démasquer le détraqué sexuel qu'il y avait à l'entreprise, à diminuer le nombre de dossiers de plainte jusqu'à en recevoir deux par jours. Elle avait réussi à se placer comme gérante de l'entreprise pour laisser à Tomoyo le service qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle avait avoué à sa meilleure amie qu'elle souhaitait lui laisser la gestion de l'entreprise afin de se concentrer sur ses créations puisqu'elle les avait laissés de côté depuis quelques années. Sakura avait accepté ne se doutant pas des conséquences de son choix qu'elle avait comprises le lendemain matin en trouvant, en plus des dossiers de plaintes, divers dossiers économiques ainsi que plusieurs plans de commerce que Tomoyo avait l'intention d'ouvrir. Elle avait reçu deux heures plus tard la visite imprévue d'un propriétaire imbu de lui-même qui venait afin d'acquérir la Daidouji Compagnie. Sakura avait vu l'homme entré dans le bureau en criant à tue-tête qu'il allait remplacer tous les employés puisque personne n'était assez bon pour marcher sur ses traces.

Flash Back :

— Vous serez tous dehors! Je ne garderai aucun de vous! Dans deux semaines vous travaillerez ailleurs!

— Puis-je savoir par quel moyen vous comptez renvoyer mes employés, avait demandé Sakura alors qu'elle déposait un dossier sur la pile de ceux à résoudre.

— Je serai bientôt propriétaire de cette petite entreprise!

— En quel honneur?

— Je viens conclure la proposition de vente qui a été acceptée, maintenant pauvre sotte, emmène moi à ta patronne.

— Ma patronne m'a récemment vendu une partie de ses parts faisant de moi la nouvelle actionnaire majoritaire et la gestionnaire de l'entreprise. Maintenant, expliquez-moi pourquoi je devrais vous vendre ma compagnie.

— J'ignorais que la compagnie était cotée à la bourse. Pour ce qui est de la raison pour laquelle vous vendriez la Daidouji Compagnie, il est clair que les ventes ont radicalement chuté le dernier mois.

— Vrai, mais je ne comprends pas votre point.

— Vos ventes baissent, on ne voit plus de publicité, vos revues restent sur les rayons, vos vêtements sont de plus en plus refusés par les jeunes, votre public cible. Votre entreprise est en baisse.

— Mon entreprise n'a aucun problème de vente, elles ont remonté d'une façon plus qu'étonnante au Japon. La Chine n'a pas été longue à suivre ainsi qu'une bonne partie du marché de France. En trois jours nous avons gagné l'équivalent d'un mois de ventes. Pour ce qui est des publicités, c'est l'un des dossiers à ma droite, ajouta Sakura en jetant un œil sur la pile de dossiers qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Le problème des revues avait été porté à mon attention et nous sommes en train d'évaluer la raison de la non-vente. Il est vrai que nos produits qui sont maintenant en vente n'intéressent plus les jeunes pour la raison simple que la collection en vente ne les concerne pas. Notre publique cible est en général et le terme est important les quatorze à vingt ans, mais la collection concerne les vingt-cinq à trente ans. Il est vrai que peu de personnes savent que la compagnie est côté à la bourse, mais je vous conseil de ne pas d'essayer d'acheter des part. Il n'y en a pas à vendre. Maintenant, partez, ma compagnie n'est pas à vendre.

Sakura qui s'était levé lors de son monologue se rassit, indiquant à Hatsue par l'interphone qu'elle ne souhaitait plus continuer l'entretien. Son secrétaire se pressa de faire sortir l'homme furieux de ne pas réussir ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Fin du Flash Back :

Sakura releva la tête lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de trois personnes, dont une, dont elle ne voulait plus entendre parler ni voir elle cria à la personne qu'elle pouvait entrer. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Tomoyo. Sakura regarda avec bonheur la pile de dossiers classés qui était maintenant plus haute que celle des nouveaux qui arrivaient d'heure en heure. Tomoyo la regarda en souriant nostalgiquement.

— Que regrettes-tu Tomo?

— Ce que tu fais, de pouvoir tout décider, de ne pas savoir à quelle heure je vais sortir d'ici le soir, de marchander la parution de photographie ou tu te trouves de dire non au magasine américain Play boy pour que tu en face partie. Bref, je regrette l'imprévue et le côté répétitif de cet emploi.

— Euh… Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu viens de dire. Cela fait trois mois que j'ai ton travail et je suis toujours en train de réparer les pots cassés de ma semaine allongée et raccourcis au Japon.

— Je venais te dire que tu vas devoir passer à mon studio dans trois heures pour voir la nouvelle collection.

— Pas de problème, mais je ne pourrai pas arrivé à trois heures pile d'accord?

— Pourquoi? Demanda Tomoyo curieuse.

— J'ai une conférence de presse qui se termine à moins cinq au rez-de-chaussée. Je n'aurai pas le temps de semer les journalistes et de monter au dixième pour te rejoindre.

— Une conférence de presse? Pourquoi?

— Tu n'as pas lu les journaux ces derniers temps?

— Pas vraiment j'ai plutôt été absorbée par la création de la nouvelle collection.

— Le richissime imbécile qui court après la Daidouji Compagnie à faire croire à la presse que nous avions utilisé divers procédés frauduleux pour remonter nos ventes lors des derniers mois.

— Quoi? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé?

— Tu n'étais pas présente à ce moment-là, dit Sakura évasivement.

— Mais je suis arrivée peu après alors pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé?

— J'ai eu d'autres préoccupations. Bon, quelle est la raison de ta visite?

— Je voulais te montré quelque un dessin pour tes prochaines sorties nocturnes. Cela fait plus de trois mois que tu te promènes la nuit en costume cravate. Où en es-tu avec ton voleur?

— Ça n'avance pas énormément, les vols ont arrêté presque immédiatement après mon retour du Japon. Avant de recommencer avec un nouveau mode opératoire. Je suis totalement perdue! Alors que le premier voleur utilisait une approche directe, celui-ci est beaucoup plus discret. On dirait deux personnes totalement différentes, mais les vêtements sont les mêmes et les gadgets aussi. Le physique semble différent. J'aurais pu jurer qu'il s'agissait d'un homme alors que là je n'en suis plus aussi sûre.

— Pourquoi est-ce que ce ne peut pas être deux personnes différentes si tout concorde?

— Ce sont les réflexes qui contredisent, ils sont identiques.

— Ils ont peut-être élevé par la même personne ce qui expliquerait les similitudes.

— Où as-tu tiré une idée pareil?

OoO

Tomoyo marchait sur le trottoir se rendant lentement au Kinomoto's qu'avait ouvert Toya en chine lorsque son regard fut attiré par une image qui se trouvait sur la couverture d'un magasine. Elle s'arrêta, estomaquée. Sur la page couverture se trouvait une photographie de Shaolan prise peu de temps avant le départ de Sakura pour le Japon. Tomoyo devinait cela à son air heureux qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux et dans son sourire. C'était une photo prise par un paparazzi, elle le savait et était contente de voir que Sakura ne se retrouvait pas sur le cliché. Elle attrapa le magazine apeuré de lire le gros titre.

Où est passée la super Star?

Tomoyo paya le magazine et se rendit rapidement jusqu'au restaurant de Toya où elle s'assit à la table réservée. Elle ouvrit et découvrit horrifier que le magasine complet concernait le jeune homme. Elle faillit s'étrangler avec le verre d'eau que lui avait amené un serveur lorsqu'elle tomba sur un article où il était question de Sakura.

« […] malgré les nombreux revirements de situation qu'a vécue le jeune chinois, rien ne laisse plus porter à confusion dans sa vie que la jeune inconnue, avec qui il semble avoir passé ses dernières semaines. Alors que l'on voyait le plus jeune des Li sauver une jeune femme à un carrefour, sa famille, quant à elle, commençait à se déplacer en direction de la capitale. Pendant quelques jours il avait semblé avoir repris son rythme de vie, mais ce ne fut pas le cas longtemps puisqu'il […] »

Tomoyo reprit sa respiration contente que le nom de sa meilleure amie n'ait pas été reconnu ce qui était étonnant vu le nombre de fois où elle s'était retrouvée sur les pages couverture des magazines Daidouji. Elle continua ensuite sa lecture consciente que l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Toya approchait.

« […] Tous connaissent le Manoir Li, abandonné par la famille peu de temps après la disparition tragique du maitre de famille. Ses longues années d'inactivité on fait courir des rumeurs de maison hantée à son encontre, mais il semblerait qu'il ait été remis en état il y a trois mois. Depuis il est habité par une jeune femme ainsi que plusieurs domestiques. Malgré les nombreux essais, nos photographes ont été dans l'impossibilité de prendre un cliché de la nouvelle propriétaire de l'endroit. […] »

Tomoyo arrêta sa respiration consciente que Toya la regarder depuis l'autre côté de la table. Elle releva la tête avant de montrer la fin de l'article au Japonais. Il releva la tête affolée après avoir lu la dernière phrase. Il ne put s'empêche de mentionné que Sakura n'aurait pas autant de chance tous les jours, elle finirait par se faire photographier et à se moment l'équilibre qu'elle avait réussi à trouver en Chine s'éteindrait pour laissé place à un autre mode de vie dont le duo avait peur. Ils ne voulaient pas retrouver la Sakura du Japon qui n'arrivait pas à dormir et devait à tout prit bougé pour chasser ses démons. En Chine, elle avait semblé trouver une certaine stabilité ce qui lui avait facilité la vie.

— Il faut que j'arrange ça. S'il est parti, c'était pour lui rendre la vie plus facile pas pour la lui compliquer, déclara Tomoyo.

— Cela ne la compliquera pas plus que ça. Elle connaît déjà la presse.

— Et comment comptes-tu calmer Yelan Li du fait que ce soit une Kinomoto qui habite chez elle? Tu connais bien la dispute que tes parents ont eue avec elle non? Écoute, nous ne pouvons pas nous mêler de leur relation, mais nous pouvons toujours nous arranger pour que Sakura n'apprenne rien de toutes les intrigues, elle commence à peine à retrouver une vie normale.

— Je suis au courant figure toi, je te laisse arranger ça. Tu as gardé des contacts avec lui non alors il n'a qu'à s'en mêler pour que sa famille se calme. De plus, sa sœur est sortie de l'hôpital non? Kéro ne fait que parler d'elle alors la famille doit être moins sur les nerfs.

OoO

Shaolan regarda le postier septique. Personne ne savait, en Chine, qu'il se trouvait au Québec, personne exceptée Tomoyo. Il savait que ne le contacterait pas, trop contente de savoir qu'il ne se mêlerait plus de la vie de sa meilleure amie. Il prit l'enveloppe et signa le reçu renvoyant du même coup le coursier avant de se diriger vers son bureau. En trois mois, il était devenu gestionnaire du magasin qui avait des problèmes lors de son embauche et avait ensuite reçu un bureau dans le siège de la compagnie qui avait eu un essor surprenant. Elle était maintenant côté à la bourse, possédait plusieurs magasins à Montréal ainsi que quelques-uns à Laval. La compagnie était devenue, selon ses critères, importante. Les entreprises plus puissantes avaient commencé à faire des offres d'achat en voyant la petite compagnie d'électronique comme une future rivale, mais les propriétaires avaient été clairs et nets avec les acheteurs. La compagnie n'était pas à vendre et ne serait pas vendue, peu importe le montant qui serait posé sur la table.

Shaolan ouvrit la porte et se positionna derrière son bureau cherchant son couteau qu'il prenait pour ouvrir son courrier. Il venait à peine de s'asseoir et d'ouvrir l'énorme enveloppe de papier kraft que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser passer Manon qui se pencha au-dessus son épaule alors que Shaolan retenait sa respiration de surprise. Il vit, en premier, le gros titre avant de remarquer l'image. Il ouvrit ensuite le magazine et survola rapidement les textes, horrifié de voir à quel point les journalistes pourchassaient Sakura. Devinant que Tomoyo ne lui avait pas fait parcourir se magasine pour rien et sans un mot expliquant pourquoi, il mit sa main dans l'enveloppe et sentit un papier qui avait été plié au fond.

« Shaolan, je ne veux pas savoir si tu vas bien, je le sais déjà, mais arrange ça! Sakura commence tout juste à avoir une vie normale et un changement pourrait la replonger dans son ancien comportement. Les journalistes ne posent pas de problème, c'est ta famille qui nous ennuie. Fais ce que tu veux, mais arrange la situation. En échange je vais accepter de te donner ce que tu veux. Je te donne moins d'une semaine. Cinq jours pour que la situation s'arrange!

Tomoyo »

Shaolan regarda Manon qui avait lu la note en même temps que lui et qui était maintenant assise dans le fauteuil devant lui. Elle lisait le magazine en sourcillant. Elle releva la tête en souriant.

— As-tu vraiment un tatouage sur une fesse?

— Non! J'en ai un seul et tu ne le verras pas alors n'essaie pas grogna Shaolan en ce rappelant le moment ou il avait fait écrire dans sa chaire la dernière phrase qu'il avait dit à son amour de jeunesse et qu'il avait répété, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, à Sakura avant de la quitté au Japon.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il frotta son omoplate à l'endroit même ou il était maintenant écrit : Je reviendrai. Bien que Manon se rendit compte du mouvement, elle ne tenta pas d'apercevoir le tatouage. Elle laissa le jeune homme dans ses pensées alors que celui-ci revoyait le visage de son amour de jeunesse et celui de Sakura. Sa patronne vit le jeune homme sourciller avant de se concentrer. Son visage s'éclaira soudainement avant qu'il ne prenne le combiné. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi il avait autant aimé Sakura et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas fait le lien. Il fut content d'entendre la réceptionniste de Daidouji le reconnaitre et lui passer automatiquement Tomoyo. Celle-ci décrocha quelques tonalités plus tard.

— Tomoyo à l'appareil.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était elle? Demanda Shaolan avec une voix rude.

— Shaolan! Tu es fou, si Sakura venait me rejoindre?

— Je m'en fou, je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était elle?

— Shaolan de quoi parles-tu?

— J'ai cru pendant longtemps qu'elle avait disparu, j'ai fini par la croire morte! Hurla Shaolan.

— Calme-toi! Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne l'as pas vue après ton départ. Elle a cru longtemps à ta promesse, mais a fini par lâcher prise. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre. Je suis par contre ravie de savoir que tu te rappelles maintenant.

— Je vais revenir et je ne repartirai pas!

— À d'autres! Tu as beau l'aimer, cela ne t'empêchera pas de partir, tu l'as déjà fait!

— Je suis partie pour son bien! Elle venait de vivre un traumatisme et n'aurait pas supporté de me revoir! La première fois je n'ai pas pris le choix, on l'a fait pour moi et même si j'avoue que je n'aurais pas dû écouter ce que l'on m'a dit je ne peux changer le passé. Laisse-moi lui parler!

— Je ne sais pas… Je sais que tu es sincère, mais il n'y a pas que moi qui dois décider. Toya à aussi son mot à dire ainsi que Kéro et Yukito, nous la côtoyons tous les jours, pas toi!

— Tu sais très bien que je ne veux qu'être avec elle, je l'aime depuis si longtemps. Soupira Shaolan en remarquant l'air surpris de Manon.

— Je vais la laisser choisir, je lui laisserai entendre où tu te trouves et elle décidera de son sort, mais jusqu'à ce que son choix soit fait ne me contacte plus. Et n'oublie pas de réglé le problème du magazine, ta mère est venue à l'entreprise et j'ai eu toute la difficulté de la planète à éjecté Sakura de son bureau pour qu'elle ne la voie pas. Arrange ça aujourd'hui, je ne pourrai pas contenir très longtemps ta famille.

— Je m'en charge. Tomoyo… merci. Termina Shaolan avant de raccrocher.

— Qui est la jeune femme que tu aimes? C'est à elle que tu as donné le manoir?

— De quoi je me mêle? Je dois recommencer à travailler, tu m'excuses?

— Ça va je te laisse, j'étais venue pour t'annoncer que les acheteurs se son fatigué et ne viendrons plus ennuyer les employés de ta succursale.

OoO

Sakura regarda Tomoyo sous le choc, elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Shaolan qui l'avait violé, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à le croire. Après tout ce que Tomoyo venait de lui dire de ce qui lui était arrivé et de l'endroit où il avait décidé de refaire sa vie afin de lui faciliter la vie, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle s'était levée et s'était placée face à la fenêtre afin de réfléchir lorsque la voix de Tomoyo se fit entendre de nouveau.

— Sakura, j'ai une dernière chose à te dire, je ne croyais pas que ce serait moi qui trahirais le secret, mais il faut que tu saches toute la vérité sur Shaolan. Lorsqu'il était enfant, sa mère Yelan Li l'a envoyé au Japon sous un faux nom afin qu'il récupère les cartes de Clow pour les remettre à sa famille.

— Non… murmura Sakura choqué.

— S'il te plait, écoute! J'ai apporté quelques choses que tu devrais voir, dit Tomoyo en lui tendant deux clichés, celui qu'elle avait pu tirer de l'ancien passeport du jeune homme et celui que la sécurité avait pris pour sa carte d'accès.

Sakura tendit les bras afin de les pendre se rendant amplement compte que ses bras tremblaient d'un sentiment qu'elle n'identifiait pas clairement. Colère, peur, déception, excitation, elle les ressentait toutes en même temps ne sachant pas laquelle était la plus puissante. Les deux clichés mis un à côté de l'autre, il était impossible de ne pas voir la différence frappante entre les deux personnes. Sakura fixa son regard sur le cliché tiré du passeport voyant le visage se déformer lentement par le temps afin de devenir celui de Shaolan. Elle remarqua alors que le regard du petit garçon différait de celui de l'homme. Une étincelle semblait s'être éteinte laissant un homme prêt à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs sans toute fois y mêler ses émotions. Sur l'image la plus récente Sakura avait l'impression de voir un homme qui avait été brisé des années auparavant et qui au lieu d'avoir guéri n'avait qu'accepté sa douleur. Elle caressa le contour de ce visage qu'elle avait tant rêvé de revoir, de savoir comment il aurait évolué. Elle se renfrogna soudainement, il l'avait probablement reconnue et c'était servi d'elle comme lors de son arrivée au Japon quand il était enfant. Sakura fixa son regard sur les yeux de l'enfant ainsi que ceux de l'homme alors que sa meilleure amie lui tendait une autre photographie de Shaolan qui avait été prise un mois avant leur rencontre. Un détail la chicotait sur les deux premières images et se frustrait de ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait alors que la réponse s'imposa clairement lorsqu'elle vu le troisième cliché. Bien que blesser dans son âme la deuxième photographie montrait un homme heureux, la première, elle, montrait un petit garçon à qui tout souriait alors que la troisième montrait un homme souriant au regard brisé. Malgré l'intention de montrer que tout allait bien, Sakura voyait bien que le jeune homme n'avait pas encore accepté la douleur et qu'il devait la combattre pour ne pas dépérir. Tomoyo qui était resté dans la pièce au cas où Sakura aurait eu besoin d'aide lui expliqua que Shaolan n'avait pas fait le lien, mais que ce serait à lui d'expliquer ses raisons de toute l'histoire. Sakura opina toujours aussi renfrogné avant de s'asseoir et de demander à Hatsue d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous de la semaine en prétextant une maladie contagieuse. Tomoyo sourit heureuse du choix qu'avait pris Sakura avant de lui annoncer qu'elle reprenait les rênes de l'entreprise. Sakura surprise la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer subitement consciente que sa meilleure amie ne lui avait donné le poste que pour qu'elle ait une vie stable où elle aurait à s'occuper les mains pour que son esprit ne divague pas. Elle ne savait si elle devait la remercier ou la détester de la mascarade. Elle sourit avant de sortir de la pièce en riant tout en expliquant à Tomoyo qui maintenait la porte ouverte qu'elle lui laissait la place volontiers. Elle prit ensuite la direction du garage où se trouvait la Ferrarie de Shaolan qu'il lui avait donnée en même temps que le manoir et se positionna derrière le volant. Elle démarra, ne se souciant pas des regards perdus des employés qui la regardaient partir. Elle prit immédiatement la direction du manoir et s'arrêta devant les grilles ne se souciant plus des journalistes qui tentaient à tout prix de la photographier. Malgré tous, les efforts de sa famille et ami, elle avait vu et lu le magazine dont l'édition spéciale portait sur Shaolan. Sachant que plusieurs des paparazzis attendaient de l'autre côté de la rue, elle leur envoya la main en guise de défi avant de remonter dans la voiture après avoir actionné l'ouverture et d'entrer sur la propriété. Elle positionna ensuite la voiture devant la porte enlevant les clés du contact afin de faire comprendre au voiturier qu'il ne devait pas la déplacée et entra. Alfred l'attendait devant le salon surpris. Il n'était pas habitué à la voir revenir si tôt et attendait patiemment qu'elle lui explique la raison de sa présence. Il allait la suivre à l'étage afin de comprendre lorsqu'une sonnette retentit dans le hall. Il s'y dirigea en constatant que la jeune fille s'était arrêtée pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

— Oui, dit Alfred dans l'interphone se rendant compte que c'était la sonnette des grilles qui s'était fait entendre.

— Mme Li souhaiterait rentrer chez elle, annonça une voix qu'Alfred déduit provenir du chauffeur.

Sakura septique fit un bref signe de tête affirmatif à Alfred en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps et que les invités devraient être avertis du changement de possession du manoir.

Alfred déverrouilla les grilles qui coulissèrent sans un bruit afin de laisser passer la limousine. Sakura toujours habillé de son habit de travail redescendit les quelques marches qu'elle avait montées avant de s'installer dans la cuisine alors qu'Alfred sortait après s'être informé de l'endroit où il devrait envoyer Yelan. Sakura mit du café dans la cafetière et l'alluma avant de se diriger vers le réfrigérateur constatant qu'elle n'avait plus de plat préparé à l'avance. Elle se retourna ensuite vers les armoires où elle réussit à découvrir une boite de biscuit sec. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il provenait du Japon avant de se rappeler que Shaolan les avait toujours adorés. Elle y plongea la main et en saisit plusieurs avant de les mettre dans une assiette et de ranger la boite. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir au comptoir où elle commença à manger.

Alfred ouvrit la portière laissant Yelan en sortir seule et constata avec peur que toute la gente féminine de la famille la suivait. Il serra les dents et ne parla pas avant de refermer la portière. Une fois cela fait, il alla ouvrir la porte du manoir pour que Yelan puisse y entrer.

— La maitresse de maison se trouve à la cuisine. Je dois par contre vous annoncer que vous ne pourrez rester longtemps, car elle doit s'absenter.

La troupe s'était arrêtée en entendant les paroles du domestique, estomaqué. Elles se retournèrent en un seul mouvement lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre sur leur droite suivie d'un juron. Bien qu'Alfred tenta de les maintenir dans le hall d'entrée, il ne put empêcher Sheffa qui était revenue de son voyage de se précipiter vers la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta surprise en constatant que la nouvelle propriétaire était sa patronne. Elle s'approcha ensuite en remarquant le sang qui s'échappait de la main de Sakura qui tentait tant bien que mal de ramasser avec son autre bras les tessons de verres. Sheffa la força à se relever et à s'asseoir sur une chaise alors que Yelan hurlait qu'elle ne voulait aucune tache sur ses chaises.

— Je doute que ce soit encore vos chaises mères, répondit Sheffa. Dans le testament de père, il léguait le manoir et ses meubles à Shaolan, pas à vous!

— Sheffa, ça suffit, lança Sakura. Je savais ce à quoi je me risquais en vous permettant d'entrer. Maintenant ce serait gentil de me dire pour qu'elle raison vous êtes venue me rendre visite?

— Comment se fait-il que tu habites ici? Demanda Futie.

— Shaolan m'en a fait cadeau pour réparer quelque chose qu'il a fait avant de partir.

— Qu'a-t-il fait? Demanda la plus jeune curieuse.

— Tu t'es faite mon frère? Demanda une femme qui avait à peine passé les portes.

— Prochaine question, se renfrogna Sakura en essayant d'oublier les images qui lui apparaissaient.

— Où pars-tu? Demanda Sheffa en souriant.

— Au Québec, pour la compagnie.

— Pourquoi s'est-il installé là? Il n'a jamais aimé la province française du Canada, annonça Sheffa surprise alors que Sakura ouvrait la bouche de surprise. Quoi, il ne t'a pas reconnu, mais moi si! Je suis la seule à qui il s'était confié lors de son premier retour du Japon. Il avait tellement souffert de t'abandonner, tu n'as pas idée. J'avoue, je savais que tu allais bien, mais il a refusé d'en entendre parler. Notre mère lui ayant interdit de retourner te chercher ou te voir. Il a essayé de t'oublier, ce qui n'a pas été une grande réussite.

— Attends! C'est la Sakura, celle de sa jeunesse? Demandèrent les trois autres sœurs de sa jeunesse.

— Il n'est pas question que tu restes dans le manoir des Li, Kinomoto! Tes parents m'ont fait vivre un enfer, tu ne recommenceras pas!

— Je n'y peux rien, ce que vous avez vue il y a des années, alors refoulé votre orgueil ou sortez!

— Ce sont des années pour moi, mais quelques semaines pour vous!

— Je n'ai pas souhaité vous couper votre soirée alors laissez-moi tranquille.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir sauvé votre famille? Demanda Yelan fier d'avoir trouvé la corde sensible de la jeune fille.

Sakura se leva rouge de rage avant de s'approcher de Yelan ne se souciant pas du sang qui tombait sur le sol. Fixant les yeux bruns de la Chinoise Sakura recula d'un pas avant de se retourner et d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur pour prendre une peinte de lait. Elle retourna ensuite s'asseoir au comptoir repoussant Sheffa qui tenta une fois encore de soigner sa main. Sakura la regarda avant de se pencher sur la droite et d'attraper le linge qui servait à essuyer la vaisselle, de le trempé et de le passer sur sa main. Elle ne retint pas son sourire lorsqu'elle entendit les exclamations des personnes présentes. La coupure nettement profonde avait déjà cicatrisé à moitié.

— Je ne les ai pas sauvés ni même aidés, car certains moments de la vie ne doivent être modifiés. Bien que leur disparition soit une tragédie pour ma famille, cet évènement a fait ce que je suis. Maintenant, partez! Sheffa, Futie, si vous souhaitez vous installer ici, je n'ai rien contre, Alfred et moi nous commençons à nous sentir seuls.

Sakura leva la main pour bloquer le vase que Yelan lui lança. Surprise elle la baissa en constatant que le pot n'avait pas touché sa main, il s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de sa paume. Le vase vola ensuite jusqu'au socle avant de s'y poser doucement. Yelan la regarda choqué avant de sortir à grands pas de la demeure laissant deux de ses filles sur place. Elles s'approchèrent de Sakura doucement estomaqué.

— Dommage que Sophie ne soit pas venue, elle t'aurait adoré. Dans la famille, elle est la seule à apprécier Shaolan avec son caractère et je dois dire que le tien y ressemble beaucoup trop pour que mère l'endure. Mais de quoi parlait-elle par rapport à tes parents?

— Mes parents ont été assassinés il y a des années. Il y a quelques semaines, Shaolan et moi avons été plongés dans le passé l'instant d'une nuit. J'aurais pu empêcher les assassins de tuer ma famille, mais je n'ai rien fait.

OoO

Shaolan regarda par la fenêtre, soucieux, depuis trois jours, il attendait de connaitre la réaction de Sakura, il se doutait que Tomoyo avait fait plus que de dire à sa meilleure amie ce qui était prévu. Il était soucieux, il avait peur qu'elle n'accepte pas de le revoir, qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer. Il fixa son regard sur la direction où se trouvait l'aéroport espérant qu'elle décide de venir le rejoindre. Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau avant de décrocher le téléphone afin de contacter la caissière arrière qui s'occupait des mises de côté afin de répondre aux questions qu'elle se posait lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Il ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'il dit qu'il était occupé.

— Bonjour Émilie, c'était pour répondre à tes questions.

— _Alors, tu es libre ce soir? Demanda la jeune fille à l'autre bout du fils en espérant. _

— Pas ce genre de question, pour l'article six mille cinq cent trente-quatre, le rabais est accepté et non je ne suis pas libre se soir.

— Tu fais quoi ce soir? Demanda une voix féminine à la porte alors que Shaolan sursautait.

Il releva le regard avant de raccrocher le combiné coupant Émilie dans ses explications désespérées afin de le convaincre de sortir. Il ne bougea plus ayant trop peur de se réveiller du rêve dans lequel il croyait qu'il était. Il vit la jeune femme, châtaine s'approcher avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau se plaçant de côtés. Ses yeux émeraude fixèrent le chinois alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Elle réitéra sa question afin de forcer le jeune homme à réagir. Elle se leva et se plaça devant le jeune homme entre le bureau, le forçant à s'appuyer sur le dossier. Elle se rassit ensuite sur le bureau, maintenant dos à la porte qui était restée ouverte.

— Bonjour, que préfères-tu comme nom entre Lionel et Shaolan, demanda Sakura d'une voix faible.

Shaolan tressauta et se leva d'un bond. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu être au courant de son premier voyage au Japon et s'inquiétait. Il était rassuré de voir qu'elle avait fait le chemin pour venir le rejoindre, mais la question qu'elle venait de poser l'angoissait. Il ne savait que répondre et appréhendait sa réponse. Il resta debout que quelques secondes avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas. Il remarqua rapidement que deux employés attendaient à côté de la porte pour lui poser des questions, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. L'important pour le moment était de convaincre Sakura de lui pardonner. Il allait continuer à tergiverser dans sa tête tout en tournant en rond quand Sakura lui attrapa le bras afin de l'arrêter devant elle.

— Arrête, tu me donnes le tournis! Assied toi et finit ta journée, je peux attendre, dit Sakura en se levant. Tu me donnes les clés? Briser une vitre n'est pas vraiment dans mes intentions!

Shaolan mit la main dans sa poche rapidement ayant peur qu'elle ne change d'idée, mais son éclat de rire l'arrêta. Il releva vivement la tête et se mit à sourire quand elle lui lança qu'elle ne disparaitrait pas. Il lui tendit ensuite un trousseau de clés après en avoir enlevé trois. Elle pensait qu'il allait le lui donner, mais il le tint fermement.

— J'ai toujours eu envie de faire quelque chose tu me permets?

Shaolan ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il lui attrapait la taille et la rapprochait de lui doucement prêt à arrêter la manœuvre dès qu'il verrait un signe qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, mais il n'en vit aucun. Il la colla contre lui avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit rapidement les bras de Sakura entourer son cou et de l'attirer un peu plus à elle. Il se recula avant de l'embrasser sur le front en souriant. Il lui assura qu'il serait chez lui quatre heures plus tard. Elle lui sourit avant de sortir de la pièce ignorant les regards des employés. Shaolan quant à lui se rassit derrière son bureau en indiquant aux employés qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Pendant les trois heures suivantes, il travailla du mieux qu'il put, propulsé par l'idée de Sakura qui l'attendait chez lui. Il ne put retenir sa joie lorsque le magasin ferma. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, tous les employés se pressèrent de terminer leurs tâches et moins de trente minutes après la fermeture, il fermait les portes à clés. Il prit rapidement la direction de l'arrêt de bus pour ensuite partir vers sa maison. Il fut étonné de voir que toutes les lumières allumées, soudainement stressées, il décida de passer par l'arrière, se rendant bien compte que retarder son entrée dans la maison ne servirait à rien. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant la porte arrière avant de franchir le seuil lentement. La cuisine, éclairé laissait voir une table mise ainsi qu'une bouteille de boisson gazeuse souhaitant déposer sa veste dans le hall d'entrée il se dirigea vers le salon découvrant Sakura assise sur le fauteuil les yeux fixés sur le manteau de cheminé.

En trois mois, il avait gagné suffisamment pour revendre sa première maison et en acheter une autre plus grande, sans qu'elle ne le devienne trop. Il l'avait décoré au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et avait fini par avoir une jolie maison qui le représentait bien. Il leva le regard sur la raison de la fixation de Sakura et découvrit le cadre énorme où trônait une photo de Sakura que Tomoyo lui avait envoyée sur son adresse internet. Il avait été la journée même la faire développer à la bonne grandeur et l'avait posé dans le cadre. Il s'assit à ses côtés silencieux en posant sa veste à sa gauche.

— Je peux l'enlever si tu le souhaites, laissa-t-il tomber.

— Je suis seulement surprise, je ne pensais pas que tu m'accrocherais au-dessus de ta cheminé, laissa là, elle ne me dérange pas, répondit Sakura en prenant la main du jeune homme.

Bien qu'il fut surpris, il la serra heureux qu'elle ait pris l'initiative. Il passa son pouce sur la paume de la jeune fille contente de sentir sa peau soyeuse contre la sienne. Il soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

— Tu m'as demandé quel nom je préférais entre Shaolan et Lionel non?

— Oui, mais je ne m'attendais pas réellement à une réponse je crois la savoir, c'était plus pour te faire réagir.

— Que tu veuilles une réponse ou non, celui que je préfère est Lionel, dit Shaolan en regardant Sakura dans les yeux.

— Je ne comprends pas, ton vrai nom est Shaolan alors pourquoi préfères-tu Lionel?

— Shaolan est le nom de tout le monde alors que Lionel sera toujours pour moi celui qui t'a appartenu. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles la veille de mon départ. Je t'ai dit quelques choses n'est-ce pas?

— Je m'en rappelle très bien, répondit Sakura en regardant Shaolan dans les yeux.

— Je ne sais pas si tu m'as entendue, mais lorsque tu t'éloignais j'ai dit que…

— Tu as dit : je reviendrai, mais tu n'es pas revenue.

— Lorsque je t'ai montré ma cicatrice est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose d'autre dans mon dos?

— Je me rappelle qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais pas précisément de quoi il s'agissait.

Shaolan lâcha la main de Sakura avant de se retourner et d'enlever son chandail. La jeune fille laissa son regard dérivé sur le dos musclé du jeune homme détaillant chaque muscle avant de fixer son regard sur le tatouage. Elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler sur ses joues avant de se lever et d'enlacer le jeune homme qui se retourna pour lui rendre son étreinte. Tentant de garder le contrôle de son corps Sakura ferma les yeux afin d'éviter de les poser sur le corps du jeune homme. Elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle sentit le menton de son amour sur le dessus de son crâne.

— Je t'aime Sakura, mais il faut que l'on parle de quelque chose.

— Je t'écoute, de quoi veux-tu parler?

— Lors de notre voyage au Japon, il t'est arrivé quelque chose et je tiens à t'assurer que je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé. Sakura, il faut que tu saches…

— Arrête! Ce n'était pas toi.

OoO

Shaolan regarda le visage endormi de Sakura qui s'était appuyé contre son épaule dans son sommeil afin de trouver une position plus confortable. Elle roula sur elle-même et se replaça, sans s'en rendre compte contre le jeune homme se calant encore un peu plus contre lui. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune japonaise pour dégager son visage des mèches rebelles. Il réalisait bien qu'il ne pouvait la bouger sans qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, mais il ne pouvait rester dans le salon. Il ne pouvait se résigner à la réveiller, il aimait trop voir son visage détendu et calme qu'elle n'abordait que rarement puisque plusieurs soucis l'accaparaient. Il avait cru rêvé lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans son bureau plus tôt dans la journée et avait énormément de difficulté à se convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait ri de le voir si déchiré entre son désir de croire qu'il s'agissait de la réalité et sa logique qui lui affirmait qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Aucune des preuves qu'elle avait amenées n'avait été suffisante pour le convaincre qu'il était bel et bien réveillé ce qui l'avait frustré. Il revoyait son air peiné lorsqu'il lui avait affirmait qu'il ne pouvait être réveillé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en revoyant son visage lorsqu'elle avait réfléchi, mais n'avait pas trouvé de moyen qu'il ne pourrait contredire.

Il ferma les yeux, un instant se concentrant afin de trouver comment il pourrait la déplacer jusqu'à la chambre où ils seraient plus confortables pour dormir. La solution s'offrit d'elle-même lorsque Sakura pendant son cauchemar se cramponna à lui tout en se positionnant sur lui. Il passa un bras sous ses jambes alors que l'autre encerclait ses épaules avant de se lever doucement, prenant énormément de précautions pour qu'elle garde les yeux fermés. Il se rendit dans la chambre où il étendit Sakura sur le lit. Il enleva ensuite son chandail avant de s'étendre sur le côté inoccupé du matelas. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant de s'endormir.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Elle se découvrit sur le dos étendu dans la chambre à coucher alors qu'elle était certaine d'avoir fermé les yeux dans le salon. Elle tourna la tête vers Shaolan et s'affola. Les couvertures avaient été repoussées, indiquant qu'il avait eu un sommeil agité. Son front couvert de sueur était luisant alors que l'oreiller qui se trouvait sous la tête du jeune homme était totalement trempé. Elle avait deviné qu'il avait dû suer toute la nuit. Elle posa sa main sur son front constatant qu'il était fiévreux. Elle sortit et alla chercher une bassine d'eau froide ainsi que plusieurs linges propres avant de revenir dans la chambre. Elle fut heureuse de se rappeler avoir emmené quelques sous-vêtements, mais soupira en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait aucun autre vêtement.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura assez plus pour laisser une review, puisque tout le monde peu en mettre. Sinon on se revoie au prochain.


	21. Chapter 20: Poison

**Je suis désolée pour l'attente avant la publication. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Merci au 56 personnes qui a lu le dernier chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci sera lu autant sinon plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire qu'il n'y ait que quelques mots ou qu'il soit un roman. **

**Merci à ShaolanxSakura pour m'avoir laissé une review. Je suis contente que cela te plaise. **

Chapitre 20 : Poison

Sakura regarda le jeune homme, son état avait empiré en deux jours et elle doutait de pouvoir le soigner elle-même. Elle avait appelé le médecin chinois avec lequel elle avait fait affaire les derniers mois. Elle se rappelait sa voix surprise lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que le jeune homme était malade, il lui avait assuré qu'il ferait de son mieux pour venir au Québec, mais il ne pouvait se déplacer immédiatement. Elle l'avait rappelé la veille, lui assurant que l'état du chinois empirait trop vite pour qu'elle ne puisse y changer grand-chose. Il l'avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt lui affirmant qu'il attendait l'avion à l'aéroport et qu'il décollerait peu de temps plus tard. Elle l'attendait, soucieuse, mais se rendait rapidement compte que les linges froids ne l'aidaient plus puisque sa température continuait de grimper. Elle le quitta quelques secondes afin d'aller se chercher à boire et paniqua lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans la chambre. Le lit défait ne montrait qu'un matelas humide. Elle trouva Shaolan étendu sur le dos secoué de convulsion. Elle le força à se placer sur le dos avant de se positionner sur lui, pour calmer les haut-le-corps du jeune homme.

Elle allait tendre la main vers le téléphone lorsque le chinois lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vers lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la main de la jeune fille avant de la regarder en souriant légèrement. Il attira ensuite faiblement la jeune fille à lui se rendant bien compte qu'elle se laissait faire ayant trop peur de le fatiguer. Il l'embrassa tendrement y mettant le peu de force qu'il possédait encore content que les sursauts soient terminés. Il tenta de l'étendre à côté de lui, mais elle ne voulut pas préférant rester sur lui au cas où d'autres crises le surprendraient. Il finit par abdiquer et se laissa faire, mais le mouvement que fit Sakura pour attraper le téléphone qui sonnait le surprit et le fit rougir. Elle s'était penché vers l'avant se relevant légèrement du jeune homme en mettant son poids ses genoux avant de se repositionner dans la même position qu'avant en répondant au téléphone. Shaolan qui avait espéré que les mouvements de Sakura ne provoqueraient pas de réaction chez lui se mordit la langue lorsqu'il avait vu une partie de la poitrine de Sakura par son décolleté. Elle avait eu la malchance de placer ses hanches au dessus de celle du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de fantasmé sur les possibilités de la situation, mais la pression que faisait ses dents sur sa langue le força à reprendre contact avec la réalité rapidement.

— Sakura à l'appareil… Oui… Non… Il ne pourra pas venir… Il est malade… NON… Aller au diable!

— Sakura, pourrais-tu te pousser s'il te plait?

— Je ne préfère pas.

— S'il te plait, je ne pourrai pas me retenir longtemps si tu restes là.

Sakura le regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire avant de sentir qu'il n'était pas indifférent à sa présence. Elle se releva tranquillement avant de lui attraper les épaules et de tenter de le remettre sur le matelas. Elle finit par lui haleter de l'aider un peu, qu'il n'était pas aussi léger qu'une plume. Il tenta faiblement de l'aider et s'effondra sur le matelas entrainant Sakura sur lui. Il l'embrassa avant de l'étendre à sa droite alors qu'elle embrassait son épaule. Il entoura sa taille cherchant sa bouche oubliant volontairement son état de santé.

— Pas maintenant Shaolan, j'ai peur de t'épuiser encore plus que tu ne l'es.

— Sakura, murmura-t-il la voix chargée de désir.

— Shaolan arrête, lui répondit-elle en enlevant les mains du jeune homme qui enserrait sa taille fermement malgré le degré de fatigue du jeune homme.

Shaolan la serra contre lui, mettant sa tête dans le coup de la jeune fille avant de passer ses mains dans le dos de Sakura. Il venait d'abdiquer Sakura avait raison sur le risque qu'il aurait encouru de se laisser aller à ses pulsions. Il savait que son état allait empirer pour avoir côtoyé Jeff durant un long moment lorsque Sakura n'était pas présente et lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas. Voulant se remémoré l'odeur de la jeune fille dans ses rêves, il la serra contre lui passa sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille en mettant son visage dans son coup. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sakura l'embrasse passionnément et tenta du mieux qu'il put de la repousser sans utiliser toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait. Il finit par abandonner et se laissa faire content de voir que les événements plus récents au Japon n'aient pas entravé ses habitudes. Il sentit les mains de Sakura se glisser sur son dos humide à cause de la maladie avant de revenir sur son torse. Il croyait qu'elle allait s'arrêter puisqu'il avait remarqué l'inquiétude qui avait passé dans se prunelles, mais elle se pencha de nouveau et l'embrassa de nouveau ayant de plus en plus de difficulté à contrôler sa respiration. Shaolan voulut la faire basculer au dessous de lui, mais les forces lui manquèrent, il pensa que Sakura s'en était rendu compte puisque ses gestes étaient soudainement devenus plus doux, moins empressés, plus contrôlés. Elle ne souhaitait pas le fatiguer plus qu'il ne le serait, mais il se doutait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile qu'elle ne le pensait, car il était impossible de ne pas avoir de résistances après ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il passa ses bras derrière les hanches de Sakura avant de les glisser sous la chemise que la jeune fille lui avait empruntée et de laisser ses mains parcourir son dos vers le haut. Lorsqu'il sentit que Sakura se relevait légèrement, il glissa ses mains à l'extérieur du vêtement et déboutonna lentement les boutons tout en cherchant la bouche de Sakura. Il laissa le tissu glissé sur le matelas alors qu'il faisait glisser Sakura sous lui, profitant d'une énergie qu'il croyait ne plus avoir. Habiller de leurs sous-vêtements seulement Sakura et Shaolan se sépara soudainement. Shaolan ayant ressenti un étourdissement important alors que Sakura revoyait dans un flash un des moments de son viol au Japon. Les deux adultes attendirent chacun étendu l'un à côté de l'autre que leur malaise passe. Sakura fut la première à réagir, elle se releva sur les coudes et contempla le visage souffrant de Shaolan. Elle se leva immédiatement oubliant sa tenue et alla chercher les patins à roux aligné que possédait son amoureux. Elle les lui mit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain le soutenant tout en le tirant de son mieux. Elle le déposa ensuite dans le bain avant de lui enlever les patins et d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide.

Shaolan crut mourir en sentant l'eau froide sur sa cheville ainsi que les éclaboussures de l'énorme jet sur tout son corps. Il était frigorifié dans la chambre et l'était encore plus maintenant. Il se releva soudainement et tenta de sortir du bain, mais les douces mains de Sakura l'arrêtèrent et le forcèrent à y rester. Il n'était pas suffisamment en forme pour contredire ce qu'elle lui disait. Il la regarda, mais la perte progressive de ses sensations l'empêcha de garder son regard fixé sur elle. Ses yeux se fermaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il allait la perde de vue lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il vit Sakura se levé pour aller répondre et la vit perde l'équilibre sur une flaque d'eau qu'elle n'avait pas vue et se heurté la tête sur un petit meuble. Il ne put empêcher le cri de franchir ses lèvres avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

— NON!

OoO

Jeff descendit du taxi avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il regarda la maison surprit, il ne s'attendait pas à que Shaolan habite une maison si petite, il semblait avoir préféré une maison chaleureuse au lieu d'une énorme maison de fonction. Il approchait à peine du porche qu'il entendit un cri. Stressé, il s'empressa d'entrer et trouva les deux amoureux inconscients dans la salle de bain. Il se pencha en premier sur Sakura qu'il avait trouvé en premier. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était commotionnée et qu'elle devait recevoir des soins d'urgence. Il trouva le téléphone sans fil sur une table d'appoint dans le corridor et composa le numéro du service d'urgence déclinant son nom ainsi que son poste d'enquêteur ainsi que le fait qu'il possédait un diplôme en médecine. Tout en maintenant la conversation téléphonique et se dirigea vers Shaolan qui était toujours inconscient la tête appuyer sur le rebord du bain. Il n'eut pas besoin de poser sa main sur le front du jeune homme pour se rendre compte que sa température était énormément trop élevée. Il s'approcha de lui et constata ses yeux qui ne possédaient plus, à ce moment, de pupille. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et sortit le jeune homme du bain avant de l'examiner avec plus de soin. Ce qu'il découvrit l'effraya, Shaolan avait été empoisonné avec du SIS980 et il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il arriva en restant conscient de ce qui l'entourait et se doutait que Sakura devait être une des raisons de sa résistance au poison.

OoO

Les trois hommes se regardèrent rapidement avant de baisser le regard sur le sol conscient que leur tentative d'avertir Haku du fait qu'ils avaient perdu la jeune fille. Ils avaient dû la suivre durant des années, mais ils avaient perdu sa trace la veille. Haku avait soupiré avant de se retourner dos au trio leur cachant ainsi le sourire qui était né sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux de savoir que Sakura se hissait sur la liste des possibilités. Le fait qu'elle ait été capable de semer ses poursuivants sans même qu'elle ne sache qu'ils fussent après elle l'avait réjoui au plus haut point. Il avait posé les yeux sur le tableau qui se trouvait devant lui et avait fait glisser son doigt le long de la première liste de nom rayé s'arrêtant sur le premier intact qu'il avait trouvé. Il avait regardé avant de soupirer et de se retourner vers les trois autres hommes.

— Comment des hommes entrainés ont-ils pu perdre la trace d'une jeune fille qui n'était pas sensée connaitre leur existence?

Les trois hommes baissèrent le regard de nouveau honteux. Il se recula lentement et sortit de la pièce laissant Haku regarder le tableau et les cinq noms qui y figuraient encore, trois noms masculins, un féminin et un espace libre laissant place à un nom qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé. L'identité des deux protagonistes de la prophétie allait bientôt être trouvée et surtout vérifier pour ne laisser aucune place à l'erreur.

OoO

Sakura ouvrit les yeux la tête douloureuse. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut les murs blancs qui l'entouraient, elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôpital, mais ignoraient lequel. Elle se redressa et soupira de bonheur en constatant qu'elle n'était relier à rien, elle ne possédait qu'un petit bandage à l'endroit où sa tête avait heurté l'un des objets de la salle de bain. Un regard autour d'elle lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre. Quatre lits étaient vides alors que deux autres étaient occupés par des personnes âgées. Sakura se leva contente de voir qu'elle n'avait aucune difficulté à se mouvoir. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte ne souhaitant pas réveiller les deux ancêtres qui dormaient d'un sommeil du juste. Elle l'entrouvrit suffisamment pour pouvoir se glisser à l'extérieur. Elle la referma derrière elle et s'avança doucement dans le couloir rattachant l'attache du bas de sa robe bleu qui s'était ouverte à l'arrière. Pousser par une impulsion elle fixa les noms sur les portes avant de s'arrêter de stupeur. La porte avait été laissée ouverte et elle pouvait voir son amoureux dans un lit entourer d'énorme tenture de plastique. Sakura paniqua et s'approcha en courant de lui, elle remarqua qu'une seule entrée avait été aménagée à la prison plastifiée et qu'elle ne pouvait la franchir, mais ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser seul. Elle l'aimait trop pour cela et elle le savait. Sakura tira une chaise qu'elle avait trouvée au fond de la chambre et la plaça le plus près de la tenture qu'elle pouvait surveillant activement les moniteurs qui indiquaient que l'état de Shaolan allait en se dégradant. Pendant des heures elle resta immobile regardant l'homme qu'elle aimait se détériorer. Elle avait réfléchi et avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait laisser la situation empirer. Elle se relevait à peine qu'une voix se fît entendre dans son dos.

— Tu sais que tu as fait paniquer tout le personnel?

— Bonjour Jeff, je n'y ai pas pensé sinon j'aurais laissé un mot. Qu'a-t-il?

— La même chose que sa sœur. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu être empoisonné en ce moment, personne ne savait où il se trouvait!

— Tu veux dire que c'est encore le SIS980? Les seuls à connaitre sa présence ici étaient ma famille et moi. Tu le sais parce que je te l'ai dit, mais je ne te l'aurais pas dit si je ne savais pas que c'était sans danger. Est-il à son pire état?

— Non, il a de grandes chances de ne pas survivre, laissa échapper Jeff d'une voix faible.

— Quoi?

— Je suis désolée, la survie de Sophie est un pur miracle. J'ignore ce qui lui a permis de vivre durant sa maladie, son ADN est extraordinaire, mais je n'ai pas encore vu celui de son frère, il a peu être une chance s'il possède des chromosomes identiques à sa sœur adoptive, mais elle n'a jamais atteint se degrés de gravité dans les symptômes.

— Tu… tu es sûr, demanda Sakura les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Jeff ne répondit rien serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos en essayant de la calmer. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses émotions plus longtemps et il le comprenait, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle se raidirait. Il la sentit se raidirent et la lâcha presque immédiatement se retournant pour voir se qu'elle avait regardé. Il sourcilla en constatant qu'il n'y avait rien derrière lui. Il replaça son regard sur la jeune fille qui était toujours dans la même position essayant de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé dans cet état.

Sakura était terrifié, elle revoyait plusieurs moments de sa vie qui semblaient n'avoir aucun sens entre eux, mais elle ne pouvait y échapper. Son subconscient la forçait à revivre des moments douloureux. Elle avait revu le visage de son frère lorsqu'il dormait, plus jeune et qu'il revivait l'attaque de la maison. Elle revoyait toutes les scènes douloureuses de son enfance, mais la dernière sur laquelle elle s'arrêta fut le départ de Lionel, son regard lorsqu'il lui avait dit l'aimé dans le parc, il transpirait d'espérance et de peur. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas réagi et avait vu ses deux yeux se remplir de déception alors qu'il partait le lendemain. Elle avait essayé de le rattraper à l'aéroport, mais n'était pas arrivée suffisamment tôt. Sakura se détendit lorsqu'elle vit de nouveau les murs de l'hôpital, mais sa vision changea de nouveau laissant place à d'autres images, mais la transition se fit plus doucement. Elle était toujours consciente du décor qui l'entourait tout en étant concentré sur autre chose. Elle se vit étendu par terre les vêtements tâché de sang alors que Shaolan courrait vers elle et qu'elle tentait de se relever. Elle vit que ce qui l'entourait était presque en ruine complètement, que Tomoyo attendait dans un coin, terrorisé. Des bâtisses en ruines flambaient alors que d'autres s'effondraient. Des voitures, détruites, bordaient les trottoirs qui avaient explosé. Tout n'était que dévastation. Shaolan arrivait et aidait la jeune fille à se relever la prenant ensuite dans ses bras. Il ne fit que deux pas vers l'avant avant de se retourner subitement se positionnant inconsciemment en position défensive avant que la vision ne disparaisse lentement. Sakura se retourna vers Shaolan se rapprochant de lui le plus possible.

— Pourquoi…

— Ça ne sert à rien, tu peux y entrer, vas-y je reste ici, termina-t-il doucement en poussant la jeune fille dans la direction de l'entré.

Sakura y entra doucement contemplant le visage endormi. Elle n'avait fait que deux pas silencieux qu'il ouvrit les yeux fixant de ses prunelles fiévreuses. Elle s'arrêta, se demandant comment il avait fait pour savoir qu'elle était présence.

— Tu sens toujours autant les cerises, approches, dit-il si bas qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

— Je ne voudrais pas te fatiguer plus que tu ne l'es.

— Tu ne me fatigueras jamais, aller approche, répondit-il toujours aussi bas en lui indiquant d'un mouvement faible de prendre place à côté de lui.

Sakura le regarda indécise, mais elle s'approcha tout de même et se coucha dans le lit à côté de lui l'enroulant dans ses bras. Elle ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Shaolan sur sa tête. Elle ne voyait pas Jeff qui s'était figé en entendant la voix de Shaolan. Il savait que celui-ci n'aurait pas dû être en état de parler encore moins de bouger. Il s'avança vers le couple incrédule, Shaolan avait finalement peu être une chance de s'en sortir. Il s'assit finalement dans la chaise que Sakura avait positionnée fermant les yeux pour laissés de l'intimité au duo. Il n'ouvrit les yeux qu'une seule fois, car il avait entendu les infirmières l'appeler. Il sortit de la chambre laissant les deux personnes seules et avait à peine franchi la porte que celle-ci se refermait seule derrière lui. Il resta sceptique, mais se dit que le vent avait dû la pousser. De l'autre côté de la porte, Sakura se relevait en regardant la porte. Elle avait vu l'attache se décrocher seule avant qu'un vent ne pousse le panneau. Elle avait senti la magie émaner de Shaolan et le regarda septique.

— Comment as-tu fait?

— Tu me connais, j'ai toujours eu des pouvoirs.

— Je sais que tu as des pouvoirs, mais tu n'as plus d'énergie, regarde-toi tu es branché à presque toutes les machines disponibles de l'hôpital….

— Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Shaolan en voyant que Sakura s'était arrêté de parler.

— Jeff m'a annoncé que tu avais été empoisonné au SIS980 et que tu n'avais pas énormément de chance de survivre, laissa échappé Sakura en retenant ses sanglots, mais Shaolan remarqua rapidement le jeu de la jeune fille et appuya son front contre le sien.

— Calme-toi Sakura, je me sens mieux, crois-moi! Je vais mieux et je vais survivre, affirma-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il sentait les douleurs disparaitre lentement, ses sens revenaient peu à peu et il savait que son état allait s'alléger et qu'il était hors de danger. Il avait en plus remarqué une étincelle dans le regard de son aimé qui n'était pas là chez lui, mais il ignorait que celle-ci était du a une vision prémonitoire qui le montrait en parfaite santé. Il avait remarqué que la lueur était accompagnée de peur, mais il ne savait pas que la raison était que Sakura s'était vu blesser à un moment où elle n'aurait pas voulu l'être. Il la serra contre lui en fermant les yeux. Il ne fut pas long à s'endormir sentant Sakura l'enfermer dans ses bras ayant compris ce qu'il souhaitait.

Shaolan regardait autour de lui consterné, tout était dévasté, il ne restait aucun bâtiment qui n'avait pas été touché, lorsque le bâtiment n'était pas en train de s'effondrer, il était en flamme. Il se surprit à chercher quelque chose des yeux, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Il fit quelques pas et se mit à courir en voyant un bras qui dépassait de derrière une voiture. Il paniqua pour une raison inconnue en voyant la bague de mariage que portait la main. Il se mit à courir et à crier en constatant que la main appartenait à Sakura, il s'en approcha et paniqua encore plus lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était couverte de sang. Il l'aida à se relever surprit par son état bien que son corps ne le semblait pas et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait à peine avancé qu'il avait senti une présence dans son dos et s'était retourné se positionnant défensivement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte alors que Sakura sombrait dans l'inconscience. Incrédule il relâcha sa position en reconnaissant l'homme qui avait apparu en plein centre de l'artère détruite.

Shaolan ouvrit les yeux en sentant Sakura se trémousser en dormant. Il la regarda avant de la serrer contre lui se rendant compte que ses forces avaient décuplé. Il fut septique en voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas et se déplaça dans le lit pour lui laisser plus de place. Il venait à peine de se redressé que Sakura ouvrait les yeux d'un coup sec en prenant une grande respiration effrayée. Elle se redressa et remarqua que Shaolan était assis sur le lit, elle le regarda et l'encercla de ses bras. Elle sentit les siens s'enrouler aussi autour d'elle et cala sa tête dans l'épaule de Shaolan le forçant à se recoucher. Elle se mit à souffler dans son cou produisant un bruit comique qui le fit rire alors qu'elle souriait. Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête avant de lui demander à l'oreille à quoi elle avait rêvé.

— J'ai rêvé de toi, mais d'une façon détournée, expliqua Sakura en repensant à son sommeil où elle avait conversé avec elle-même sur ce qui lui était arrivé au Japon et sur le fait qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller avec Shaolan. J'ai eu une sérieuse discutions avec mon subconscient et j'ai finis par trancher que je ne devais pas avoir peur d'aller plus loin avec toi! Ce qui s'est passé ne doit pas m'empêcher d'avancer.

Shaolan la regarda surpris.

— Sakura, tu n'es pas obligé d'être totalement remis, je ne te le demande pas, ce que tu as vécu ne peut pas s'effacer en quelques mois, normalement ça prend quelques années si ce n'est pas toute la vie.

— Shaolan, tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander! Shaolan j'ai décidé par moi-même de le faire, expliqua-t-elle en repensant que le fait que Shaolan pouvait la remplacé à n'importe quel moment ait aussi joué dans la balance.

— Sakura… je suis prête à attendre, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour toi, mais je ne veux pas te forcer, prend ton temps.

Sakura le regarda avant de l'embrasser et de se retourner vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

— Je suis navrée, mais nous ne possédons pas de chambre double et il va falloir que je raccompagne Miss Sakura dans sa chambre. Mademoiselle!

Sakura regarda Shaolan avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie des tentures de plastique. Elle avait à peine fermé la porte qu'elle s'arrêta, son instinct lui commandant de faire demi-tour. Elle se retourna lentement fixant son regard sur Shaolan qui avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé tomber sur le matelas. Elle n'avait pas encore avancé vers lui que la voix de Jeff se fit entendre.

— Sakura rentre immédiatement dans la chambre d'isolement! Vous! Vous ne connaissez en rien les conséquences de la maladie de Shaolan, ne les séparez jamais, est-ce clair?

— Qui êtes-vous pour nous dire quoi faire?

— Ce patient a été empoisonné avec un produit secret et il se trouve que d'avoir sa fiancée à ses côtés l'aide à survivre alors je vous conseille de ne plus jamais interférer dans ce que je dis.

— Vous n'êtes pas en chine, vous êtes au Québec alors taisez-vous! Nous le soignerons comme nous le voulons.

Sakura qui était retourné aux côtés de Shaolan qui s'était endormie d'un sommeil troublé. Il avait semblé se clamer lors de son arrivée, mais la jeune fille savait qu'elle devrait s'absenter. Elle se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de son aimé qu'elle revenait, qu'il ne fallait qu'il s'inquiète, elle ne s'absenterait pas longtemps. Elle sortit de nouveau de la chambre d'isolement et se dirigea vers le médecin québécois alors que Shaolan ouvrait les yeux de surprise. Il tenta de se relever, mais les nombreux fils qui le retenaient attachés à plusieurs machines l'en empêchèrent. Il réussit cependant à s'asseoir et se tourna du mieux qu'il put vers le trio qui se regardait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la quantité d'énergie phénoménale qu'il ressentait émanait de Sakura. Stressé de la voir trembler alors que Jeff et le médecin reculaient de frayeur, il arracha les aiguilles et détacha les sangles qui le maintenaient sur le lit avant de sortir de la salle d'isolement. Il eut quelques difficultés à regagner son équilibre, mais il eut moins de difficulté les cinq premiers pas passés. Il sortit rapidement et alla le plus rapidement qu'il put auprès de Sakura qui se retourna en sentant son énergie derrière elle.

— Shao retourne te coucher, j'en ai pour quelques minutes seulement.

— Sakura, viens avec moi. Laisse Jeff se charger de la paperasse d'accord?

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi as-tu si peur?

— Sakura concentre toi sur les énergies qui t'entourent… Tu vois ce qui m'inquiète non, demanda Shaolan lorsqu'il vit l'air surpris de Sakura.

— C'est moi qui crée ça? Demanda Sakura d'une petite voix.

— S'il te plait, viens ici.

Sakura s'avança vers Shoalan qui avait ouvert les bras et accepta volontiers l'invitation. Concentrer sur les énergies qui se promenaient autour d'elle Sakura s'était rendu compte de toute celle qui émanait d'elle et elle avait compris la peur du chinois.

OoO

Kérobéro tenait Sophie dans ses bras contents qu'elle ait survécu au poison lorsqu'il sentit que Sakura utilisait ses pouvoirs. Il se raidit en constatant la quantité qu'elle utilisait. Il n'eut pas besoin de ses pouvoirs pour savoir que la personne qui avait fait sonner son téléphone était Yukito. Il décrocha rapidement ignorant le regard intrigué de sa petite amie.

— Bonjour Yuki.

— _Tu l'as senti?_

— Oui.

— _Sais-tu où elle se trouve?_

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais demande à Liben. Sakura est avec Shaolan, elle sait surement où il se trouve.

— _Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis plus de deux mois!_

— Yuki, tu ne pourrais jamais tenir, tu l'as toujours aimé alors explique moi comment, maintenant que tu sais où elle est, comment tu pourrais t'en passé?

— _Je l'appelle fait gaffe avec Sophie, elle aussi à des pouvoirs. Elle a dû sentir la poussée d'énergie, même Toya s'en est rendu compte. _

— Je vois, répondit Kéro en fermant la ligne avant d'embrasser Sophie qui se recula.

— Qui était-ce?

— Un ami, qui s'inquiète pour une de nos connaissances.

— Alex! Ne me mens pas, qui est Liben, pourquoi, ton ami t'a dit de faire attention avec moi?

— Tu as écouté! Je vais expliquer du début, tu veux. Mon vrai nom n'est pas Alex c'est Kérobéro…

— Le gardien solaire, alors celui avec qui tu parlais devait être Yue. La Sakura dont tu parlais c'est… Nom de dieu, tu n'es pas sérieux! Ce ne peut pas être la même Sakura que lors de son premier voyage au Japon… C'est une blague… Après tout, peut-être pas. Yelan à beau ne pas aimer Sakura c'est leur destin à tous les deux d'être ensemble. Je suis heureuse qu'ils se soient retrouvés.

— Tu sembles au courant de beaucoup de choses concernant le passé de ton frère, constata Kéro.

— Shaolan a eu besoin de quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait parler lors de son retour et j'étais là. Si tu avais entendu la manière dont il parlait de la maitresse des cartes. J'avais l'impression que c'était un ange descendu du ciel. Mais trois mois après son arrivé Yelan en a entendu parler et elle lui a demandé de la rejoindre dans son bureau, depuis il n'en a jamais plus reparlé consciemment.

— Consciemment?

— Il en parle en dormant, c'est une des raisons qui fait qu'il n'a jamais eu de vraie petite amie, elle détectait toute qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre Sakura. J'ai dû admettre que les filles qu'il ramenait n'étaient pas aussi stupides que je l'avais pensé. J'y pense Liben c'est la domestique, non?

— Exact, pourquoi, demanda Kéro septique.

— Pour rien, chantonna Sophie avant d'embrasser chastement les lèvres de Kéro et de se retourner au son de la porte.

Kérobéro lâcha immédiatement la jeune fille en voyant les personnes qui venaient à peine d'entrer, surprit. L'homme qui était entré en premier était grand, légèrement musclé. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une comparaison avec Shaolan et constata que les deux ne se comparaient pas. Les différences étaient trop grandes pour être comparé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs vira son regard gris sur le gardien au travers ses lunettes rondes. Kérobéro resta figé devant la ressemblance avec Clow Read qu'il avait constatée. La femme qui le suivait était dans la cinquantaine, les cheveux remontés sur sa tête dans une magnifique coiffure qui avait dû prendre des heures à faire. Ses yeux d'un marron foncé fixaient Sophie d'un regard sévère son kimono d'un rouge cerise était bien serré montrant sa taille fine. Les mains serrées dans les manches de son Kimono elle vira son regard sur Alex qui tenta de se faire tout petit derrière sa petite amie.

— Sophie, je voudrais…

— Je ne sais pas où il se trouve!

— Tu es la seule à savoir continuellement où il se trouve!

— Chercher seule! Je ne vous aiderai pas cette fois, vous n'avez rien vu des conséquences de la dernière fois. C'est moi qui ai ramassé les pots cassés! J'ai dû le soutenir plus longtemps que vous ne le pensez. La séparation obligée ne lui a pas réussi et vous le savez. Pour l'instant sa vie n'est pas en danger et le clan non plus. Vous l'avez materné assez longtemps. Il est prêt à prendre les rênes et vous le savez!

— Il ne prendra les rênes du clan que lorsqu'il sera marié!

— Si ce n'est que ça, vous n'avez qu'à le lui dire et croyez-moi, vous serez comblé rapidement.

— Qui est-il? Demanda Yelan en regardant Kéro qui s'était maintenant appuyé contre un mur.

— Mon nom est K…

— Il s'appelle Alex. Coupa Sophie en lui jetant un regard réprobateur. Je suis avec lui depuis plus d'un an.

— Et nous sommes fiancés, ajouta Kéro content que la jeune fille n'ait pas l'air trop surpris.

— Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé pourtant.

— Vous n'étiez pas des plus facile à abordé au sujet de l'amour et que vous le vouliez où non nous allons bientôt nous mariez. Maintenant, partez, je viendrai vous voir bientôt. Termina Sophie en se calant dans les bras de Kéro qui se raidissent instantanément. Qu'y a-t-il?

— Il faut que je parte, une amie à moi à des ennuies. Je…

— Puis-je savoir quelle amie, demanda Yelan qui n'était pas encore partie.

Kéro jeta un regard désespéré à Sophie sentant les nombreuses secousses magiques qui émanaient de Sakura. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander à Sophie où se trouvait son frère. Celle-ci le regarda dans les yeux avant de former le mot Québec avec sa bouche sans produire un son et ensuite Montréal. Elle l'embrassa rapidement et allait lui poser une question lorsqu'il disparut dans une gerbe de flammes en s'excusant. La jeune fille soupira avant de se retourner vers sa mère adoptive lui proposant un café.

OoO

Kérobéro se concentra sur l'énergie de Sakura sachant pertinemment que cela ne pouvait pas le mener en toute sécurité auprès d'elle, il pourrait tout aussi bien apparaitre dans un mur. Il fit pourtant son apparition au centre d'une chambre d'hôpital. Sakura était dans les bras de Shaolan qui tentait vainement de la calmer, dans la chambre se trouvaient cinq autres personnes, Kérobéro reconnut immédiatement Jeff alors que les autres lui étaient totalement inconnus. Il sentait que trois des quatre inconnus possédaient des pouvoirs peu puissants certes, mais suffisamment pour tuer quelqu'un sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il s'approcha du couple passant volontairement dans le champ de vision de Sakura pour qu'elle le voie. Celle-ci retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle reconnut son gardien et le supplia du regard. Il s'approcha faisant sursauté Shaolan qui se retourna rapidement prêt à utiliser ses dernières forces pour protégé celle qu'il aimait. Il eut beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas se mettre à injurier l'homme blond qui se tenait devant lui se rappelant bien l'état de Sakura la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il fut par contre surpris de le voir approcher lentement tendant la main vers le dos de Sakura où il apposa la main la faisant sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Il jeta un bref regard à Jeff avant de se retourner vers les quatre autres personnes.

— Ces patients n'ont désormais plus besoin de votre aide et vous trois qui étiez là afin de faire disparaitre la jeune fille ici présente, je vous conseille de disparaitre, menaça Kéro avant de se retourner vers Jeff qu'il salua gaiment.

— Bonjour Alex, ça va?

— Ça pourrait allez mieux, es-tu près à retourné en Chine? Avant que j'oublie, le morveux, ce qui empêche ta mère de te laisser les rênes du clan est le fait que tu ne sois pas marié! Alors et si on retournait en chine?

Sur ses mots il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce laissant le trio seul, mais il savait que Shaolan allait le suivre avec dans ses bras Sakura. Il fut surpris de voir lorsqu'il se retourna que Jeff tenait Sakura alors que Shaolan suivait loin derrière. Il sourcilla et finit par comprendre lorsqu'il lut l'épuisement sur le visage du chinois qu'il n'avait simplement plus de force. Il glissa son bras sous les épaules de celui-ci, l'aidant ainsi à avancer. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur laissant les employés du centre de santé abasourdie. Ils finirent par en sortir et montèrent dans le véhicule de Jeff laissant le couple à l'arrière. Ils conduisirent lentement jusqu'au domicile de Shaolan où Kéro prit Sakura alors que Jeff soutenait Shaolan et que tous entraient.

Plusieurs heures passèrent alors que chacun s'occupait de l'autre Kéro réveillant Sakura et la réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Jeff questionnant Shaolan sur ses symptômes et sur le fait qu'il semblait aller de mieux en mieux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ferma les yeux lassés de l'interrogatoire que Sakura put entrer dans la pièce. Elle se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras heureux de voir qu'il se sentait mieux. Sakura cala sa tête dans le coup de Shaolan avant de fermer les yeux, elle entendit vaguement le cri de Kéro qui lui ordonnait de ne pas faire ça, que cela pourrait la tuer, mais elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui. Elle s'était menti des années durant en se disant avoir passé au-dessus du départ de Lionel et savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus surmonter un autre départ. Se concentrant sur son énergie elle la laissa sortir de son corps la dirigeant du mieux qu'elle le put vers Shaolan qui l'absorba comme si cela seul pouvait lui permettre de survivre. Il n'en voulait pas connaissant les risques de la pratique, mais son corps avait accepté pour lui. Il leva les yeux vers Sakura lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle arrêtait le transfert et put lire la joie dans le regard de celle-ci. Il savait qu'elle venait d'annihiler toutes les traces du poison dans son corps. Il l'embrassa sur la joue inquiète tout de même pour elle alors que son corps devenait mou dans ses bras. Il vit sa tête basculer vers l'arrière les yeux ouverts. Shaolan la serra dans ses bras ne retenant pas ses larmes qui coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Il sentit la poitrine de Sakura se vider pour une dernière fois et espéra de tout son cœur l'entendre inspirer, mais il savait que cela ne se produirait plus jamais. Dans un hurlement qui aurait pu réveiller les morts, il raffermit sa prise autour du corps inerte de la femme qu'il aimait à lui briser les os, pleurant la mort de la seule personne qui avait pu faire chavirer son cœur.

**J'espère que chapitre vous aura plus.**


	22. Chapter 21: toc toc on entre

**Alors je suis navré pour l'attente, mais je dois dire que je suis heureuse de constater que près de 70 personne ont lu le chapitre.**

**Shaolanxsakura: je suis heureuse de voire que tu a aimé. J'espère avoir des nouvelles de toi à la fin de celui-ci! **

Chapitre 21: Toc toc on entre!

Kérobéro se laissa tomber sur le sol, en état de choc, il avait senti la connexion avec sa maitresse se briser dès qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. Il laissa les larmes coulées sur ses joues avant de disparaitre et de réapparaitre dans l'appartement qu'il partagerait dorénavant avec Tomoyo, Toya, Yukito et Sophie. Conscient qu'il arriverait dans la cuisine en pleine heure de diné, il essaya de reprendre contenance, mais le regard que lui lança Toya lorsqu'il apparue le fit chanceler. Incapable de rester debout, il s'effondra en larme. Alors que Toya hurlait à l'improbabilité. Tomoyo essayait de comprendre et ce n'est que lorsque Yukito est apparue dans la cuisine les joues constellées de larmes comme Toya et Kérobéro qu'elle comprit l'horreur de la situation. Elle ne hurla pas comme les autres, elle resta silencieuse, incapable de montrer ne serais-ce qu'une émotion. Tous comprenaient la gravité de la situation et restèrent silencieux essayant de laisser les autres se remettre à leur vitesse de la nouvelle jusqu'à se que la porte d'entré s'ouvre laissant voir Nadeshico et Fujitawa qui se rendirent immédiatement aux cuisines joyeuses, mais l'atmosphère les laissa pantois.

— Que se passe-t-il, demanda la mère, inquiète.

— Sak… elle est… m… mo… morte.

Les parents choqués ne dirent rien avant de se regarder et de sourire. Ils s'approchèrent des personnes présentes et relevèrent leur fils qui était, tout comme Kéro, effondré par terre. Alors que Nadeshico le prenait dans ses bras, Fujitawa s'éclaircissait la gorge.

— Sakura n'est pas morte! Elle l'a peut-être été, mais elle ne le restera pas! Elle ne peut mourir que dans certaines situations et je ne crois pas que ce ait été le cas.

— Elle s'est sacrifiée pour Shaolan, expliqua Kérobéro.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas disparue, Sophie, comment va ton frère. Je sais que tu peux sentir ses émotions et sa présence.

— Il est… heureux! Je rêve, mais c'est impossible, il était désespéré il y a quelques minutes.

— Si l'on allait le rejoindre, demanda gaiment la mère en regardant l'assemblé.

Il ne lui suffit que de se concentrer sur sa fille pour que tous apparaissent dans le salon ne laissant pas le temps à Tomoyo qui était celle qui s'était remise le plus rapidement de la nouvelle de leur dire de ne pas le faire, mais la joie de voir Sakura en vie lui fit oublier la présence des deux morts. Elle se mit a sourire en voyant le couple s'embrasser à en perdre haleine prête à tout pour que personne ne les sépare. Elle s'approcha et posa la main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie les dessoudant par l'occasion. Sakura regarda la Japonaise avant de se lever et de la serrer dans ses bras sentant bientôt Shaolan entourer sa taille en posant sa tête dans son coup. Sakura, qui s'était retourné pour dire bonjour aux autres, se figea terrifier en voyant ses parents, bien portants dans le salon de son amoureux. Elle ne bougea pas lorsque sa mère ouvrit les bras, l'invitant. Sakura eut au contraire un geste de recul et sentit que Shaolan relevait la tête.

— Bonjour M et Mme Kinomoto, comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière rencontre?

— Nous pourrions allez mieux, qu'à-t-elle? Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas nous voir?

— Vous posez réellement la question! C'est peu être le fait qu'elle vous croyait mort, mais qui suis-je pour le savoir?

Sakura se retourna vers lui retenant tant bien que mal les larmes de couler. Le chinois put lire dans les deux émeraudes toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait ainsi que la trahison. Il la lâcha et se recula de quelques pas lui permettant ainsi de partir, bien que l'idée même qu'elle ne le quitte, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, lui était douloureuse. Il souhaitait qu'elle ne parte pas, mais suite à la déclaration qu'il venait de faire, il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait apte à rester avec lui, mais il la vit s'approcher de lui et lever la main. Il ne fit rien pour arrêter la gifle qui lui laissa une grande marque rouge sur la joue. Il replaça son regard dans celui de la jeune fille ne tentant pas de déterminer ses sentiments du moment, mais elle l'enlaça tendrement le laissant surpris. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour refermer les bras autour d'elle.

— Là je ne comprends plus, lança Alex.

— Je peux te répondre sur une partie de tes interrogations, mais les réponses ne sont pas toutes en ma possession. Shaolan a rencontré la famille Kinomoto à l'entreprise quand Toya les a appelés paniqué à cause de Vladimir. J'ignore comment il a fait le lien par contre. Pour ce qui est du comportement de Sakura, elle lui en a voulu de ne pas lui avoir dit avoir rencontré sa mère et son père, mais elle comprend qu'elle ne l'aurait pas cru.

Kérobéro la regarda les yeux grands ouverts, avait de jeter un coup d'œil à Sakura qui était figé en regardant ses parents qui étaient enlacés. Il vit Shaolan se pencher et murmurer quelques choses à Sakura qui relevèrent la tête vers lui avant de s'éloigner dans vers la chambre d'un pas mort. Shaolan attendit d'entendre la porte de la chambre se refermer avant de se tourner vers les deux parents qui regardaient l'endroit où avait disparu leur fille.

— Ne la suivez pas! Avez-vous une idée des conséquences de vos actes? Si je ne lui ai pas parlé de votre existence il y a trois mois, c'est que je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête à ce que vous apparaissiez dans sa vie. Elle est en état de choc! Vous voulez vous occuper d'elle d'accord, mais laissez-lui quelques jours pour acceptez l'idée que tout ce qu'elle à toujours cru a été basé sur des mensonges.

— Je crois qu'il est temps de partir, lança Fujitaka en jetant un bref coup d'œil aux personnes assemblé. Jeff vous venez avec nous?

— Aucun problème, répondit celui-ci encore sous le choc des manifestations magiques qu'il venait de voir.

Shaolan les regarda partir un après l'autre ne laissant dans le salon que le père et lui. Il était septique, mais le suivit tout de même lorsque celui-ci lui indiqua de s'asseoir puisqu'ils avaient besoin de discuter. Le jeune chinois fixa son interlocuteur furieux, plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà montré de la trahison qu'il avait orchestrée avec sa femme envers sa fille.

— Il faut que l'on discute sur ta relation avec ma fille.

— Il n'a rien à redire! Vous n'avez pas été assez présent dans sa vie pour vous permettre le moindre commentaire.

— Certes, mais tu dois te demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle à donner sa vie pour toi et qu'elle n'en est pourtant pas morte.

— C'est vrai, mais j'avais prévu de résoudre cela un autre jour.

— Il faut que tu saches qu'il existe une prophétie qui te concerne toi et elle. Nous avions toujours cru la connaitre en entier, mais il s'est avéré que nous n'en sachions qu'une partie, nous avons découvert le reste très récemment.

Le félin rencontrera la pierre,

Des sacrifices seront exigés,

Ensemble causeront la perte noire,

Alors terminera l'humanité,

L'ange noir sera après eux,

Afin de rétablir équité,

Mais félin et pierre à eux deux,

Trouveront comment s'en sauver,

Deux portes ouvertes attendront,

Toute une éternité,

Pareil comme ange et Démon,

Les deux êtres aimés.

Quand l'eau s'unira

À son opposé

Qui lui fournira

Son héritier

Une mare apparaitra,

Et d'un rouge éclairera,

Alors le lion pourchassera,

La lueur noire qui dansera,

Et ainsi s'éteindra,

Le loup parmi les agneaux,

Qui plusieurs fois sema,

La terreur parmi les eaux,

De ce combat survivront,

Ceux qui sauront contempler,

Peu importe ceux qui suivront,

L'oiseau de l'être aimé.

— Je ne comprends rien à ces vers!

— Nous ne comprenons pas vraiment plus que toi, mais je peux t'assurer que tu es l'un des amoureux et que l'autre est Sakura.

— En quoi cela doit m'aider à comprendre pourquoi elle n'est pas morte?

— Simplement parce que vos deux corps sont liés. Tu as rêvé d'elle adulte avant même que tu ne l'as rencontre, pourtant ce n'était pas qu'une vague ressemblance n'est-ce pas. C'était elle! Tout comme elle a eu l'impression de te connaitre lorsqu'elle t'a vue. Sakura savait que tu ne pouvais survivre sans qu'elle ne te donne de l'énergie. C'est pour ça que ton état s'améliorait dès qu'elle était présente, son corps diffusait ce qu'il te fallait pour survivre sans qu'elle-même ne le sache. C'est aussi ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure lorsque son cœur à arrêter de battre, ton corps a fait la même chose lui envoyant assez d'énergie pour qu'elle puisse survivre sans que cela ne nuise à ta propre survie. Tant que vous serez là l'un pour l'autre vous serez presque invincible. Je devine que tu as dû avoir des visions ou des rêves prémonitoires.

— Prémonitoire, marmonna Shaolan en repensant au rêve qu'il avait fait à l'hôpital.

— Ils auraient dû apparaitre il y a des mois, mais votre séparation a retardé les choses. Ces rêves sont là pour vous guider, vous indiquez le chemin à suivre.

— Mais si je ne veux pas passer par là, demanda Sakura qui s'était approché avant de s'asseoir au côté de son amoureux.

— Je crains que ce ne soit obligatoire. Ça vous arrivera un jour où l'autre, mais je me pose une question. Vous semblez avoir fait le même rêve!

— Je ne rêvais pas!

— Ta crise de fureur, c'était ça, demanda le chinois.

— J'imagine, mais ce que j'ai vu est loin de me plaire, tout était détruit et j'étais….

— Dans un piteux état, termina Shaolan en plaçant son bras autour des épaules de Sakura.

— Intéressant! Sakura, je… suis désolée. Moi et ta mère vous mettions en danger et nous ne voulions pas que vous ayez des problèmes.

— C'est pour cela que vous avez fait semblant de mourir!

— Non, ce n'était pas une mise en scène, mais nous nous sommes arrangés pour ne pas réapparaitre suite à l'attaque. Tout le monde nous croyant morts, ils vous laisseraient tranquille.

— Tranquille c'est ça! Et bien, regarde qu'est-ce que ton tranquille m'a fait, lança Sakura rageuse en descendant son pantalon suffisamment pour que sa cicatrice apparaisse. Sais-tu quel effet ça fait de sentir un fer chauffé à blanc sur sa peau? Quelle odeur à la peau brûlée, quelle difficulté on a à marcher après? Sais-tu quelle pensée nous passe par la tête au moment même où il touche la peau? Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu quelqu'un hurler de douleur parce qu'elle à un écusson enflammé qui s'inscrit lentement en elle? Es-tu au courant des différentes méthodes que j'ai dû utilisé pour le cacher à tous? Comment il m'a été difficile de m'arranger pour ne jamais porter des vêtements qui la laisseraient voir? J'ai dû oublier mes vêtements préférés, les maillots de bain qui remontaient trop haut, les bikinis, les chandails court. Je ne pouvais pas prend une douche où un bain à l'école parce que quelqu'un aurait fini par la voir. Je ne pouvais presque jamais me baigner! Je devais toujours m'arranger pour être seule. Sais-tu à quel point il a été difficile de faire en sorte que Toya ne le sache pas avant que je ne sois prête à le lui dire, comment j'ai camouflé ma douleur lorsque le couple de personnes âgées m'a ramassée pour me ramener à la maison, comment j'ai fait pour que les médecins ne la voient pas? Non tu ne sais rien de tout ça, parce que, pour toi, nous avions une vie tranquille qui ne méritait pas d'avoir nos parents, maintenant part!

Sakura détourna le regard de son père qui était encore sous le choc de tout ce que venait de dire sa fille au sujet de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il ne s'était jamais douté de tout ce qu'avait vécu Sakura. Il la regarda espérant trouver un soupçon de pardon dans son regard, mais il n'y vit que de la colère et de la tristesse. Il se leva avant de tendre un morceau de papier et de disparaitre avant de réapparaitre face à son fils, furieux.

— Tu le savais pour la cicatrice! Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé?

Toya resta silencieux surprit de la colère qu'il percevait dans la voix de son père, il ne tarda pas à voir sa mère réapparaitre de la salle de bain enroulé dans une serviette. Elle s'approcha soupçonneuse avant de se tourner vers son mari avant de regarder son fils.

— De quoi s'agit-il? demanda-t-elle.

— Il a découvert quelque chose que je ne comptais pas vous dire…

— Et pourquoi ça? Nous n'avons pas le droit de savoir que notre fille a été torturée, c'est ça, demanda Fujitaka.

— Torturer!

— Ce n'est pas vraiment de la tor…

— Elle a été marquée au fer rouge sur la hanche! Si ce n'est pas de la torture qu'est-ce que c'est!

— au fer rouge? Est-ce que le motif ressemblait à cela? intervint Sophie en tendant un dessin qu'elle venait de tracer.

— La fleur était légèrement plus grosse, mais il est identique, comment le connais-tu?

— Je m'étais toujours dit qu'elle était plus grosse, mais je ne l'ai pas vue très souvent Shaolan non plus n'aime pas que quelqu'un ne la voit.

— Tu viens de dire que Shaolan à la même!

— Oui à la base de la nuque.

Les parents furent estomaqués d'entendre cela et se regardèrent certains une fois de plus certains que les personnages qui étaient entourés par la prophétie étaient le jeune couple. Ils se regardèrent hésitant entre le bonheur de savoir que les deux âmes sœurs s'étaient trouvées et la tristesse de savoir qu'ils avaient vécu, tous les deux, des évènements éprouvants. Ils se tournèrent vers Yue et Kérobéro trouvant chez ce dernier un visage étonné alors que Yukito semblait beaucoup plus serein. Ils surent instantanément qu'il avait été au courant de tout ce qu'avait vécu leur enfant et qu'elle avait été soutenue même si elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

OoO

Sakura tournait en rond, trop énervé pour rester immobile. Elle savait que le chinois la suivait des yeux attendant qu'elle ne montre qu'un seul signe de faiblesse pour la forcer à rester tranquille. Elle se rendit jusqu'au réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit constatant qu'il était vide. Elle ouvrit ensuite le congélateur et constata qu'il était dans le même état. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre où elle attrapa ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers la porte, ignorant Shaolan qui l'avait suivi épiant chacun de ses mouvements. Il n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'elle avait pris ses souliers, mais s'était empressé de lui enlever les clés de voiture dès qu'elle les prit.

— Tu n'es pas sérieuse? Je ne vais pas te laisser conduire dans un état semblable. Que veux-tu faire?

— Manger, répondit-elle tout bas.

— Très bien, je te conduis au marché, mais ne quitte pas mon champ de vision.

Sakura le regarda avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'enlacer. Elle venait à peine d'appuyer sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme fermant les yeux de contentement qu'elle perdit contact avec la réalité sombrant brutalement dans le sommeil. Elle ne sentit pas son amoureux la rattraper et la porter doucement vers la chambre à coucher où il la déposa doucement prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Il la couvrit d'une couverture avant d'embrasser son front et de rédiger un mot. Il sortit silencieusement de la chambre et prit les clés de voiture. Il sortit ensuite de la maison et prit la direction de l'épicerie la plus proche. Pendant près d'une heure, il entassa divers produits dans un panier avant de régler la note et de reprendre la direction de sa maison. Il soupira en constatant qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs heures pour tout ranger. Il se mit donc à l'ouvrage le plus silencieusement possible ne souhaitant pas réveiller la japonaise qui avait besoin de récupérer. Il venait de ranger la dernière conserve qu'il entendit l'endormie se réveiller. Il se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir Sakura qui sortait de la chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air surpris qu'elle eut en constatant qu'une pizza attendait sur le comptoir. Elle s'approcha avant de s'asseoir devant l'assiette vide que Shaolan s'empressa de remplir. Il vit avec satisfaction Sakura engloutir en entier sa part et s'en prendre une deuxième. Il ne put s'empêcher de commenter cet appétit en riant.

— On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours!

— C'est le cas, je n'arrivais pas à manger quoique ce soit lorsque tu étais malade.

— Quoi?

— Calme-toi j'arrivais quand même à avaler quelques croustilles, répliqua-t-elle la bouche pleine.

— Prends quand même le temps d'avaler, rit Shaolan.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Sakura en avalant.

Shaolan se remit à rire et se leva avant d'enlacer la jeune femme et de poser ses lèvres dans son coup. Il savait que Sakura ne serait probablement pas d'accord, mais il rêvait de son corps depuis plus de trois mois et ignorait s'il serait capable de supporter d'être dans le même lit qu'elle maintenant qu'il était en parfaite santé. Il fut surpris de voir que Sakura se relevait et se retournait. Il rit de plus belle lorsqu'elle s'essuya la bouche avec un linge enlevant toute trace de nourriture. Elle sourit à Shaolan avant de se lever et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Shaolan la serra très fort contre lui la soulevant légèrement. Sans se presser, il la conduisit dans la chambre où il l'étendit sur le lit, glissant ses mains sous le chandail de la jeune fille. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que tous les vêtements se retrouvent sur le sol.

Shaolan se laissa tomber sur Sakura, épuisé. Il ferma les yeux un moment et n'eut pas le temps de les ouvrir de nouveau que Sakura passait une main sur son torse avant de l'embrasser. Elle le força à s'étendre à côté d'elle. Elle s'appuya contre lui avant de relever la tête et de le regarder.

— Shaolan, j'ai besoin de comprendre, je n'ai pas tout entendu lorsque mon père était là.

— Il m'a expliqué pourquoi tu n'étais pas morte et m'a parlé d'une prophétie qui parlerait de nous deux. Je n'ai rien compris au poème! Pour ce qui est de ta mort, ton père m'a expliqué que nos corps comblent les manques d'énergie de l'autre. Tu m'as donné la tienne volontairement pour que je survivre, mais tu m'en as trop donné et ça ta tuer, mais mon corps ta redonné une partie de ton énergie. Il t'a redonné tout ce qu'il pouvait sans mettre en péril ma propre vie. Ton père m'a affirmé que ce serait toujours comme cela tant que nous serions ensemble.

Sakura opina avant de caler confortablement contre Shaolan avant de s'endormir.

OoO

Sakura courait, elle entendait les pas pressés des gardes de sécurité qui la pourchassait. Elle savait qu'il s'approchait, car le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire de ne pas avoir fait plus de repérage. Elle connaissait mal les lieux et ne savait pas par où elle pourrait passer pour sortir indemne de l'édifice. Elle retint avec énormément de mal lorsqu'elle sentit une balle la toucher au bras et elle s'arrêta se tournant vers l'endroit où elle savait que des gouttes de sang étaient tombées. Elle ne retint pas un juron et prit les lunettes que Tomoyo lui avait données au cas où elle serait prise dans une situation où elle aurait besoin de voir dans le noir. Sakura félicita mentalement sa meilleure amie de sa clairvoyance et les mit avant de s'avancer sortant un tube d'une pochette que contenait sa tenue. Sakura se pencha rapidement versant le contenu du tube sur les diverses taches de sang réduisant à néant son ADN. Elle se releva, se retourne, mais elle n'avait fait que deux pas lorsqu'elle entendit le déclic de l'arme a feu qui était pointé dans sa direction. Elle s'était arrêtée et avait levé les mains en signe d'impuissance, mais un bruit de bagarre fit en sorte qu'elle se retourne. Elle resta surprise de voir une jeune femme habiller en Noire totalement une casquette sur la tête avec un masque qui gagnait facilement la bagarre. Sakura resta immobile jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se retourne surprise de voir un homme habillé en noir lui aussi qui s'approchait lentement tenant un homme par le chandail.

Sakura remarqua un reflet argenté derrière l'homme et constata qu'il provenait du canon d'une arme. Sakura se mit à courir ne constatant pas qu'elle allait beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'un humain normal aurait pu faire. Elle attrapa le canon et le tira de toutes ses forces propulsant l'homme contre le mur et l'assommant. Sakura retourna ensuite à l'endroit où elle était quelques minutes avant et ramassa le tube qu'elle avait laissé tombé lorsqu'elle avait entendu l'arme s'enclencher.

— Comment as-tu fait? Demanda l'homme en contemplant Sakura.

— Fait quoi, répondit Sakura en glissant sa main dans une poche et en sortant une petite bouteille d'eau.

— Courir aussi vite!

— Je n'aime pas que l'on te menace, mon lapin, répliqua Sakura sarcastique en pestant contre son petit ami qui ne l'avait pas écouté. Sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai des choses à faire et je dois les faire seule!

— Qu'as-tu à faire?

— J'ai des objets à récupérer… Part! Crois-moi, il faut que vous partiez. Si j'ai besoin de vous, je vous contacterai, vous n'êtes pas très dur à trouver!

Sakura se retourna rapidement avant de refaire face au duo qui la contemplait surpris.

— Je crois que l'on va te laisser, dit Shaolan en sentant que plusieurs personnes approchaient. Il s'approcha tout de même et embrassa rapidement Sakura qui le repoussa en faisant les gros yeux.

— Arrive, hurla la jeune fille qui se trouvait maintenant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Sakura secoua négativement la tête n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il l'avait reconnue tout comme elle avait su qu'il s'agissait de lui. Elle se retourna et se mit à courir en direction de la seule porte où personne ne l'attendait et monta les marches passant rapidement dans la galerie avant de continuer son chemin dans les escaliers montant encore d'un étage. Sakura entendait les pas se rapprocher de nouveau, mais elle savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas cinq minutes et elle serait sortie de la bâtisse avec ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle se faufila rapidement jusqu'à la vitrine du fond déverrouillant rapidement la serrure. Elle attrapa le collier avant de refermer la porte laissant un mot à la place où s'était trouvée la pièce. Sakura se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit ne se souciant pas de l'alarme et sauta du haut du huitième étage. Elle savait que le duo qui l'avait aidé plutôt devait être en bas attendant qu'elle ne sorte. Elle entendit rapidement son amoureux jurer lorsqu'il la vit et sentit qu'il allait faire appel à la magie pour l'aider et soupira. Elle voyait le sol approcher à grande vitesse, mais avait confiance. Il serait là à temps. Il ne restait que cinq mètres avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'encercler alors qu'ils évitaient de justesse de s'écraser. Sakura se mit à sourire quand elle entendit l'homme qui la soutenait jurer avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et qu'il roule sur plusieurs mètres. Sakura s'était mis à rire en voyant l'air renfrogné de Kérobéro.

— Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de vérifier si j'étais là avant de sauter.

OoO

Shaolan paniqua lorsqu'il vit Sakura sauté, il allait faire apparaitre son épée pour utiliser la magie, mais il arrêta son geste en voyant un homme pourvu d'aile foncer vers sa belle et l'empêcher de s'écraser. Il les vit toucher le sol et commencer à rouler lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un lui parler.

— Tu peux m'expliquer, pourquoi c'était si important de venir ici? Pourquoi as-tu embrassé la fille? Je ne suis pas sûre que Sakura apprécierait!

— Shaolan est en couple pas le voleur, répondit Shaolan furieux de sa propre stupidité. Maintenant si on retournait à la maison?

— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Alex s'est absenté pour la nuit. Il m'a dit qu'il devait aller voir un ami en Angleterre. Toi comment vas-tu faire avec Sakura qui t'attend dans le même lit?

— Tout s'arrange toujours avec Sakura, répondit Shaolan en souriant puisqu'il savait qu'il aurait de grandes chances d'arrivées avant elle.

OoO

Sakura regarda Alex avant de se lever et de commencer à marcher. Elle entendit rapidement son gardien lui demander si elle avait réussi et lui répondit par l'affirmative. Elle continua sa marche jusqu'au carrefour où elle monta dans la limousine de Tomoyo et demanda au chauffeur de le conduire à l'appartement. Ce qu'il fit le plus rapidement possible. Sakura s'empressa de se débarrasser de son costume et de revêtir ses vêtements habituels et de ressortir laissant Alex à l'appartement. Elle s'arrangea pour ne pas le recroiser et s'empressa de monter dans le véhicule de Shaolan qu'elle avait emprunté pour l'occasion. Elle conduisit rapidement jusqu'au manoir et se stationna devant les portes se doutant qu'Alfred irait ranger la voiture dès qu'il serait levé. Sakura monta à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son amoureux et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle enleva sa chemise et regarda son bras soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'elle constata que la balle ne l'avait qu'effleuré. Sakura appuya légèrement sur la blessure et grimaça en constatant que la zone était très douloureuse. La blessure était peu profonde, mais laissait couler une énorme quantité de sang. Sakura désinfecta à l'aide de grimace la blessure et commençait à bander son bras lorsque Shaolan entrebâilla la porte découvrant la jeune femme qu'il aimait en soutien gorge essayant tant bien que mal de se bander le biceps. Il s'approcha ayant peur de voir dans quel état elle se trouvait et s'excusa lorsqu'elle sursauta. Contrairement à Sakura il n'était pas allez se changer avant de rentrer ce qui expliquait qu'il était toujours habillé de ses vêtements noirs qui semblaient absorbés la lumière. Il attrapa le pansement et fit d'enrouler le bras de la jeune fille mécontent.

— Tu es blessé! Comment?

— Le gardien de sécurité était rapide à la détente!

— Quoi! Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital!

— Calme-toi, la balle ne m'a qu'effleurée. Et de toute façon, la police va rechercher une jeune fille dans les hôpitaux avec une blessure par balle au bras gauche.

— Je m'avoue vaincue, mais as-tu trouvé, ce que tu cherchais, demanda Shaolan en sortant de la salle de bain en enlevant son chandail.

— Je l'ai trouvé, tu m'aides à le mettre?

— Pas de problème avec ça, cria Shaolan de la chambre.

Sakura sourit lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre à coucher trouvant son amoureux vêtu d'un simple boxer. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit le collier qu'elle avait récupéré pour qu'il le lui mette. Sakura allait se retourner pour le remercier lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Shaolan sur son coup déclenchant des frissons chez elle.

— Je ne savais pas que c'était pour aller chercher ta clé que tu souhaitais aller là-bas.

— En parlant de ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu y étais et pourquoi est-ce que tu as emmené Sophie?

— Je m'inquiétais et Sophie ma suivit, je m'en suis rendu compte une fois rendu à l'édifice alors j'ai laissé allez.

— J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand je l'ai vue!

— J'imagine, rit Shaolan en attrapant Sakura avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Elle ne fait pas penser à quelqu'un qui peut mettre un homme entrainé au tapis en moins de dix secondes.

— C'est vrai maintenant et si on dormait demain tu as une grosse journée!

Shaolan grogna pour toute réponse à la remarque de Sakura avant d'avouer qu'elle avait raison. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et attira la jeune fille à lui sentant qu'elle s'endormait déjà. Il embrassa son front avant d'approcher sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

— Sakura?

— Hmm…

— Voudrais-tu m'épouser?

— Quoi, demanda Sakura totalement réveillé tout à coup.

— Voudrais-tu m'épouser?

— Tu es sérieux?... Oui, mais bien sûr que oui, affirma Sakura après avoir vu Shaolan acquiescer à sa question.

Sakura très heureuse de la demande du jeune homme l'embrassa fougueusement l'enlaçant fortement. Elle fut surprise de sentir qu'il se décollait doucement d'elle avant de se retourner légèrement vers sa table de chevet. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et y prit une petite boite qu'il tendit vers sa compagne. Sakura qui s'était reculé afin de mieux voir ce que faisait Shaolan fut étonné de le voir l'attiré à lui alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre son torse contemplant la boite de velours qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle se surprit à hésiter à l'ouvrir ayant peur de ne faire que rêver, mais la main de Shaolan qui lui frottait doucement le dos la convainquit d'ouvrir le coffret. Elle retint sa respiration en voyant la bague faite d'argent et d'or. Sur un anneau simple fait d'argent sterling se trouvait une petite fleur en or 18 carats. Au centre de la fleur se trouvait un diamant blanc de première qualité. Sakura pencha légèrement le boitier découvrant sur le fin anneau de petite nervure or qui représentait fidèlement les racines de la plante. Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que la bague donnait vraiment l'impression qu'un rose avait poussé sur l'anneau laissant ses racines entourées celui-ci. Shaolan la regarda intriguer de voir sa réaction et attrapa l'anneau.

— Je peux, demanda-t-il incertain.

— Elle… elle est magnifique et bien sûr que tu peux, répondit Sakura en tendant légèrement la main.

Shaolan lui mit l'anneau avant de l'embrasser.

— Je suis contente de voir que c'est la bonne grandeur, j'avais peur qu'elle soit trop grande.

— Elle me fait parfaitement rassure toi!

— Maintenant, il faut dormir.

— Tu crois que je vais dormir maintenant! Je suis beaucoup trop énervée pour fermer les yeux.

Shaolan sourit avant de fermer les yeux et d'attirer sa fiancée à lui trop heureuse de pouvoir l'appeler comme cela désormais. Il savait que cela faisait que très peu de temps qu'il était en couple avec elle, mais les derniers évènements lui avait fait réaliser qu'il ne pourrait dorénavant vivre sans elle. Il sentit très nettement les lèvres de la jeune fille sur sa peau et sourit, les yeux fermés. Il sentit ses mains parcourir du bout des doigts son torse lui créant des frissons de plaisir. Il sentit rapidement sa main descendre pour s'approcher de plus en plus de son sous-vêtement. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il sentit l'élastique de son boxer se soulever pour s'approcher de son membre qui avait réagi au baiser brûlant que lui avait donné sa fiancée sur le torse se rapprochant de plus en plus de son coup avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse soudainement. Il la fit basculer sous lui profitant du fait qu'elle venait de lui enlever son seul vêtement pour explorer à son tour le corps de sa belle la couvrant de baisers endiablés. Il laissa ses mains parcourir son corps redécouvrant lentement chaque millimètre du corps de la jeune fille. Il sentait son corps réagir aux caresses que continuait à lui prodiguer Sakura et il sentit dès qu'il posa sa main sur son sous-vêtement qu'il s'empressa d'envoyer de l'autre côté de la chambre rapidement suivit du soutien gorge de la jeune fille. Il caressa avec dextérité l'intimité de sa compagne lui procurant une extase qu'il fut heureux de lire sur son visage. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus attendre et qu'elle était prête à l'accueillir, il la pénétra fermement commençant ses va et viens se fiant au gémissement que produisait Sakura pour savoir s'il pouvait accélérer la cadence afin de lui fournir un plaisir encore inconnu. Il se réjouit de l'entendre hurler son plaisir la suivant peu après avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne la vit se coller contre lui avant de s'endormir profondément. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre ne se doutant pas qu'il se ferait réveillé quelques heures plus tard par un événement inattendu.

OoO

Shaolan ouvrit les yeux sentant Sakura en faire de même. Une explosion avait secoué la bâtisse l'ébranlant fortement. Shaolan se leva laissant le drap à Sakura et enfila rapidement son sous-vêtement alors que la porte s'ouvrait laissant voir trois hommes d'origine chinoise.

— Toc, toc, lança le premier. Ça ne vous dérange pas si l'on entre?

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous me laisserai des commentaires. On se retrouve au prochain.**


	23. Chapter 22: Visite

**Désolé pour l'attente qui a été très longue pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu de gros problèmes avec mon portable, mon chargeur m'a encore lâché, il a fallu que je l'envoie à la compagnie parce que certains programmes refusaient de jouer et il a ensuite fallu que je le formate. Malheureusement pour moi mes chapitres étaient sur mon portable. J'ai réussi à garder mes fichiers, mais mon programme de correction qui améliore légèrement mon français n'est que sur mon portable. Bref, mon ordi m'a lâché. Désoler encore une fois et bonne lecture.**

**ShaolanxSakura : Je suis contente de savoir que le chapitre t'ait plût**

**emilie2009****: ravie de voir que l'histoire te plait. **

Chapitre 22 : Visite

— Toc, Toc. Ça ne vous dérange pas si l'on entre?

Shaolan se recula légèrement en découvrant les armes à feu qui pointaient dans sa direction. Il ne savait pas comment réagissait sa fiancée dans le lit derrière lui. Il s'inquiétait, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'elle pourrait probablement s'en sortir seule, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter après le rêve prémonitoire qu'il avait fait. Il recula lentement jusqu'au mur où il mit sa main dans son dos faisant apparaitre son épée. Il tourna la tête pour voir que Sakura n'était plus dans le lit et la découvrit au pied des intrus la tête en sang. Shaolan, furieux s'avança appelant le dieu de la foudre pour qu'il assomme les intrus. Dès qu'il vit les premiers éclairs miniatures, il se dirigea rapidement vers Sakura et la prit dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que sa cicatrice se mit à luire, lui causant une douleur sans pareil. Incapable de bouger, il tomba à terre Sakura sous lui. Sa vision se troubla, son ouï devint diffus, il ne comprenait pas ce que les hommes disaient et avait de la difficulté à les différencier. La douleur s'accrut causant de violents tremblements chez le jeune homme qui se fit propulsé jusqu'au fond de la pièce par un des hommes alors que son coéquipier attrapait Sakura et le jetait sur son épaule. Il avait beau essayer de se relever, la douleur l'en empêchait. Il ne pouvait bouger sans qu'il avoir l'impression que des flammes parcouraient ses nerfs. Il regarda, impuissant les trois hommes sortir de la pièce sa fiancée avec eux. Il sentit la colère monter en lui, mais ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit un choc au ventre. Elle sentait la peau de sa tête tirée lorsqu'elle la releva légèrement. Elle vit Shaolan effondrer contre un mur, les yeux fixés sur elle et une douleur sans nom sur le visage. Furieuse, elle releva rapidement le bras, frappant son porteur à la nuque et l'assommant du même coup. Elle vit rapidement le sol s'approcher d'elle, mais elle réussit une réception parfaite se relevant presque immédiatement. Elle tourna le dos à Shaolan et fit face aux deux hommes intacts se plaçant, s'en sans rendre compte en position de défense. Elle les vit se séparer, pour l'attaquer de deux directions différentes, mais elle ne réagit pas les laissant se placer parfaitement et se mettre à avancer. Il lui suffit de s'accroupir pour que les deux hommes s'assomment eux même. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Shaolan constatant qu'il semblait aller mieux. Elle venait à peine de s'accroupir qu'Alfred arrivait dans l'encadrement. Il haussa les sourcils surpris avant de repartir et de revenir munis de menottes. Il les mit aux trois hommes et prit ensuite une corde qu'il avait emmenée et les attacha ensemble s'assurant qu'aucun ne puisse se libérer. Il s'approcha ensuite de Sakura fixant son regard sur le jeune chinois qui allait de mieux en mieux sa cicatrice de moins en moins douloureuse. Alfred attrapa le jeune homme et le déposa dans le lit avant de s'absenter laissant les trois hommes maintenant réveillés avec le couple.

Sakura toujours vêtu du drap s'approcha d'eux et les regarda découvrant avec horreur la cicatrice familière sur l'arcade sourcilière d'un des hommes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le frapper au visage entendant, au moment même où son poing entrait en collision avec le visage de l'homme, un brusque craquement. Elle ramena rapidement son point sur sa poitrine sachant qu'elle l'avait brisé. Elle tremblait se remémorant la dernière fois où elle avait aperçu cette marque. Elle n'avait pas cru que ses souvenirs étaient si précis, mais elle revoyait l'homme plus jeune de douze ans alors qu'il tenait le fer chauffé à blanc qu'il allait poser sur la hanche de la jeune fille qui n'était qu'une enfant à l'époque. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui se mettant à sa hauteur avant de fixer son regard dans le sien.

— Pourquoi être revenu, demanda Sakura.

— Je ne fais que suivre les ordres, répondit l'homme alors que les deux autres grognaient des injures à ce dernier.

— Des ordres de qui?... Je t'ai demandé de qui venaient tes ordres… Bon, Alfred!

— Oui Madame?

— Emmener les deux autres ailleurs, je désir parler à celui-là en privé.

— Bien madame!

— Merci Alfred.

Shaolan regarda Sakura alors qu'elle expliquait à Alfred ce qu'elle voulait. Il vit son majordome partir avec deux des hommes et laisser le dernier où il se trouvait. Il détailla comme l'avait fait Sakura et découvrit comme elle la particularité de l'homme. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement qui il était, son propre enlèvement étant trop loin dans sa mémoire. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise en entendant les paroles de Sakura.

— Pourquoi m'avoir permis de m'enfuir cette nuit-là? N'importe qui aurait verrouillé la porte, peu importe le fait que je sois blessé ou non!

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, cracha l'homme voyant bien qu'il ne pourrait masquer la vérité très longtemps.

— Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi?

— Je n'ai rien fait lors de ton kidnapping pour t'aider!

— Je t'ai vu déverrouiller la porte avant de regarder dans ma direction et de retourner te coucher.

— Je n'ai rien fait de ça! Tu dois avoir eu des hallucinations.

— Pourquoi?

— C'est tout ce que tu connais comme question?

— Je vais répéter cette question tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu. Je veux comprendre comme se fait-il que tu m'ais aidé alors que tu étais censé faire partie de ceux qui allaient me tuer.

— Nous ne t'aurions pas tué. Regarde-toi, on a eu raison de te garder en vie ton corps est parfait!

— Enlève ton chandail… Je veux voir quelque chose alors enlève-le!

— Tu es folle.

— Parfait, si tu me forces à le faire moi-même!

— Sakura attend, je vais m'en charger, dit Shaolan d'une voie faible, mais sûre.

Sakura le regarda et allait lui dire qu'elle s'en chargeait, mais le regard qu'il lui lança la fit changer d'avis. Elle replaça son regard sur l'homme ficelé devant elle et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit Shaolan déposer une chemise sur elle, lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'elle devrait allez s'habiller. Sakura attacha la chemise d'une main et laissa tombé le drap sur le sol avant de se rendre à sa commode où elle prit des pantalons de coton qu'elle enfila rapidement du mieux qu'elle put avant de se rapprocher de l'homme qui ne portait maintenant plus de chandail. Elle le contourna et regarda son dos se figeant en constatant qu'elle avait raison. Dans le dos l'homme se trouvait tatouer à la base de la nuque le même écusson que celui qu'elle et Shaolan portaient. Sakura attrapa la ceinture de l'homme et descendit rapidement le pantalon avant de baisser légèrement le sous-vêtement alors que Shaolan la regardait faire indécis. Elle arrêta son geste subitement et leva le regard vers le visage de l'homme choqué.

— Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

— Vous êtes les symboles de la perfection incarnée. Ceux qui ne mourront que lorsqu'ils l'auront décidé. Ceux qui causeront la fin du monde, ceux qu'il faut à tout pris arrêtés.

— Mais tu n'y crois pas, pourquoi?

— Parce que cette façon de penser n'est pas la mienne. Je sens que je ne devrais pas vous causer d'ennui!

— Tu n'as jamais voulu faire partie de ce groupe, je me trompe.

— Tu es trop perspicace! Comment peux-tu savoir tout cela? Je n'ai jamais voulu être dans une secte qui a pour but de détruire deux personnes, je n'ai tenté que de mieux comprendre la prophétie, mais j'ai été rapidement embarqué dans un monde que je ne contrôlais pas.

— Laisse-moi deviner, tu donnerais tout pour sortir de ce monde n'est-ce pas, demanda Sakura en se calant contre son fiancé.

— Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur la prophétie alors pourrais-tu nous l'expliquer en long et en large.

L'homme les regarda surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une offre comme celle-là. Il pensait plutôt que les deux propriétaires se débarrasseraient de lui à la première occasion venue. Il les regarda incertain avant de commencer son monologue laissant les deux autres s'asseoir.

— La première strophe parle de la réunion de deux amants prédestinés à s'aimer. Il est écrit, le félin rencontrera la pierre, des sacrifices seront exigés, ensemble causera la perte noir, alors terminera l'humanité.

Pendant quelques heures l'homme expliqua aux deux amoureux ce qu'il connaissait de la signification de la prophétie intégrale les surprenants toujours un peu plus. Il fut surpris de voir qu'ils s'éloignaient en lui indiquant qu'il pouvait partir lorsqu'il eut fini de tout dire. Il sentait que le couple avait besoin de parler ensemble et n'avait rien contre eux, il était jeune, beau et intelligent, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait été durant sa propre jeunesse. Il sortit sans un bruit sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de les empêcher d'être ensemble et que de ce fait il était condamné. Ses patrons ne lui permettraient pas de ne pas agir. Il savait qu'il mourrait que quelques heures plus tard. Il n'avait d'autre choix, dès qu'il franchirait le cadre de porte, une cible s'installerait sur son visage.

Sakura regarda Shaolan avant de hausser les épaules, elle ignorait si elle devait donner toute l'importance aux propos de l'homme, elle sentait qu'il ne souhaitait pas la vie qu'il avait, mais ne pouvait faire autrement que de douter. Il avait tenté d'assassiner ses parents et elle-même du même coup. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit sentant sa chemise s'ouvrir, elle ne s'en soucia pas la douleur de sa main était trop présente pour qu'elle ne puisse l'ignorer. Elle vit Shaolan lui jeter un regard et tenta vainement de camoufler son membre blessé, mais il l'attrapa rapidement. Elle fut surprise de la douceur du geste et baissa les yeux, honteuse de la façon dont elle l'avait cassé. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas content de la situation et se mordit les lèvres en voyant son regard furieux, mais il l'embrassa doucement.

— Je ne suis pas furieux contre toi Saki. Viens, il faut que l'on discute.

— Shao, notre vision, la prophétie, tout nous emmène vers ce moment! Je ne veux pas y arriver. Tu sais comment moi que je ne pourrais pas survivre dans l'état dans lequel je serai à se moment là.

— Sakura tu sait comme moi que tu seras encore vivante quand je te rejoindrai. Très bien alors pourquoi étais-je si terrifié lorsque je t'ai vue arriver? Je n'aurais pas du puisque je savais que tu viendrais.

Sakura je ne sais pas ce qui nous à amener à cela, mais je peux te jurer que je ferai toujours hors limite pour m'occuper de toi, tu es tout ce qui me force à me lever le matin. Tu es mon soleil Sakura!

Sakura le regarda avant de placer sa seule main valide sur le coup de Shaolan attirant son visage vers le sien avant de capturer ses lèvres et elle ne put retenir un grognement de frustration lorsqu'il laissa ses lèvres de côté pour se diriger vers sa main blessée qu'il embrassa avant de recouvrir le bras de son aimé de baiser fiévreux remontant rapidement jusqu'à son épaule avant de s'arrêter remarquant qu'une étrange lueur émanait du bras. Il fit passer ses mains sur le poignet découvrant que les os étaient parfaitement ressoudés. Il regarda Sakura avant de poser ses lèvres sur la clavicule de la jeune femme, remontant tranquillement vers son coup. Il l'étendit sur le matelas profitant mentalement du fait qu'elle ne porte qu'une chemise, trop grande pour elle qui camouflait à peine ses fesses pour glissé sa main sous celle-ci découvrant le corps de la jeune femme du bout des doigts. Il la sentait frissonner sous ses doigts et était heureux de constater les réactions positives de la jeune fille. Il détacha lentement, un par un, tout les boutons sachant qu'elle-même était trop excitée pour laisser les préliminaires durer trop longtemps. Il sentait son rythme cardiaque augmenter tout comme celui de Sakura, il sentait contre son propre bas-ventre, celui de Sakura qui se réchauffait, ses tremblements de plaisir augmentaient alors qu'il embrassa fougueusement Sakura. Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme étrier lentement l'élastique de son sous-vêtement avant de le descendre.

OoO

Shaolan regarda Sakura qui dormait, il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il puisse de nouveau se passer d'elle, elle était tout pour lui. Il laissa ses mains courir le long de son bras avant de s'habiller et de rédiger une note avant de la poser sur son propre oreiller et de sortir de la pièce. Il s'arrêta surpris de voir les deux autres hommes qui étaient entrés dans sa chambre attacher dans l'entrée. Il les contourna avant de se diriger vers la porte.

— Monsieur? Que fais-je de ces messieurs?

— Laisse-les partir, Alfred. Je vais devoir te parler quand je rentrerai ce soir… Alfred, J'ai changé d'idée va les reconduire au port! Prend soin de t'arranger pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule, j'en ai pour quelques heures alors d'ici là arrange-toi pour que le manoir soit en ordre.

— Bien monsieur, où dois-je dire que vous êtes.

— J'ai un rendez-vous dans une boutique, à l'entreprise Daidouji et je dois finalement allez chez le notaire, répondit Shaolan une fois dehors, sur et certain que les deux crapules ne l'entendraient pas.

Il se retourna sur ses mots et monta dans sa voiture avant de démarrer. Comme il l'avait dit, il s'arrêta en premier à la compagnie Daidouji allant directement dans le bureau de Tomoyo où il ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Il savait que les secrétaires et les agents de sécurité avaient été surpris de voir que ses passes magnétiques fonctionnaient toujours et ne prit même pas la peine de leur dire bonjour. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que le bureau était vide, mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir la jeune Japonaise aux cheveux noirs entrée dans la pièce.

— Que puis-je faire pour toi?

— J'ai un service à te demander, pourrais-tu rétrogradé Sakura à mannequin?

— Pourquoi?

— J'aimerais mieux la garder près de moi le plus souvent possible.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux y faire, tu restes toujours son photographe attitré, peu importe son grade alors pourquoi, mannequin?

— J'ai mes raisons.

— Je vais essayer, mais elle est douée pour trouver de bon modèle, il va falloir que je la remplace!

— Tu as découvert Sakura, tu découvriras d'autres perles, j'en suis sûr.

Shaolan se leva et regarda Tomoyo un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres. Il savait qu'elle accepterait. Il sortit ensuite repassant devant les employés avant de remonter dans sa Ferrari et de rouler jusqu'à un commerce où il se gara devant la devanture. Il entra dans le magasin se dirigeant directement vers l'arrière s'arrêtant devant un kiosque.

— Monsieur Li, que puis-je faire pour vous, demanda un homme en costume. Je suis Takeo, le propriétaire de cette boutique.

— Je cherche la perfection incarnée, rit Shaolan. Non, je viens chercher le cadeau de mariage de ma sœur.

— Je vois dans ce cas je reviens veuillez m'attendre.

Shaolan regarda l'homme disparaitre dans l'arrière-boutique avant de revenir avec deux boites qu'il posa devant le jeune chinois avant de les ouvrir laissant découvrir à Shaolan deux bijoux magnifiques. Shaolan sourit en constatant que son beau-frère avait très bon gout. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir gardé le compte des jours. Il était revenue à temps pour les préparatifs et commençait à se demander comment Sheffa allait s'arranger avec la Daidouji compagnie. Personne n'était au courant de ses fiançailles et la presse n'était au courant de rien non plus. Sa sœur avait toujours voulu éviter d'avoir une vie médiatisée et elle avait réussi sur presque tous les points. Il referma les deux boites avant de sortir son chéquier. Il savait que le couple de mariés serait très heureux de leurs cadeaux et espérait bien qu'il saurait tenir le secret jusqu'à la réception du mariage.

— Je suis ravie que vous ayez trouvé le bonheur dans ma boutique plusieurs fois. La bague que vous avez achetée il y a quelques jours est-elle à la bonne grandeur?

— Miraculeusement oui, mais je sens que quelques choses vous tracassent de quoi s'agit-il?

— Je compte prendre ma retraite bientôt et je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais pouvoir faire de ma boutique. Elle est assez connue, mais je ne connais que peu de personnes intéressées.

— Je suis sûr qu'il y a au moins une personne intéressée, rassurez-vous Takeo. Je viendrai demain parler de l'achat de la boutique, rit Shaolan en entrant dans le jeu du propriétaire.

Il sortit ensuite retournant à sa voiture et conduisit jusque chez son notaire où il dut attendre devant la secrétaire qu'elle veuille bien remarquer sa présence. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne laisse tombé son vernis à ongles et ne relève les yeux sur lui. Il lut dans ses yeux énormément de choses, du désir pour son corps, le désir qu'elle avait de posséder la fortune de la famille Li. Il sourcilla et allait répliqué au regard chargé de désir de la jeune fille lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre son notaire qui paru surpris de le voir attendre dans le hall. Il le fit entré dans le bureau alors que Shaolan contemplait de nouvelles œuvres sur les murs. Il fut surpris de voir une peinture sur le mur représentant Sakura habillé d'un kimono du dix-septième siècle. Il s'en approcha et discerna plusieurs différences chez la jeune fille sur le portrait.

— Je vois que la ressemblance vous à aussi marqué, mais sache Shaolan que cette jeune fille n'a jamais exister, elle est un amalgame de différente femme qui plaisait à l'artiste. Puis-je connaitre la raison de ta présence ici?

— Je voudrai modifier quelques choses à mon testament.

— Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu en avais fait un si jeune, mais ça m'arrange, je fais plus d'argent comme cela, tu vas y faire énormément de modifications au fur et à mesure du temps. Que veux-tu modifier?

— Je voudrai m'assurer que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose tout appartienne à ma fiancée Sakura Kinomoto.

— Vous parlez bien de la jeune femme qui a demandé à ce que le manoir soit à votre nom au lieu de celui de votre famille.

— Elle a fait quoi!!!

— Elle a mis le manoir à votre nom ainsi que quelques une des petites entreprises Li.

— Mère a dû être furieuse!

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, elle a elle-même parlementé avec votre mère. Il est temps de mettre à jour votre testament.

OoO

Sakura ouvrit les yeux lentement tendant le bras vers l'autre côté du lit et se redressa immédiatement en constatant qu'elle était seule. Elle parcourut le lit du regard et remarqua rapidement la note qu'il avait laissée à son intention. Elle la lut, curieuse de savoir quels étaient les rendez-vous dont parlait son amoureux. Elle se leva et enfila la chemise que Shaolan lui avait prêtée la veille. Elle sortit de la pièce se dirigeant lentement vers la cuisine où elle s'assit au comptoir alors qu'Alfred déposait un plat devant elle. Alfred ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il vit dans l'embrasure de la porte Sheffa qui regardait septique les vêtements de la jeune fille.

— Alors, je vois que tu as été occupé durant la nuit, lança la Chinoise alors que Sakura sursautait et répandait une partie de sa nourriture sur la chemise.

— Sheffa! Tu m'as fait peur, que fais-tu ici?

— Je…

— Sheffa, où es-tu? Mère te cherche, affirma Futie alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce et se stoppait de surprise en voyant elle aussi l'accoutrement de Sakura. Il est donc vraiment revenu!

— Que faites-vous ic… Futie, tu as bien dit que Yelan était ici?

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la mère entra dans la pièce alors que la Japonaise camouflait subtilement sa main gauche. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle avec son air sévère et son chignon. Elle reprit vite contenance en remarquant le regard dégouté que celle-ci lui jetait. Sakura se releva et contourna le comptoir camouflant ainsi ses jambes. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir l'actuel chef de la famille Li dans sa cuisine et se maudissait de ne pas avoir préféré s'habiller plus convenablement pour recevoir. Elle avait vu Alfred s'éclipser et lui fut reconnaissant lorsqu'elle le vit arrivé avec plusieurs vêtements, dont un pantalon de survêtement. Elle enfila rapidement le pantalon laissant le chandail sur la surface de travail. Sakura retourna serrer ses deux belles-sœurs dans ses bras heureux de les rencontrer une fois la surprise passée. Sakura se retourna vers Yelan un air sévère au visage. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'entretenir avec elle durant la journée, mais avait deviné qu'elle ne pouvait l'éviter.

— Mme Li, que puis-je faire pour vous, demanda Sakura.

— Je vois à votre accoutrement indécent que mon fils est revenu. Je l'attendrai dans le salon.

— Je suis navré _madame_, mais votre fils s'est absenté pour quelques heures et je dois vous avertir que je devrai moi aussi partir pour faire un saut à mon travail, vous ne pouvez donc pas rester.

Yelan allait sortir de la pièce furieuse lorsque la lumière se refléta sur la bague que Sakura avait oublié de cacher. Elle mit rapidement sa main dans sa poche, mais le regard de Yelan avait dehors et déjà dérivé vers le bijou. Elle savait qu'il était trop tard pour que la mère de famille ne dise rien et espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle n'ait pas à s'inquiéter.

— Qu'avez-vous au doigt?

Sakura regarda Yelan sachant que celle-ci avait énormément de difficulté à se contrôler. Elle décida de jouer franc-jeu.

— Une bague de Fiançailles et qu'avez-vous contre cela et de toute façon ce n'est pas un choix qui vous regarde. Maintenant, veuillez partir, je suis occupé et ne souhaite pas vraiment rester ici à cause de votre présence.

— De quel droit osez-vous?

— Du droit de la honte que j'ai de vous connaitre, ce que vous infligez à votre fils est honteux. J'ai toujours vécu sans parents et le comportement que vous avez envers votre famille est… Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour expliquer clairement à quel point vous me répugnez. Avant que j'oublie, vous êtes une personne ordinaire puisque vous avez des problèmes, une famille, des responsabilités. Vous êtes une personne ordinaire et moi la maitresse de maison alors, sortez!

Sheffa et Futie regardèrent Sakura n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un tenir tête à leur mère de la sorte. Elles ne surent quoi faire lorsque leur mère les regarda avant de sortir le pas raide. Sakura fit signe aux deux sœurs de s'asseoir leur mentionnant que Shaolan serait là trente minutes plus tard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le regard ahuri des deux femmes. Elle contourna le comptoir et servit deux thés ainsi qu'un café. Elle mit le lait sur le comptoir indiquant à ses deux collaboratrices qu'elles pouvaient s'asseoir. Sakura laissa son regard dérivé sur la surface en marbres du comptoir remarquant à peine les nervures noires se concentrant beaucoup plus sur le caractère austère du manoir qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de chassé de toutes les pièces depuis sont arrivés. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait vivre longtemps dans un endroit aussi peu adapté à sa personnalité.

— Je dois dire que j'aurais bien besoin d'aide pour décorer le manoir, j'ignore comment votre mère a fait pour y vivre, c'est austère!

Les deux jeunes femmes la regardèrent surprises avant d'acquiescer. Elle avait le même avis que leur patronne au sujet du manoir et souhaitait aussi renouer des liens avec leur passé. Ensemble, elles parlèrent des différents styles que pourraient avoir certaines pièces. Sakura rougit alors que les deux sœurs commençaient à discuter de la chambre de leur frère et ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête ne voyant donc pas Shaolan qui s'était figé sur le seuil incrédule.

— Si je ne me trompe pas, la décoration de ma cambre a été refaite depuis peu et je dois dire que je l'aime bien.

— Shao, crièrent les deux sœurs en se précipitant sur lui le faisant tomber au sol. Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu voulais te fiancer.

Il ne répondit rien et se félicita mentalement d'avoir pensé à camoufler ses achats avant de redescendre à la cuisine. Il serra du mieux qu'il put ses deux sœurs sachant que seul ce geste lui permettrait de se retrouver sur ses deux pieds au lieu de son postérieur. Il sourcilla lorsqu'il entendit Sakura rire de la situation.

— Reconnais que c'est risible, le grand Shaolan Li qui fait croire à toute la planète qu'il est l'homme de la situation est terrifié par ses sœurs, pour ta mère s'est normal elle est terrifiante!

— Ça ne t'a pas empêché de la renvoyer ce matin, constata Sheffa en embrassant Shaolan sur la joue sachant qu'il détestait cela.

— Elle a fait quoi, demanda celui-ci en tentant d'échapper au baiser baveux de sa sœur ainée.

— Je lui ai dit en des termes…

— Très directe, coupa Futie.

— Des termes très réalistes que je ne souhaitais pas la revoir avant qu'elle ne change de comportement.

Shaolan la regarda ahuri, il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu oser affronter sa mère, lui-même ne le faisait pas ayant trop peur de ses réactions. Il commençait à peine à lui montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi malléable qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Il se mit soudainement à sourire imaginant le visage outré de sa mère, ne l'ayant jamais vu il prenait un air irréalisable. Il chatouilla soudainement ses deux sœurs avant de se relever et d'enlacer Sakura se positionnant derrière sa petite amie se protégeant ainsi de ses sœurs. Lentement il tira Sakura vers l'arrière gardant les yeux fixés sur ses sœurs.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Sakura en tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte de son amoureux.

— Je me protège de mes sœurs et tu ne peux pas dire que la position te dérange, susurra-t-il en réponse à la question.

Sakura rit de la réplique et se retourna afin de faire face à Shaolan, mais le téléphone sonna coupant Sakura dans ses intentions. Elle tendit la main et attrapa rapidement le combiné avant de le positionner contre son oreille.

— SAKURA! Dis tout de suite aux deux demoiselles Li d'arriver à l'entreprise! J'ai des photographes qui les attendent depuis près d'une heure, hurla Tomoyo avant de raccrocher.

— Désoler les filles, mais ma meilleure amie va piquer une crise si vous n'allez pas travailler.

Les deux filles se regardèrent avant de s'éclipser laissant les deux tourtereaux seuls. Sakura se détacha lentement de Shaolan remettant le téléphone sur son socle. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir sur un tabouret sentant que Shaolan la suivait et s'asseyait sur le voisin du sien.

— Tu as mis le manoir à mon nom, ainsi que quelques compagnies! Comment?

— En changeant le nom du propriétaire éluda Sakura avant de prendre une gorgée de son café maintenant froid. Ton avant-midi s'est passé comment?

— Bien, j'en ai profité pour passer à l'entreprise. Il y avait un paquet pour toi, je te l'ai amené. J'ai aussi passé chez mon notaire pour lui poser quelques questions. J'aurais une question pour toi, dans ta vision as-tu vu l'homme qui était au bout de la rue?

— Un peu j'ai l'impression de devoir le connaitre, mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui il est. J'ai juste l'impression qu'il est important.

— Moi je le connais, il était un des hommes de main du clan, il était… attends une minute… je crois qu'il n'avait été engagé pour être garde du corps, mais celui de qui j'en ai aucune idée. Je ne l'ai vu que la journée de son embauche.

— Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous pourrons résoudre tous les problèmes, répliqua Sakura en ouvrant le paquet et en se figeant.

La boite contenait une note écrite au feutre sur la couverture où Sakura pouvait lire : « ton passé ». Elle ouvrit lentement le couvercle, nerveuse de découvrir ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois en trouvant une photographie où elle se trouvait dans les bras de Toya alors que Nadeshico tenait son épaule d'une main et qu'elle enlaçait Fujitaka à la taille. Sakura sourit, heureuse de voir une image où toute sa famille semblait en paix. Elle arrêta de sourire en remarquant, dans le fond du jardin extérieur où se trouvait sa famille, un homme. Il paraissait grand, le crâne rasé, son visage marqué par le vie laissait voir un air sévère. Son costume noir était impeccable alors qu'il était impossible de discerner le moindre faux pli alors que le manche d'une arme ressortait quelque peu du veston. Sakura devinait qu'il n'était pas hostile à sa position les mains croisées à l'avant, il semblait surveillé les alentour. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait été surprise de le voir apparaitre dans son passé, Sakura restait choqué de voir l'homme de la vision sur la photographie. Sakura releva le regard quelques secondes cherchant son amoureux des yeux et le découvrit marchant vers la porte silencieusement.

— Shao, tu pars?

— Je.. Euh, non! Bien sûr que non!

— Viens voir.

Shaolan n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il lui avait menti et n'ignorait pas le fait qu'elle devait se poser de nombreuse question. Il s'approcha et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux en reconnaissant l'homme qu'il avait vu au bout de la rue à la toute fin de son rêve.

— Je crois savoir qui il devait protéger, ma famille!

— Ça n'a aucun sens, nos parents ne sont pas sensés se connaitre à cette époque. Selon ma mère ils se sont connu que quelques mois avant qu'il ne soit tué, enfin plutôt disparue.

— Je sais, mais je ne suis qu'un bébé sur la photographie et il y a pourtant l'homme que ta mère a engagé dans le fond du jardin.

— Je ne comprends pas plus que toi, répondit Shaolan en enlaçant Sakura.

— Maintenant, où allais-tu?

— Je… euh! Je préfère ne pas t'en parler immédiatement, répliqua le jeune homme en repensant qu'il allait changer les cadeaux de place afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne les trouverait pas pour mettre ainsi toutes les chances de son côté afin que sa sœur ne les voie pas. Attends, je ne voulais pas dire cela, c'est que c'est une surprise pour Sheffa et je ne veux pas la gâcher.

Sakura se leva se détachant de Shaolan se sentant légèrement froissé qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance avant de sortir de la pièce et de se diriger vers la cour extérieure arrière sortant par l'accès du salon. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe contre le mur d'enceinte fixant son regard sur les papillons qui voletait lentement ou se laissait porter par la douce brise. Elle savait que Shaolan l'avait suivi inquiet de son comportement changeant. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle-même ne se comprenait pas. Un moment elle riait et l'autre elle pleurait. Elle dormait comme une masse, mais n'avait jamais l'impression de s'être reposée. Elle était l'littéralement épuisé. Elle ferma les yeux un instant perdants momentanément la conscience du temps. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle fut surprise de voir que le soleil était couché. Elle sentit rapidement les deux bras de Shaolan qui l'encerclait la gardant au chaud alors que quelques lanternes seulement éclairaient le jardin. Elle se sentait bien entourée de ses bras, mais le sentiment d'insécurité qui l'avait surprise le lendemain de leurs retrouvailles ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien pour l'instant, mais l'insécurité était toujours présente, peu importe ce qu'elle se disait pour se rassurer. Sakura allait ouvrit la bouche lorsque le nez de Shaolan se déposa doucement dans son coup. Elle sourit en constatant qu'il s'était endormi alors qu'elle se réveillait. Elle allait défaire l'emprise de ses bras lorsqu'elle l'entendit murmurer.

— Sakura… t'inquiète pas… comprend pas… humpf… je serai toujours là… je t'aime...

Sakura releva la tête avant de la tourner vers son amoureux et d'embrasser sa tempe le réveillant ainsi. Elle le sentit raffermir sa prise avant qu'il ne relève totalement la tête. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle souhaitait regagner leur lit. Endormis tous deux, ils tentèrent de se rendre à leur chambre sans trébucher. Ils s'effondrèrent tous deux sur le matelas se déshabillant à peine avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Ils n'ouvrirent les yeux que lorsque le téléphone sonna et qu'Alfred ouvrit la porte afin de leur rappelé qu'ils devaient allez, tous les deux, travailler durant la journée et que Tomoyo souhaitait les rencontrer avant de qu'il ne commence. Sakura opina et attendit d'entendre la porte se refermer avant de se lever et de se diriger d'un pas endormit vers sa penderie, ignorant volontairement Shaolan.

OoO

Sakura monta rapidement les marches entendant Shaolan pester contre son besoin d'énergie. Elle savait qu'il aurait voulu prendre l'ascenseur pour se rendre au bureau de Tomoyo, mais elle avait été explicite, elle voulait faire de l'exercice et qu'il ne la suive ou pas, elle ne prendre pas l'escalier. Shaolan l'avait suivi inquiet de son comportement. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis qu'elle avait eu sa vision. Elle avait toujours ce comportement changeant depuis qu'il était sorti de l'appartement. Elle semblait incapable de contrôler la moindre de ses émotions depuis qu'elle avait appris que ses parents étaient vivants. Il s'inquiétait et avait de plus en plus peur depuis leurs fiançailles. Il était conscient lors de l'achat du bijou lors de son retour qu'il bouclait son futur, qu'il ne pourrait plus échapper à sa vision puisqu'il s'agissait du même bijou et l'idée que Sakura soit enceinte lui avait frôlé l'esprit, mais il se souvenait s'être protégé et se rassurait. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas enceinte, la vision ne pourrait se produire. Perdu dans ses pensers il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne lui restait qu'un seul étage à gravir avant d'être arrivé. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait dépassé Sakura qui était penché sur ses genoux tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il redescendit la voir avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de monter les marches s'arrêtant au neuvième et la déposant. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir sourire lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Il la suivit quelques mètres derrière elle certain que quelques choses n'allaient pas chez Sakura. Il remarquait de subtils changements d'humeur chez elle. Il était inquiet et se félicitait d'avoir réussi à garder Sakura plus près de lui. Il soupira en entrant dans le bureau de Tomoyo.

— NON! JE T'INTERDIS DE FAIRE CELA! MAIS DE QUEL DROIT JE ME MÊLE! ÇA NE TE REGARDE PAS! NON!!!!

Shaolan regarda Tomoyo incertain. Celle-ci prit le téléphone et le lança contre le mur où il explosa. Il n'avait encore rien dit que celle-ci fixa son regard sur Shaolan.

— TOI! Explique-moi, comment ça se fait, que ta mère possède une copie des actes de propriété du terrain! Elle veut fermer la division, mais elle ne s'en sortira pas… Shaolan va au studio neuf Sakura va t'y rejoindre, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Shaolan la regarda avant de hausser les épaules et de sortir se dirigeant vers le studio neuf alors que Sakura s'asseyait.

— Sakura, hum… J'ai du décidé de te rétrogradé à mannequin. Tu devras partir en Amérique avec Shaolan pendant une semaine pour allez faire des photos au Grand Canyon. Tu pars dans une semaine avec Shaolan en attendant, l'essayage à lieu au studio neuf alors vas-y.

Sakura ouvrit la porte du bureau et partit rapidement vers le studio ou l'attendait Shaolan, mais elle du s'arrêter, car l'homme de sa vision se trouvait au bout du couloir. Il la regardait d'un regard doux, les mains dans les poches. Sakura s'approcha de lui doucement. Elle ne savait comment réagir.

— Sakura, je suis heureux de te revoir. Je vois que tu vas bien. Je suis désolé, mais je dois m'absenter pour un bon bout de temps. Je crois que l'on ne pourra se revoir que dans cette rue de San Francisco.

Sur ses mots il se sauva laissant Sakura seul dans le corridor à repasser dans sa tête les divers moments de sa vision.

**J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plût du moins assez pour me laisser une review.**

**Imary**


	24. Chapter 23: Séparation

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**

Chapitre 23 : Séparation

Sakura regarda l'horloge pour la sixième fois en dix minutes en soupirant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait retenir autant Shaolan alors qu'elle l'attendait pour aller au mariage de Sheffa. Elle était prête depuis un bout de temps, mais son homme se faisait encore attendre. Elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer dans la maison et commençait à perdre patience. Il avait fallu qu'elle subisse les remarques désobligeantes de tout le monde à l'entreprise sur sa prise de poids toute la journée et le retard de son fiancé la frustrait plus que nécessaire. Elle se mit à marcher de long en large tentant de faire passer le temps plus rapidement, mais ses yeux allaient toujours regarder l'horloge lui donnant l'impression que le temps ralentissait encore. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut rendue à regarder la pendule trois fois par minute qu'elle se résolut à ne plus poser son regard sur celle-ci quitte à regarder le plancher tout au long de sa déambulation. Elle ne releva les yeux que lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas venir vers elle. Sakura savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de son fiancé, à moins qu'il ne se soit découvert une passion subite pour les escarpins. Sakura fatigué de tourner en rond se laissa tombé sur le fauteuil de cuir.

Cela faisait près de trois semaines que Shaolan s'absentait souvent pour de longues durées à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Elle avait longtemps nié ce que la presse pensait de ses absences, mais la façon dont Shaolan évitait le sujet en lui disant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de rien l'avait rendue nerveuse. Elle avait fini par croire que la liaison que lui donnaient les journaux mondains pouvait être véridique. Elle ne le voyait presque plus, il ne passait que très rarement ses nuits au manoir. Elle avait fini par faire rénover une autre chambre dans l'aile opposée et y séjournait souvent préférant être dans une solitude choisie que dans celle imposée par son fiancé. Shaolan ne s'était rendu compte de rien, ce qui avait estomaqué Sakura. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose le préoccupait, mais savait qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Elle en avait assez et savait qu'elle ne pourrait endurer plus longtemps son absence.

Sakura releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir laissant voir Sophie. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que Sakura lui confirme qu'elle pouvait entrer. Elle regarda la Japonaise avant de s'asseoir face à elle.

— Il ne devrait plus être long.

— Son retard ne me dérange pas plus que nécessaire, mais je n'aimerais pas être à sa place quand il va croiser la trajectoire de sa sœur.

— Tu parles d'elle comme d'un missile.

— Elle a été obligée de retarder son mariage parce que son témoin n'est pas arrivé à l'heure.

— Est-ce que ça va?

— Bien sur pourquoi?

— Sakura, je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je vois bien que quelque chose t'énerve.

— Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit, d'ailleurs ton frère arrive.

Shaolan entra rapidement en courant content de savoir que Sakura l'avait attendu.

— Désolé du retard, j'ai été occupé pendant un bon bout de temps.

Sakura opina avant de se lever et d'indiquer aux deux autres personnes que les futurs mariés les avaient suffisamment attendus. Sakura traversa la nef et alla rejoindre la mariée afin de l'avertir que la cérémonie pouvait commencer. Sheffa était rageuse et Sakura le voyait facilement. La Japonaise se positionna et se mit à traverser la nef vers l'avant au son de la musique. Elle savait que Sheffa ne serait pas longue à la suivre et porta son regard vers la porte juste à temps pour voir sa belle-sœur remonter l'allée.

Sakura essayait tant bien que mal de rester consciente de ce qui l'entourait, mais elle perdit contact avec la réalité rapidement. Son manque de sommeil causé par ses nombreux cauchemars, fut la première des raisons qui lui vinrent à l'esprit lorsqu'elle perdit connaissance. Elle savait qu'elle était toujours debout, mais n'entendait plus rien et ne voyait plus rien. Elle savait que personne ne se rendrait compte de sa perte de conscience. Elle retint un soupir de contentement lorsqu'elle reprit son état normal. Elle suivit le plus longtemps possible le mariage alors que quelques pertes de conscience l'avaient surpris à plusieurs moments.

Sakura marcha que quelques pas avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre. Sakura savait qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, mais elle s'inquiétait. Son état empirait considérablement et elle ignorait comment elle allait s'en sortir pour la soirée. Toute la cérémonie elle avait vu le regard insistant de Shaolan sur elle et elle savait qu'il n'allait pas la laisser seule de la soirée.

Sakura cligna les paupières réalisant soudainement que la soirée tirait à sa fin. Elle se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'extérieur sachant que Shaolan allait la suivre. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à un banc ou elle se laissa tomber avant de réaliser qu'il ne l'avait pas suivi. Il était toujours à l'intérieur en train de parler à plusieurs hommes de finances. Sakura le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Sophie ne vienne la rejoindre.

— Sakura que ce passe-t-il? Tu n'as pas l'air en pleine forme.

— Des cauchemars, lança Sakura comme seule réponse.

— Pourtant, Shaolan ne l'a pas remarqué.

Sakura ne dit rien se perdant de nouveau dans ses réflexions. Elle avait longuement réfléchi sur les différentes options qui s'offraient à elle. Elle ne sut que Sophie était partie chercher Shaolan que parce qu'elle les vit revenir ensemble. Elle ne souhaitait pas entendre ce qu'il se disait et se concentra donc sur ses pensées. Elle sentit finalement la main de Shaolan sur son épaule. Elle sentait au travers ce toucher simple qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. C'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle alla faire ses au revoir aux mariés avant de repartir accompagner de Shaolan et Sophie. Sakura regarda Shaolan monter à la chambre réalisant qu'elle était de retour au manoir, elle vit son fiancé s'arrêter au milieu des marches et lui tendre la main. Elle voyait dans ses yeux de la panique. Sakura alla le rejoindre en souriant légèrement et commença à monter les marches lentement. Sakura n'avait grimpé que de deux marches lorsque le téléphone de Shaolan sonna.

— Oui… non pas ce soir… Arrange-toi tous…

— Shao va-y! Je vais survivre à une nuit sans toi.

— Attends… Saki, tu as besoin de moi. Je ne veux pas te laisser en ce moment. Tu es sûr, demanda Shaolan en voyant l'air rassurant de Sakura. J'arrive dans trente minutes. Merci chérie.

Shaolan embrassa le front de Sakura avant de descendre les marches rapidement et de sortir du manoir. Sakura redescendit les quelques marches qu'elle avait montées et se rendit dans la chambre qu'elle s'était aménagée au rez-de-chaussée prêt à faire ce dont elle avait décidé à accomplir.

OoO

Shaolan ouvrit les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il sentit que la place était vide à ses côtés. Il se souvenait pourtant bien de Sakura qui se blottissait contre son torse lorsqu'il était revenu durant la nuit. Il s'assit dans le lit cherchant une trace de la présence de Sakura, mais il n'en trouva aucune. Se disant qu'elle devait se trouver en bas, il se rendit tranquillement à la cuisine s'arrêtant soudainement à cause de ce qui se trouvait sur le comptoir. Sur celui-ci se trouvait l'anneau de fiançailles de Sakura posé sur une feuille de papier soigneusement plié. Il soupesa l'anneau dans sa main alors qu'il dépliait le papier.

_Shaolan,_

_J'ai longuement pensé à ce que j'allais écrire pour expliquer mon absence. J'ai même longuement pensé à cette absence en me posant différentes questions. J'ai fini par comprendre que je devais t'expliquer en des termes simples une situation qui me parait plus compliquée que jamais. Je t'ai vue t'absenter pour des raisons que je ne t'ai jamais demandées durant les dernières semaines. Je ne t'ai pas posé de questions simplement parce que je jugeais que tu méritais amplement ma confiance. Tu t'absentes toutes les heures et cela ne me dérangeait pas, mais plus le temps passait et moins tu en passais avec moi. Je t'ai perdu de vu mon amour. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, n'en doute jamais, mais je ne souhaite pas me fiancer avec un courant d'air. J'ai bien essayé d'aborder le sujet, mais tu étais toujours trop occupé pour que l'on discute. La meilleure preuve de ton absence est le fait que tu ne te sois pas rendu compte que je ne dormais plus dans notre chambre. Il y a deux semaines que j'ai adopté celle derrière les cuisines que j'avais faites rénovées. Shaolan, je suis partie parce que tu n'étais déjà plus là et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. Continue ce que tu fais mon amour et fait moi signe lorsque tu seras prêt à vivre à deux. Je me suis arrangé pour que tu aies quelques congés de suite à l'entreprise, tu pourras ainsi continuer ce que tu faisais si bien à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit. Tu me manques._

_La femme dont le cœur sera toujours à toi_

_Ta Sakura_

Shaolan s'était laissé tomber au sol alors qu'il lisait la lettre de sa fiancée. Il ne sentait pas les larmes couler sur ses joues, il ne sentait plus rien. Soudain pris d'un énorme doute, il se leva et se mit à courir en direction de sa chambre ouvrant rapidement tous les tiroirs qui était sensée être remplie par les vêtements de sa bien-aimée. Il les découvrit un à un vide. Il se dirigea mécaniquement vers la penderie que le même résultat se répétait. Prit d'une idée il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et se rendit dans la chambre que Sakura avait énoncée sur la feuille. Ce qu'il y découvrit le stupéfia. La chambre avait été habitée peu de temps au paravent, mais aucun vêtement de sa belle ne s'y trouvait. Elle était partie et il n'avait rien pu faire pour la retenir. Il se laissa choir sur le sol en criant et pleurant.

Il avait mal à un point tel qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, il voulait tout détruire, mais ne voulais pas toucher à ses seuls souvenirs de sa belle. Il souhaitait garder son odeur ici encore longtemps. Il savait que Sophie allait arriver quelques secondes plus tard, il avait du la réveillé lorsqu'il avait hurlé et ne se souciait pas le moins du monde qu'elle ne lui fasse connaitre sa mauvaise humeur. Il l'avait hébergé pour la nuit préférant l'avoir près de lui lorsqu'elle abusait de l'alcool comme à tous les mariages auquel elle assistait et la veille n'avait pas fait exception. Il vit son ombre se projeter sur le mur face à lui bien avant qu'elle ne parle. Elle semblait avoir compris seule la raison du désarroi de son frère et vint l'enlacer doucement. Elle s'assit au sol et teint son frère contre elle se balançant légèrement. Pendant des heures elle tenta de réconforter. Plusieurs fois, le téléphone sonna pour une raison que la sœur adoptive connaissait bien. Elle était la seule dans le secret des absences de Shaolan. Elle comprenait Sakura, mais se réprimandais d'avoir obéi à Shaolan lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à sa bien-aimée. Il travaillait depuis plusieurs semaines à ramasser plusieurs objets en tout genre que Sophie lui dictait. Il n'avait aucune idée à quoi ils allaient eux servir, mais Sophie lui avait affirmé qu'ils lui seraient utiles pour sauver sa belle. La première semaine il s'absentait que pour voler les objets qu'elle lui indiquait, mais devait s'avouer à elle-même que les absences était de plus en plus inexpliqué même pour elle.

Sophie se releva doucement se penchant pour étendre Shaolan sur le sol. Il s'était endormi épuisé par ses larmes. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et composa un numéro avant de décrocher le combiné. Elle était furieuse, mais comprenait la situation.

— Bonjour, c'est Sophie… oui je sais… comment? Je l'ai trouvé en larmes dans sa chambre… Non ça la beaucoup plus affecter que prévue… Je n'aurais peut-être pas du… je sais que je ne peux rien y changer… TU N'AS PAS VU SON ÉTAT!... Il ne sert à rien de continuer… Non il faut que l'on arrête on ne pourra rien y changer… Il ne pourra pas travailler plus longtemps à nos projets… Il n'est pas dans le bon état d'esprit... Je ne peux pas!... C'est impossible… Je ne suis pas comme ça… C'est complètement stupide… Tu voulais savoir ce qui lui arriverait non?... Tu l'as vu alors pourquoi continuer? Ça va le détruire!... Oui… oui, mais… oui d'accord… Bien, je le ferai… Oui ce sera le plus tôt possible… Très bien… Oui, je te recontacte une fois que c'est fait…

Sophie raccrocha en soupirant. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait forcée d'agir immédiatement. Elle retourna auprès de son frère et le souleva difficilement le positionnant dans le lit avant du bordé et de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil afin de surveillé le sommeil de son frère.

OoO

Sakura sourit en constatant qu'elle avait fini de déballer la plus grande partie de ses objets dans sa nouvelle demeure. Elle savait qu'elle serait facile à retrouver et n'espérait pas le contraire. Elle savait qu'à ce moment Shaolan avait dû lire la lettre qu'elle lui avait laissée. Elle allait sortir de sa chambre lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Elle savait avec ses pouvoirs qu'il s'agissait de Kérobéro accompagné de Yukito. Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire le moindre signe pour qu'il entre et se rassurât de les trouver inchangés. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle avant de se laisser tomber sur le divan.

Sakura pouffa en remarquant l'accoutrement des deux hommes, elle laissa son regard errer sur la chemise rose de son gardien solaire avant de se retourner vers le lunaire en fixant sa chemise hawaïenne. Elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant leur accoutrement. Elle les regarda essayant de se clamer avant de se lever et de se réfugier dans la cuisine derrière le mur afin de laissé libre cour à son hilarité. Ses deux gardiens avaient l'air totalement idiot habillé comme cela. Elle revoyait dans sa tête l'ensemble blanc et rose de Kéro ainsi que l'ensemble jaune et brun de Yukito et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de leur apparence. Elle les entendait facilement bougonner de l'hilarité de leur maitresse. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne soit capable de réapparaître devant eux. Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil attendant que les gardiens ne prennent la parole.

— Sakura, il faudrait que tu penses à t'entrainer avec tes cartes. Ça fait des années que tu ne t'es pas servi de la magie.

— Je m'en suis servi, mais de manière différente. De toute façon, elles ne changent pour aucune raison et j'arrive de moins en moins à les utiliser.

— Elles changent?

— Certaines sont passées du rose des Cartes de Sakura à un orange ou il n'y a pas de nom lisible. Ou se trouvait mon nom se trouve un enchainement de symboles géométriques.

Elle voyait que Kérobéro réfléchissait à ses sourcils froncés. Sakura le voyait chercher des cartes des yeux et ne fit qu'un simple geste des doigts pour qu'elles apparaissent devant celui qui les cherchait. Ses deux gardiens la regardèrent époustoufler. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Sakura répondait à leurs questions.

— Mes pouvoirs se sont considérablement développé ses dernières semaines. J'en ignore la cause, mais je n'ai aucune difficulté à faire certaines choses, mais les cartes se dérobent. J'ai l'impression qu'elles ne me reconnaissent pas.

Kérobéro jeta un regard en coin à son coéquipier avant de regarder Sakura et de lui demander s'il pouvait essayer quelque chose. Sakura le regarda avant de se lever et de le suivre jusque dans la chambre aux deuxièmes étages. Elle voyait bien que Kérobéro tenait les cartes alors que Yukito était allé chercher le livre. Une fois encore Sakura remarqua la différence qu'elle constatait peu tous les jours entre le Yukito avant qu'elle n'abandonne ses pouvoirs et celui du moment. L'ancienne partageait sa vie en deux alors que les deux personnalités s'étaient, à ce moment, mélangées pour donner une seule entité qui partageait les souvenirs des deux personnalités sans pour autant ressentir de problèmes.

— Comment fais-tu pour avoir une maison aussi grande alors que l'espace est si limité en Chine?

— C'est vraiment simple, rit Sakura. Il m'a suffi de dire que j'étais l'ancien fiancé de Shaolan Li.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air étonné de ses gardiens et du se tenir le ventre à cause des crampes qui se firent ressentir au bout de dix minutes. Elle riait encore à gorge déployée lorsqu'elle sentit qu'un étranger se trouvait dans sa maison. Instantanément, elle reprit son calme devant l'air ahuri de ses compagnons et se dirigea vers la porte alors que celle-ci l'ouvrit. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle se retrouvait plaquée contre un mur par une force invisible. Bien que Sakura se soit surprise elle-même avec sa facilité à utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs, elle ne le montra pas. La jeune femme essaya d'ouvrir la bouche, mais un foulard se matérialisa devant son visage l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot. La jeune femme tenta vainement de bouger avant de se résigner, mais elle sembla comprendre quelques choses et se mit à se débattre fortement. Sakura n'avait pas l'intention de la relâcher avant un bon moment, mais la voit de Yukito l'arrêta.

— Sakura arrête! C'est moi qui lui ai dit de passer, annonça Yukito alors que Sakura relâchait la jeune femme.

— Alors Liben, comment ça va, demanda Alex.

— Moi ça va, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce sera son cas encore longtemps. Elle contrôle parfaitement ses nouveaux pouvoirs, mais n'a pas encore l'énergie pour les utiliser.

— Je suis en pleine forme, vous saurez!

— Pour l'instant, mais ce ne sera pas le cas encore longtemps, l'inconvénient des pouvoirs ancestraux des Li est le fait que l'on ne ressent pas immédiatement les effets. On peut encore agir pendant un certain temps avant que la baisse d'énergie n'arrive. Il faudrait qu'elle s'allonge sinon elle va littéralement tomber dans les pommes.

— Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi vous mêlez-vous de ma vie, dit Sakura d'une voix faible.

— Je suis Liben, la gardienne de la famille Li. J'ai été créé par Clow Read en même temps que Kérobéro et Yukito afin d'assurer sa descendance. Sakura assit toi s'il te plait, je ne voudrais pas qu'une de mes nouvelles protégées succombe à peine entrée sous mon aile.

— Sous votre aile?

— Bien que tu ne sois plus officiellement avec Shaolan, tu le seras toujours officieusement ce qui t'inclut dans la famille que je dois protéger. Sakura assied toi s'il te plait sinon tu vas avoir de grave ennui.

Sakura lui obéit sentant que son corps n'allait pas supporter plus longtemps qu'elle reste debout. Elle s'assit avant de fixer son regard sur ses cartes qui s'étaient mises à volé éparpillé dans la pièce. Sakura regarda les cartes tournées légèrement sur elles-mêmes. Elle allait se relever lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs cartes encore roses se mettre à briller lentement, mais les mains de Liben se posèrent sur les épaules de Sakura la maintenant au sol. Sakura vit ses cartes devenir blanches à cause de la lumière qui en émanait de celles-ci. Alors que les cartes étaient toujours illuminées, Sakura sentit une vague d'énergie magique la submerger. Sakura jeta un regard à Liben cherchant son autorisation pour se relever avant de se diriger vers les cartes qui venait de se métamorphoser en cartes orangé. Elle se positionna au centre des cartes qui tournoyaient toujours lentement sur elles-mêmes. Elle jeta un regard à Kéro qui lui fit un signe encourageant qui lui indiqua qu'il ne savait pas plus qu'elle ce qu'elle devait faire.

— Ce sont tes cartes pitchounet, tu devrais savoir quoi faire, laissa-t-il échapper.

Sakura lui jeta un regard acide avant de se concentrer. Elle savait que son aura avait énormément changer durant les dernières années et se doutait que ses cartes ne la reconnaissaient tout simplement pas, mais le phénomène qu'elle avait rencontré quelques instants plus tôt. Comprenant où se résidait le problème, elle fixa les nouvelles cartes afin de savoir comment les appeler et découvrit que la ligne de symbole avait été remplacée par une inscription qui l'étonna. Au dos des cartes se trouvait son nom suivi du nom de famille Li. Elle ferma les yeux un instant cherchant un terme court pour désigné tout les cartes.

— Cartes magiques autrefois créé par Clow Read je demande votre attention. Je suis Sakura Li, votre maitresse, apparaissez sous votre autre forme, car moi Sakura, vous le demande.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux en sentant l'énorme quantité d'énergie qui se déployait autour d'elle. La pièce qui était auparavant vide se remplissait peu à peu alors que les dizaines de cartes se matérialisaient devant elle. Toutes souriaient de la voir et ne restait que quelques secondes sous leurs formes magiques avant de reprendre leur forme originelle et de se diriger vers la main tendue de Sakura. Sakura se rendit compte une fois que toutes les autres furent de nouveau sous leurs formes originelles qu'elle était toutes devenues orange.

Bien qu'aucun son n'ait été prononcé durant l'évènement Sakura savait pourquoi ses cartes ne lui avaient pas obéi. Elle regarda Kérobéro en souriant alors que celui-ci sourcillait comme les deux autres gardiens présents.

— Sakura Li? Depuis quand ne t'appelles-tu plus Kinomoto, demanda le gardien solaire.

— Les cartes ont commencé à se métamorphoser dès que j'ai commencé à me qualifier moi-même comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Elles ont suivi mon résonnement.

Les deux gardiens de Sakura se regardèrent en sourcillant.

— Si tu te considères comme un Li, pourquoi ne vis-tu plus au manoir?

— Shaolan avait, besoin de temps, pour…

— Pour réaliser qu'il était un parfait imbécile. Maintenant Sakura, tu as besoin de t'entrainer et tu l'as toit même avouer, approche-toi. Je dois t'avertir, je ne tolère aucune pleurnicherie et tu seras épuisé après chaque entrainement. Tu ne pourras plus marcher. Je t'entrainerai aux arts martiaux, je te ferai faire du conditionnement physique et je contrôlerai ton alimentation. Je serai avec toi pendant plusieurs mois à t'entrainer alors que Kérobéro s'occupera des Li. Et avant que tu n'ouvres la bouche c'est toi qui s'y mets parce que tu sors avec Sophie alors pas besoin de discuter. Sakura je te conseil de t'habillé plus légèrement parce que tu vas avoir chaud dans très peu de temps.

Sakura la regarda avant de sortir de la pièce et de revenir vêtu d'un short et d'une camisole. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et appréhendait largement les séances d'entrainement. Elle trouva faciles les premières demandes et les fit avec le sourire, mais le perdit rapidement lorsque Liben la regarda en souriant.

— Je vois que tu peux facilement invoquer l'ombre et la lumière en même temps, maintenant je veux que tu les manipules les deux en même temps.

Sakura la regarda et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se concentrer sur le moyen de faire obéir les deux opposés en même temps. Sakura sourcilla. Elle ne pouvait leur donner des ordres à voix haute puisque cela la retarderait et que les deux seraient contrôlés l'un après l'autre et non simultanément. Elle sentait qu'elle devait utiliser la pensée pour les contrôler, mais ignorait comment.

— Attaque-moi! Tout de suite!

Sakura n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la lumière se jetait sur Liben comme elle l'avait prévu lorsqu'elle avait appelé sa carte, mais la jeune japonaise se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle éprouvait de la difficulté à contrôler les deux entités en même temps. La sueur perlait sur son front alors qu'elle se concentrait. Liben leva la main pour lui faire signe d'arrêter avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

— Nous allons essayer un exercice moins complexe qu'une attaque. Essaye simplement de leur faire faire un mouvement, simple le mouvement, simultanément sans pour autant avoir à donné un ordre.

Sakura plissa le front et se concentra mentalement cherchant à faire lever le bras des deux entités, l'ombre le leva au bon moment, mais la lumière resta immobile. Sakura fit retomber le bras de l'ombre avant de se concentrer pour que les deux entités tournent la tête vers la droite. Sakura vit avec désespoir que la lumière allait dans le mauvais sens, mais elle était heureuse de voir qu'il avait bougé simultanément.

— Bien, réessaye maintenant le bras gauche.

Sakura obtempéra et obtenue le même résultat qu'à l'essai précédant. Elle voyait bien que ses cartes essayaient de l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et se devait de ruser pour qu'elles ne devinent pas ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent ainsi durant près de cinq heures. La séance d'exercice se termina lorsque la maitresse des cartes s'écroula au sol épuisé. Liben la fit léviter et la déposa dans sa chambre avant de sortir. La gardienne souriait. L'entrainement s'annonçait ardu et elle savait qu'elle allait adorer.


	25. Chapter 24

**Je sais je suis navré j'aurais du le poster la semaine dernière, mais je n'ai pas pu puisque je ne le trouvais plus j'ai en tout cinq dossiers qui contiennent mes différents chapitres, il faut que je fasse un très grand ménage, bref je ne le trouvais plus, mais il est maintenant là. J'espère que vous me pardonnez. Pour ce qui est du chapitre suivant, je travaille encore dessus. En ce moment je suis en panne d'inspiration alors je vais tenter de le publier pour le mois prochain sinon ce sera dans deux mois.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 24:

Trois mois passèrent alors que Sakura continuait à s'entrainer de l'aube au crépuscule avec Liben alors que Kérobéro et Yukito surveillaient la famille Li qui s'était réunie au manoir. Toute la famille était venue le soutenir. Il était déprimé depuis le départ de sa fiancée et n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen d'extérioriser sa peine que de se plonger dans le travail. Il avait à peine fait deux mois de travail acharné que Yelan était venu le chercher pour lui donner la tête du clan Li. Il avait été surpris, mais avait accepté sans montrer sa joie. Il ne l'était plus. Il avait perdu toute trace de bonheur depuis qu'elle était partie et n'avait pas tenté de le retrouver. Il comprenait qu'il avait été plus qu'absent et bien que ses absences aient eu une raison avec sa bien-aimée au début, elles n'avaient plus aucun sens à la fin. Il avait eu peur du futur, il ne voulait pas être heureux auprès de Sakura en sachant qu'il y avait des chances de la perdre. Il avait été lâche et avait perdu sa raison de vivre et s'en était rapidement rendu compte. En un mois il avait redressé les actifs de la compagnie et avait diversifié les produits mis en vente. Le clan Li devenait de plus en plus puissant et il aimait bien l'idée. Deux semaines après son arrivé au pouvoir du clan, il se délesta le Conseil des Anciens d'une bonne partie de ses responsabilités pour qu'il ne serve qu'à lui donné des conseils et non à le contrôler. Il avait demandé au même moment à un homme de la section surveillance de garder un œil sur Sakura. Il voulait à tout prix éviter qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Il avait ainsi appris que sa domestique prenait soin de Sakura et en avait été énormément surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à apprendre qu'elle passait ses journées chez Sakura. Il dirigeait le clan d'une main de fer et ne se souciait pas de ses déplacements n'hésitant pas à se rendre sur place pour régler divers problèmes.

Sakura soupira, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle s'entrainait et arrivait maintenant à commander près de dix cartes à la foi. Elle avait rapidement compris que le sport devait être une habitude. Chaque matin depuis trois mois, elle se levait, allait courir, avant de rentrer et de s'entrainer aux diverses machines qu'elle avait achetées. Elle passait l'avant-midi à s'entrainer physiquement et l'après-midi à contrôler ses cartes et à augmenter sa capacité magique. Liben augmentait la difficulté des entrainements et elle fut bientôt à court d'imagination et avait rapidement fini par combattre elle-même la maitresse des cartes. Mais quelques choses semblaient rendre septique la gardienne. Sakura s'était rendu compte que l'entrainement de la journée était moins difficile que l'autre et se demandait bien pourquoi, mais elle mettait ça sur le compte de son indigestion de la veille. Sakura se concentra sur dix de ses cartes alors qu'elles apparaissaient devant elle et allait attaquer Liban lorsqu'une vision la surprit. Elle ne put voir le sort mortel qu'elle lançait sur elle. Sakura ne vit pas ses cartes bloquer le sort par elles-mêmes.

Sakura regarda autour d'elle, perdu. Elle ne reconnaissait rien de ce qui l'entourait. Des champs à perte de vue remplis de maïs. Pas une maison ne se trouvait aux alentours et Sakura se demandait bien pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Sakura tourna lentement sur elle-même alors qu'une voix la surprenait.

— MAMAN!! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé!

— Non c'est moi qui l'ai vu la première!

Sakura se retourna et sourit en voyant les deux enfants du même âge courir dans sa direction. Elle les vit arriver à ses pieds et se pencher pour déposer quelque chose au sol. La maman s'accroupit et attrapa le petit être avant de se relever et de caresser son poil. Le petit chien se redressa sur ses pattes arrière et laissa sa langue glisser sur le visage de la jeune femme. Sakura posa le chien sur son épaule et attrapa les deux enfants avant de se mettre à marcher. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant une petite maisonnette où les enfants entrèrent en riant. Pendant des heures elle s'occupa des deux enfants avant de les border et de les coucher dans le même lit. Elle sortit ensuite à l'extérieur et regarda les étoiles.

Sakura se sentit brutalement projeté dans la réalité alors qu'elle tombait au sol. Elle sentit son dos heurter durement le sol. Elle cligna des yeux avant de voir Liben se précipiter vers elle. Elle vit la gardienne se pencher sur elle.

— Sakura que c'est-il passé? Tu as semblé ailleurs au moment ou je t'attaquais.

— Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'étais ailleurs, mentit Sakura.

La jeune japonaise se relevait à peine lorsqu'un étourdissement la surprit. Elle s'écroula au sol alors que Liben tentait de la rattraper. Sakura ne releva pas la tête sachant que cela ne ferait qu'augmenter les effets. Sakura sentit rapidement les bras de la gardienne l'attraper avant de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

— Dors, je te réveillerai demain matin.

Liben soupira de soulagement en constatant que sa protégée obtempérait. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le combiné qu'elle décrocha. Il n'eut que deux tonalités avant que quelqu'un décroche à l'autre bout du fil.

— C'est Liben, j'ai besoin de ton aide, dit la gardienne alors qu'elle enclenchait le main libre suite à la demande de son interlocuteur.

— _Alors que puis-je faire pour toi?_

— Sophie j'ai de gros problèmes avec Sakura. Son état empire et je ne peux rien faire pour y changer. Elle ne pourra bientôt plus sortir de la maison et tu le sais, mais elle est pourtant loin d'être prête pour le test final.

— _Je sais, mais il ne faut pas que mon frère ne l'apprenne, il ne la lâcherait plus et pour leur bien à eux deux il ne faut pas qu'elle soit bloquée, elle doit affronter ses propres démons et ne pourrais pas s'il l'apprenait. _

— Je suis d'accord, mais c'est toi la voyante alors tu es certainement plus sûr de toi que moi. Je sais que je suis à court de temps, mais elle est loin d'être prête.

— _Tu ne peux pas bloquer son état?_

— Le bloquer?

— _l'arrêter momentanément le temps que tu finisses l'entrainement. Ce serait un peu comme mettre son métabolisme sur pause._

— C'est une idée intéressante, mais je n'aurais plus assez d'énergie pour l'entrainer.

— _Je ne comprends pas, tu es la plus puissante des gardiens que Clow à créer alors…_

— Je t'explique, la quantité d'énergie que demande un sort varie selon la distance, la complexité et surtout la durée. L'entrainement de Sakura pourrait prendre des années et je mourrais d'épuisement bien avant.

— _Utilise la carte du temps, une fois enclencher, elle use de sa propre énergie qu'elle stock au fur et à mesure du temps et ses ressources serait loin de se tarir._

— Tu oublies une chose, les cartes n'obéissent qu'à Sakura.

— _Alors, la solution serais peu être de la mettre face à la véri… non oubli se serait une très mauvaise idée, elle arriverait immédiatement. J'ai une autre idée, la carte du temps pourrait mettre le corps de sa maitresse sur pause, elle arrêterait de vieillir et son état resterait le même. Elle serait même impossible à blesser. _

— C'est presque qu'entièrement vrai. Sur le coup elle ne serait pas blessée, mais chaque entaille apparaitrait quand son corps recommencerait à vieillir.

— _Alors, fais ma dernière proposition, mais pour l'entrainement seulement, il se suffirait de jeter un sort de guérison dès que tu la blesserais et puisqu'elle ne serait pas physiquement dans le même espace-temps, ton sort ne te demanderait que très peu d'énergie puisqu'il serait, en quelque sorte mise en veille. _

— Intelligent. Je te laisse. Sakura va bientôt se réveiller.

Liben retourna auprès de sa protégée réfléchissant au problème. Elle savait qu'une seule possibilité s'offrait à elle et l'idée de mentir à la jeune femme ne l'enchantait pas. Elle

venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

— Sakura, il faudrait que l'on discute. Tu as dû remarquer que ton état de santé est loin d'être normal. Je laisserais aller, si je n'avais pas à finir ton entrainement, mais je sens que ça va dégénérer.

— Ça ne peut pas être aussi pire.

— Peu importe, je peux te proposer une alternative qui pourrait t'être bénéfique dans plusieurs sens. Il te suffirait d'utiliser la carte du temps pour que nous puissions t'entrainer parfaitement.

— Tu oublies que la carte du temps ne bloque en rien les personnes qui ont des pouvoirs. Oui le temps aurait arrêté, mais pas pour tout le monde.

— Tout dépend de ce que tu demandes de faire à ta carte. Si tu lui demandes de bloquer ton métabolisme en même temps que le temps, cela te permettrait de continuer ton entrainement sans que ton état empire. Il te suffirait de remettre le temps en court à la fin de l'entrainement.

— Le seul problème dans ta théorie est que les magiciens seraient figés dans leur corps immobile, mais il aurait conscience du temps qui passe. Imagine-toi prisonnière de ton corps alors que tu sais que le temps passe. Figé pour un bon bout de temps dans un mouvement.

— Cela donnerait du temps pour réfléchir à nos alliés qui nous ont tourné le dos.

— À nos ennemis aussi.

— Sakura je comprend que tu aies quelques réticentes, mais je ne peux pas arrêter l'entrainement pour que tu puisses aller mieux. Il faut terminer ton entrainement au plus vite. Le temps presse et j'ai même peur d'en manquer, expliqua Liben en appuyant sa tête sur ses mains.

— Je ne comprends pas ce qui presse autant.

— Pense à ta vision! Tu préfères te retrouver dans cette situation? Sakura il faut que tu comprennes qu'il faudra que tu travail pour arrivé à un stade ou tu pourras te battre sans problèmes dans cette rue.

Sakura sourcilla comprenant en grande partie ce que voulait dire la gardienne, mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle allait pouvoir arrivé à bloqué le temps pour tout le monde en comprenant les magiciens, sorcier et personnage mythique. Sakura eut soudain une illumination. Elle releva la tête et fixa son regard dans celui de la gardienne.

— J'ai une idée qui pourrait bien nous aider, mais j'ai quelques questions. Le fait de lancer un sort qui durerait très longtemps n'est-ce pas dangereux pour ma survie?

— Tout dépend, ce sort te couterait énormément d'énergie, mais tu n'en mourrais pas, le seul problème est que Shaolan sentirait tout de suite ton état et risquerait de braver le pouvoir de la carte pour te retrouver. Jeter se sort te permettra de t'entrainé à longue durée ce qui va t'aider dans les combats. Tu pourrais ainsi lancer un sort en fond et pourtant t'occuper de d'autres. Ce serait vraiment pratique.

— Mais pour mon entrainement physique? J'ai bien remarqué que le niveau baissait à tout les entrainements.

— Je préfère te préparer magiquement, ça risque d'être plus utile pour toi.

— Quand dois-je procéder?

— Le plus tôt possible, chaque seconde perdue est une seconde que nous ne pourrons pas rattraper.

Sakura sourit en constatant que la gardienne résonnait comme Yue quelques fois. Elle se mit à repenser à son entraineur étrange sans nom qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait trouvé les cartes. À l'époque il lui avait simplement dit qu'il était la réincarnation de Clow Read et qu'elle pouvait l'appeler comme son ancêtre. Sakura avait travaillé avec lui durant quelque mois alors que Shaolan devenait de plus en plus jaloux de la voir avec un autre. Elle savait maintenant que la raison était très simple au comportement du jeune homme. Elle savait maintenant qu'il était déjà amoureux à cette époque. Elle savait qu'il lui manquait déjà et s'attendait à ce que son absence s'empire avec son entrainement de plusieurs mois qu'elle allait subir sans contact extérieur que Liben. Elle regarda la gardienne et n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle avait sa réponse.

— Suis-moi je t'emmène le voir, mais vous ne pourrez discuter, tu ne pourras que l'apercevoir. Je ne t'emmènerai pas assez près de lui.

Sakura opina et prit la main que lui tendait la jeune femme avant de sentir tout son corps se contracter avant de se relâcher soudainement alors qu'elle se trouvait maintenant dans une pièce inconnue pour Sakura du manoir. Sakura tourna sur elle-même afin de se situer, mais dut reconnaitre qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas la pièce. Elle suivit néanmoins la gardienne dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans un couloir connu. Elle vit Liben s'appuyer contre le mur, lui indiquant le grand salon. Sakura s'approcha silencieusement en entendant de nombreux rires et se mit à sourire lorsque que la légère ouverture de la porte lui permettait de voir Shaolan ainsi que sa famille Yelan en arrière fond ainsi qu'Ériol. Sakura ne put empêcher quelques larmes de joie de couler sur ses joues en constatant que le bonheur semblait émaner littéralement de la pièce. Elle ne s'approcha pas se contentant de regarder l'homme de sa vie se sentant tout de même blessé de voir qu'il semblait s'être remis plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait de son départ. Elle recula légèrement son pied butant contre un vase posé au sol. Sakura avait vivement baissé le regard pour regarder ce qu'elle avait heurté avant de relever vivement la tête en se sentant observée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se fondre dans le regard ambré du jeune homme qui s'était levé de l'autre côté de la porte en l'apercevant. Sakura tendit sa main vers l'arrière attendant que Liben ne comprenne ce qu'elle devait faire.

Shaolan riait, ses sœurs était étranges depuis le départ de Sakura, elle faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie allant de devenir son réveille-matin, se montrant difficile avec le clan, se moquant tout le temps de lui, mais il les adorait. Il savait qu'elle faisait cela dans le but de lui changer les idées pour qu'il oubli Sakura ne serais-ce que quelques minutes. Il riait d'une des blagues de sa Feimei lorsqu'un bruit dans le corridor attira son attention. Il se leva par réflexe en constatant qu'il s'agissait de sa bien-aimée. Il avait commencé à avancer vers elle alors que le silence s'était fait dans la salle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit là, elle revenait. Il sentait un poids énorme s'enlever de ses épaules et ne souhaitait que de la serrer dans ses bras pour se rassurer et ne pouvoir nier sa présence. Il avait posé la main sur la poignée et l'avait légèrement tiré en clignant des yeux. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte en coup de vent. Il laissa ensuite sa main retombée en constatant qu'elle n'était plus là. Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur le sol et attrapa le vase qui tournait encore sur le sol. Il le prit dans ses mains avant de se retourner et de se figer en sentant quelques choses sous son pied. Il se pencha et constata qu'il s'agissait de la montre de Sakura. Il savait qu'elle avait été là et le fait qu'elle ait disparu lui déchirait le cœur. Il sentait qu'elle était venue lui dire au revoir et pleurait en silence. Il savait que ses sœurs voyaient dans quel état il était et ne souhaitait que d'être seul. Il ne les regarda pas lorsqu'il se retourna et partit en direction de la chambre de Sakura. Il déposa la montre sur la table de chevet avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de se laisser aller à sa douleur. Une heure durant il se laissa aller. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il ne fut plus capable de pleurer. Il se releva lentement et sortit de la pièce prête à faire son deuil de son amour. Il se retourna lentement et ferma la porte en prenant une grande respiration. Il acceptait. Elle lui avait lancé la balle en attendant le rebond, mais il ne l'avait jamais relancé évitant de trop réfléchir au jeu. Il le regrettait, mais savait qu'il devait accepter son départ. Il n'ignorait pas que si Sakura avait été son premier amour, elle serait aussi sa dernière. Il ne tenait pas à connaitre de nouveau un sentiment si puissant. Il retourna au salon ou tous l'attendaient apparemment. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre aux regards interrogateurs de ses sœurs et se rassit il avait à peine posé ses fesses sur le coussin qu'Ériol prenait la parole.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne te dit pas adieu, mais seulement à la prochaine. Elle t'aime et reviendra, mais elle doit faire certaines choses avant. Votre histoire est constituée de moment comme celui-là. Vous n'avez pu rester ensemble, car elle devait apprendre certaines choses avant de rencontrer de nouveau.

— Et comment sais-tu tout ça?

— Je suis Ériol Hirigisawa, la réincarnation de Clow Read, celui qui t'a déjà rendu si jaloux, car Sakura semblait avoir un minimum d'attirance pour moi, mais tu t'inquiétais pour rien. Je suis loin d'être prêt à oublier le dernier amour de Clow.

— Tu es quoi? Demanda la famille Li surprise.

— Je suis la réincarnation de Clow Read et celui qui la entrainé au Japon. Arrêter de faire cet air surpris. Il reverra Sakura bien assez tôt! Elle devrait franchir la porte d'ici quelques heures afin d'y rester. Shaolan je vais avoir à te parler après son arrivé alors tien toi pas très loin. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta carte de crédit tout sera réglé un jour ou l'autre. Je vous laisse je….

— Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi n'ai-je plus de pouvoir? Demandère Yelan et Ériol d'une même voix.

— Sakura! Hurla Shaolan en sentant l'énorme quantité d'énergie que requérait Sakura d'elle-même.

OoO

Sakura regarda Liben. Dune simple poignée de main, elle les avait ramenés chez Sakura. Liben lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'elle devait faire énormément d'achats de nourriture pour qu'elle n'en manque pas durant leur séjour temporel. Sakura partit donc avec la gardienne allant dans plusieurs épiceries et les dévalisant littéralement. Sakura et Liben n'eurent aucun regret à faire plusieurs voyagements quitte à aller chercher une deuxième voiture pour tout transporter. Sakura n'eut aucune difficulté morale à sortir la carte de crédit de Shaolan pour régler l'achat. Elle eut un sourire en voyant le montant qu'affichait le tiroir-caisse.

— Ce sera trois mille six cent soixante-dix-huit yens, constata la jeune femme avec ébahissement.

— Nous organisons la réception du mariage de ma cousine et serons près de deux cents qui mange tous comme des ours.

Sakura régla avant de se diriger vers la voiture qui était littéralement rempli. Elle conduisit ensuite jusqu'à sa maison. Pendant quarante minutes elles placèrent les divers aliments avant de se rendre dans la salle ou elle pratiquait la magie habituellement. Sakura regarda Liben fermer la porte et la scellé s'assurant ainsi qu'aucune effusion de magie ne serait perçue à l'extérieur excepté pour les personnes proches de Sakura. Sakura sortit ensuite sa clé.

— Clé du sceau magique, révèle-moi ta vraie nature, c'est Sakura Li qui te l'ordonne, ta maitresse!

Sakura se sentit entourer de nouveau par la force magique qui lui avait tant manqué durant toute ses années de vie normale.

Sakura allait ouvrir la bouche dont la carte qu'elle souhaitait fit son apparition. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui dire quoi faire que la carte acquiesça prête à faire ce que sa maitresse souhaitait. Sakura croyait que la carte allait faire immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle la vit ouvrir la bouche.

— Sakura, es-tu sûr de ton choix?

Sakura opina avant que la carte de l'effacement ne lève les bras, faisant ainsi disparaitre momentanément les pouvoirs de tous les magiciens et sorciers de la planète. Sakura profita du faible laps de temps disponible pour faire appel à la carte temporelle et lui expliqua en des termes clair et simple qu'elle souhaitait que tous ceux qui ne possédaient aucun pouvoir à ce moment dussent rester figé dans le temps. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui dire qu'elle voulait que son métabolisme soit bloqué à cause de sa maladie. Liben était estomaqué. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Sakura puisse penser enlever les pouvoirs à tous les sorciers momentanément le temps de bloquer l'espace-temps, mais elle savait que la jeune femme avait mal jugé la quantité d'énergie que les deux demandes allaient lui voler. Elle lui attrapa rapidement la taille et la reconduisit lentement jusqu'à son lit.

— Dors, je viendrai te réveiller d'ici quelques heures. En attendant, je vais préparer la salle d'entrainement.

Elle vit Sakura fermer les yeux confiants et soupira. Bien qu'elle ait menti et omis quelques détails, son plan avait bien fonctionné. Pendant douze heures elle nettoya la salle d'entrainement et la modifia profitant de son temps libre pour installé de nombreux sortilège qui l'aiderait lors des séances d'entrainement. Elle installa du même coup deux tapis roulants qu'elle brancha avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour boire quelque chose. Liben monta ensuite à la chambre et réveilla la jeune japonaise.

Pendant près de deux ans, elles s'entrainèrent. Sakura augmenta considérablement sa force et son endurance, devenant la magicienne la plus puissante de la planète, mais elle ignorait que son état allait bientôt la rendre presque qu'impuissante. Lorsque vint le temps d'annuler les sortilèges, Sakura fit appel de nouveau aux deux cartes et leur demanda de remettre le temps en marche. Elle regarda la carte de l'effacement et lui sourit avant de lui demander de faire réapparait dans son cerveau ce qu'elle y avait retiré. Deux mois après l'arrêt du temps Sakura avait fait réapparaitre la carte de l'Effacement pour qu'elle efface les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Shoalan. Elle lui avait mentionné peu avant que la carte n'obéisse que lorsque l'heure du retour arriverait, il faudrait qu'elle remette les souvenirs dans sa mémoire.

OoO

Shaolan cligna des yeux avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il avait à peine fait deux pas qu'Ériol le rejoignait et se mettait en travers de son chemin.

— Ce n'est pas normal, je suis d'accord, mais il faut que tu lui laisses le temps. Elle arrive alors attend patiemment avec ta famille.

Shaolan le regarda et essaya tant bien que mal de le contourner pour sortir, mais il se retrouva finalement ficelé sur le fauteuil. Il du entendre le rire de toute sa famille devant sa situation sans pouvoir réagir, mais il se promit de se venger. Pendant plusieurs minutes il resta attaché avant qu'Ériol ne le détache. Shaolan venait à peine de se relever qu'une jeune châtaine lui sautait au cou en posant sauvagement ses lèvres sur celle de Shaolan. Shaolan resserra sa prise autour des hanches de Sakura et la serra contre lui content de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Shaolan la serrait contre lui trop heureux de l'avoir contre son corps.

— Je ne partirais plus jamais aussi longtemps, affirma Sakura en embrassant Shaolan de nouveau.

— Tu n'es partie que trois mois!

— Euh! C'est vrai… mais sa ma parue beaucoup plus long, tenta d'expliqué la jeune femme.

— En fait, ça a duré deux ans et trois mois du côté de Sakura et trois mois de celui de Shaolan.

— Quoi, demandèrent les Li.

— Sakura a suivi un entrainement intensif dans un espace-temps arrêté. Son entrainement à durée près de deux ans où elle a été seule avec son entraineur.

— Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air d'être plus vieille, lança Sheffa.

— En fait, c'est que mon métabolisme a été bloqué, expliqua Sakura en murmurant.

— Pourquoi, demandèrent plusieurs des personnes assemblées.

— Je…

— C'est un sujet qu'il faudrait mieux que Shaolan sache en premier alors laisser les seuls, intervint Liben faisant du même coup sortir toutes les personnes présentes exceptées les deux amoureux.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 :

Shaolan regarda par la fenêtre sa fiancée qui trempait tranquillement ses pieds dans le petit bassin dans la cour, créant de petites ondulations dans l'eau. Il était heureux d'avoir pu éviter le voyage aux États-Unis que Tomoyo avait demandés quelques semaines auparavant, mais il s'inquiétait. Plus le temps avançait plus la réalité de la vision deviendrait réel. Il se souvenait encore du moment où il avait appris que Sakura était enceinte.

Flash Back :

Sakura dansait doucement au son d'une douce musique alors que Shaolan la regardait faire le regard empli de douceur. Il appuya son menton sur sa main un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle tournoyait lentement suivant toujours le tempo de la musique. Il était heureux de la voir s'amuser dans ce qui avait été, autrefois, une salle de bal dans un des plus somptueux manoirs de Hong-Kong. Il la regardait faire depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il la vit chuter sombrant dans l'inconscience. Il était trop loin pour la rattraper et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire intérieurement de ne pas s'être approcher. Il arrivait auprès de la jeune fille alors qu'elle reprenait conscience. Il se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras avant de se diriger rapidement vers la chambre et de la déposer sur le lit. Il sortait pour appeler un médecin alors que la voix de Sakura se fit entendre le stoppant dans son action.

— Je sais déjà pourquoi j'ai des malaises.

Shaolan s'étonnait de voir qu'elle devinait toujours autant ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il fit demi-tours et s'approcha d'elle se calant confortablement contre la tête le lit ne tardant pas à sentir Sakura s'appuyer confortablement contre son torse entourant sa taille de ses bras. Shaolan caressa doucement les cheveux de sa bien-aimée contente de sentir sa tête sur son torse. Il lui flatta les cheveux quelques minutes respectant le silence qu'elle avait instauré, mais son inquiétude grandissait. Depuis quelques jours, elle subissait de fréquents malaises et il s'inquiétait. Elle dormait toutes ses nuits et semblait pourtant devenir plus faible de jour en jour.

— Sakura, ma chérie, parle-moi. Si tu connais la raison de ton état, dis-la-moi je t'en pris. Je suis inquiet et tu le sais.

Sakura soupira-t-elle aurait préféré le lui apprendre dans d'autre circonstance, mais son corps ne lui donnait plus le choix. Si elle continuait à jouer la carte de l'ignorance, elle allait le regretter puisque son fiancé finirait par l'emmener de force chez un médecin afin qu'il l'ausculte. Elle releva la tête vers lui et fixa son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Elle leva sa main et vint la poser sur le côté de la tête de Shaolan massant doucement le fond de la tête du jeune homme avant de s'approcher et de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son bien aimée.

-Mon amour, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter…

Elle voyait bien que ce qu'elle venait de dire ne le satisfaisait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas lui annoncer la nouvelle dans une circonstance pareille. Elle embrassa doucement Shaolan avant de se reculer légèrement et de se relever lentement dirigeant sa main vers la commode ou elle ouvrit le tiroir et attrapa quelque chose. Shaolan vit un sourire naitre sur la bouche de sa compagne et n'eut pas le temps de deviner ce qui allait se passer avant qu'il ne reçoive au visage ce qu'elle lui avait lancé. Il baissa sont regard sur l'objet en massant son nez avant de stopper ses gestes étonnés. Sur ses jambes se trouvaient, où ils avaient atterri, de petits souliers de bébé d'un blanc cassé. Il les attrapa d'une main avant de fixer son regard sur Sakura.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle acquiesçait à sa question. Il se figea quelques secondes avant de serrer brusquement Sakura contre lui heureux. Il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de la faire virevolter sur le lit après s'être levé.

Fin du Flash Back

Shaolan sourit en se remémorant le moment. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé en père de famille, mais il devait avouer que l'idée que Sakura était la mère de son enfant le rendait extatique. Il la regarda faire encore quelques minutes avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine commençant à cuisiner le repas. Alfred était de congé et cela n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme qui ne souhaitait surtout pas sortir de sa bulle d'intimité. Il savait dors et déjà qu'elle crèverait le lendemain matin lorsqu'ils retourneraient au travail. Leur deux jours de congé se terminerait à minuit et il ne se reverrait que le lendemain soir et il regrettait déjà la séparation qui ne durerait que quelques heures.

OoO

Sakura embrassa Shaolan avant de partir vers sa voiture prenant la direction de la compagnie de sa meilleure amie. Elle était beaucoup plus heureuse depuis qu'elle avait repris son travail de mannequin et ne souhaitait pas immédiatement retourner à son poste de direction. Elle savait pourtant que Tomoyo ne la laisserait pas faire du mannequinat tout au long de sa grossesse. Elle arriva à l'agence avec dix minutes de retard et se doutait qu'elle recevrait un accueil très explosif. Depuis qu'elle et Shaolan s'étaient retrouvés, il n'était pas arrivé un seul jour sans qu'elle ne soit en retard d'une dizaine de minutes si ce n'était plus long. Sakura avait à peine franchi le seuil que la voie de sa meilleure amie qui hurlait dans le hall faisant sursauté les nombreuses personnes qui si trouvait. Elle passa la sécurité et vint attraper son mannequin par le bras et la traina jusqu'au poste de sécurité alors que quelques personnes se levaient. Sakura n'avait pas encore franchi la guérite se retournant en entendant la voix d'un homme qui s'était approché.

— Bonjour madame, je me nomme Seisuk. Je suis un agent du gouvernement et j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

— Que me veut le gouvernement chinois, demanda Tomoyo septique en se retournant.

— Serait-il possible de vous parler en privé?

Tomoyo sourcilla et indiqua le bureau qui se trouvait devant la guérite avant de s'y rendre tenant toujours le bras de son mannequin vedette. L'homme s'assit sur un siège n'attendant pas que l'on l'y autorise. Il sembla surpris de voir que Tomoyo asseyait Sakura sur le siège officiel alors qu'elle restait derrière elle s'appuyant contre le dossier.

— Je crois que vous préfèreriez que notre conversation ait lieu en privé.

— Elle n'est pas seulement ma mannequin vedette, elle est aussi ma codirectrice et propriétaire alors parlée donc.

— Si vous le souhaitez. Le département des finances à trouver quelques irrégularités dans cos compte rendu mensuel nécessaire à l'installation de votre entreprise dans notre pays. Vous ne devez pas ignorez que le département des finances doit recevoir vos relever mensuel durant un an afin de stipuler si votre entreprise peut perdurer dans notre pays. Personne n'ignore que le pays est communiste alors que votre entreprise ne l'est pas et elle est tolérée simplement grâce au lien qui unit votre compagnie au Clan Li.

— Essayerez-vous de me menacer de fermeture monsieur?

L'homme ne fit que hausser qu'un sourcil ne se forçant pourtant pas à contredire Tomoyo. Celle-ci sourcilla en réalisant qu'elle avait plus que raison et décrocha son téléphone avant de le reposer sur le socle tirant une chaise jusqu'au bureau avant de s'asseoir et de s'appuyer sur ses mains jointes.

— Des irrégularités dites-vous, parfait alors montrer les moi.

L'homme se pencha au sol et sortit quelques dossiers de sa pochette avant de les déposer sur la surface de travail et d'en ouvrir plusieurs découvrant de nombreux tableau chiffré. Il prit le premier que la Daidouji avait publié en arrivant et le fixa quelques secondes. Les derniers commentaires avant de le redéposer sur le bureau et de faire le même scénario avec un deuxième paquet de feuilles et de le reposer avant d'en attraper un troisième et de sourire.

— Vos deux premiers bilans étaient réguliers montrant des profits moyens et élever, mais explicable par la popularité de la marque, mais dès le troisième bilan nous avons remarqué des incohérences, une entré d'argent trop élevé des dépenses inutile et étrange dans un département qui n'existe aucunement. Nous avons cherché longtemps de bonnes raisons aux preuves que nous possédions déjà, mais nous sommes à court d'idée loufoque. Alors, expliquer moi Mlle Daidouji d'où proviennent ces disparités dans votre gestion comptable.

Tomoyo attrapa les feuilles et constata avec effarement que leur nouveau comptable avait inscrit dans les comptes tous les dépenses et argents qu'avait rapportés le département secret de l'entreprise. La propriétaire passa les feuilles à Sakura en camouflant habilement sa frustration. Sakura en fit de même et se regardèrent quelques instants cherchant ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir lancer comme excuse que l'agent croirait. Tomoyo allait ouvrir la bouche pour lancer une excuse au hasard lorsque Sakura la devança.

— Pardon, notre comptable est nouveau et n'a pas compris que les factures que l'on lui a amenées n'étaient pas à comptabiliser et non à rangée.

— Comptabilisé? Admettons que se soit vrai expliqué moi le virement de trois cent mille dollars sur le compte personnel d'une personne extérieur à l'entreprise.

— Sans vouloir paraitre impoli ce virement à eu lieu entre une entreprise Japonaise avec un Japonais sur le sol du Japon alors en quoi ce versement concerne-t-il la Chine?

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sakura enchainait répondant à la question de l'homme souhaitant lui montrer que la compagnie n'avait rien à cacher.

— Cet argent a servi à la rénovation d'une maison dans ma famille par un ami. L'argent provenait de l'entreprise, car sa propriétaire majoritaire est ma meilleure amie et qu'elle souhaitait me faire une surprise.

— Majoritaire?

— Tomoyo Daidouji possède soixante pour cent de propriété de l'entreprise, j'en ai moi-même trente-cinq et mon frère en a cinq. Bien que la propriété soit partagée, elle restera toujours dans les mains de notre famille alors monsieur, il ne sert à rien de venir nous faire une offre d'achat comme vous alliez le faire d'ici quelques minutes.

L'homme sembla surpris d'avoir été démasqué et se leva avant de se lever tendant la main afin de serrer celles des deux jeunes filles. Au moment où il allait franchir la porte pour sortir la voix de Sakura se fit entendre encore une fois le clouant d'étonnement.

— Dites bonjour à Yelan de ma part, monsieur Eruyn.

— Co… comment?

— Simple, votre mallette porte une marque de dents sur le coin du bas, votre costume est légèrement fripé comme à votre habitude, vous utiliser encore se parfum qui n'est plus en production que vous devriez jeter, car il à tourner avec le temps. L'indice le plus flagrant si l'on oublie votre voiture est le fait que votre nom soit inscrit sur l'étiquette de votre costume.

— Vous semblez me connaitre jeune fille.

— Qui ne connaitrait pas l'ancien amant de Yelan Li pour lequel son seul fils unique s'est brouillé avec elle.

— Miss Kinomoto, devina l'homme.

— Dite à Yelan d'aller voir en Norvège si j'y suis et qu'elle me laisse tranquille compris, annonça Sakura en attrapant le dossier de comptabilité et le mettait dans le quatrième tiroir du bureau.

L'homme s'esquiva rapidement construisant déjà mentalement son rapport pour la maitresse Li alors que les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient en souriant. Bien que Sakura n'ait pas demandé à Tomoyo de la réintégrer comme gérante de division, elle était heureuse de pouvoir le faire par intérim, consciente, toute fois, qu'elle ne pourrait rester mannequin toute sa vie.

OoO

Cinq mois avait passé, la jeune Japonaise était maintenant retournée à son poste de direction ou elle gérait, avec sa meilleure amie, l'une des plus prospères entreprise en chine excepter celle qui appartenait à Shaolan. La jeune fille aux yeux verre soupira en constatant que Tomoyo avait encore une fois fait dans l'extravagance.

— Tomoyo, je te l'ai dit. Je voudrais avoir une robe simple en bustier, aucune dentelle, seulement du satin.

— Mais…

— C'est mon mariage et il est dans quatre jours alors travail rapidement parce que je ne voudrais pas avoir à me rendre jusqu'à l'autel en dessous.

La dessinatrice ne rajouta rien consciente que les hormones de sa meilleure amie lui poseraient problème. Elle soupira résolue à faire une robe simple pour Sakura. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé de faire une robe qui ferait en sorte que les hommes deviendraient inconscients rien qu'en voyant Sakura à l'intérieur devait se résigner.

OoO

— cinq mois, cela fait cinq mois que vous tentez d'attraper une femme enceinte! Cinq mois qu'elle vous file entre les doigts! TROUVÉ LÀ!!!

Les trois hommes au sol se recroquevillèrent sur eux même apeuré par la colère de leur patron. Il était vrai que toute leur tentative d'attraper la jeune femme avait échoué, mais ils avaient une bonne raison. Elle n'était jamais seule et se trouvait toujours entourée de plusieurs personnes possédant de puissants pouvoirs. Pour eux, il était presque impossible de s'approcher d'elle sans y perdre la vie, mais leur patron de semblait pas du même avis.

— La date d'échéance approche et nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps. Il me faut Sakura Kinomoto ainsi que son bébé en pleine forme d'ici quatre jours sinon vous finirez comme votre ancien coéquipier.

Les trois hommes eurent un frisson d'horreur en songeant à leur coéquipier qui gisait maintenant dans le fond de la cage au fauve du zoo privé d'un riche collectionneur. Aucun des trois ne souhaitait vivre le même sort, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. La jeune femme était en plein préparatif de mariage et était entourée de plusieurs personnes en tout temps. Bien qu'ils soient tous les trois au courant de ce fait aucun ne se risqua à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Ils se relevèrent lentement et se dirigèrent vers la porte à reculons avant de sortir rapidement.

— Les planètes seront bientôt enlignées. Je n'aurais qu'une seule chance de faire en sorte que la lune m'aide contre son gré et je ne peux pas la manquer. Il n'existera plus de chance comme celle-là. Je ne peux plus attendre, il me la fait maintenant.

L'homme s'assit au bureau se passant une main dans ses cheveux furieux avant de débarrasser d'un geste fangeux le dessus de son bureau étalant tout sur le sol. Il se releva et se dirigea vers le mur du fond caressant du bout des doigts une fresque sur le mur.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera en ordre d'ici la nuit fatidique.

OoO

Sakura enfila rapidement sa robe pour le dernier essayage, elle se mariait moins de vingt heures, plus tard et le fait que sa robe soit presque entièrement terminée lui faisait énormément plaisir et la rassurait. Sakura enfila la montagne de tissu et marcha jusqu'au podium sur lequel elle grimpa. Savourant la texture du tissu sur sa peau. Elle se demandait qu'elle soit la réaction de son fiancé devant sa présence dans cette robe. Bien qu'il l'ignore, Shaolan avait dicté à Sakura ce qu'il souhaitait comme robe pour sa fiancée. Sakura sourit en se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ériol et qu'elle avait entendue de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle était restée de l'autre côté du panneau écoutant attentivement la description de la robe parfaite de mariage selon lui. Sakura était resté étonné de voir que leur gout était identique. Elle se souvenait du choc que cela avait causé dans sa famille lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de faire un mariage américain en premier. Sakura avait toujours voulu se marier en blanc et était plus qu'heureuse de le faire.

Elle tourna sur elle-même lorsque sa meilleure amie le lui demanda sans rechigner et se laissa faire durant les deux heures qui suivirent se préparant mentalement à sa soirée qui allait être très occupé puisqu'elle devait vérifier que tout soit en ordre pour la cérémonie. Shaolan avait longtemps argumenté avec elle afin qu'il engage une personne pour tout organiser, mais elle avait réussi à le convaincre que ce n'était pas le meilleur choix. Ce ne fut que lorsque Tomoyo lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait descendre du tabouret que celle-ci le fit se positionnant dos à sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle détache la robe. Elle sentit l'étoffe glissée doucement sur sa peau jusqu'au sol ou elle s'entassa doucement. Elle allait prendre des vêtements pour se rhabiller lorsqu'une déflagration fit exploser la fenêtre projetant des morceaux de verre partout. Sakura n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'elle fut projetée violemment contre le mur atterrissant durement sur un meuble avant de rejoindre le sol inconscient. Tomoyo quant à elle avait été projeté contre le mur du fon ou elle s'était assise tentant de faire un garrot à sa cuisse pour limiter l'écoulement de sang qui sortait de sa blessure. Un énorme morceau de vitre avait transpercé sa cuisse la faisant crier de douleur.

OoO

Shaolan riait, Ériol se plaignait encore d'avoir eu le pire des costumes du mariage. Il ne pouvait nier que le gris mauve dont était affublé son ami était horrible séparément, mais lorsque son compagnon serait cote à côté avec Tomoyo, son costume prendrait une tout autre apparence. Il allait tenter d'expliquer au jeune homme qu'il ne devait pas sans faire lorsqu'une déflagration se fit entendre à l'étage. Poussé par un mauvais pressentiment, il se mit à courir en direction de sa fiancée bousculant les employés de maisonnée qui fuyait les lieux. Il paniqua lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sakura n'avait pas encore descendu ainsi que Tomoyo. Il monta les marcha rapidement et couru en direction de la porte bousculant au passage plusieurs personnes. Shaolan se dirigea vers la porte, mais buta contre celle-ci la découvrant verrouillé. D'un coup de pied il la défonça trouvant la chambre sens dessus dessous. Tomoyo tenait sa jambe en tremblant perdant beaucoup de sang alors que Sakura était au sol, inconsciente et vêtement de ses sous-vêtements seulement. Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de réfléchir, il se propulsa vers elle et la prit dans ses bras ne pouvant s'empêcher de protéger son ventre. Il ne sentait pas les larmes couler sur ses joues trop choquées de voir que la femme de sa vie était blessée et qu'elle ne répondait pas à aucune de ses questions. Il était désespéré et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'elle se réveille. Il la berçait de désespoir dans ses bras depuis quelques secondes lorsque quatre hommes franchir la fenêtre tenant différentes armes à la main.

— Navré pour les rénovations, mais tout ce qui nous intéresse est la jeune femme que vous tenez alors donner la nous et nous repartons.

— Il est cinglé! Il croit vraiment qu'il va le faire? Non, mais pourquoi le patron nous a obligés à l'amener avec nous, c'est une imbécile cet homme, chuchota un des quatre hommes aux deux autres alors que le premier ne semblait pas avoir entendu.

— Apparemment, mais moi j'ai pas toute la journée alors on assomme Li et on sort d'ici avec la belle que l'on puisse faire ce que l'on a à faire!

Shaolan serra sa fiancée contre lui en fixant les hommes, il ne manquait plus qu'un pas pour qu'il puisse les assommer avec un sort sans qu'il ne tombe à l'extérieur et ne meure sous le coup. Il voulait connaitre le nom de l'homme qui s'en prenait à eux et était prêt à tout pour l'apprendre.

— Shao… J'ai mal à la tête, marmonna Sakura en ouvrant les yeux doucement.

-Chut, ma belle. Ferme les yeux et repose-toi je vais te réveillé tout à l'heure.

Sakura fronça les sourcils devant le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé en disant ses mots, mais avait fixé un point derrière elle. Elle tourna lentement la tête tentant d'évité d'avoir des vertiges lorsqu'elle vu les quatre hommes. Elle les regarda quelques secondes avant de ne bouger que subtilement les doigts projetant les hommes au sol et les y attachant ne lâchant pas son amoureux des yeux. Celui-ci la regarda surpris avant de se souvenir qu'elle s'était entrainée durant des années alors qu'elle avait bloqué le temps.

Shaolan la regarda quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux cherchant à diminuer ses étourdissements. Elle s'en voulait, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû dormir beaucoup plus ses derniers temps, mais elle n'avait pu fermer l'œil sentant que les attaques qu'elle avait réussi à camoufler à son fiancé depuis quelques mois deviendraient plus insistantes. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher la vérité très longtemps. Les attaques avaient, en effet, empiré peu de temps plus tard et elle n'avait pu les camoufler davantage.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa dans le lit avant de s'approcher des hommes qui étaient au sol se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas les éliminer à l'instant. Il s'accroupit un instant avant de faire sortir magiquement les quatre hommes jusque dans le couloir avant de fermer la porte. Le jeune homme se retournait à peine d'Alfred arrivait d'un pas rapide. Celui-ci contourna les hommes au sol qui le regardèrent avant de se pencher et de murmurer à l'oreille du jeune homme des paroles qui le glacèrent.

— Votre famille est arrivée, maitre.

— Très bien Alfred, j'arrive dans un instant.

— Puis-je vous conseiller d'y aller immédiatement. Elles sont très insistantes sur votre présente. Elles ont aussi très hâte de rencontrer votre fiancé.

Shaolan sourcilla, il était étonné du terme utilisé par son majordome, après tout, deux de ses sœurs l'avaient déjà rencontré puisqu'elle avait travaillé ensemble. Il haussa les épaules avant de se retourner vers la chambre et de vérifier que Sakura dormait toujours. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que son majordome transportait déjà les hommes attachés au sol vers une pièce d'où ils ne pourraient pas s'échapper. Shaolan jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de hocher la tête satisfaite de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune trace des hommes et qu'Alfred revenait tranquillement vers lui.

Le jeune chinois descendit les marches et se dirigea vers le boudoir se doutant qu'il y retrouverait sa famille. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte que quatre voix féminines se faisaient entendre.

— Elle est où Sakura?

— Sheifa, elle dort en se moment, ne va surtout pas la déranger! Elle ne dort pas très bien ses derniers temps.

Il allait continuer à parler lorsque plusieurs coups se firent entendre au deuxième étage. Il se figea avant de se mettre à courir vers la salle ou étaient emprisonnés les quatre hommes. Il n'avait monté que la moitié de l'escalier qu'il fut propulsé contre le plancher du rez-de-chaussée. Il avait à peine relevé la tête que l'homme qui lui avait parlé tout à l'heure se rendait visible au haut des marches tenant Sakura par le coup alors qu'elle semblait avoir de la difficulté à marcher. Le chinois resta immobile conscient du couteau qui se trouvait trop près à son gout de la gorge de sa fiancée. Ce fut un faible son derrière lui qui lui apprit que sa famille au complet assistait à la scène.

— Je suis navré mon chou, mais ta fiancée est beaucoup trop bien faite pour que je ne fasse rien. Tu vas voir, elle va arracher tous les rideaux à force d'y grimper!

Le jeune chinois, toujours allongé sur le sol serra les dents en entendant les paroles de l'homme, mais ce fut le regard que lui lança Sakura lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais savait aussi, tout comme elle, qu'elle n'avait pas la force de le faire seule. Il la vit fermer les yeux alors qu'une onde phénoménale s'échappait de son corps alors que les quatre hommes qui se retrouvaient proche d'elle se firent éjectés contre les murs alors qu'elle tombait au sol et que Shaolan sentait une partie de son énergie sortir de son corps et se diriger vers Sakura qui releva la tête avant de fixé les hommes. Shaolan se releva et courut en direction de la femme de sa vie évitant de regarder les quatre malfaiteurs qui semblaient souffrir beaucoup plus qu'ils ne pouvaient le supporter. Il savait que sa famille l'avait suivi et s'inquiétait de voir que sa fiancée ne se relevait pas. Elle ne bougeait plus et il était terrorisé qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose au bébé. Il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et tenta de se lever d'un même mouvement.

— Ça va, Shao retourne t'occuper de ta famille, je vais aller dormir. Je suis seulement fatigué, ça ira mieux dans quelques heures.

Il acquiesça conscient qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis, la regardant monter à l'étage d'un pas assuré. Shaolan regarda les hommes avant de se figer. Il n'eut pas besoin de hurler pour que le peu de gardes qui travaillait au manoir et qui avait survécu à l'arrivée des quatre hommes n'arrive et ne les emmène à l'extérieur du domaine. Shaolan se retourna ensuite face à sa famille préférant oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

— Mon fils, je suis déçu. Regarde ce que cette ingrate femme t'a fait. Je ne te reconnais plus.

— Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à partir, je ne vous retiens pas. Sakura sera ma femme peut importe ce que vous en penser, maintenant partez si cela ne vous fait plaisir.

Yelan regarda son fils avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas rapide et rageur. Elle monta ensuite les escaliers et frappa à la porte qui se trouvait devant elle.

— Entrer Yelan, je vous attendais.


	27. Annonce

Bien le bonjour et navré qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un chapitre, mais je dois vous annoncer une triste nouvelle. J'ai eu quelque problèmes personnel il y a peu qui m'on empêcher d'écrire et alors que l'inspiration me revenait, mon grand-père à été diagnostiquer comme ayant un cancer du poumon généraliser. Alors je vous pris de m'excuser si je ne peux publier de chapitre immédiatement car je n'ai pas la tête à cela. J'ai commencé le chapitre 26, mais après près de plusieurs semaine de travail, je n'ai encore que quelques ligne, 5 tout au plus. Je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais je ne pourrai pas immédiatement poster. Je vous promets par contre une suite, mais j'ignore quand elle arrivera. Merci de lire cette histoire cela me remonte le moral de savoir que je ne suis pas si nul.


	28. Chapter 26

**Merci du soutien. Malheureusement mes ennuies personnel se sont empirer suite au décès de mon grand père. Bonne lecture pour ce semblant de chapitre.**

Pov Sakura :

J'ai peur, plus que je ne l'avoue c'est temps derniers. Bien que j'ai suivit un entrainement intensif avec Liben, je perds peux à peux le contrôle de mes pouvoirs. Il y a des moments ou il se produit plusieurs évènements simultanés que je ne contrôle nullement. Je sens pourtant qu'ils sont causés par nul autre que moi. D'autre ou mes pouvoirs semblent s'être évaporer. J'ai toujours réussi, jusqu'à date à a camoufler mes difficulté, mes les attaques sont de plus en plus nombreuse et il ne sera pas toujours possible pour moi de cacher la vérité à Shaolan. Il devient de plus en plus méfiant envers moi. Il doit se douter que je ne lui dit pas toute la vérité. Je panique de plus en plus, plus le temps passe et moins il est facile de me contrôler. Je sais que je vais bientôt devoir aborder le sujet avec lui, mais j'ignore comment l'amener sur le tapis.

Je savais que la porte s'était ouverte sur ma belle mère, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une dispute avec elle. Elle sait se montrer plus intolérante envers moi qu'un chien envers un raisin. Chaque petite erreur que je commets est une raison suffisante pour prouver que je suis indigne de sa famille. J'aimerais bien la voir à ma place durant une journée afin de voir si elle s'en sortirait mieux que moi. Après tout je dois sans cesse camoufler mes pouvoirs en plus de tenter de les contrôler, ce qui me devient de plus en plus difficile. Je n'ai toujours pas quitté mon reflet des yeux lorsqu'elle se met à parler.

-Que cherches-tu?

De quoi parle-t-elle à la fin? J'avais à peine levé les yeux qu'elle me lance un sac à la tête croyant me surprendre, mais je l'attrapai. Regardant rapidement à l'intérieur si tout si trouvait. Un simple coup d'œil m'appris que le médaillon ne s'y trouvait plus.

-Où est-il?

J'hallucinais, elle avait prit la seule pièce essentiel… Quelle cruche je suis. Bien sur qu'elle a prit la seule chose dont je ne peux me passer, elle n'est pas stupide. Elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs afin de s'assurer qu'il était véridique avant de le prendre.

-Yelan, je ne souhaite pas me répété longtemps qu'avez-vous fait de ce satané de médaillon.

Je voyais dans ses yeux énormément de surprise et de contentement. Elle croyait avoir trouvé l'élément qui déchirerait mon couple. Je grinçais des dents en constatant que de faire tout cela dans le dos de Shaolan ne m'aidait pas. Les apparences allaient en direction de Yelan. Des frissons de peur me parcouraient la colonne réalisant que Shaolan pencherait pour sa mère si elle lui montrait les faits tel quel sans qu'elle n'ait la chance de s'expliquer.

Voyant que Yelan restait silencieuse, savourant sa victoire.

-Que voulez-vous? Que je parte du Manoir? Que j'abandonne votre fils?

-Sakura, je ne suis pas sotte au point de vous demander de quitter la vie de mon fils immédiatement, mais je connais plusieurs vérités qui risqueraient d'ébranler la vie de votre couple. Ma dernière rencontre avec tes parents à été riche en nouvelle.

De quoi parlait-elle? Sa dernière rencontre avec maman et papa date d'avant leur supposer mort.

-Tu l'ignore peut-être, mais tes parents sont encore totalement vivant alors que mon mari à rejoins les morts par leur fautes.

Je ne disais rien attendant simplement la suite en essayant de contrôler mon anxiété.

-Il serait dommage que ton frère qui vient à peine de trouver le bonheur ne soit séparer de sa promise. Il serait tout aussi dommage que ton amie… Tomoyo trouve un sort semblable à ta famille n'est-ce pas? … Je ne serai jamais assez stupide pour te demander ou même t'ordonner de quitté mon fils.

J'étais figé. Elle venait tout juste de menacer une bonne partie de mes proches sachant que je n'aurais aucune chance de m'expliquer. Je ne devais pas en aucun cas dévoiler ne serais-ce qu'une partie de la vérité. J'avais à peine cligné des yeux qu'elle était déjà partie. Je la voyais facilement par la fenêtre se diriger vers une voiture, mais juste avant qu'elle n'y monte, elle se retourna fixant la fenêtre derrière laquelle je me trouvais. Un simple sourire en coin animait son visage, mais sa signification m'importait plus. Elle savait avoir gagnée. Oui elle avait gagné, mais que pour l'instant. Tant que mes plans ne seraient pas terminer complètement.

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé de devant la fenêtre que je sentais mes pouvoirs influer. Tranquillement et surtout silencieusement mes différent effets se transféraient dans des boites que j'avais subtilisé à un magasin près du manoir alors que quelques apparaissaient dans un sac près de mes pieds. Je savais que je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps. Shaolan allait trouver que je prenais beaucoup de temps à réagir à la discutions avec sa mère.

Cinq minutes, s'était le peu de temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour rassembler mes choses. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance pour les transporter dans un endroit bien à moi avant que Shao ne s'en rendent compte. Je cherchais encore un moyen de tout camoufler lorsque les pas de mon amoureux résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Je n'avais plus de temps! Un rapide coup d'œil me confirma qu'il arrivait. Je me retournait rapidement en entendant la poigné tournée.

-Sakura? Est-ce que…

Pov Shaolan

NON! Elle ne pouvait pas être partie! Elle avait empaqueter ses affaires avant de quitté. Je ne l'avais pourtant jamais vu passer. NONNNNNNNN!

**Je sais que cela n'est pas un véritable chapitre, mais je n'arrive presque plus à écrire cette histoire. Je suis face à une page blanche totale en plus du fait que mes moindres notes me paraissent nullissime. Je sais que ce chapitre est loin de l'atmosphère que je voulais donner au reste, mais je ne suis pas capable de lui en donner une autre. **


End file.
